Kakashi's Secret - But Not Really Secret - Wife
by NinaAnoit
Summary: She's beautiful, incredibly intelligent, and powerful. Those that didn't know her used those words to describe her, along with quiet, emotionless, and cold hearted. But only he could call her his, and vice versa. Then came the day when everyone figured out - er, found out? Why is everyone so surprised? It's not like it was a secret.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just own my OCs.

* * *

 _Pre-Team 7_

The Sandaime examined the kunoichi kneeling before him. Her dark colored hair was twisted into a French braid that reached the middle of her back. The black ANBU cloak that hung off her shoulders made it different to make out her body shape. She even opted out of the standard shinobi sandals and instead chose a pair of form-fitting over-the-knee boot.

She stood back to attention. "You summoned me, Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen nodded and pulled a sealed folder from one of the drawers of his desk and held it out for her to take. After opening the folder, her amethyst hued eyes moved across the paper and fell on the picture within.

 _Client: Minami Hitomi_

 _Age: 20_

 _Eye Color: Green_

 _Hair Color: Dark Brown_

 _Height: 167 cm._

 _Mission Rank: B_

 _Mission Detail: The client has been residing in Kusagakure to help care for her ailing grandmother. The client and her unborn child are to be safely escorted from Kusagakure to Konohagakure as soon as possible._

And that was the end of the writing.

' _Not a lot of details…'_

She noted to herself.

As she was reading, the Sandaime prepped his pipe. Once lit, he took a deep inhale and let the smoke linger in his lungs for a few seconds before slowly exhaling. "I know you noticed that the details are very minute…" he inhaled again. "… this scroll is just for public records. The main details have been left out on purpose."

Exhaling, Hiruzen removed his pipe from his mouth and held it in his hand. "This is an A-rank mission that needs to be completed as discreetly as possible. The situation is a bit more complicated than what the file lets on. Our client is a citizen of Konohagakure. As the file states, she has been residing in Kusagakure while tending to her grandmother. But, while being in Kusagakure, our client met someone and developed a relationship – which led to an unplanned pregnancy. And the person she developed a relationship with is none other than the son of the Daimyō of the Land of Earth."

Her purple eyes widened in surprise.

"You see how this complicates things…" Hiruzen took another inhale.

She nodded.

' _Complicated indeed… an illegitimate heir to the throne.'_

She slid the paper back into the folder and resealed it.

"The person who put in the mission request is an ally of our client. Our client believes that someone is aware of her situation and is trying to eliminate her. She seeks sanctuary and protection from her home village. Your mission is to safely escort a citizen of Konoha home by any means necessary – so long as it does not bring about repercussions for our village."

"And what about her grandmother? The report specifically states the safety of Minami-san, but mentions nothing of her grandmother."

Hiruzen finished his pipe and put it away. He placed his elbows back on the surface of his wide desk and interlocked his fingers. "Her grandmother recently passed due to her illness."

"You mentioned threats…"

"Per our client's ally, Minami-san has been receiving death threats from an unknown sender and that she's being watched constantly. And there is the occasional mutilated animal being left around her property. It is only a matter of time before things begin to escalate."

"Why not inform the Daimyō? Kusagakaure is known to be very diplomatic. Perhaps she can come to some sort of an agreement."

"We're not sure if the Daimyō is behind the threats or not, and I'm not willing to risk our client's life to find out."

"Forgive me for being so bold, but is it a wise choice for the village to be interfering with such matters? If I am discovered, this could lead to way. Are we willing to add more conflict and stress to our village over a woman and her poor choices?"

"You would rather I just abandon a citizen of Konohagakure?"

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, or the one, Hokage-sama," she quickly countered, but instantly regretted her words. "Sorry…" It wasn't her place to question her Hokage's orders, yet here she was doing the very thing.

"Don't be. You're right, but not matter how significant or insignificant someone is considered, the value of life is the same. As a shinobi, your duty is to your village. And your village would be nothing without its people. Within this village, the citizens should always be a priority. What's that saying…?

" _Those in the shinobi world who break rules and regulations are called trash, but those who don't care about their companions are even worse trash."_

Aren't those the words that he has started to live by?"

She bowed her head in shame. Apologies, Hokage-sama. I should not have questioned your judgment. I know he would be upset with my words as well."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." He gave her a warm smile. "You're right to question me in this moment. I am risking a lot with this mission. Keeping me aware of both perspectives keeps me grounded. I specifically summoned you for this mission. I can't think of anyone more appropriate, and I know you'll complete it without any trouble – just like your other missions."

The proud look on her Hokage's face was all that she needed to keep silent and nod her head. After everything he has done for her, she would forever be loyal and devoted to him.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Forgive me and my poor judgment. I gladly accept this mission." She deeply bowed.

"Excellent. I have no doubt that you'll successfully complete this mission." He noticed she was about to teleport out of his office. "Will you be informing him of your departure?"

"I suppose I should. He would be displeased with me if I did not…"

The look on her face told Hiruzen that the thought of doing so never crossed her mind. After she left his office, he turned his chair to face the windows that overlooked the village. It had already been a year since the two of them signed the document that bound them for life. Hiruzen chuckled as he though back to that day.

* * *

She teleported to his usual spot; a tall tree in training ground three. At the base of it, she looked up and found him sitting on one of the many thick branches while reading a light rose colored novel with a big red circle on the back – the every scrutinized _'Icha, Icha Paradise'_. He'd been hooked the day he came across the series. She never complained about it. After all, there were worse hobbies he could develop.

The silver haired man sat with his back against the trunk of the tree. His right left was bent at the knee while his left stayed straight. "C'mon up," he called down to her. "it's very nice in the shade." His exposed eye never strayed from his novel.

Not needing to be told twice, she propelled herself to be on his level.

"I was just coming to tell you that Hokage-sama has assigned me a mission and that I will be departing soon."

He read one more page before he closed the little book and stored it safely back into his pouch. Rising from his place on the branch, Kakashi stood and gave his wife a closed-eye smile.

"Did Hokage-sama tell you to come and say "bye" to me, my ningyō?" he teased while his right hand gently rubbed the crown of her head.

"N-No…" she stammered. It was very like him to call her out like this. "I remembered how you reacted the last time I did not inform you… and I do not know how long I will be gone this time. Contact will be minimal."

She suddenly found herself pressed against his solid chest and his arms around her head.

"Then I'll miss you every second you're away and will continue to miss you until you come home, my anata!" Kakashi exclaimed in a childish tone while keeping her in his playful embrace.

She was thankful that the leaves and branches grew on the trees were dense. She managed to free herself from his arms and his sudden display of affection. "Y-You are ridiculous sometimes!" she blubbered as she composed herself.

"But, my sweet dango, who knows when I'll see you again!" he continued with his teasing while he gently pinched her cheeks.

She removed his hands from her face as she readied to teleport home to gather her things, but found herself once again against Kakashi's chest. She didn't resist it this time. This one was serious. Allowing herself and her senses to become enveloped by Kakashi, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. His clothed lips pressed and lingered against her forehead. It was a quick and simple kiss that said it all: "Be safe", "I love you", "I'll miss you".

He placed his right hand over her sternum and gently pressed against it. Through the fabric of her cloak, he felt the light outline of the chain that hung around her neck. "Don't be reckless. I see you when you get back, my ningyō."

She brought her hand to rest over his. "I expect the same from you," she said as she stepped out of his warm embrace.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Feedback is welcome, but please only constructive criticism. Feel free to ask questions – I'd be more than happy to answer them!

Reviews would be lovely, but don't ever feel pressured to leave any.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just my OCs.

* * *

 _Four Months Later…_

Jai let out a sigh of relief as a small wave of relief ran through her.

' _Nearly there...'_

Two days of travel and they were about 80 kilometers out from Konohagakure's gates. Under normal circumstances, it would have taken Jai about a full day to get from Kusagakure to Konohagakure, but with Hitomi being six months pregnant, they could only travel so much before she needed to rest. Jai also felt that it would be better for them to travel under the cover of the night.

"We are about four hours away, Hitomi. Judging the position of the moon, it is about three in the morning. I believe it would be best-"  
"How much longer till we get there?" the pregnant woman interjected.

Jai had an inkling that her suggestions were about to be brushed aside. "If we continue at this pace, we should reach the village in approximately five hours."

The two women were disheveled and haggard looking from their travels, Jai more so than Hitomi. The of them slept during the day – Hitomi slept while Jai mostly kept watch – and resumed their traveling when the sun had set. Throughout their traveling, Jai did manage to get a few hours here and there because of the traps that she had set around their small camp.

"Let's keep going," Hitomi urged.

Jai looked at her companion and saw the determined look the mother-to-be had in her eyes. "That would be unwise… considering your physical state." She considered summoning Chie but didn't want to risk anything.

' _We must remain as discreet as possible.'_

Hitomi's hands went to gently rub her very round and prominent stomach. "I'm fine. The sooner we get there, the better. All of this will be behind me and I can move on with my life."

The finality in her voice told Jai that there was no changing Hitomi's mind.

' _So stubborn…'_

Jai thought to herself. "Very well, but if there are any signs of exhaustion we stop and rest."

Hitomi agreed to Jai's terms with a nod.

* * *

The sun had already raised past the horizon when the citizens of Konohagakure began to start their day. The village's streets were starting to fill, and would soon become alive with the hustle and bustle of people working, shopping, running errands; simply living.

At the village's main gates were two shinobis sitting inside the small shack; waiting to greet and check the travel papers of the people that visited the village or to simply greet the ones that were returning to it. Both of them were men, but one had the aura of seniority while the other looked fresh-faced and eager.

The more experienced shinobi was older than the other by a few years. He bore a beard that was always well maintained, and his hitai-ate was wrapped around his midriff like a belt. His uniform consisted of the standard Jounin attire with the recognizable flak jacket.

The fresh-faced guard looked about 5 years younger. His golden-brown eyes were framed by thick brown hair. He wasn't as tall as his superior but still stood at an average height for a man. He wore his hitai-ate around his forehead, but the most distinguishing thing about his physical appearance was the red markings on his cheeks: the markings of the Inuzuka clan.

The two guards lazily sat around in the small shack before they noticed two figures slowly approaching the gates. Upon closer inspection, they both saw that one of the incoming travelers was a woman by her flowy skirt, but the other traveler was more difficult to make out because of their shapeless black cloak.

The travelers finally reached the small shack and immediately the Konoha shinobi could tell that they had traveled a long way to get here. Even though the high collar of the black cloak covered the lower half of her face, the senior guard immediately recognized those purple eyes and stood at attention.

"Lee-san! Glad to see you've safely returned." He noticed that the young Inuzuka member was unaware that a superior was standing before them. He nudged his foot against the young shinobi's ankle to get his attention.

The Inuzuka quickly understood what his partner's intentions and quickly followed.

"Good morning, Abe-san," the haggard looking kunoichi greeted. She pulled out her old mission scroll and a letter with the Hokage's seal from beneath her cloak and handed them over. "These are our papers. I also require a wheelchair for my patient. I will be escorting her to the hospital. Can you have someone deliver the papers to Hokage-sama? Should he need more, please inform him that he can find me at the hospital."

"Yes, ma'am." Abe Kaoru complied and turned to his partner. "Jun, take these documents to Hokage-sama straight away. On your way back, stop by the hospital and bring what Lee-san requires.

"Yes, sir. Right away." Jun gathered everything and quickly ran off.

"He shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes," Kaoru chuckled as he exited the shack with a chair in his hands. He placed it behind Hitomi for her to sit in. "Welcome back, Lee-san and welcome to Konohagakure Minami-san."

Jai released a deep sigh and leaned against the wall of the shack. "It is good to be home."

* * *

"Everything looks good, Hitomi. All of your tests came back with positive results and the scans indicate that the baby is doing well," Jai informed while looking through all of the paperwork. "Do you have any questions?"

The brunette shook her head and responded with a quiet. "No…"

Jai didn't believe her. After being around her for so long, she could tell when something was bothering Hitomi.

When they arrived at the hospital, Hitomi saw Jai in action. Even though she'd been gone for four months, Jai resumed her post as if she had never left. She commanded, signed, and even lectured some of the nurses and medics. At some point, Jai had traded her favored black cloak for the standard white medical coat. From Hitomi's perspective, it was a fascinating transformation. One minute she was a dark and imposing figure, and then the next she was a doctor that was ready to heal.

Jai had arranged for Hitomi to have a private suite in the hospital. When they entered the room, there was food and water ready for Hitomi to consume.

"Whatever is troubling you, it is best to get it out," Jai commented as she sat at the desk; signing off on a few more papers.

Hitomi absentmindedly rubbed her protruding stomach. "It's just… now that I'm here, I don't know what to do with myself. I don't know anyone except for you, Jai-chan." The mother-to-be gave Jai a sad smile. "You've been my only friend for the past four months – you're my best friend actually."

Putting the files away into their proper folders, Jai finally met Hitomi's gaze as she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Stop thinking so little of yourself."

"Huh?"

"Your feelings of insecurity are unnecessary. You are going to live in Konoha, and you are going to prosper. This a new start for you and your baby. You have been away for a while, but the village will always be your home. And when the baby is born, you are going to be the best mother that you can be. Should you need anything, remember that I will also be here for you."

Hitomi's eyes began to water as she wrapped her arms around Jai and pulled her close. "Jai-chan…" she sobbed. "… thank you."

Jai sat still before she awkwardly patted Hitomi on the back. "Um… you are welcome…?"

"I needed to hear that."

A few more seconds dragged by with no sign of Hitomi planning to let Jai go.

"… Hitomi…?"

"Yeah?"

"… I apologize if I come across as being rude, but this is awkward and the Hokage is expecting me…"

Hitomi quickly released Jai. "Oh, sorry! I forget that you don't like people invading your personal space!"

Jai got to her feet and straightened herself out, ignoring the fact that Hitomi's tears soaked through her medical coat. "I will be back to check on you after my meeting with Hokage-sama. Should you need anything, do not hesitate to call for your nurse – her name is Mitsuko. I have assigned her to you when I am not around. I should be back in a couple of hours. Try to get some rest."

With that being her final word, Jai turned and made for the door. About to turn the handle, she stopped and looked over her shoulder to Hitomi. "You…" she began hesitantly. "… you are my best friend too…" she mumbled, but still loud enough for Hitomi to hear. She saw Hitomi's green eyes light up with happiness before exiting the room.

* * *

Hiruzen sat at his large desk. Paperwork and scrolls littered the floors and the surface of his desk. With his pipe in his mouth, he read through Jai's mission report.

'… _further investigation proves that the Daimyo is unaware of Minami-san's condition…'_

' _Day 23 since arriving in Kusagakure. Hitomi's pregnancy is progressing quite well. With her hormones in discard, everything I say seems to offend her…'_

' _Day 30 since arriving in Kusagakure. Hitomi's pregnancy has had some minor complications, but the baby remains healthy. My plans of evacuating have now been put on hold…'_

' _Day 65 since arriving in Kusagakure. My investigation had led me to believe that the culprit behind these threats is one of the council members, but am having trouble trying to narrow down my suspects. My orders are to keep Hitomi safe and alive, I must keep my options open. Perhaps by finding the one who is behind this, I can put a stop to this…'_

' _Day 113 since arriving in Kusagakure. This past month I have been sensing another presence, and with it comes a strong lust for blood. I have decided that our time in Kusagakure must come to an end. I fear that the enemy is ready to make their move…'_

'… _my last entry. We have left Kusagakure with no problems, despite Hitomi's delicate situation. By tomorrow we should be back in Konohagakure. Traveling is taking much longer than anticipated. The need to remain hidden means that I cannot use my summon… using a special blood binding Jutsu, I created doppelgangers of Hitomi and myself… the trap was made to look like an accidental fire, but I discovered it early and managed to use it to my advantage… I made sure the fire left no traces or sky remains… since we have not been followed, it is safe to assume that the assassin has remained none the wiser…'_

Three knocks came from the door of his office.

"Come in," Hiruzen bellowed from his desk. He looked to the door of his office after he found a stopping point.

The door opened with a creak as Jai walked in. Dressed back in her black cloak, she moved to stand in front of his desk before bowing. "I apologize for not directly reporting to you as soon as I got back. Hitomi needed-"

"You don't need to explain, Jai. Jun told me where you were when he dropped off your report. I knew you'd come by as soon as Hitomi was settled. While you were tending to her, I was looking over your mission report. Another job well-done."

She rose back up and waiting for him to continue.

"About Hitomi's living situation…" he began. "You executed the mission flawlessly, but like you said before you left, having Hitomi here is dangerous for the village. Her life may still be in danger, which is why I'm assigning you as her personal guard."

Her eyes widened. "What- but what about ANBU and the Intelligence Division? Being assigned to her will be a full-time job."

"I appreciate your years in ANBU, but to continue to keep Hitomi safe I need you here in the village with her. As of today, I am honoring your request of reassignment from ANBU. I'm demoting you back to Jounin and am making you the head of the hospital."

Her wide eyes narrowed in confusion. "Run the hospital…?"

"You are one the best medics in the village Jai. You are young, but your knowledge and skill in Iryō Ninjutsu are more advanced than medics that are twice your age. You may even give Tsunade a run for her money." He joked.

Jai shook her head. "I am nowhere near Tsunade-sama's level."

"You're too humble, Jai. As for a timeline of guarding Hitomi, it'll be for as long as it's needed."

Demoted. She wasn't sure what to think about it all, but deep down she knew that he was only doing what he thought was best for her. "I understand, Hokage-sama. I trust your decision."

Hiruzen nodded and pulled a file from his desk. "As for Hitomi's finances, I'm sure she told you about her family's fortune."

Jai simply nodded her head in response.

"Then, you know that financially she is set for life. The will of Hitomi's grandmother states that Hitomi is the sole heir to the Minami fortune. Starting now, she will be given full access to her family's accounts."

The Minami family wasn't a large clan, but their ancestry could be traced back three generations. The family owns a majority of the hot springs in the Land of Fire and other areas of the world. Over time, they built an empire of inns and resorts that entail hot springs and natural healing locations.

"Do you have any questions about what I've said?"

She shook her head.

"You're dismissed. I'm granting you three weeks of paid leave."

"Before I leave, Hokage-sama… um… is _he_ alright?" she shyly asked.

A small smile crossed his face. "He's been quite busy since you've been gone. He's currently out on a mission, but should return in two days."

"Thank you." She bowed once more.

"He also frequently asked about you while you were away."

She worried for his well-being. After the death of the Yondaime, Shimura Danzō had persuaded Kakashi to join the Root Division of ANBU. Since joining, Kakashi's presence had become scarce. She and the Sandaime feared that the more he killed, the darker his heart would become. Being in ANBU herself, she was very familiar with the territory. Even the Hokage was aware of the fact that every shinobi has their limits.

* * *

Jai went over everything that had happened in the last two hours as she headed back to the hospital.

' _Running the hospital… I am not Tsunade-sama…'_

For the longest time, she was raised as a warrior. She had always been a warrior, until now.

'… _being in charge of the hospital means that I will be in the village more… fewer missions that involve kill or be killed scenarios…'_

Jai knocked before she entered Hitomi's hospital room. The pregnant woman was exactly where Jai had left her. Hitomi sat on the bed with a popular gossip magazine in one hand and an apple in the other.

"You're back! How did it go with the Hokage?"

"It went as well as it could have. I have been demoted back to Jounin, but have been given the job of running the hospital."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"We also discussed your living arrangements."

Hitomi set the magazine down on the table-stand next to her bed. "I guess I'll need to start looking for a place, huh?"

"Not necessarily. Hokage-sama has placed you under my protection, so you will be living with me – if that is alright with you."

Excitement spread on Hitomi's face. "You mean… we're going to be roomies again?!"

"Yes."

The brunette squealed. "I'm so excited! This'll be great! We can stay up late and swap stories – just like back in Kusagakure! We'll have dinner together every night – I won't cook, of course, you and I both know how badly that turned out last time…"

Jai held up her hands to signal Hitomi to calm down. "Please keep in mind that this is for your protection. Your life is technically still in danger."

Hitomi waved off Jai's last comment. "You just said that I'm under your protection, which means that I have nothing to fear! You're one of the strongest kunoichis in the village."

"I appreciate the compliment, Hitomi, but everyone has a weakness."

"Naaaaaah! Not you, Jai-chan! Always so modest! This will be so great! Will there be enough room for the baby too?"

Jai nodded. "My house is about a thirty-minute walk from the Hokage's main building. It is a four-bedroom house. I hope you are not allergic to pet dander."

"Nope! No allergies! Can we go home now? I Have to go shopping for clothes and toiletries – not to mention baby stuff too!"

Jai couldn't help but move the corners of her mouth up into a small smile. "Hai, we can leave."

The two left the hospital later that day. After doing a lot of shopping, the two friends finally headed home.

* * *

Thanks for reading! As always, reviews are welcome but never necessary.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just my OCs.

* * *

She was running as fast as she could. A nervous and anxious sweat coated her skin as her teeth grit in desperation.

' _He is early! Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay…'_

The one day she wasn't on duty at the hospital, it happened. The _one_ day in _months_ where the Hokage needed her to complete a mission outside of the village, it happened.

Arriving back in the village in the late afternoon, she went straight to the Hokage's office to turn in her mission report. As soon as she stepped foot into the room, he told her to go – that today's _the_ day. Not needing to be told twice, she disappeared in the blink of an eye with only one destination in mind.

She stormed through the hospital doors and headed straight for Hitomi's reserved room. Before entering, she could hear the screaming on the other side of the door.

"Hitomi! I am here!" Jai announced as she barged in and closed the door.

Hitomi looked over and beckoned Jai over; holding out her hand for Jai to take. Hair matted from sweat, her pain slightly eased with Jai by her side – only slightly. Her breathing became rapid once more, meaning one thing: another contraction.

"URGH AAAAH!" she shrieked and clenched Jai's hand. The tight grip Hitomi had on Jai's hand didn't bother her; shinobis were no strangers to pain.

"How far apart are her contractions? What is the dilation of her cervix?" Jai asked.

"They're about every 30 seconds and she's fully dilated. This baby is ready to come out."

The look of fear appeared on Hitomi's face as she looked to Jai. "I'm scared…" she whispered.

"It is alright. I am right here." The kunoichi tried her best to say it in a comforting way. "Remember your breathing."

"Alright, Minami-san, I need you to start pushing." The doctor ordered.

There were so much screaming and cries of hate and anger. But it was all worth it. After a grueling hour of pushing, the room was filled with the cries of a baby. Minami Hitomi had given birth to a son.

"That was so… so painful…" said an out of breath Hitomi.

"Be thankful you only suffered a minor tear. Some women urinate, defecate, and tear during childbirth."

* * *

Tired from being in labor for over eight hours, Hitomi was now sleeping and getting some much-deserved rest while the baby slept in the hospital bassinet. Sitting next to the bassinet, Jai reviewed and signed some files that needed her attention. Being away from the hospital meant that a lot of paperwork would be waiting for her whenever she returned. Taking a brief break from the files, Jai looked over at the sleeping baby.

He arrived a few weeks earlier than expected, but he came healthy and that was all that mattered. He came into the world weighing in at 4.19 kilograms and a full head of brown hair with a red undertone. She gave the sleeping baby another side glance.

' _You are going to break hearts when you are older'_

Her thoughts broke when she sensed someone else had appeared in the room.

"What's its name?"

Breaking her attention away from the baby, she turned it fully towards the figure that stood by the window. He was casually leaning against the wall – one leg straight, while the other was slightly bent with the foot resting against the wall. His arms loosely folded across his chest.

Even though he was dressed in the ANBU uniform and still wearing his mask, there was no mistaking the silver strands of hair on his head. Kakashi had just returned from a mission.

" _His_ name is Takeru. Minami Takeru." She made sure to emphasize that the baby was a _'he'_ and not an _'it'_.

"Oh? I see." Walking from the open window to the bassinet, he peered down. "Hmm…"

She quirked her right brow. "What? Is something wrong?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Just never really been around a baby. He's so pudgy…" he extended his index finger and poked Takeru's left cheek. "… and squishy…"

"Of course, he is. Babies are not born with fully developed bones. The majority of their body is made up of hyaline cartilage, which eventually becomes compact bone as they grow," she said as if it were everyday knowledge.

Kakashi gave her an incredulous look that wasn't visible because of his mask.

' _Just add a 'duh'_ _to the end of that, why don't you?'_

When Kakashi poked Takeru's cheek, the baby slowly opened his eyes. Stormy gray eyes looked up and made out Kakashi's mask with his blurry vision. Immediately his shrill cries filled the room as tears fell down his cheeks.

Both shinobi in the room jumped from the sudden shift of behavior. The baby's high-pitched cries were a sound that neither of them was familiar with. His cries bounced off the walls and their inner ears.

"I don't know what happened! All I did was poke him!" Nervous and unsure of how to calm the wailing baby, Kakashi looked to Jai for assistance. "I don't know what to do!"

"You are still wearing your mask! You probably scared him!" Jai quickly stood from her place at the desk and peered down at the crying baby. "I am not sure what to do either!"

"How can you not know?! You're a doctor!"

"I only know how to deliver them – not care for them!" Jai also began to freak out. The two of them argued in a whispering tone. Both of them trying to keep their cool, but their cool was waning fast.

"Oh, look at the time. I forgot that I have to meet with the Hokage and turn in my mission report." Kakashi quickly excused himself while making a beeline for the window. "I'll see you later, my ningyō!" he called out before leaping out the window.

Her eyes were wide and her mouth was agape. She couldn't believe that he had just ditched her.

' _That… that bastard! First, he wakes Takeru and then he leaves me to deal with his crying!'_

Her fists clenched as she clenched her jaw shut. If she wasn't so fond of him, she would make sure to strangle him the next time she saw him.

Thankfully, Hitomi woke up. "I'm sure he's just hungry," she said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes. "Bring him over here."

"O-Of course…" Jai nervously reached down and lifted the crying baby from the bassinet.

' _Cradle the head… do not drop him…'_

She told herself as she walked towards Hitomi's bed. Placing the crying baby in her arms, she stepped back and observed.

"Ssshhh… there, there, Takeru-kun. Mommy's here. It's okay." Hitomi cooed as she trying to calm him down. She tugged on the upper laces of her hospital gown and started to feed her son. The sound of his crying was first muffled by her breast but quickly started to diminish into an occasional whimper or moan as he ate.

"You are a natural, Hitomi."

"Motherly instincts plus all of those baby books," the new mother said as she continued to look down at her son.

' _He's got his father's eyes…'_

* * *

 _3 Months Later…_

It didn't take long for Jai to adjust to having Hitomi officially moved into her house. The time in Kusagakure helped a lot. But nothing prepared her for having a baby in the house; no matter how much baby proofing and reading she did, it still didn't prepare her for the actual real thing. Who knew such a small thing could be so intimidating… and leaky…

From the tears that fell from his eyes to the projectile pee. Not to mention the projectile vomit and poop. Babies leaked from every orifice of the body, and no baby book or baby classes could have prepared Jai for it all.

Within a matter of months, Jai's whole world changed. The hardest adjustment was her home life. Before Hitomi, it was just Jai and her wolves. Now, it was a house of three plus four wolves. From quiet and empty, to loud and full. It was an adjustment, but not an unwelcomed one.

"Do you want any children, Jai-chan?"

They were all in the living room; Hitomi on the floor, playing with Takeru, and Jai was laid out on the couch going over patient files. The question made the latter look up from her work to Hitomi.

' _Me? A mother…?'_

The thought never crossed her mind. But the question started to make Jai think about her childhood. "No" was Jai's answer as she went back to her paperwork.

"Why not?" Hitomi further inquired before making a silly face at Takeru.

' _I do not think I would make a good mother. I do not even know if Kakashi would want any… an otōsan…'_

She immediately stopped her train of thought.

' _I do not want to think about him…'_

"I do not think motherhood would suit me," came her curt reply.

About to ask another question, Jai cut Hitomi off before she could draw in a breath. "Hitomi, this line of questioning makes me uncomfortable. I am 19 years old and in charge of running a hospital. I have enough responsibilities to deal with. To add a child would be irresponsible."

"I see your point. Forgive me."

The dark haired kunoichi accepted Hitomi's apology and continued with her work while Hitomi went back to speaking baby babbly to Takeru. Being only three months, Takeru was a talkative little thing. "Don't worry, 'Keru-kun! I'm sure one day your Jai oba-chan will change her mind and you'll have a cousin to play with!"

Letting out a weary sigh, Jai chose to ignore Hitomi's last statement.

"One more question, Jai-chan?" Hitomi pleaded.

"Very well." She put the patient files away and moved onto the hospital's inventory.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, I am-"

Before she could properly answer, there was an urgent knock coming from the door. "Lee-sama! It's an emergency!"

Getting up from the couch, Jai quickly walked to the foyer and opened her door. Standing on the other side of the door was a medic-nin.

"I'm sorry to bother you at home, but there is an emergency and I was told to come get you at once!"

Jai quickly put on her shoes and hurried out the door. "Hospital emergency! I will be back as soon as I can!" she announced before she bolted out the front door.

* * *

Jai came back late that night. She walked into the kitchen and headed towards the cabinet that contained all her wide variety of teas.

"Everything okay?" Hitomi asked. When she heard the front door open, she rose out of bed and came down the stairs.

"As well as it can be," she replied as filled the kettle with water from the sink.

A shinobi had been attacked by rogue-nins and was left for dead; half of his body was mangled and broken. They managed to set and partially heal the bones and heal the muscles, but he'd have to give up being a shinobi for about a year or two to focus on some intense physical therapy.

"You saved his life, and the prognosis sounds positive. I'd say job well done." Hitomi comforted. Despite her stubbornness, she was always the optimist. "Oh! I just remembered…"

"What?"

"You didn't answer my question."

' _Question?'_

She suddenly remembered. "I thought I did."

"Nope," Hitomi said with an emphasized pop to the 'P' as she took a seat at the kitchen table. "You were about to, but got interrupted. Sooo… are you seeing anyone?" She prodded Jai with her question like a nosy little child.

Before Jai answered, the kettle started to whistle. She moved quickly and fluidly in removing it from the stove and pouring the boiling contents into her teapot. As she set the kettle back down, she replied with a blunt "No".

"Really? I find that hard to believe. You're so pretty. Every time we're out, men just stare at you. Unless you're not interested in men…"

Jai's brow raised. "I am not a homosexual, Hitomi. And what makes you think that they are staring at me? They could be staring at you – and please keep your voice down, your son is sleeping." Jai grabbed her pot and a matching cup before she sat down across from Hitomi.

"I don't think men find single mothers attractive. Oh, I know! How about I set you up with someone?"

Jai quickly responded with a stern and blunt "No".

"Why not? It'll be fun. You need some spontaneity in your life."

"I just had an emergency that involved a horribly mutilated shinobi, does that not count as spontaneity?"

Hitomi's face turned glum for a moment.

' _Touché, Jai…'_

"I appreciate your concern for me, but my life is fine just the way it is. Besides…" Jai paused to take a sip of her tea. "… I do not think Kakashi would like it very much."

"Hmm… Kakashi… Kakashi…" Hitomi's head was angled from her head resting in the palm of her hand as she tried to recall who this Kakashi was. "Oh! You mean that masked shinobi with the gravity defying hair and that constant lazy-eyed look on his face?"

"That would be Kakashi."

Hitomi's green eyes narrowed in confusion. "Why would it matter to him?"

Jai gave Hitomi a blank stare and said, "Because he is my husband" as she lifted her cup to her lips to take another sip.

At first, Hitomi thought Jai was joking. But then she quickly realized that her Jai _never_ joked. _Ever._ The woman had been living with Jai for more than ten months and had yet to hear a chuckle. Her jaw dropped and her eyes bulged.

"You look surprised."

Hitomi was stunned into silence.

"You did not know?"

Hitomi just continued to stare with her mouth hanging wide open.

"Hitomi?" Jai waved a hand across the woman's face; attempting to get some sort of reaction. But was met with nothing – not even a blink.

' _Married… married… this whole time that we've known each other… she's been married…_ _ **Married**_ _?! To_ _ **HIM**_ _of all people?! He seems friendly enough, but I can count the exact amount of words that we've exchanged between each other!'_

Her brain finally seemed to function properly as Hitomi snapped out of her shock. " _ **MARRIED**_?! For How long?! And to _**that**_ guy of all people?!" she shrieked.

"Please control your voice, Hitomi. You _will_ wake Takeru if you continue."

Hitomi lunged at Jai from across the table and desperately grabbed Jai's shoulder. "How could you not _**tell me**_?! Your _**best**_ and _**only friend**_!" the brunette cried out as she violently shook Jai. "After everything we've been through! You're Takeru's Godmother for Kami's sake and I didn't even know about this major detail about you!

After a few more minutes of Hitomi lecturing and scolding Jai, she finally calmed down and allowed Jai to explain.

They met in an unusual and random way with lots of hardships between their many years of friendship. There was even a time when the two had dropped all contact with each other. Those days were the hardest for her, and they still affected her now.

"How did he propose? Was it romantic? Did he even get you a ring?"

Reaching into her shirt, Jai pulled out the thin gold chain that hung discreetly around her neck; two rings dangling from it.

"Why don't you wear them on your finger? That would make it obvious!"

Jai recalled the day he gave her the rings. It certainly was not romantic. "Kakashi is not a fan of jewelry, and I do not like how it sets on my finger when I wear gloves."

Hitomi huffed. "Fine… continue with your tale."

…

 _Two years ago_

 _They had just finished a sparring match and were now sitting in the grass in training field three. Sitting side-by-side, the two shared the bento Jai had made._

 _While grabbing another onigiri, Kakashi casually said, "I think we should be a couple."_

 _Jai stopped chewing and swallowed before eyeing Kakashi from the corner of her eye. "Is that you asking me or telling me?"_

 _Kakashi shrugged. "Both…?"_

" _Okay."_

…

Hitomi was not amused. In fact, she was incredibly let down. "That is such a _boring_ and _unromantic_ way to start a relationship. Was his proposal any better?"

"You are so harsh."

"Hey! Someone as pretty and talented as you deserve to be swept off of their feet on a daily basis!"

"You are getting loud again, Hitomi."

…

 _A year later he asked her to marry him. They attended a festival together but didn't stay long. Instead, they headed to their preferred riverbank and sat together in the field of flowers. The sky was clear of clouds, the moon was full and large._

" _I think we should get married." Kakashi sat with his legs bent and spread open with his elbows resting on top of his knees…_

…

"Seriously?! The same way?! Does he have no imagination?!"

Jai sighed. "Hitomi, do you want me to tell you or not?"

"Oh! Yes, yes! Sorry…"

…

 _Like before, Kakashi's words caught her off guard, but she did her best to not let it show._

" _Why is that?" she asked as she turned her attention to him._

 _He scratched the back of his head before saying anything. Not able to look at her, he looked out to the steadily flowing river. "You're the only good thing in my life right now. Most nights I get woken up by my nightmares of Obito and Rin… sometimes of you too…" he looked at his right hand and clenched it tightly into a fist. "… they remind me that it can be dangerous for me to be around you. I tell myself that, for your safety, I should let you go – I_ _ **need**_ _to let you go." He took a deep breath and exhaled before he finally brought his lone gaze to meet hers. A small smile could be made out underneath his mask. He brought his left hand to caress her cheek. "But I can't. I can't bring myself to let you go again. And the reason why is because I love you." He lowered his head. "Regardless of what they call me, I'll do anything and everything to protect you." A nervous chuckle escaped from between his lips as he raised his head back up. "So… marry me, Jai?"_

 _Her face had developed a light tint of red._

' _He loves me…'_

"… _why…?" she murmured more to herself, but he still heard her._

 _His heart became uneasy when she questioned him. "What do you mean, 'why'?" he sounded offended._

" _I-I did not mean it like that! I mean, why marriage? Why not just have our relationship stay the way it is? Why the need to want to make it so… for lack of a better work – binding?" she nervously asked._

' _What is wrong with me? Anyone else would be ecstatic if they were just proposed to by the love of their life – not ask stupid questions for clarification!'_

 _She suddenly realized what she truly thought of Kakashi._

'… _love of my life…'_

" _I've considered marriage because the thought of being able to call you my wife gives me this feeling of overwhelming happiness. It sounds silly saying it aloud, but it's true."_

" _I-I…" she stammered as she tried to cool her warming cheeks. "… um… okay- not okay, I mean-"_

" _Is that a 'no'?"_

" _Yes! I mean, no! Wait – yes!" she stumbled over her words as she confused herself. Up was down, right was left, no meant yes, and yes meant no. Her racing mind slowed when she felt her face being cradled by Kakashi's warm hands. He gently lowered his head to hers; their foreheads touching with their faces an inch apart._

 _His eye was closed as he soothed her. "Calm down," he whispered. "Just one word: yes or no."_

 _She followed in closing her eyes and placed her hands on his own. "Yes," she breathed out._

 _She felt his facial muscles contract into a smile when he registered her answer._

" _I… love you too, Kakashi," she shyly mumbled._

…

"That's so…" Hitomi dabbed at her eyes with a napkin. "… it's so sweet…"

' _Oh goodness… here come the tears…'_

"I guess he's not so bad. For being a married couple, you two don't seem to be very intimate."

"We both have very hectic schedules."

"Hey! Why does he wear a mask? Is he secretly hideous?" Hitomi teased as she poked Jai's cheek.

Paying no mind to her friend's prodding finger, she said, "It is something he has been doing since he was a child. I personally do not think he is hideous, but I cannot speak for anyone else."

"Then, he's got a giant scar!"

"He has one, but I do not think it is hideous."

"Giant buck teeth?"

"No."

"He has no teeth!"

"He has teeth."

"How about huge funny looking lips?"

"No, Hitomi."

"Is he two-toned from lack of sun exposure?"

"Surprisingly, no."

"Oh! I know! He's hiding hairy moles!"

"Just a single mole – no hair attached."

Hitomi continued to tease Jai about Kakashi's face. Eventually, the two ended up in the living room and passed out on the couch. Jai at one end and Hitomi at the other with their legs tangled together.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I got my first review from **Nakamoto Taree** (Thank you!). Thanks again for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just own my OCs.

* * *

 _One Year Pre-Team 7_

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BE-'

A fist slammed down on the large red button, shutting off the annoying beeping that came from the alarm clock. The hand receded back under the covers while her eyes peeked open.

Small rays of sunlight seeped through the opened curtains in the bedroom, and the chirping of small finches could be heard through the window.

The grogginess immediately dissipated as her eyes shot open.

' _The curtains are always closed'_

Now alert, Jai made to get out of her bed but failed when she realized that an arm was draped over her waist. She rolled over and came face to face with a mask-less Kakashi.

' _Of course, it is him'_

Her mind eased as her body relaxed. As if he could sense her staring, Kakashi's two-toned eyes slowly opened as he released a big yawn.

"Do you not have a team to meet?" she asked with a raised brow. Instead of answering, he wrapped his arms tighter around her midriff and pulled her against his chest.

"I told them to meet at the training grounds at five," he said sleepily.

Knowing that her alarm was always set for seven a.m., she narrowed her eyes. "That was two hours ago, Kakashi..."

He didn't respond. Instead, he lowered himself on the bed and nestled into the crook of his wife's neck. Before he could become fully settled, a sharp pain in his face fully woke him up.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" he whined from the stingy sensation.

With her right index finger and thumb tightly gripping his skin, she gave him a disapproving look. "The Hokage keeps informing me of all the complaints people put in about you. Almost all of them mention your tardiness, and there is also mention of your  
attitude."

In the blink of an eye, Kakashi maneuvered himself to be on top. He pinned both of her hands at the sides of her head while he straddled her. "I'm teaching them how to be patient. All good things come to those who wait." Looking down at her from his place  
above, he couldn't resist his need to feel her skin. Her amethyst eyes looked deeply into his mismatched ones, her long dark hair sprawled across her pillow and the sheets. Lips slightly parted, a hunger developed within him. A hunger that could only  
be satiated by her.

He released her right hand and trailed his hand down the side of her face. Appreciating the smoothness of her skin, and very thankful that it hadn't been scarred – with the hope that it never would. He continued his gentle exploration over to her plump,  
naturally red lips and followed its curvature. Then, slowly along her neck and down towards her sternum.

He came to a stop when his fingers fell on the thin chain. Slightly exposed from underneath her blush colored cami was the gold chain that she never took off. Pulling on it, he exposed the two gold bands; one band was bigger than the other. Looking at  
them made a small smile cross his face.

"What are you thinking about?" she whispered as she brought her right hand up to his cheek.

He leaned into her palm and kissed it. Lowering himself until he hovered over her, he brought his lips down onto hers with a soft kiss. What began as gentle and slow quickly turned heavy and passionate. His hands roamed along her sides; pushing up the  
hem of her shirt and tugging on the waist band of her shorts.

"But… the Gen-" she muttered.

"Can wait," he said as he covered her lips back with his.

A gentle push against his shoulders gave her a chance to lightly pant for air. "… Takeru needs to be… Ah- up soon…"

"Not for another twenty minutes," he replied. His hands started tugging more on her pajama shorts but stopped when he felt her hands grab and halt his own from doing anything further.

"W-wait, Kakashi…" she pleaded.

He raised his body off hers and saw the look in her eyes: uncertainty and fear. "Do you want to stop?" he asked even though he already knew the answer. She didn't reply, but the guilty look on her face said it all and he didn't question her any further.  
He moved to lay on his side and drew her into his embrace. "It's alright," he reassured while he pressed a lingering kiss to the side of her head.

Her arms wrapped around his torso in a tight embrace. "I am sorry…" she whispered against his chest.

"Me too."

* * *

I see you've failed another team, Kakashi," Hiruzen said with a straight face.

"They couldn't grasp the lesson. Maybe the next graduating class will do better," he said in his usual bored tone. "If there's nothing else, I'll be going now." Not even waiting for Hiruzen's dismissal, he angled his body and got ready to walk towards  
the door. His morning hadn't been the greatest of mornings, and the attitudes of the Genin just made his day worse. But it was nothing a little reading couldn't fix.

"How is she doing?" Hiruzen casually asked before Kakashi could take a step. "It's been about four months since the incident, right?"

Kakashi's exposed eye narrowed slightly. His body was still angled towards the door, but he kept his head turned towards Hiruzen. He really didn't want to talk about it.

Keeping his annoyed attitude in check, he shrugged his shoulders. "She's doing fine," he vaguely responded in a cool even tone. Intentionally keeping his responses short.

' _I_ _ **really**_ _don't want to do this now'_

He mentally corrected himself. She _was_ doing fine, until this morning.

"That is good to hear. She came by to turn in some files a few days ago and I noticed the physical changes with her."

By physical changes, he was mainly referring to her sudden loss of weight. Depression and guilt ravaged his wife's mentality not long after. Weeks slowly passed by before her sense of wellbeing seemed to return, but it was days like today that made any  
type of progress feel like wasted effort. He knew that there was no way of getting over it. There was only learning to how to live with it.

"I can't speak from experience, but I know the grief and guilt that comes when losing something precious. It's important to talk things through. Lots of couples have gone-"

"I appreciate your concern, Hokage-sama," he said a bit too harshly. He couldn't help it. He didn't want to hear it. It was the same advice that was constantly repeated to him. "but this is a subject I don't want to discuss anymore – with anyone." He  
sighed. "Jai and I… we've already said what's needed to be said to one another. If I keep bringing it up it'll just bring back the shame and guilt that she's been trying very hard to overcome," he said with finality.

' _Not to mention my own pain'_

"If you have no further assignments for me, I'm going to take my leave for the day."

Hiruzen nodded and didn't say another word.

Kakashi bowed and left.

* * *

"Miyo-san is recovering really well. He's fit to be discharged tomorrow. Now, as for Wei-san…" Mitsuko shuffled the reports around until she found the one she needed. "… he is healed enough to start his physical therapy. I remember you said that you wanted  
to oversee every session… Jai-sama? Are you alright?"

Her superior was currently sitting in her desk's chair staring out the window of her office. But it wasn't Jai's position that worried her, it was the look hollow look in her eyes. Mitsuko came to stand on Jai's side and rested a hand on her shoulder.  
"Jai-sama?"

Jai's shoulder twitched, but it seemed to break her empty gaze and bring her back to attention. "My apologies, Mitsuko. I was lost in my thoughts. You were saying?"

"I was saying that Wei-san is ready to start his physical therapy. Thanks to your guidance in the O.R., his recovery has been going really well. You said that you wanted to oversee his therapy sessions as well." Mitsuko's face fell in concern. It wasn't  
normal for her superior to be so absent-minded. "Ma'am… I don't mean to pry, but are you sure you're alright?"

"Fine, why do you ask?" she reviewed Wei's file as she attempted to get back to work.

"Uh, no reason. It's just… lately, you've seemed to be distracted. And you've had a loss of appetite…"

Jai leaned back into her chair. "You are right. I have been distracted and I apologize." She rubbed her temples and let out a sigh. "This type of behavior is unacceptable, especially in the work environment."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Thank you, Mitsuko," she said with a shake of her head. "but today is just not a good day." She flipped through her planner and found an opening for Wei-san. "Please inform him that we will start in two weeks. Schedule him for the sixteenth at noon."  
With that final command, Mitsuko was dismissed.

* * *

"Did you have a good day today?" Jai asked Takeru on their way home from the Academy. Peering down at him from the corner of her eye, Jai couldn't help but wonder how different he'd be if Hitomi were still alive.

For the most part, he was quiet and calm with the tendency to keep to himself. It made sense when you considered who his guardian was. There were days when Jai regretted not being more affectionate towards him when he was younger. And then Kakashi eased  
her worries.

" _Everyone expresses love in different ways. Even though you don't say it very often, I know you love me just as much as I love you. And the same goes for Takeru."_

Kakashi was right. He's still right.

"It's just like every other day I guess," he responded in a bored tone. They walked a few more feet before Takeru spoke again. "Ne, ba-chan… are you sad?"

Taken aback by his question, she didn't know how to respond. "What makes you think that I am?"

"The look in your eyes has changed. They used to be aware and full of life, but now they just look so empty. Not only that, but your eating habits have changed, you've lost weight, and you've been zoning out a lot more."

She forgot how perceptive he could be.

' _If you could see him now, Hitomi, I know you would be proud. He is so smart and talented, but he definitely inherited your stubbornness and temper.'_

"Did that stupid scarecrow make you sad?" his tone turned protective.

For whatever reason, Takeru was not fond of her husband. Jai theorized that it was because she is all Takeru has, and like all males of the human species, he feels the need to protect what he holds most dear. She remembered when she once asked him about  
why he harbored such hostility towards Kakashi.

" _Because he's lazy and always late!"_

"I am sad, Takeru, but not because of anything that Kakashi has done. I am sad because I lost something – something that I will never be able to get back."

"Like mom?" he asked looking up at her.

"Yeah… like your mom," she mumbled glumly.

He hated the look in her eyes. He slid his hand into hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You still got me, ba-chan," he said as he gave her a smile. "And Inuki, Akuma, Yoru and Yori."

Her fingers closed around his hand, a small smile appeared on her delicate face.

' _I must be doing something right, ne Hitomi?'_

"You are right, Takeru. I do have you and the wolves – and Kakashi too."

Her ward's face quickly turned sour at the mention of Kakashi. "I guess we can count the scarecrow…"

* * *

After making sure that Takeru was in bed, she commanded her wolves to keep an eye on him and left the house. Fifteen minutes later, she found herself outside of Kakashi's apartment building. Looking up at the complex, she could see that his lights were  
on.

She quietly walked up the three flights of stairs, and down the end of the walkway before she ended up outside his front door. Her hand raised, she knocked three times and waited. From the other side of the door, she could hear footsteps approaching.

The door opened and Jai could see that his hair was wet. His mask was on his face, but slightly crooked, and he wore a loose gray, long-sleeved shirt with a pair of dark sleeping pants.

"Y'know, there is a reason why I gave you a key, my ningyō." Was his greeting to her in an almost forced teasing tone.

She held up her hand to show that she'd brought him a bento. "I could say the same to you," she countered; referring to the day's morning.

"My method keeps my skills refined." He stepped aside to welcome her in.

She entered and walked over to his dining table. While she unpacked the bento, Kakashi made some tea. The atmosphere was tense and awkward with a silence that was maddening. The only thing that disrupted it was when the kettle whistled from the steam  
escaping through the spout.

After he poured the water into two cups, he brought them to the table. Jai followed his hands and quickly noticed that they were red and swollen with minor tears in the skin. "Your hands…" she tried to grab them so she could get a better look at them.

He easily bypassed her and sat down across from her. "Thanks for the food." He pulled down his mask and ate.

And then the silence resettled back between them. Normally, Jai welcomed silence, just not this kind. It was deafening, awkward, ad suffocating. Not being able to bear it any longer, Jai killed the silence with something that she was not proficient with:  
small talk. "How did the session with the Genin go?"

"Like all the others: I failed them."

"Did Hokage-sama say anything? I am sure he was disappointed that you failed another team, but he is usually understanding as to why. What did you do for the rest of the day?"

Kakashi recalled the events of his day. After he left the Hokage's office, he spent the rest of the day training; trying to take his mind off of the negativity. He admitted to himself that he went a little overboard. He had even bumped into Gai after  
he left the training grounds and was more than willing – not to Gai's knowledge – to oblige him in another challenge.

"Jai." He saw through her. "No more small talk. I'm no more of a fan of it than you are." His appetite was gone.

"… Very well… about this morning… I am sor-"

"Stop." He cut her off before she could say another word. "Stop apologizing. You didn't need to apologize then and you don't need to apologize now." He spoke to her as if he were scolding a child. Honestly, he felt that he should be the one apologizing  
to her. Especially since he had come to terms with it sooner than her. But just because he had accepted it quicker, didn't make the pain any less bearable.

The silence returned and Kakashi couldn't help but think back to the past four months.

…

 _Four Months Ago…_

 _She'd been feeling lethargic the past couple of weeks. But she blamed it on the long hours she'd been putting in at the hospital, but then came nausea. Takeru didn't share any of her symptoms, and there wasn't anything going around the village. Not sure what else to do, she had herself tested for everything._

 _In the end, her results showed traces of hCG in her blood. And hCG could only mean one thing: pregnant. It was the most logical option, but it was one she didn't even consider. The most obvious sign should have been the missed menstrual cycles, but she'd always been irregular when it came to that. She just assumed it was another skipped month._

 _She ended her shift early that day and headed home. She needed to be alone._

' _Pregnant… I am pregnant… with a baby – with Kakashi's baby!'_

 _Her hands went to her abdomen._

' _Am I ready? Am I worthyto be a mother?'_

 _The self-doubt quickly and, and then quickly mixed with curiosity and wonder._

' _Will it be a boy or a girl? Will it look more like Kakashi or me? What if it hates me? What if I do not make a good mother?'_

 _The more she thought about it, the more terrified she became. But despite all her doubts and fears, she couldn't help feeling… excited._

' _Will it want to become a shinobi like us? What would Takeru think? If Hitomi could see me now…'_

 _She abruptly stopped walking. "Hitomi…" Jai turned around and headed in the opposite direction._

* * *

 _She arrived at the village's cemetery and entered the exclusive area. It was the area where the members of the Minami family that stayed in Konoha were buries. Jai had visited so often that she could find Hitomi's grave with her eyes closed._

 _She sat down in front of her late friend's tombstone. "I am sorry that I have not been by lately. I didn't even bring you flowers. Takeru is well and Kakashi is currently away on a mission. I did not know who else to talk to about this." She started to fiddle with the leftover wilted flowers. "Technically, I still do not have anyone to talk to because you are not here."_

 _It had been about five years since Hitomi's death, and Jai still had trouble coping._

" _Do… do you remember when you said that, one day, Takeru would eventually have a cousin to play and grow up with?" she began nervously. "And I told you that it would not be likely – especially since I never considered myself the motherly type." She deeply inhaled. It was a beautiful day, but she couldn't bring herself to fully appreciate it. "I have been feeling sick lately, so I ran some tests on myself. It turns out that I…" she hesitated. It would be the first time she'd be saying it aloud. "… I am pregnant. I am pregnant, Hitomi. And I am terrified," she whispered._

 _If she were still alive, Hitomi would laugh at Jai's admission._

" _You're so strong and brave, Jai. You're not scared of anything."_

 _Jai remembered Hitomi saying that when they met back in Kusagakure._

' _But that is not true at all. I fear a lot of things. Loneliness is one of them.'_

" _I remember when you were pregnant with Takeru. Every day, you rubbed your stomach and told him how much you loved him, and how you could not wait to meet him." A sad smile formed as she reminisced back to those days. "I thought you were foolish. I asked myself, "How can you love someone you have never even met?"."_

 _Without even knowing it, Jai was crying. "You told me that I would understand whenever I decided to have children of my own. And I get it now." She sniffed. "I am so scared, and I wish that you were here to guide and help me. I do not know what to do!" she tried to control her tears. "What if Kakashi does not want it?" she breathed out. Wiping her cheeks and nose, she took deep steady breaths. "I miss you, Hitomi. I wish you were here to see Takeru grow. I am sorry to say this, but Takeru definitely took after his father, but he still has your hair color and your smile."_

 _She stayed at the cemetery until it was time to pick up Takeru from the Academy._

* * *

 _Three days had gone by before Kakashi returned to the village from his mission. Before reporting to the Hokage, he always made sure to stop by wherever his wife was to let her know that he'd returned. This time he found her sitting on the roof of the hospital with her feet dangling off the side of the building._

" _My ningyō…" his voice came from behind her. When he saw her shoulder jump, he couldn't help but smile and chuckle. "It's not every day I see you so lost in your thoughts like this – it's also not every day I'm ableto sneak up on you. This type of behavior is unlike you," he teased._

 _Jai looked over her shoulder to acknowledge Kakashi, but then turned back around and continued to remain silent. Kakashi's teasing demeanor was replaced with concern and moved to sit next to her with his right arm draped over her shoulder._

" _What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"_

 _Her stare stayed straight and her jaw trembled trying to form the words to tell him._

' _What if he does not like the news? What if he leaves me when I tell him?'_

 _She squeezed her eyes shut._

' _Just tell him! He deserves to know! Stop being a coward!'_

 _Kakashi's concern intensified as he saw the internal battle Jai was having with herself. "Jai? You're scaring me…"_

" _I am…" she swallowed. "pregnant…" There! She finally said it! There was no proper way to say it. "I-I am pregnant, Kakashi." She repeated louder but was still too scared to look at his face. She gave herself a mental scolding and finally looked at Kakashi._

" _How far along?"_

" _About eight weeks."_

 _His brain was taking a while to process everything._

' _Pregnant… with a baby… with my- no,_ _ **our**_ _baby. I'm going to be a father… I'm going to be a father.'_

" _I'm going to be a father..." he mumbled. He was beginning to feel more excited instead of doubt._

' _I won't make the same mistakes my father made. And when the baby gets older, I can teach it everything I know. We'll practice throwing kunai and shurikens. I'll never be late for any kind of occasion.'_

 _Jai was worried – taking his silence as a bad sign. Her head fell forward. "We have never talked about this." She trod carefully. "I want- I am keeping it."_

 _She felt his fingers gently grab her chin and lift, forcing her to look him in his eyes. She saw that his mask was down and his face exposed with a wide smile. "Of course, we're keeping this baby!" he exclaimed. "I know you're scared – I'm scared too, but I know it'll be alright." He pulled her closer. "You're going to be a great mom and I'll be right by your side through it all." He rested his head atop hers. "Let's see…" he continued to plan. "… the baby's first words will be 'da-da'. Every night we'll read a bedtime story together. With my ninken, your wolves, and Takeru, we'll never have to worry about not having a babysitter."_

 _She was at a loss for words but completely entranced with Kakashi's ideas. "I agree with you on the baby's first words."_

" _You do?"_

 _Jai nodded. "The "D" syllable is much easier for a child to learn and pronounce than the "M" syllable. I have not told Takeru."_

" _Then we'll tell him tonight."_

" _Can we just keep it between us for now?" she pleaded. "It still feels so… surreal…"_

" _Whenever you're ready." He kissed the side of her head. "Hopefully – if we're lucky – the baby will come out looking like you."_

 _She rested her head on Kakashi's shoulder. "You are not so bad looking. I do not care who the baby takes after, just as long as it is healthy."_

" _With us as the parents, it wouldn't surprise me if our kid says "mama" and "dada" at the same time. Our kid will be so smart – maybe even a genius like me!"_

" _I am just as smart as you."_

 _Kakashi ignored her and continued. "It'll have your eyes, my height, hopefully, your hair…"_

" _You do realize that you and I have no control over his development, right?"_

 _Kakashi brought his face to be leveled with hers and pressed their foreheads together. "How long has it been since I told you that I love you, my ningyō?"_

" _Exactly three days. You told me before you left for your mission."_

" _That was a long time ago, ne?" he breathed against her lips. Before their lips met, he whispered, "I love you."_

* * *

 _Kakashi stayed over one night. While he was showering, Jai had already fallen asleep. Being pregnant came with constantly feeling lethargic – at least in Jai's case._

 _Coming out of the conjoined bathroom, Kakashi couldn't help but smile at his sleeping wife. She fell asleep on her back with her left hand resting on her lower abdomen. Her shirt was rumpled and exposed a portion of her abdomen with the comforter covering her lower legs. He carefully got into bed, making sure not to disturb Jai, and lowered himself to be even with her stomach. One arm propped his head up as the other rested over the area where their growing baby resided._

 _He wasn't sure why he was doing this, something inside of him just couldn't help it. "Uh… hello… um… baby…" he whispered to Jai's abdomen. "I'm-uh… this is… yourdad talking." It felt weird calling himself that. "Your mom and I can't wait to meet you." He gently rubbed the skin of her stomach. "Don't be too hard on her while you're in there… I also wanted to tell you that – even though I haven't met you yet – I love you. We're not perfect…" he paused to look at Jai's sleeping face and quickly corrected himself. "Actually, your mom is perfect. I think I'm damaged goods – but know that we'll do anything for you. I will lay down my life to protect you."_

 _A small moan came from Jai, causing Kakashi to stop and check to see if he woke her. He continued when he knew that she was going to stay asleep. "You're going to love your mom," he said in a quieter voice. "She's beautiful, strong, and intelligent. She'll teach you everything she knows. She's also a pretty good cook too. And I'll teach you everything that I know."_

 _Jai rolled to her side, facing Kakashi. He brought his arms to wrap around her midriff and embraced it. "We're both new to this, but we'll do our best. You have a cousin that doesn't know about you yet, but he will soon. And lucky for you, you'll have him, four wolves, and eight dogs to play with! My ninken are very loyal summons – I'll tell you all about them when you're older…"_

 _Jai stirred and woke up but kept her eyes closed. "… what are you doing down there?" she murmured._

" _Just talking to the baby. Sorry if I woke you."_

 _Her hands buried themselves into his silver tresses as she smiled. "It cannot understand you since it is about the size of a kumquat…"_

 _His excitement faltered. "Eh? Really?"_

" _Mmm… but it is alright…" she said before drifting back to sleep._

 _He kissed her stomach, imagining that his love could penetrate the deep tissues of Jai's body and reach their developing baby. "You'll always be protected and loved."_

 _But they got ahead of themselves._

* * *

 _She was about three months along when it happened._

 _She was doing everything right. She was careful with her diet, she took her prenatal vitamins, and she made sure to reduce her hospital work hours. But none of that mattered. Her body didn't care._

 _It was another beautiful day in the village when it happened. Jai was outside in the backyard of her home, tending Hitomi's garden while Kakashi was inside on one of the sofas, reading the latest 'Icha, Icha Paradise'._

 _Both of them had the day off and had spent the morning planning on Kakashi moving in. And Jai came to the decision that this day would be the day they would tell Takeru._

 _Her precious wolves joined her outside. They'd become more attentive to her; being able to smell the change of her hormones. She had just pulled a weed from the ground with a firm tug when she suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot through her body._

" _Ah!" she hissed. Another quickly followed the first. Then another, and another. She dropped the weed and clutched her stomach. Her face contorted in discomfort and her breathing turned into pants. Sensing her pain, the wolves started barking. The pain caused her to teeter from her place on the ground, causing her to brace herself against Akuma and Inuki. "Kakashi…! H-Help me!" she called out as she made her way to the back door of the house._

 _Yori and Yoru ran to the back door, barking and pawing at it._

 _As she walked, she felt something slick and warm rub down her legs._

" _Jai!" Kakashi barged through the door and was immediately met with the smell of blood. He caught her half way before her knees met the ground. "What's happening?!"_

" _S-Something is wrong…!" she moaned. "AAH!" another sharp pain hit her. Her pants quickly became saturated in her own blood, and she was starting to become light headed._

 _Kakashi saw her skin pale and take on a pasty complexion. "Jai!" he shook her to keep her conscious._

" _Hos… pital…"_

 _He picked her up bridal style and ran as fast as he could to the hospital with her wolves right behind him._

' _Hang on, Jai!'_

* * *

 _There was nothing that could be done. The doctor regretfully informed Kakashi what had happened._

 _A miscarriage._

 _Jai had lost the baby – their baby._

" _In some circumstances, the body will naturally terminate a pregnancy if it's aware of any type of abnormality in the fetus."_

 _All Kakashi could do was accept the fact that their baby was dead and move one._

" _She can try again once she's physically healed."_

 _Kakashi's fists clenched when the doctor said that._

' _Try again… he says it as if it were so simple…'_

 _When she was pregnant, Jai couldn't help but visit the hospital's nursery. Even when running errands on her days off, if she came upon a baby store, she would unconsciously stop and start window shopping._

 _But not anymore._

 _She didn't realize how badly she wanted the baby until it was suddenly ripped away from her. And the worst part of it all was trying to "get over" it. She kept apologizing to Kakashi and continued to blame herself for what had happened._

" _Maybe I did not want it enough."  
"I should have taken better care of myself."  
"It should not have happened to us. Why did it happen to us?"  
"Maybe there is something wrong with me."  
"Maybe this is a sign that I am just not meant to be a mother."_

 _She knew that there was nothing she could have done to save what they lost. She knew all the facts but knowing everything didn't help ease the pain._

" _I don't blame you if you hate me now… I would hate me."_

 _All their plans for their baby were now gone. No bedtime stories, no first words, no first steps. Just emptiness._

 _They both took a leave of absence to grieve their loss. During that time, Kakashi hated himself for coming to terms with it quicker than Jai had. And he understood why she needed some time alone. It wasn't him who had a life growing inside of him. She wasn't far along, but the bond that she had was something Kakashi would never know._

" _We can always try again, whenever you're ready." When he saw the fear in her eyes show after saying that, he immediately regretted his words. He hated himself even more for not knowing how to comfort his wife in her time of need. And Jai was just as lost as he was._

 _Jai wasn't sure if she would ever be ready to try again._

' _What if it happens again?'_

 _The thought that she could suffer through another miscarriage made her want to never try again. She didn't want to go through it again. She couldn't go through it again. And she would have done anything to not feel the emptiness anymore._

…

"I just wanted to say that I have gotten better with time. I really am trying, Kakashi. Most days are good, but not today. I know I can get past it because I have you and Takeru to get me through this. I do not mean to ignore it… I-I just-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." He laced their fingers together before bringing her hand to his lips. "I know you're trying. I have bad days too."

He kept their hands intertwined while moving to stand behind her. "Come what may, my ningyō, I'll always love you," he said in a whisper as he embraced her from behind.

Her head fell as she clung to his arm with her free hand. "I know…"

"Stay with me tonight." He wanted – needed to hold her.

She nodded. She needed him just as badly. They would take it one day at a time.

* * *

So, thanks for reading. I hope the time jumping and flashbacks weren't too confusing. I tried my best to capture a miscarriage. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.

Remember – reviews are welcome but never necessary.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just my OCs.

* * *

The young Minami and his guardian were currently shopping around the village. Being that today is his birthday, Jai suggested that they spend the day together.

Their day began early with a visit to his mother's grave. A freshly plucked bouquet of flowers from their garden was placed in the holders as they paid their respects. Jai informed him that their garden was started by Hitomi. Coming from a wealthy family,  
she lived a pampered and spoiled life and never needed to learn basic domestic skills.

"She was a horrible cook and didn't know how to do her own laundry. But, she had a natural gift with plants that could rival the members of the Yamanaka clan."

She thought back to the times spent in Kusagakure and Hitomi's grandmother's estate; the one that she had to burn to the ground. It was a grand house with an antiquated charm. It would have been intimidating if it weren't for the plant life that surrounded  
the property.

When Hitomi wasn't tending to her ailing grandmother and taking care of the estate, she was gardening. Before she met Hitomi, the only thing Jai knew about plants were the ones that were used in the healing arts. But after meeting Hitomi, she learned  
how to appreciate them on a whole new level. In return, Jai taught – attempted to teach – Hitomi some domestic skills and some basic self-defense.

"Do you think we can visit Kusagakure one day, ba-chan? I'd like to see sōsobo's estate."

"No," she unintentionally replied in a harsh tone. His startled reaction didn't go unnoticed. "Gomen…" She quickly apologized. "It would be a wasted trip since it is no longer there."

' _We can never go there'_

"What happened to it?"

' _I burned it to the ground'_

"A wildfire started around the woods and ended up reaching the estate; burned it to the ground." She lied with a half lie.

"Oh…"

"What was your first impression of her when you first met?"

Jai stopped at a stall and to analyze their produce. "I thought that she was annoying and naïve," she said with her usual bluntness.

"And what did she think about you?"

"She called me a stick in the mud and told me that I needed to loosen up."

Takeru chuckled. It was interesting how two women that were the total opposites in personality became such close friends. "I guess you two didn't get along in the beginning, ne?"

"She had behavioral tendencies that mimicked a spoiled child, but I believed it was most likely due to the pampering and coddling she received from being an only child – not that I am saying all children who are an only child will grow up to be spoiled."  
She quickly corrected herself.

"I know what you meant, ba-chan. Don't you think that this is too much food for just the two of us?"

"Between you, me, and Kakashi, it is not too much," she said as she paid for some bread before placing them in her basket.

"Why are you including the scarecrow? He's a grown man. Why doesn't he just feed himself?"

They left the stall after purchasing some apples and continued meandering.

"Takeru, you do realize that Kakashi and I are-" she abruptly stopped talking and walking when she sensed an imposing chakra signature quickly approaching them from behind. She casually stepped sideways.

"Ba-chan? Are you okay-" Before he could finish asking his question, Takeru saw his guardian's arm suddenly reach out and grab the collar of a white shirt.

"Oy! Let me go!" came a frustrated cry. A thick head of blonde hair angled upwards to see who was impeding his getaway. She was a woman of average height with striking purple eye and dark hair. Her face had an impassive look, but he couldn't help but  
feel intimidated. He noticed that his legs were no longer touching the ground and that her grip kept on his shirt kept him from slipping out of it. He angled his head back up and his blue eyes noticed that she was holding him up with great ease.

"Get back here, Naruto! You're in big trouble- oh, Jai…"

"Umino-san." Jai nodded in greeting. "I take it this is who you were looking for?" she gently brought Naruto's feet back to the ground before moving her hand to rest on his shoulder.

The Chunin Instructor's face reddened when he saw who had apprehended his troublesome student. "U-uh y-yeah…" he coughed and recomposed himself. "He decided to set off a giant paint bomb in one of the classrooms. A group of us have been chasing him around  
for the last fifteen minutes," he explained while nervously scratching the back of his neck. "Lucky for me, you were in the right place at the right time! And who is this?" Iruka indicated to Takeru.

While the two adults were conversing, Takeru had edged closer and closer towards his guardian with narrowed eyes.

"This is-"

" _I'm_ Takeru," he announced with a serious look on his face. "Ba-chan," he clung to her arm and gave it a tug. "we need to go. There's still _lots_ to buy."

"Of course." She gave Naruto a gentle push towards Iruka. "Your student, Umino-san."

"W-Wait, Jai!" Iruka suddenly called out when she made to leave. "Allow me to buy you dinner!" he offered; causing Takeru to narrow his eyes into a glare. "N-Not as in a date – not that I would be opposed to a date! B-But more like a thank you for helping  
catch Naruto!"

Naruto and Takeru were both on the same page as to what Iruka's true intentions were. Before she could respond, Takeru made his presence known once more. "Gee, that sounds great, but we've already got plans, don't we, ba-chan?" he stressed as he tugged  
more insistently on Jai's arm.

"Hai. I am going to have to decline, Umino-san."

"Oh, I see…" he tried to hide his disappointment.

"Stay out of trouble, Naruto," she said over her shoulder as Takeru dragged her away.

Iruka and Naruto stood in the middle of the busy market area as they watched them walk away.

"Oy, Iruka-sensei."

"What?"

"You really need to work on your pickup skills. That was just pitiful to watch- OW, OW, OW!"

The Chūnin's fingers quickly found the boy's ear and gave it a tug and twist. "You should worry more about graduating from the Academy than my personal life!" he yelled out as he dragged his student back to the Academy to clean up his mess.

* * *

noshade=""

When they returned home, Jai got to work on Takeru's birthday dinner.

There was more food than the two of them could eat. After they finished, Jai brought out his cake after lighting six candles. She turned off the lights and did her best to sing to him. Sitting at the head of the table, Takeru watched his ba-chan place  
it down in front of him.

"Make a wish."

He gave her a funny look when she said it. He remembered her little spiel about how senseless it was for people to wish for something and hoping it would come true by simply blowing out candles.

"Or not. Your choice, Takeru."

He sat still for a few seconds and indulged on what to wish for – despite knowing the probability of it coming true was very low. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before blowing out the small flames.

With the flames extinguished, the room fell into darkness for a short period of time.

"Maybe it will come true," Jai said as she moved to turn the lights back on.

"So long as he doesn't tell anyone it should come true, ne 'Keru-kun?"

Takeru suddenly averted his eyes towards the direction where the voice came from. To his immediate right, he was met with the disappointing sight of Kakashi. "When did you get here, and how did you get in?!" He didn't hear any doors or windows opening.

style="'text-align:center;'"' _First Iruka and now Kakashi…'_

Either he didn't notice Takeru's agitation – or noticed and just didn't care – he ignored the young Minami's questions and placed a medium-sized box onto the table's surface. "I come bearing a gift!" he happily informed.

"I don't want your gift, and I don't want you here!" Takeru snapped.

"Takeru," Jai said in a sharp, warning tone. "Would you like a piece of cake, Kakashi?"

"No, thanks. But I will take some of this yummy looking food."

Jai nodded. "Are you not going to open it?"

The birthday boy huffed out a "fine". He removed the dark blue wrapping paper and opening the box, but was immediately disappointed by what was underneath it. "What the heck?"

Inside of the box was another box that was slightly smaller than the original box. He gave Jai an incredulous, but she looked on in curiosity. With reluctance, he started on the next layer and was once again disappointed. Inside of the second box  
was a third – slightly smaller than the second – box that was wrapped in the same paper. He simply glared at Kakashi.

"It's not going to unwrap itself, 'Keru-kun." Kakashi urged sweetly. His exposed eye closed as he smiled a sickeningly sweet smile from beneath his mask.

Three layers later, Takeru finally came to the actual gift. He was beyond annoyed. His eyebrows and nostrils twitched from his bottled anger as he stared at the small animal replica. "A keychain?!"

A mini alpaca with a blue and pink pastel fur sat in the middle of the small box.

"Not just _any_ keychain, 'Keru-kun. According to the store clerk, this is the most popular one; their best seller! Don't you like it? It took me a lot of effort to pick this out."

"For a keychain?!" You wasted all that paper and boxes, _and_ my _time_ for a keychain?!"

"If you push its tail it emits a little sound. See?" Kakashi demonstrated and a little mewl came out of the keychain's belly.

Takeru growled and crumpled up some of the wrapping paper before throwing it at Kakashi's head. Kakashi easily deflected the boy's assault with a flick of his left index finger.

"Ba-chan! Kick him out! I don't want him here eating our food! And don't call me, 'Keru-kun'!"

"'Keru-kun doesn't seem to like my gift, Jai," he said with mock sadness.

"I told you not to bother with getting him a gift," she bluntly replied as she placed a plate of cake down in front of Takeru. "And Takeru, even if you do not like it, the _polite_ thing to do is to still say "thank you"."

A 'hmph' came out from Takeru as he crossed his arms and turned his head before he muttered: "thank you".

' _He just shouldn't have gotten me anything'_

"There is always regifting," Jai suggested as she took a bite of her slice of cake.

* * *

After the table was cleared and everything was put away, Takeru and Kakashi lounged on the sofas in the living room of the house while Jai made tea. On one sofa was Kakashi, reading _'Icha, Icha Paradise'_ , and on the other sat Takeru, who continued  
to give Kakashi a dirty look. But his glaring came to a halt when a small, thin, wrapped box appeared in front of his face.

"Here." Jai offered as she sat next to Takeru.

He took the box and started to unwrap it, but suddenly stopped. "Is this another prank?" he cautiously asked as he warily eyed his ba-chan.

When he asked the question, a muffled chuckle was heard coming from Kakashi's side of the room. The dirty look came back onto Takeru's face.

"When have I ever played a prank on you - let alone on anyone else?"

A valid point. Takeru resumed opening his gift. "What is it?" he asked as he held it in his hands. It was shiny and circular, and too big for just one of his hands to hold. "It looks like a giant locket…"

Jai carefully took it from his hands. "It is a pocket watch. It belonged to your great grandfather, Minami Gorou." She turned it over and showed the engraving on the other side. "And this…" she traced the lines. "is the Minami family seal."

Takeru took it back and inspected it more closely.

"Your mom left it for you. She was going to give it to you when you were older, but I think you should have it now." She guided his hands to press the very top of the watch.

"Is… is that me?" he whispered; eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

Inside of the opening of the watch resided a picture of Hitomi holding a baby. Hitomi's face sported a big cheesy grin while holding a five-month-old Takeru right next to her face; showing him off like a prize she had just won.

Jai nodded. "You were about five months when this picture was taken." The last picture that was taken of Hitomi before she died.

He didn't know what to say. At a loss for words, he threw himself into Jai's chest and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you…" he whispered. "… this is the best birthday present ever."

She brought her hands to rest on his back. "Happy birthday."

' _There is nothing I would not do for you"_

"Make sure you take good care of it and do _not_ lose it. It has been in the Minami family for two – well, now three generations. She took the chain and attached it to his pants as she slipped the watch into his pocket. "It adds to your outfit."

"It's a little heavy…"

"You can even attach my gift to it, 'Keru-kun!" Kakashi blurted from his place on the other soda.

Takeru stuck his tongue out. "No way! It'll only make it look ugly! And I told you to stop calling me 'Keru-kun'! Why are you still here? Go home!"

Kakashi found a stopping point before putting his book away. "Sometimes it's just easier to stay here after I return from my missions. But the main reason would be to see my wife, ne my ningyō?" he smiled up at Jai as she reached for a file that was  
on the edge table.

She replied with a nod. "Especially since we are both quite busy."

Takeru's eyes bulged as they moved back and forth from Kakashi to Jai. He must have misheard them.

' _Wife? His wife? He looked to ba-chan when he said it. And she agreed.'_

He looked at his guardian. She simply sat there on the sofa, her face impassive as always while taking the occasional sip of her tea.

' _It's not possible! It can't be true!'_

Neither of them had yet to correct anything.

' _Then… then that means…'_

He stared at Kakashi as he laid out and closed his eye in relaxation.

' _They're… they're really…'_

He continued to look at the two adults.

' _Both sitting apart from each other – neither of them are paying_ _ **any**_ _attention to each other! There's just no way that they're a couple!'_

"YOU TWO ARE MARRIED?!" Takeru shouted in disbelief.

The two shinobis were slightly surprised by his sudden outburst. Kakashi brushed it off and simply looked to Jai. "You didn't tell him?"

She brought her bent index finger to her chin as she contemplated. "I could have sworn I did…"

' _Oh, Kami! It's true!'_

"H-How… how long…?!"

Jai counted her fingers. "… hmm… five… six…seven. Seven years."

" _ **SEVEN**_?! You two have been married longer than I've been _**living**_?! Why didn't you tell me?! Why didn't _anyone_ tell me that my ba-chan – my _talented, beautiful_ ba-chan is married  
to… to _**that**_?!" he cried out as he ended with an accusing point of his finger to Kakashi, all the while Kakashi took in Takeru's outburst with a lazy and careless attitude.

"We thought you already knew," the two of them said simultaneously.

Takeru mentally bawled.

' _My beautiful, talented ba-chan is married to this_ _ **boring**_ _,_ _ **lazy**_ _scarecrow!'_

The young boy couldn't bring himself to say it aloud. Saying it aloud would mean that it was real.

"You can call me "Kakashi-oji-san", 'Keru-kun!"

"Never!" he hissed back.

"If I remember correctly, Hitomi was also unaware of it too…" Jai mumbled.

"What?! Mom too?! Why the secrecy?!"

"It's not a secret."

"It is not a secret."

"It sure as heck ain'tobvious!" Takeru repointed his finger back at Kakashi. "Oy, scarecrow! You better not do anything that hurts my ba-chan in _any_ way! If you do, I'll make sure that you'll regret it!"

Kakashi stood and walked over to Jai and Takeru. "Well, this has been an eventful evening, but I do need to get home to prepare for a mission." He placed a hand atop Jai's head andgave it a gentle rub. "There will never be such an incident."  
He withdrew his hand and headed for the door. Grabbing the bento box on his way out, he raised his free hand up and waved it. "Happy birthday, 'Keru-kun!" he said in a cheerful tone.

* * *

"I know I have a coupon… I _just_ had it… I put in here… or was it in here. Maybe here?"

A slightly frustrated Teuchi stood behind the counter with his arms folded. "No coupon means no ramen – unless you have money, Naruto."

"Now, hold on! I swear I have it!" the blonde cried out.

One of the many flaps of the ramen stand lifted as Jai walked in. After a long shift at the hospital, she was ready to eat and relax.

"Oh, Lee-san! Your order is ready."

"Thank you, Teuchi-san." She looked over and noticed Naruto searching the floor of the establishment, and then quickly took off each shoe and looked in them. "What did you lose?"

Pausing in his search, he looked up and saw who was talking to him. "AH!" he pointed. "You're that lady that got me in trouble with Iruka-sensei!"

Her right brow lifted as she gave him a quizzical look. "Hmm…? You are the one who set off the paint bomb at the Academy. You got yourself into trouble. All I did was catch the perpetrator. And you should not point; it is rude."

"Bleh, I don't have time for this! I need to find my coupon so I can eat ramen!" he said as he returned to his seemingly pointless search.

"I believe it is safe to say that if you have not found it by now, then it is either lost or your left it at home."

"Don't say that! I was really looking forward to some Ichiraku ramen! I'm determined to find it! Uzumaki Naruto doesn't give up!"

"Your order, Lee-san." Teuchi handed her the food. "Is Takeru trying something different?"

She shook her head. "The other order is for someone else." She exchanged the money for the ramen. "Take this too," she said as she indicated to Naruto.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he hesitantly took it.

Jai nodded and picked up her order. As she walked out of the ramen stand, she rubbed the top of Naruto's head. "Stay out of trouble, Naruto."

The feeling of her hand ruffling his hair caused him to pause his searching. He looked up and followed her figure with his eyes as she left.

' _She touched me… on purpose.'_

"Oy, Naruto. What do you want today?"

"Hold on, I still haven't found my coupon."

"It's been taken care of. Just sit down and tell me what you want."

"You're letting me eat for free, old man? Then I want the special today with extra chiashu pork!"

"I'm not treating you. Lee-san was nice enough to extra money to pay for your ramen – she actually left a good bit… enough for five bowls."

' _She treated me?'_

He didn't know what to say. He wasn't used to such kind strangers from the people of the village. He smirked. "Guess I'll have to return the favor the next time I see her."

But it would be a while before the two would cross paths again.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews and follows! You're all fantastic and incredible!

Remember – reviews are always welcome, but never necessary.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just my OCs.

* * *

"How bad is it, doctor?" a mask-less Kakashi asked.

Jai removed the stethoscope from Kakashi's bare chest and placed it back around her neck to hang. "There is no need to be dramatic," she informed as she lightly flicked her husband's forehead. "You are perfectly healthy." She sat on the stool and started  
to update his file. "You are officially cleared to resume your shinobi duties."

She wrote one more scribble before signing the form. Leaving his closed file on the built-in desk, Jai stood back up and began to clean off and wipe down her counter space. All the while Kakashi remained perched on the examination bed and admired his  
wife.

A form fitting dark gray dress with capped sleeves was covered by the standard white medical coat. The hem of her dress stopped an inch above her knees and the square-cut collar revealed her clavicles and the thin gold chain around her neck. The nude  
colored flats on her feet made a small patter as she moved around the room.

Not being able to resist the urge, Kakashi got up from his place on the bed and walked to stand directly behind Jai; trapping her between the counter and himself. His left hand fingered through her tresses while he lowered his head to her neck.

style="text-align:center;"' _Japanese cherry blossoms'_

He noted to himself after taking a deep inhale of her scent. It was her favorite fragrance next to peaches.

"What are you doing?" she quietly asked.

Instead of answering, he gathered her long hair and moved it all to one side. He lowered his head back down and started to place light kisses along her neck while his hands slowly slid up and down her arms.

"I'm. Seducing. You," he said between kisses; his lips brushing against her skin. He went up to her neck to the shell of her ear and softly kissed it; making her tilt her head back.

"T-T-This is not- ah… I h-have other… d-duties…" she stuttered.

His hands pulled her hair, making her tilt her head further back until it rested against his shoulder. She pressed her body against him even more to get a better feel of his muscles against herback. His strong hands left her hair and slowly  
moved on to caressing the sides of her body.

"Tell me to stop and I will," he breathed against her ear.

Too engrossed in the moment, Jai didn't say anything. Bringing one of his hands up around her neck, Kakashi turned her head to face him before he kissed her. The kiss did her in. Jai turned to be face to face with Kakashi to better kiss him. Standing  
on her toes, she wrapped her arms around his neck to better support herself while her hands buried themselves into his thick tresses. Kakashi took a step forward and pinned her between the counter and himself. She felt his hands traveling down  
her back and over her rear.

"Ah…!" she squeaked when she was suddenly lifted and placed onto the counter's surface.

"Much better," he smirked before bringing their lips back together.

His wife was a good four inches shorter than him, and having her sitting on the counter made kissing her easier. Suddenly remembering, he broke away and walked towards the door.

"Wha…?!" she started to voice her disappointment but stopped when she heard the lock on the door shift.

"Did you think I was going to leave you like this?" he teased from his place by the door. Her hair was disheveled from his hands, face flushed, pupils dilated from arousal, and lips swollen from his kisses.

Feeling very satisfied with his work, he slowly stalked back over to her like a hunter ready to claim his prey. Re-entrapping her between his arms, he brought his lips down until they were barely touching hers. "Why would I leave you when you look  
so tempting and alluring?"

Jai closed the tiny gap and reclaimed his lips with hers. From there, their kisses only became more passionate and urgent as the seconds went by.

Kakashi tugged on her white coat to reach her dress's zipper. The two managed to remove the coat and carelessly tossed it aside; neither caring where it ended. With thezipper pulled all the way down, Kakashi pulled the fabric around her shoulders  
down her arms. The navy-blue bra that covered her breasts would have to go as well. He wasted no time to start kissing the newly exposed skin as his hands caressed and rubbed her breasts through the undergarment. A satisfied smirk formed when  
Jai moaned and tried to keep it muffled.

After some fumbling, Jai managed to undo his pants. One hand quickly disappeared beneath the fabric and started rubbing and stroking. He tore his lips away from her skin when she began her fondling. Like Kakashi, Jai took pleasure when she made her  
husband moan from her touch. Her lips busied themselves by kissing whatever skin she could press them against.

Becoming impatient, Kakashi pushed the skirt up to her hips. They both suddenly paused when Jai felt a small pop in the dress and Kakashi heard it.

"My dress-"

"I'll buy you a new one," he promised before continuing. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist and ground against her. "I can't control myself for much longer…" he panted.

She gently bit and tugged on his lower lip. "Then lose control."

He admired her bold behavior. Getting his hands back under her rear, he lifted. Jai's arms quickly wrapped back around his neck as he carried her over to the examination bed. He dropped her down and immediately crashed his lips to her in another deep,  
heated kiss. "I can't ignore my doctor's orders."

' _The Hokage could wait a little bit longer'_

* * *

"So, this is where Naruto lives…"

Hiruzen and Kakashi were currently standing in Naruto's apartment. It was a decent sized apartment, but the tenant was sloppy. The kitchen sink was filled with dirty pots, pans, and dishes. The counter space has various stains and spills with the  
occasional forgotten ramen cup. There was a kitchen table, but it only had one chair, that was placed by the window. Empty ramen cups and bowls covered the table's surface, along with a water boiler and an empty carton of milk.

"Yes. Naruto isn't very smart, but I think giving him to you is for the best. You have a nose for these types. And Sasuke of the Uchiha clan is also in the group you'll be in charge of. Good luck!"

Kakashi walked over to the table and lifted the carton of milk to his nose.

' _This milk went bad a couple of days ago…'_

He gave the empty carton a light shake and heard some leftover milk slosh around the bottom. They hadn't even had their first meeting as a team yet and Kakashi was already anticipating for the worst. The Jinchūriki and an Uchiha together on one team.

style="text-align:center;"' _This could be troublesome…'_

The Copy-Nin couldn't help but internally groan. "Yes, sir," he complied as they made to leave.

"You were later than usual, Kakashi. Is everything alright?"

Kakashi started to think about his earlier… activity with Jai.

' _Her warm body trembling against mine… her lips – sucking and licking… the sounds of her moans and the feeling of her hands running along my skin…'_

Kakashi brought himself out of his thoughts. Now was _not_ the time to be reminiscing about _that_. Knowing that the Sandaime was still waiting for an answer. "Fine, sir. I just lost track of time."

* * *

After Kakashi visited each of his next team of Genin's home, he stopped by the Memorial Stone. When he arrived, he immediately noticed a small bouquet of pink zinnias tied together via a white ribbon.

"I see Jai stopped by," he said with a small smile on his face. She didn't visit as often as Kakashi, but whenever she did she always brought flowers. "I'm supposed to meet my new team today – right now, actually. I've been assigned the Jinchūriki  
– Minato-sensei's son. He's known as the village troublemaker. My other team member is a relative of yours, Uchiha Sasuke – one of the last remaining members of the Uchiha clan. He's this year's number one rookie shinobi. This could be the  
team I pass. If they do pass, then I'll have my hands full. I promise I won't fail them like I failed the two of you."

He stayed longer than planned, but his possible team would get over it.

* * *

 _Academy_

The graduating Genin had been divvied up into their teams and met their new Joninsenseis – except for one team: Team 7.

An antsy blonde boy was pacing up and down the classroom. He walked back to the door of the classroom to poke his head out, looking for their new sensei.

"Naruto, just sit down or something!" commanded the lone girl of Team 7. Her pink hair ended just a couple of inches past her shoulders. Her hitai-ate rested atop her head like a headband and her turquoise colored eyes held annoyance that was  
mainly directed to the blonde.

"Why's is that only our squad sensei is so damn late?!" he whined over his shoulder to Sakura. He folded his arms across his chest and continued to huff. "All of the other teams have gone off with their senseis, and Iruka-sensei also left." And  
idea suddenly popped into his mind. He hurried over to the black board and grabbed one of the erasers.

"What do you think you're doing, Naruto?!" Sakura yelled when she saw the boy drag an end table to the door of the classroom.

He climbed onto the table and wedged the eraser between the door and its frame. Letting a mischievous chuckle slip from his lips, he jumped down and faced Sakura. "It'll be his fault because he's late!"

"Geez… I'm not involved." A look of annoyance could be seen on the outside, but inside, she was excited and hopeful that the eraser would fall on whoever walked into the room.

"Hmph… a Jonin won't get caught in such a weak booby trap." The third teammate, Uchiha Sasuke, scoffed from his seat at the desks.

Their bickering came to a halt when they saw a hand slip between the cracked door. All three Genin waited with bated breath as they watched the door slide open. With door no longer keeping the eraser in place, gravity pulled it back down to the  
ground.

Kakashi noticed the juvenile prank the moment he crossed the threshold.

' _A silly prank… still, if this prank was the result of teamwork…'_

He looked to each individual Geninwhile their eyes watched the eraser fall and bounce off a head of silver, gravity defying hair before landing on the ground. A small cloud of chalk erupted from the first impact, leaving chalk residue in  
the hair.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You fell for it, you fell for it!" Naruto pointed with one hand while the other clutched his stomach.

' _So, Naruto's the perp.'_

"I-I'm sorry, sir. I tried to stop him, but Naruto did it on his own…" she said with feigned ignorance. Unknown to everyone else, she was quite pleased with the perfect execution of Naruto's prank.

' _Sakura makes excuses and tries to protect herself... Sasuke minds his own business... there is not even a shred of teamwork.'_

From his seated position at the desks, Sasuke had a look of disbelief on his face.

' _Is he really a Jonin? He doesn't seem very reliable…'_

Kakashi bent down to pick up the eraser and looked at it briefly. "Hmm… how can I put this…?" he mumbled to himself as he brought his right hand to his chin. "My first impression of you guys…? Well, I hate you."

* * *

The members of Team 7 left the Academy and found themselves atop a roof of a building that doubled as a public area. The three Genin sat on the steps while Kakashi sat on the low railing of the roof. Arms folded across his chest with a lazy-eyed  
look on his face, Kakashi began to address his possible pupils. "Well, let's begin with introducing yourselves."

"What do you want to know?" Sakura asked.

"Your likes, dislikes, your future dream, hobbies – things like that."

"Oy, oy! Why don't you introduce yourself first?" Naruto suggested.

"Me?" the Jonin asked while pointing to himself. "My name's Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future… hmm. As for my hobbies, I have many."

Sakura mumbled, "So… all he told us is his name?" to Naruto.

The blonde nodded and responded with an unenthused "yeah".

"Now it's your turn. Let's start on the right." Kakashi indicated to Naruto.

The blue-eyed Genin fiddled with his headband. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto! I like instant ramen, but what I like even more is the ramen from Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei treats me to. What I dislike is waiting three minutes for the ramen to cook…"

Kakashi mentally groaned as he listened to Naruto's rant.

' _Is Ramen all he thinks about?'_

"My hobby is eating and comparing ramen! And my future dream… is to surpass the Hokage and then have the people of this village acknowledge my existence.

' _He's grown in an interesting way.'_

"Okay, next," Kakashi said as he looked to the raven-haired Uchiha.

His elbows rested on his knees and his hands were folded in front of his face. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have lots of dislikes, but no likes in particular…"

Sakura's shoulders sagged at his last comment.

"… And… I can't really call it a dream… but I have an ambition: the resurrection of my clan and… to kill a certain man." His final words put each of them on edge is different ways.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with admiration; thinking that his cold-hearted attitude made him all the more attractive.

Naruto's face was tense as fear enveloped his well-being.

' _He doesn't mean me, does he?'_

He gulped.

And Kakashi's impassive demeanor quickly turned serious.

' _Like I thought…'_

Deciding not to let the ominous atmosphere linger, Kakashi moved on. "And lastly, the girl."

"My name is Haruno Sakura," she said in a cheerful tone. Her gaze drifted over to the Uchiha that paid her absolutely no mind. "The thing I like is… well, the person I like…" she twiddled her fingers. "… and my hobby is…" every topic she attempted  
to answer came in unfinished responses as she kept staring and ogling the boy next to her. "… my future dream is…" in the end, she squealed loudly in embarrassment.

"And…?" Kakashi pressed. "What about your dislikes?"

She answered without missing a beat. "Naruto!" her bashful changing from shy and bashful to disdain.

Kakashi's head rested in the palm of his right hand as he looked at the lone female.

' _Girls of this age are more interested in love than the ninja arts'_

"Good! The three of you are very distinctive and interesting! Tomorrow we'll start our duties as shinobi."

"Yeah! What kinds of duties?!" the eagerness and excitement were clear and evident in his words.

"First, we are going to do something with just the four of us."

Keeping his excitement contained was becoming more difficult for Naruto. "What is it, what is it?!"

"A survival exercise."

The three Genin's faces contorted into a look of confusion.

"Survival exercise?"

"We've had plenty of training at the Academy," Sakura stated.

Kakashi folded his arms across his chest. "This is no simple exercise," he told them with a look of boredom.

"Then… what kind of exercise is it?" Naruto hesitantly asked.

Kakashi's shoulders shook with mirth as he chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny, sensei?" Sakura warily asked.

Kakashi smiled at his pupils. "Uh, well if I tell you then you guys are totally going to freak out."

"What?" all three Genin questioned.

He ended his laughter abruptly, his attitude suddenly turning deadly serious. "Of the twenty-seven graduates, only nine will be recognized as Genin. The remaining eighteen will be sent back to the Academy. In other words, this exercise is an extremely  
difficult test with a failure rate of over sixty-six percent." He watched their faces fall after he announced the news. "See, see? I told you you'd freak out!" he laughed.

"What?! No way! Then what was the point of graduating?!" the Jinchūriki yelled.

"Oh, that? It was just to select those who have the potential of becoming Genin. I'll be determining whether you pass or fail."

"WHAT?!" the blonde cried out again.

Choosing to ignore his outburst, Kakashi continued with his explanation. "Anyways, we meet at five in the morning. Bring all the shinobi tools you have. Oh…" he suddenly remembered. "… and skip breakfast, you might throw up." Pulling out three  
sheets of paper from his pouch, he passed them out to the Genin. "The details are on this paper and don't be late tomorrow. Okay! You're dismissed."

* * *

Jai passed Takeru a bottle of water. The two were currently taking a break from their sparring session.

"You are improving, Takeru."

He was becoming faster and stronger with every session they had. His accuracy was near perfect and he was already ahead of his class in Taijutsu.

"Next, we will move onto some basic Ninjutsu. Let us work on the transformation Jutsu."

"It hasn't even been five minutes, ba-chan!" the young Minami complained.

She ignored his outburst and took no pity. "Then think of this as building up your endurance."

"Transform into me, 'Keru-kun!" a familiar voice interrupted.

Takeru looked over and saw Kakashi standing atop one of the wooden posts. "I'd rather do one hundred push-ups using my fingers than transform into you," he hissed with disdain.

Kakashi jumped from the training post and landed next to Jai. "What's wrong with transforming into me? Am I not good looking, 'Keru-kun?"

"How the heck should I know? I've never seen your face! You're always wearing that stupid mask! And why are you here? You're interrupting my training!"

When the two men in her life bickered, Jai usually paid little attention. "Hmm- oh. Of course, Takeru," she blindly agreed. "Your five minutes are now up." She reached into her leg pouch and pulled out a scroll. A few hand seals were formed before  
dropping the scroll. When the smoke cleared, a pile of shurikens and a pile of kunai were now on the ground. "Instead of Ninjutsu, how about we focus on your accuracy. I want 100 bulls-eyes of both shurikens and kunai and…" she formed a few  
more hand seals. Three puffs of smoke appeared, then dissipated, to reveal three clones of herself. "… you have to do it while trying to fend off my clones."

Takeru's face fell. "That's not fair!"

Her eyes narrowed. "There is no fairness in the shinobi world, and there is no mercy. If you continue to pursue the shinobi's way of life then you will eventually find yourself in these types of situations."

"Yes, ma'am," he complied.

He and his ba-chan's clones dispersed; leaving Kakashi and Jai to themselves.

"A bit excessive, don't you think?"

"I am holding back."

The two of them stood and watched Takeru dodging and ducking Jai's clones while trying to maintain his aim.

"Those are corporeal, my ningyō…"

"There is no challenge if they are just illusions."

Kakashi sighed.

' _Can't disagree with that…'_

"How did it go with the Genin?" she asked as she kept count. So far kunai: 25 and shurikens: 32.

"The Hokage placed me in charge of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke."

Jai broke her attention away from Takeru. "The Jinchūriki; your sensei's son and the last remaining Uchiha…" she whispered. "… the third member?"

"Haruno Sakura – who seems to be more interested in falling in love than learning the ninja arts. If they pass then I'll have my hands full."

"Naruto alone is enough to keep you on your toes."

Her husband nodded and sighed. "It was obvious from the moment I walked into the classroom that they have no sense of teamwork between them."

"You cannot place all the blame on them."

"I know. On a lighter note, Naruto pulled a prank on me – wedged an eraser between the door and the frame."

A quiet and brief chuckle came from her. "You were late again."

"Perhaps…"

"Despite his quirks, he is a good boy with potential. I feel that this will be the team you pass."

Kakashi's brow raised. "And what makes you think that?"

She merely shrugged. "Just a feeling."

* * *

And here we have Team 7! Thank you for your time!

Remember – reviews are welcome but never necessary.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just my OCs.

* * *

 _Pre-Team 7_

 _Five and a half years ago…_

She'd been getting headaches. At first, she brushed them aside – thinking it was the stress and change that came with motherhood. But, what started out as headaches quickly turned into migraines. Some were tolerable while others were blindingly painful and, sometimes, debilitating.

There was one incident, about two weeks ago, where Takeru was crying, but she was in too much pain to console him. She finally made herself go to the hospital after the pain of another migraine caused her to nearly drop her son.

She went in hoping for a simple remedy for her migraines, but it wasn't as easy as that. Instead, she left with devastating news.

Takeru was tucked away in the sling around her body as she absentmindedly walked around the village with the wolves in tow.

" _I'm sorry, Hitomi…"_

She couldn't stop thinking about Mitsuko's words.

"… _it's aggressive. Your scans show that it's growing around major blood vessels. I'm sorry to say that it appears to be inoperable…"_

A tumor. An abnormal growth of tissue that was _"metastasizing"_ in her brain. "Inoperable" was what she said.

Jai normally tended to Hitomi when it came to her health, but she couldn't today. On the days when Jai was unavailable, her friend's trusted assistant would be there in her stead.

" _There is still radiotherapy and chemotherapy for treatment to help slow the growth. Without it… I'd say about a year top…"_

" _And with treatment…?"_

"… _About two years at most… the treatments will only slow the growth and spread. Removal of it is the only way, but it's in such a delicate area. Hypothetically speaking – if someone is willing to perform such a delicate surgery – 100 percent of the tumor must be removed. Any leftover pieces mean a high possibility that the tumor will grow back."_

A lose-lose situation was what she was looking at. Regardless of her choice, death was inevitable.

She wasn't sure where she was going. She felt empty.

' _I have so much to live for…'_

Her eyes fell to the sleeping bundle tucked on her chest. He was only three months old, but he was so vocal. He inherited her chocolate colored locks and his father's eyes: stormy gray-hued irises. Tears started to fall.

' _My handsome Takeru…'_

She couldn't help but think about everything she'd miss out on.

'… _his first steps… first words…'_

Her breathing became heavy.

'… _his_ _first day of school…'_

She wrapped her arms around her child.

' _I don't want to die!'_

There was still so much that she wanted to do with her life. She thought back to her time in Kusagakure. Despite how it ended, her time spent there were some of the happiest times of her life. She was able to be with her grandmother during her final days, fell in love, and met her best friend.

' _I wonder if he thinks about me as much as I think about him'_

More than anything, Hitomi wanted to live. If not for her, then for her son. And she still had to tell Jai.

" _Please don't tell Jai. She should hear it from me."_

But how do you tell someone you love that you're dying? Especially someone like Jai.

'BARK'

Yoru snapped Hitomi out of her thoughts, causing her to stop her mindless wandering. Her head lifted and suddenly realized that she was about to run into someone. "I'm so sorry!" she bowed in apology. "I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and-"

"Hmm? Hitomi?"

She stood straight. "It's you! Uh… Ka-Ka… Kakashi!" she finally remembered his name. Her best friend's husband was standing before her.

A light green novel was held in front of his face, but instead of looking at the words on the page, he was looking down at her in surprise.

"Yo," he plainly greeted. After exiting his favorite bookstore, he nearly collided into the young mother.

Hitomi still couldn't grasp the fact that he was Jai's husband. Tall and mysterious is attractive to many women.

' _I guess I can see the appeal…'_

"You've been crying," he pointed out.

"N-No… I've just got allergies," she quickly lied.

The Jounin just looked at her in suspicion but decided not to press her. "If you say so…" he shrugged. "… we'll I best be on my way."

"W-Wait!" she called out before he could take one step.

"Yes?"

"Um… uh… if you're not busy, would you like to get some tea with me?"

"This is unexpected… why?"

"Well… you're my best friend's husband, yet I don't know anything about you. I'd like for us to get to know each other."

' _Before it all ends'_

He was tempted to decline, but there was obviously something wrong. And he knew that Jai wouldn't be happy with him if she found out that he had left Hitomi when she obviously was in need.

' _But, what Jai doesn't know won't hurt her'_

He thought to himself. But now that he thought about it, Hitomi would most likely tell Jai about this encounter.

' _Why not? I don't have anything to do… except to read my new novel…'_

"My treat," Hitomi offered.

Who could resist a free meal? "Alright."

It didn't take them long to reach the dango shop. Hitomi requested a corner table in the back of the establishment. After ordering tea and dangos, not much more was said between the two of them. The whole situation was just awkward.

* * *

Kakashi sat opposite of her with his nose in his book, and Hitomi wasn't sure what to do or say.

' _This is the most amount of time that we've been around each other'_

"So… what are you reading?" she nervously asked.

"Something you wouldn't be interested in," he replied without looking away from his novel.

"How do you know I wouldn't be interested?"

"I think it's safe to say so."

"It's funny how she seems to always talk about me, yet she hardly ever talks about you."

He shrugged and said, "I'm not that interesting."

"Jai agreed to marry you, which to me means that there has to be _something_ interesting about you."

He finally looked up from his book. "… I supposed so."

Not knowing what else to say, Hitomi distracted herself by sipping her tea. "Do you not like the tea? You haven't touched your cup."

Kakashi decided to close his book and store it away. "I've already finished it."

Not believing him, she grabbed his cup and looked in it. "B-But… how?!" just as he said, his cup was empty. "When did you- I was watching you the whole time!" She made sure to keep a close eye so that she could see his face.

Kakashi waved off her reaction. "Why did you invite me here, Hitomi?"

"I would just like to get to know you better."

"After all this time?"

"… Yes…"

His visible eye narrowed. "I know something is wrong, Hitomi. You were crying earlier."

She wasn't sure why, but she couldn't contain it any longer. She poured her heart out and told Kakashi about her day.

What was he supposed to say? What could he say?

"I'm sorry"? No, he has nothing to be sorry for. "That really sucks"? Was he supposed to give her a hug? Hold her hand?

"I don't know what to say, Hitomi…"

"You don't have to say anything. I'm not looking for sympathy. I really would just like for us to get to know each other. I want to be able to say that we were friends before my life ends."

* * *

After the dango shop, she went home. She placed Takeru in his crib and waited for Jai to come home.

From her place at the kitchen table, she heard the front door open. With a pot of tea sitting on the table's surface, she beckoned Jai to join her.

"There's something I need to tell you," she said as she poured the tea.

"What is it?"

After a deafening moment of silence, Hitomi told her everything. And it _did not_ go well.

"You'll start treatment tomorrow," she commanded. But Hitomi's look of hesitation didn't go unnoticed. "What's wrong?"

Hitomi took a deep breath. "I've been thinking about this all day – and please understand when I say this – I've… I've decided not to seek treatment." She made sure to say it while avoiding eye contact.

"What do you mean you have decided to not seek treatment?" Jai questioned in an almost threatening.

A fight was unavoidable, and she refused to be intimidated. "I… I don't want any treatments – and I don't want to undergo surgery."

"So, you are just going to give up on yourself? On me?! On Takeru?!" Jai yelled. She rarely raised her voice.

When Jai brought up Takeru, Hitomi became angry herself. "Of course, I want to be around for Takeru! More than anything!" she yelled back. "But you and I both know that that's not going to happen!"

"You don't know that!"

"You've looked over my scans! If anything, the treatments will kill me before the actual tumor!"

Jai's fists clenched. "Don't you trust me?!"

Her shoulders sagged and her head fell. "You know I do… but, you and I both know that the only thing you'd be doing is just prolonging the inevitable…" she cried for the second time.

Hitomi was right, and Jai didn't have anything to say.

"… I don't want you to have to take care of me anymore…" she continued between sobs. "… you've been taking care of me since we first met, Jai-chan – you're still taking care of me. You're one of the best at what you do, but you and I both know that the surgery is impossible."

Jai's fists clenched.

"I want to be able to still have the strength to hold my son in my arms. I don't want to be this weak shriveled thing that needs constant care and attention. I don't want to burden you anymore-"

Hitomi stopped talking when Jai suddenly leaned in and embraced her. Her arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders. And what was even more surprising was the muffled sob. It was the first time Hitomi ever saw Jai cry.

"It's okay to be scared… I'm scared too," Hitomi said softly as she returned the embrace.

* * *

 _Two months later…_

Hitomi made her choice to not seek treatment, and with that choice came the consequences. There was pain and nausea as the days went by. Sensitivity to everything and mood swings.

But, today was a good day.

After being in the house for a few days straight, Hitomi wanted to spend this day outside in the warm sun. A picnic was what Jai suggested.

The whole household went out. Their destination: Hitomi's favorite park.

"Jai-chan!"

The kunoichi turned to Hitomi when she heard her name.

'CLICK'

"Got it!" Hitomi giggled.

"I see that you brought the camera…"

"Yep! I want to document every second of this day!" a big cheeky grin was on the brunette's face. "Show me a smile this time, Jai-chan! You have such a pretty smile!"

Jai just gave her a blank stare before going back to eating her dorayaki.

Hitomi wasn't bothered. Instead, she chose to move onto her next subject. "Theeen… Inuki!" the largest of the pack was too busy licking Takeru's toes to stare at the camera, but she took the picture anyway. "And now… Yori and Yoru!"

Yori stood and walked away.

"No, Yori! Stay!" Hitomi managed to get Yoru perfectly, but only got Yori's lower half and swishing tail. "And last, but not least, Akuma!"

The darkest of the pack tilted his head sideways when he heard his name.

'CLICK'

"Perfect!" Hitomi set her camera down and started to play with Takeru – after taking a bite of her sandwich.

Jai picked up the camera. "How about one of you and Takeru?"

"Yes, please!" Hitomi agreed as she lifted Takeru; her hands under his arms. "Say "cheese", Takeru-kun!" the five-month-old made a 'buh' sound as Jai captured the moment.

"I can't wait to develop these." Hitomi cooed to her son.

A small smile was on Jai's face as she observed her family.

' _Today is a good day'_

* * *

 _Three weeks later…_

Hitomi was out doing some shopping with Takeru and two of the four wolves. She had just purchased some fruit when a searing pain developed in her head. Being unbearable, she screamed; drawing the attention of all those that were nearby.

She fell back to the ground and blacked out from the pain, with Takeru wrapped in the sling around her body. The sudden fall causing the infant to cry.

People immediately gathered around; unsure of what to do. Inuki and Akuma had started barking when Hitomi fell. The alpha nudged her to try and get her to regain consciousness.

"Someone call for help!" a citizen cried out.

Inuki bent down low while Akuma attempted to drag Hitomi onto his alpha's back. Luckily, a nearby shinobi heard the commotion and immediately jumped in to assist. He picked Hitomi up bridal style and headed for the hospital with the wolves right by his side.

"JAI-SAMA!" a frantic Mitsuko had suddenly barged into her superior's office. "IT'S HITOMI!"

Jai immediately stopped what she was doing and ran out her office with Mitsuko following behind her. "What happened?!"

"One of the shinobis brought her into the E.R. She's in the O.R. right now."

Jai mentally scolded herself.

' _I should have forced a medic to keep an eye on her – despite her wishes'_

When Jai arrived outside of the occupied O.R., she saw Inuki and Akuma waiting diligently with keeping Takeru occupied.

"Good boys," she praised while rubbing their heads.

Fifteen minutes went by before the surgeon came out.

"I'm sorry, Lee-san…"

Her body became stiff.

"… there was nothing we could do."

"She's…" her breathing started to become rapid and shallow.

"… we lost her."

Her head became dizzy as she started to lose her balance. Thankfully, Mitsuko was aware and was there to catch and stabilize her. She guided Jai to the bench and sat her down.

' _This cannot be… this is not real…'_

"I'm so sorry, Jai-sama," Mitsuko consoled.

"Leave me," Jai commanded.

Her assistant nodded and left Jai to herself.

Her elbows rested on her knees as her hands cradled her head. It felt like time stood still and she was stuck in a never-ending moment of denial. It sounded like a distant echo, but it was constant and she couldn't ignore it.

The recently orphaned baby boy was suddenly bawling his eyes out, and the coddling of the wolves was not enough to console him. Jai lifted her head and looked to her right at the laid-out baby. With a trembling hand, she picked him up. The instant he felt human touch, his cries diminished. She held him out in front of her.

He had her nose and her smile. It made her heart hurt just looking at him. "It is just you and me now…" the baby reached for her nose. "… do not worry… I will not let anything happen to you."

* * *

A week went by before Hitomi was buried, making sure that Hitomi would be buried with her family.

It was a small funeral, and Jai hated every minute of it.

Mitsuko and Kakashi attended, along with the Hokage and the shinobi who brought Hitomi to the hospital. Camui Ishida, Chunin, gave his condolences and even apologized for not being faster. Jai thanked him and told him that it wouldn't have made a difference.

"When you're ready, I would like for you to come by my office," Hiruzen whispered to Jai in passing.

Those that were the last to leave was Kakashi and Jai.

"I'll take him back to the house," her husband offered.

She nodded. "Thank you. I should not be long."

Jai knocked before she entered the Hokage's office.

"I don't want to keep you long, so I'll get right to the point." He retrieved a thick envelope from his desk. "This is Hitomi's will."

She hesitated before grabbing it and opening it. "I had no idea that she had one made…"

"You'll see that she has named you sole guardian and caretaker for her son, Takeru. She also left you the entire Minami fortune," he informed as he took out one more envelope. This one was smaller than the first with a light blue envelope. "She also left this for you." On the back, she could see her name written in Hitomi's neat writing.

' _A note…?'_

"I'm going to give you two weeks of leave – more if you need it."

"Do you think I will need that much time?"

He only stared.

She bowed before Hiruzen and left his office.

* * *

Jai had never fully experienced grief. Until now.

Standing on the threshold of the backdoor, Kakashi observed his wife with worry. He had been staying over ever since the funeral service, worried that she would have difficulty coping. And he was right glad that he did.

She barely ate and sleep was avoided. He would wake in the morning with her side of the bed empty and cold. He could see that pieces of her were taken and buried along with Hitomi. All he could do was hope that she would rise above it.

"Jai…" he gently called as he walked towards her.

She didn't respond and he wasn't surprised. She hadn't said a word since the funeral. He got down of his knees. "My ningyō…" he breathed while angling his head upwards to meet hers. "… you're not eating, you're not sleeping…" he gripped her hands. "… _please_ talk to me…"

Her eyes closed and her fingers closed around his. "I am sorry…" she said as she finally met his stare.

Kakashi pulled on her hands and brought her body into his. "Let it go." He wrapped her arms around her.

Her body quaked and her breathing turned into sobs as she finally broke down. "I- she…! She…"

"I'm here," he cooed as he rubbed her back. "I'll always be here."

* * *

 _Dear Jai,_

 _My hero; my best friend; my sister._

 _Thank you for everything. If it weren't for you, I would have surely died back in Kusagakure, and Takeru would not be here today. You have done so much for me, you're still doing things for me – even in death. I could never repay you._

 _Remember when we first met? We couldn't stand each other. I hated you and judged you. I was surprised you didn't just leave me and go back to your village. I'm grateful that you didn't._

 _Stay strong, my sister. Especially now. Takeru needs you now more than ever. There are going to be days when you'll just want to give up, but I know you'll get through them. Because you're strong willed._

 _This is my last request. I'm sorry to ask more of you when you've already done so much, but you're the only one I trust. Please, take care of my son. I know you'll protect him and love him with all your being. Be the mother I couldn't be. Tell him how much I love him and how sorry I am that I'm not able to raise him myself._

 _I'm sorry to have to burden you so. But I believe in you. I love you, Jai. Meeting you was one of the best things that have ever happened to me. If there is an afterlife, I'm sure I'll see you again – but hopefully not for a long time._

 _Love,_

 _Hitomi_

 _P.s. There is a family heirloom I want Takeru to have – my grandfather's pocket watch. I trust you to give it to him when he's older._

She folded the letter back up and slid it back into its envelope. She was ashamed of herself.

' _I will, Hitomi'_

Takeru's cries reverberated through the house to let everyone know that he had woken from his nap. She got up from the kitchen table and ascended the stairs.

When it came to his nursery, Hitomi spared no expense. The walls were painted a light green and his crib was custom made in a dark wood with a matching changing station and dresser. Jai thought it was unnecessary, but kept her opinion to herself. It wasn't her baby or her money.

When she entered the room, she saw her pack by his crib. They all watched their master approach to delicately pick up the crying baby.

"… there, there Takeru…" she awkwardly cooed. She moved to rest his head on her shoulder and tried to remember how Hitomi consoled him. She slowly paced around the room and patted his back. "It is okay… I have you… your oba-san has you…"

His crying lessened.

"I am sorry for being so neglectful. I let my grief consume me, but no more. I got you and I am never going to let you go."

* * *

Thanks for your time!

Reviews are welcome, but never necessary.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just my OCs.

* * *

 _5 a.m._

The newly formed Team 7 met up at the training ground the following day.

A sleepy Sakura greeted her teammates with a murmured "good morning" while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Naruto appeared to be sleep walking while somehow still conscious. The only person who appeared wide awake was Sasuke.

They all gather in the middle of the clearing and waited for their sensei… and waited… and waited… and waited…

 _Six hours later…_

"Hey guys, good morning!" Kakashi cheerfully greeted with a raised arm.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled simultaneously.

Sasuke remained quiet, but he held an intense glare on his face that was directed at the sensei.

"Well, you see, a black cat crossed my path…" Kakashi tried to explain, but his Genin wasn't buying it. He decided to just continue with the lesson plan.

He placed an alarm clock on one of the three wooden posts and set the timer. "Okay, it's set for noon." Reaching into his pants pockets, he pulled out two bells on some red string. "Here are two bells," he held them up for his Genin to see. "your task is to take these from me before the alarm goes off. Whoever doesn't have a bell by noon gets no lunch. They'll be tied to that…" he pointed to one of the wooden posts. "… and I'll eat my lunch right in front you."

The Genin's faces fell.

' _So that's why he told us not to eat…'_

"There are only two, so one of you will definitely be tied to the stump. That person will be disqualified for failing the mission and will return to the Academy. It might be one person at the very least, or it could be all three of you. If you want, you can use shurikens and kunai. You won't succeed unless you come at me with the intent to kill me."

"But, you'll be in danger!" the pink haired kunoichi cried out with worry for her sensei.

Naruto merely laughed. "Yeah, you're so slow you can't even dodge a blackboard eraser! We'll definitely kill you!"

"In the real world, those with no talent often bark the loudest. Well, just ignore the loser…" Kakashi muttered, knowing how short a temper Naruto had. "Start when I say…"

As quick as he could, Naruto fingered a kunai, twirled it, gripped it tightly in his fist, and charged towards his instructor. But in the blink of an eye, Kakashi had ended up behind the blonde.

The Jounin's left hand gripped the top of Naruto's head while his right hand forced Naruto's kunai wielding arm to be pointed directly at the back of the Genin's own head.

"Don't be so hasty – I didn't say "start" yet."

The other two Genin were shocked.

' _No way… I didn't see him at all…'_

Sakura gasped to herself.

The Uchiha couldn't help but be impressed.

' _So, this is a Jounin'_

A small smirk formed on his face. He was all for a challenge.

"At least you came with the intent to kill me," Kakashi said with the lazy look still on his face. He chuckled. "it seems like I'm beginning to like you guys… okay, let's get going," he said in a more serious tone. "Ready… start!"

At his command, the three Genin dispersed.

* * *

 _30 Minutes outside of Konoha…_

He had been following her for the last 73 kilometers. Getting fed up with him, she made the first move.

Jai stopped her running and quickly turned to throw three kunai in her stalker's direction.

Three loud explosions went off in the dense forest. She knew he wasn't dead, as it was further confirmed when four senbon needles shot through the thick cloud of smoke; all four of them hitting their target.

Her body landed harshly on the ground.

A few seconds passed by before the stalked cautiously came out of hiding to inspect her body and to make sure there weren't any other significant chakra signatures. Using his foot to roll her over onto her back, he saw that all four of his needles had his intended areas; major pressure points to keep her unconscious with a paralyzing toxin.

' _Didn't put up much of a fight… is this all Konoha has to offer nowadays?'_

He bent to pick her up, two giant hands made of earth shot through her torso. It grabbed him in a tight and clenching grip as he watched her body assimilate into the earth structure.

' _A clone made of dirt!'_

Trapped in her Jutsu, Jai slowly emerged from the ground – a trick she learned from her husband – and started to add a bit more pressure.

The unknown assailant let out grunts of discomfort and struggled to get out of her hold.

"Your struggling only makes me squeeze harder," Jai warned. "But I am perfectly fine with it." The malice in her voice was heavy.

His entire head was wrapped, leaving just his eyes exposed. A tattered brown cloak concealed his body with no distinguishing markings or symbols.

Thinking quickly, her assailant spat out smaller needles – ones that he kept hidden in his mouth. They easily passed through the fabric around his head. Landing into the earth structure that kept him bound, an explosion erupted.

Jai quickly dispelled her Jutsu and changed the output of her chakra to create a protective dome.

Freed from her trap, he pulled out a pair of black tonfas and went on the offensive.

' _Non-lethal weapon choice and his needles were covered in some type of toxin…'_

She noted while dodging and countering his attacks. Her fist landed in his face, knocking him back a few feet. "Bukijutsu – my favorite." Jai pulled her sais from their leg holster and gave them a twirl to get the muscles in her hands warmed up. "What do you want?" she questioned.

He ignored her question and attacked again. The two of them going back and forth in their attacks. After a few more minutes of fighting, Jai decided to end it when she learned all that she could from her opponent.

He swung one of his tonfas at her head, but she easily ducked. Taking one of her sais, she deeply sliced the back of his hand – along the knuckles – causing him to drop one of the tonfas.

"AAH!" he hissed from the pain. Out of rage, he swung his arm out, trying to push Jai away from him. She threw one of her sais into a nearby tree. With a hand free, Jai caught his arm and brought her other sai to the back of his other hand. Like the first hand, she deeply sliced along the knuckles of his other hand.

"BITCH!" he yelled; the only words he spoke since their altercation began.

Sliding her sai back into its holster, she built up chakra into her right foot and kicked him in his chest. His body flew back into a tree. His groans of pain were still heard despite the distance between them. Wasting no time, she reappeared before him. Her hands emitting a blue chakra, she brought them down in various areas of his arms and legs.

"AAAAHHH!" he cried out from the pain of her assault on his limbs.

Taking extra precautions, she pulled out her garrote wire from beneath her black cloak and wrapped it around the trunk of the tree and his body. Her left hand held the wire while her right index and forefinger lingered dangerously close to his forehead, the blue chakra still emitting from her fingertips.

"Do not even try to move," she seethed. "I have cut all of the tendons in your arms and legs, and with the slightest movement of my wrist, my wire will dig into your skin. I can scramble your brain like an egg, or bleed you out like a slaughtered pig. _Talk._ Why are you following me?"

Knowing he was beaten, he only gave her a dirty look.

"Very well then." She dispelled the chakra from her hand.

A look of relief appeared in his eyes when she retracted her hand away from his skull. But the relief was short-lived when her hand formed a fist. Jai pulled her arm back and swung; knocking him unconscious. She regathered her wire and retrieved her other sai from the tree.

Removing the glove from her right hand, she bit her thumb and formed seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

A loud 'POOF' and a large cloud of smoke quickly dissipated to reveal a giant black crow. "My lady," the crow greeted.

"Chie," Jai greeted back. Tying the man's hands together tightly, she dragged him over. "We have to hurry, there may be others."

"Who is that?"

"I have no clue," Jai jumped onto her summon's back. "but that will change when we get back to Konoha. Quickly, Chie."

The crow shot up from the ground and quickly headed to the village.

Jai pulled out a kunai and cut the wrappings off his head.

He looked to be around Jai's age – maybe a younger. Short, light blonde hair and an olive complexion. No scars or markings were present on his face. When she couldn't find anything else, she moved onto searching his person. Nothing. Just standard shinobi equipment and some scrolls.

' _Maybe he is just a rogue-nin…'_

* * *

He almost couldn't believe it. After failing so many in the past, he finally passed one.

Hatake Kakashi is officially the Jounin sensei for Team 7.

' _Jai was right… she should be back by now.'_

Kakashi dismissed his new team and was now taking a stroll through the village when a large shadow fell over the area. Looking up, he saw a large black bird flying overhead.

' _Chie?'_

It had to be. He'd recognize that bird anywhere.

' _Something's wrong'_

Kakashi ended his stroll and immediately headed towards the Hokage's building.

Chie hovered over the roof of the Hokage's office building as Jai jumped off with the unconscious man in tow. "Thank you, Chie."

The large bird bowed before disappearing with a loud 'POOF'. Jai slung his body over her shoulder and quickly headed to the Hokage's office. Ignoring the two guards outside the door, she barged in unannounced.

"Forgive the intrusion, Hokage-sama, but this is an emergency."

Hiruzen sat behind his desk, filling out paperwork when she came in and dropped the body onto the floor.

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, but she just moved so quickly-"

Hiruzen held up his hand to silence them. "It's alright. I've been expecting her. And who is this?"

"I am not sure. I was on my way back from the neighboring village when he started following me. We had an altercation where I questioned his motives. I received no response."

"Nothing at all?"

"Just some screaming and a few profanities."

The Hokage commanded the two guards to take their new John Doe to the Intelligence Division.

"The tendons in his arms and legs have been severed. There are also two lacerations on the back of both hands, along with a few fractured ribs." Jai informed as they carried the unconscious man from the room.

"Explain," Hiruzen demanded when they were alone.

"Mission is a success." Jai reached into her pouch and pulled out a scroll. "As for my attacker, he had been following me since I left the neighboring village. About 73 kilometers outside of Konoha was when I decided to confront him. He used senbon needles in the beginning; they were coated in some type of toxin – possibly a sedative."

The door to the office suddenly opened as Kakashi ran into the room. "Forgive the intrusion, Hokage-sama, but I saw Jai's-" he stopped when he saw his wife was standing in front of Hiruzen's desk – completely unharmed. "You're… alright…"

"Is something wrong, Kakashi?" Hiruzen asked.

"Uh- I… saw Chie and I… assumed that there was something wrong since you only summon her for emergencies…"

"I am fine," Jai told him in a calm and even tone.

Hiruzen coughed. "Ahem, everything is not fine."

"What happened?"

"Nothing happ-"  
"As she was returning to Konoha, Jai was attacked by an unknown assailant. We've reached the conclusion that this was an attempted abduction."

"Are you injured?" Kakashi asked as he came to stand by her. He couldn't see anything externally, but that didn't mean she wasn't hiding anything.

She shook her head.

Kakashi was relieved. "And what happened to your attacker? Did he say what he wanted?"

"Currently, he is in the custody of the Intelligence Division. We're not sure what his intentions are."

"I want to be the one who interrogates him," Jai demanded.

"That is no longer your job, Jai," Hiruzen warned. "I'll keep you informed, but you are to resume _your_ duties."

She didn't like his decision, but she bit her tongue and complied. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen nodded. "Congratulations on another successful mission. You're dismissed."

The couple bowed then left his office. Knowing how unhappy Jai was with their Hokage's final decision, he patted her head. "Let's get some tea."

Jai sighed and nodded her head.

* * *

"Tell me what happened."

Jai took a deep breath and another bite of her dorayaki before she recounted her day. By the end of it all, Kakashi couldn't help but almost feel sorry for the mysterious shinobi.

"Sounds like you did a number on him, my ningyō… maybe you went a little overboard."

"He should not have been stalking me – and I would rather be safe than sorry."

"Very true…"

If Jai's theories were right, then it was most likely that her assailant was just a pawn. He knew his wife was more than capable of taking care of herself, but knowing that someone was out there looking to bring her harm made his blood boil.

"In the meantime, just be more cautious and alert."

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"How did it go with the Genin?"

His eye closed as he smiled. "They passed."

"Good. And… how do you feel?"

"Hmm… I feel… good." He told Jai about the day's survival training. She became disturbed when Kakashi brought up his "Ultimate Jutsu".

"Not that Jutsu – if you can even call it a Jutsu…"

"I stand by it. Adding chakra to it can propel my enemies away from me. Imagine substituting my fingers for a kunai – or a kunai with an exploding tag."

Jai refused to be swayed and join her husband's single bandwagon. "The last thing I would want to do is sodomize someone with my fingers – let alone a kunai." She pulled off one of the dangos from the skewer and put it in her mouth. "How did Uchiha Sasuke fair?"

"He has the most skill out of the three. I didn't even have time to read my novel. And he surprised me with a very powerful Ninjutsu."

"He is this year's number one rookie. Actually, he reminds me a lot of you when you were his age."

Kakashi smirked.

"And your third member? What was her name?"

"Haruno, Sakura. She fell into a Genjutsu and fainted. To be fair I may have over did it." Kakashi went into detail about the traumatizing Genjutsu he placed on his student.

"I am assuming this Sakura has a crush on the Uchiha."

Kakashi nodded in confirmation.

"This is all too familiar."

Kakashi couldn't agree more.

They stayed for another round of two and two more orders of dangos before leaving.

"I suppose I will not be seeing you as much, now that you are a Jounin leader."

Kakashi paused in his reading to look down at his wife. "Is that your way of telling me that you're going to miss me?" he teased.

"I am merely making a statement."

Kakashi placed his hand atop her head and gently rubbed it. "Don't be silly. I'll always have time for you, my ningyō."

"With Naruto and Sasuke on the same team, and you as their sensei?"

He brought his lips down to her ear. "There's always plenty of time during the night," he whispered. "like tonight."

* * *

Kakashi stayed over that night. Neither of them getting much sleep thanks to a night filled with heated passion. Jai fell into a sound sleep before Kakashi. The latter choosing to stay awake a little longer to admire his wife while she slept.

The moonlight that managed to make its way into the bedroom seemed to only enhance his wife's beauty.

"I love you," he whispered as he rested a hand over their rings. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

She made an incoherent noise before she moved closer. Burying her face into his chest caused Kakashi to smile. He gave her a lingering kiss on her forehead before falling asleep.

* * *

Thanks for your time and patience.

Reviews are welcomed but never necessary.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just my OCs.

* * *

Darkness surrounded him and the air was dry. At some point during the night, he had regained consciousness. His back rested uncomfortably against a jagged wall and with his legs stretched out in front of him. He was quickly reminded that he couldn't move his arms and legs when he attempted to stand.

' _That's right… she did this to me!'_

The bright light that suddenly came into the room roughly broke him out of his thoughts. He let out a hiss of surprise when the light hit his retinas and temporarily blinded him. Seconds passed as his eyes adjusted before he could make out four tall silhouettes.

One of the figures formed a few hand seals and lit all the torches in the room he was held in. It was more of a room composed of solid rock. Two of the four figures came in while the other two waited by the door. The nameless man took in their features as his captors approached.

The taller of the two had two long scars that ran diagonally across his face. A bandana style hitai-ate donned his head while the rest of his body was covered in dark clothing and a long trench coat. The other man was slightly shorter than the other with long blond hair that was tied into a high ponytail. His turquoise colored eyes were almost haunting with an outfit that matched the man beside him.

The scarred man kneeled to be at his level. "I have questions for you that you _will_ answer. If not, we have other methods. Yesterday, you were following one of our own. I want to know why."

He stayed silent.

"Who are you?" the man with the scars demanded.

He kept his gaze averted from his captors.

"Who hired you?" Ibiki continued to question. When he still received no answer, he signaled his companion with a look. "Very well then." He stepped aside and let his partner have a turn.

The blonde-haired man stood in front of the stranger and placed his hand atop his head. A few seconds later, he brought it back to his side. The two comrades exchanged stares.

With a smug smirk, Ibiki looked back to their captive. "Thank you for your cooperation, _Mikio Tadao_." The I.D. shinobis turned to leave.

' _How-?!'_

He glared to the man with blonde hair.

' _He read my mind!'_

The door shut with a resounding clang and the turning of the locks. The room was back to being silent and dark.

' _Shit!'_

Tadao started to panic.

' _What do I do now?! I'm stuck here, and even if I do manage to get out of here I'm a dead man walking!'_

He started to move his head around, looking for something – anything – to help him get out. "Fucking bitch!" he shouted out his frustrations and knocked his head against the rocky wall, but he quickly pulled away when he felt the sharp pain. His actions gave him an idea – a way out.

'… _arms and legs are useless… if I do get out of here, I'm dead.'_

He leaned his head forward, then brought it back against the jagged wall with all his might. The impact to his occipital bone made his vision blur and mind dizzy. He did his best to ignore it and readied to do it again. The second time made him cry out, but he endured once more. The third time was quieter because he bit down on his tongue to keep himself quiet. The fourth time was the one that ended it all.

* * *

"Now then… the next mission for Kakashi's seventh squad is…" Hiruzen looked through the various scrolls that littered the table. "… shopping in the neighboring village, babysitting the Chief Councilor's grandson, and helping with the potato digging."

Team 7 had just returned Tora the cat to Madam Shijimi – the Fire Country's Lord's wife – and were not waiting to receive their next mission.

"NO!" Naruto yelled while his arms were held up and crossed in the shape of an 'X'. "NO, NO, NO! NO, THANK YOU! I want to do a more exciting mission! Give us something else!" he demanded.

The Uchiha silently agreed with his loudmouthed teammate while Sakura had a look of annoyance on her face.

Kakashi sighed.

' _I thought it was about time for this…'_

Iruka grit his teeth in annoyance from Naruto's outburst and stood from his seat. "You idiot! You're just a rookie!" he shouted back. "Everyone starts off with the simple duties and works their way up!"

"But, but! We keep getting the crappiest possible duties!" Naruto yelled back to his former sensei.

Kakashi stepped forward and hit the back of his Genin's head, causing the boy to fall face forward to the floor. "Knock it off!" he disciplined.

Naruto recovered and remained on the floor; rubbing his head to ease the pain that was inflicted by his sensei.

"Naruto!" Hiruzen chimed in. "It seems I have to explain to you what these duties are all about." Removing his pipe from between his lips, he began to explain the various requests that the village receives daily from neighboring villages. He then moved onto how the requests were divvied into different mission rankings based on their difficulty.

"You guys just recently became Genin. D-rank missions are perfect for you." Hiruzen's stern face fell into one of annoyance when he saw that Naruto's back was turned to him.

"Yesterday's lunch was pork bone broth noodles, so today will be miso brother…" the blonde thought aloud.

"HEY! LISTEN!" Hiruzen shouted.

"I… I apologize…" Kakashi apologized on behalf of his troublesome student.

"Geez, all you do is give lectures! But you know that?! I'm not the trouble making brat you still think I am!"

A knock came from the door behind the three Genin and their sensei. The bickering ended and everyone's attention was now focused on the door.

"I am sorry for the interrupting," came a melodic voice. "I meant to give these to you earlier, Hokage-sama."

Kakashi's attitude perked up when he saw Jai come in, and Iruka's face immediately became flushed. Jai came in carrying a pile of files in her arms with some scrolls tucked underneath her right arm. They both took in her appearance.

Her long black hair was pulled into a bun by a pair ornate and delicate looking hair sticks. She wore an emerald green, traditional style blouse with gold floral trimmings and accents, and a long black skirt with slits on both sides that went up to her lower thighs.

Kakashi also noticed Iruka ogling his wife.

"Ah! It's you again!" Naruto pointed out from his place on the floor.

"It is not polite to point, Naruto." The dark haired kunoichi gave him a blank look as she walked by.

Curious, Sakura leaned down to Naruto. "Hey, who is she, Naruto?" she whispered.

"Hmm…" Naruto had his hand under his chin. "I don't know remember her name, but she treated me to ramen once."

Sakura sighed. "You're an idiot…"

Lee-san! Long time no see," Iruka greeted with a big grin.

Jai nodded her head in greeting. "Umino-san." She passed everything over to Hiruzen. "The first three need your signature. Everything else just needs your final approval," she informed.

"Thank you, Jai." Hiruzen tilted his head forward.

"Are you free now? I'll be free soon myself. Maybe we can get some tea when I'm-"  
"Hey! Lady!" Naruto called out.

She looked over her shoulder. "I have a name."

"I forgot it."

Jai bowed to Hiruzen. "Excuse me," she said as she walked back over to Team 7. "My name is Jai." She looked to Kakashi. "Waiting for a new mission?"

Team 7 nodded. "We just returned Tora to Madam Shijimi," said the lone girl of the team.

"He is still alive?"

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. "You had to catch Tora too?"

"No, I was not placed on a team. But I have heard stories of the infamous Tora." She eyed her husband. "You look tired."

"Just trying to keep Naruto under control…" her husband sighed. Kakashi suddenly noticed Sasuke and Sakura staring intently at Jai. "Um…Sasuke, Sakura, this is Jai my-"

"Hey! Old man! Give me a more exciting mission!" came another outburst from Naruto.

Iruka and Hiruzen looked to each other before smirking. "Okay," Hiruzen agreed. "If you want it that much, I'll give you a C-rank mission."

' _He used to only be able to express himself through pranks'_

Hiruzen chuckled. Naruto never ceased to amaze him. "It's a protection mission with a certain individual."

"YAY!" the energetic Genin exclaimed. "Who?! Who?! A feudal lord?! A princess?!"

His pipe back in his mouth, Hiruzen said, "Calm down. I'm about to introduce him. Hey, will you come in here?" he called to one of the doors.

Another door behind Team 7 opened to reveal an older man. He had a travel pack on his back, small spectacles on his face, and a rope tied around his forehead. One hand also held a large bottle of sake.

"What's this? They're all a bunch of darned kids! Especially the shortest one with the stupid-looking face." The client took a large swig from his bottle, a very prominent red blush adorned his face. "Are you really a shinobi? Hey!"

"Ha-ha! Who's the shortest one with the stupid face…?" Naruto looked to Sasuke and Sakura, both about two inches taller than him.

"Not very bright, is he?" Jai mumbled to Kakashi.

Finally getting that the man was talking about himself, Naruto quickly got angry. "I'LL KILL YOU!" the shortest Genin declared as he attempted to lunge at their new client.

"What's the point of killing the person we're supposed to protect? Idiot!" Kakashi scolded his pupil.

The man took another swig from his nearly empty bottle. "I am the Super Expert Bridge Builder, Tazuna. I expect you to provide me super protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge." Tazuna's gaze fell onto Jai and a devilish smile appeared on his face. "Will you be protecting me too?" he asked flirtatiously.

Kakashi's eye narrowed. "Uh- you see… she's-"  
"No, she isn't!" Iruka suddenly yelled. "Er- I mean, she's not part of the squad…" the Chunin quickly covered.

"I am not part of your escort, Tazuna-san," Jai informed. Tazuna's flirty tone and Iruka's outburst seemed to go unnoticed. "I must take my leave now." She excused herself and left the room.

Tazuna sighed out in disappointment. "My trip back home would have been more pleasurable is she were part of my escort."

Kakashi glared at Tazuna, but it went unnoticed.

Hiruzen coughed. "Tazuna-san, we can add Jai to your escort, but doing so will increase your fee."

As much as he wanted to, Tazuna couldn't afford it. "Never mind then…"

* * *

The Hokage gave them time to pack for their new mission. It didn't take long for Kakashi to gather his things. After he finished gathering his things, he went to the Memorial Stone for a bit to say "bye" to Obito.

"Naruto managed to get the Hokage to give us a C-rank mission. It sounds pretty simple, just escort and protect this man until he finishes building a bridge." He fiddled with the bouquet of flowers Jai had left for the day. "My ningyō is very thoughtful, ne? Sorry I can't stay long today. I have to see Rin and Jai before I leave."

"Your arms are too low and your stance is too wide." Jai pointed out to Takeru. "Come at me again."

He was panting, but knew better than to whine. Takeru nodded and charged once more. Jumping up, Takeru aimed a punch at Jai's face, which she easily deflected. With a flick of her wrist, she pushed him back a few feet away.

"Your speed has also declined. We will take a ten-minute break," Jai said as she walked to get their lunches.

Takeru was thankful for it and sat down where he stood.

"Here," she said as she handed him some water.

"Thanks," he graciously took it.

"When the break is over, we will move onto Ninjutsu."

"Don't you think it's too soon for that?"

"Hmm… I don't think you should ask that, 'Keru-kun. Considering your ba-chan practically started her training the moment she could walk."

"WAH?!" Takeru jumped in surprised when he saw Kakashi was crouching to his immediate left. "Where did you come from?! Don't you have a team to be supervising now?" his surprise quickly turning into annoyance.

"I just came to see your oba-chan, 'Keru-kun. I'm leaving for a mission and would to say bye to my beautiful tsuma," Kakashi said as he stood and walked to Jai.

Whenever Kakashi came around, Takeru noticed his guardian's eyes light up with happiness. It wasn't noticeable to strangers and acquaintances. Despite his thoughts of Kakashi, Takeru knew he made her happy. And her happiness was very important to him.

Kakashi grabbed the basket from her hands and carried back to Takeru.

"Have lunch with us," Jai offered. Their ten-minute break turned into an early lunch break the moment Kakashi showed up.

"As much as I would like to, I can't. I have to meet up with my team in about thirty minutes. Speaking of my team, you never told me about your run-in with Naruto."

"Who's Naruto?" Takeru asked.

Jai opened the picnic basket and pulled out a blanket for them to sit on. "He is one of Kakashi's Genins. Remember on your birthday – when we were in the market district? He was the one running away from Umino-san." She pulled out his bento and passed it to him.

"Oh, yeah," Takeru recalled as he took a bite of his sandwich. "And then Iruka-sensei tried to ask you out on a date as a thank you."

Kakashi's ears perked at the end of Takeru's statement.

' _Asked her out…?'_

"We crossed paths once more a few weeks after Takeru's birthday when I ordered food from Ichiraku. Naruto was there to eat but had misplaced his coupon. I treated him."

"You jealous, scarecrow?" Takeru teased.

"No. Of course not." Kakashi replied a bit too quickly.

"Jealous of what?" Jai asked.

Both Kakashi and Takeru responded simultaneously.

"Nothing."  
"Iruka-sensei."

"Jealous of Umino-san?"

Takeru let out a smug chuckle. "Because he asked you out on a date, ba-chan."

"It was not a date, Takeru. Umino-san was just inviting me to a casual outing in order to thank me for helping catch Naruto."

Takeru loved and respected his ba-chan, but there were times when he has trouble grasping the fact that she was very oblivious when it came to certain social situations: sarcasm, dating, flirting, and recognizing when she was being hit on.

"The definition of a romantic date is a meeting of two people where at least _one_ has a 'romantic interest' in the other, ba-chan."

"Are you implying that Umino-san has romantic feelings for me?" Jai asked.

Both Takeru and Kakashi palmed their faces and glanced at each other in disbelief.

"Is she serious…?" Takeru mumbled to Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed. "She excels in many things, 'Keru-kun – fighting, healing, cooking… being scary…" he quietly added the last one. "But with everything that she excels in, your ba-chan lacks social skills," the Jounin mumbled back.

"What?" Jai inquired when she saw the two had similar expressions on their faces.

"Ba-chan…" Takeru started in an exasperated tone. "… believe me when I say that Iruka-sensei has a crush on you."

Jai didn't believe her nephew, but she humored him. "If you say so."

"I do say do. It's so obvious."

Kakashi let out a chuckle. "Don't waste your energy trying to make her understand, 'Keru-kun." He patted the young Minami's head. "Now, my ningyō…" he looked to Jai. "It's time for me to go."

Like he did with Takeru, he placed his hand atop her head and gently rubbed her head.

"Be careful."

"Always."

"Do not get cocky. It will get you killed."

"Hai."

"Oh, just kiss already!" Takeru blurted from his place on the blanket.

With lightning reflexes, Jai threw a kunai in Takeru's direction. Stabbing into his sandwich as he went to take another bite, the force of her throw knocked it out of his hand and embedded it into the trunk of the tree that was behind him.

Her nephew heard the kunai hit the bark and turned around to see a kunai embedding his half-eaten sandwich. He looked down at his hand and realized that he was holding nothing but air.

"Your break is over," Jai said in a very stern voice with a dangerous glare in her eyes.

Takeru immediately sprinted off.

"My ningyō…" Kakashi nervously chuckled. "… that was pretty brutal…"

Her glare changed into a pondering look. "Perhaps it was a bit too much… I will apologize after."

Kakashi bent down and kissed her right temple through his mask. "I'm off. I'll see you when I get back." Walking away at a leisure pace, Kakashi called out to Takeru. "Train hard, 'Keru-kun!"

* * *

A loud banging woke Jai from her slumber. She looked at the clock on her nightstand – 02:49.

"Ba-chan…"

Jai looked over her should and saw Takeru standing at the edge of her bed, a worried look on his face.

"… there's someone here…"

Jai immediately rose out of her bed and grabbed her satin robe as she walked out of her bedroom. Running down the stairs as quickly as she could, she could hear a desperate voice on the other side of the front door.

"Jai-san! Please open the door! It's an emergency!" the person yelled through the door as they continued their banging.

She reached her foyer, clicked on the lights for inside and outside the house before opening the door. "Aoba-san? What's wrong?" Seeing someone from the Intelligence Division at this hour could only mean that something happened with her mystery assailant.

The Jounin's face blushed when he took in the woman's appearance. Her magenta, satin robe was opened and revealed her sleeping attire: a pair of loose, light blue shorts and a form fitting light pink camisole. Aoba's eyes couldn't help but linger on her chest. He was very thankful that his sunglasses covered his eyes.

He tore his gaze away and focused on anything but the woman standing before him. "Err-um! Quickly get dressed and come with me! There is no time to waste!"

Seeing no point in wasting more time with changing, Jai turned back into the house and grabbed a pair of flats, but stopped her movements when she saw Takeru cautiously standing a few feet away. Temporarily forgetting about the matter at hand, she gently walked over and bent down to his level.

"Go back to bed," she said softly as she cradled his face. "I will be back as soon as I can," she cooed. "Until then, try and get some sleep. The wolves will watch over you."

Takeru nodded his head. "Be careful, ba-chan."

Jai nodded. "Lock the door after me – do not answer it for anyone." She turned and left, following after Aoba.

"What happened?" Jai asked as they ran in the direction of the Hokage's building.

"The prisoner committed suicide was he was held at I.D.'s headquarters, ma'am."

"Suicide? How? He should not have been able to move his body – and I know Ibiki thoroughly checked for any hidden weapons. And we should be going in the other direction."

"Hokage-sama asked me to bring you to his office."

* * *

"How did this happen, Hokage-sama?"

"Leave us, Aoba."

Aoba bowed and said, "Hai" before leaving Jai and the Sandaime.

After Aoba left, Hiruzen pulled out his pipe and began to stuff it with his tobacco of choice. The bit was placed in his mouth and the match we lit.

"This anticipation is only making me angrier, Hokage-sama. I have a worried six-year-old back home waiting for me. So, _please_ stop dawdling and tell me why I am here!" She slammed her hands onto his desk.

Reaming unfazed, he took an inhale of his pipe before exhaling it back out. "That man you captured was Mikio Tadao…"

"That name means nothing to me. Why was he following me?"

"He's a Chunin leveled shinobi that is part of a small gang that likes to cause trouble in Kusagakure and neighboring villages and town. Based on what Inoichi found out from reading Tadao's mind, a man confronted Tadao and offered him a large reward if he could find you and bring you back to him."

"So, someone else is pulling the strings. You said Kusagakure…" he eyes widened as her worst fears seemed to be coming to a reality.

"Let me stop you now before you start," Hiruzen tried to calm her thoughts. "You have every right to be worried, but we don't have any evidence of this man being tied with the events that took place six years ago."

"Oh, stop! This is more than coincidence! I have not gone anywhere near Kusagakure since then."

"I'm not ruling it out, I am just saying that we need to gather all of the information before we start jumping to conclusions. Unfortunately, our only lead died about eighteen hours ago."

"Why was he left unsupervised? How did he manage to kill himself? I severed all the tendons in his arms and legs – he should not have been able to lift them."

"You should know better than anyone that Ibiki has his way of interrogating. Isolation, light deprivation, and starvation can make anyone talk when one suffers enough from them." Hiruzen pulled the autopsy report and handed it to Jai. "As for how he did it, he repeatedly bashed his head against the wall of rock. The medical examiner pulled skull fragments from his brain."

She looked through all the pictures as she looked over the file. "He would have been in a lot of pain after the first two. Someone must have heard his screams of pain…"

"The room he was held in is composed of solid rock. And…" he took another puff from his pipe. "… he bit down on his tongue to try and muffled his cries – nearly bit right through it."

Jai found the photograph of his open mouth and tongue. Swollen and purple with clear indentations of teeth marks. "I am surprised he did not black out from the first two impacts."

"Adrenaline can be quite powerful."

She closed the file and handed it back. "What do we do now? Since Tadao was hired, I'm sure he had to check-in with his employer at some point. The employer will figure out that Tadao is dead and will most likely send another, or a group of them, to finish what they started. Perhaps we should inform the Daimyō…"

Hiruzen removed his pipe from between his lips. "I'm afraid that is not possible."

"Why?"

"He died a few months ago – heart attack from what I hear."

"Then… what do we do now, Hokage-sama?" Jai asked. She had run out of options. Bringing the officials of Kusagakure was something she wanted to avoid. She didn't trust them.

"If this person is hell-bent on this, then they will send another. For now, the best option for us is to just wait for their next move. We will have to be more cautious and alert."

"What about the man that hired Tadao? Did Inoichi get a good look at his face?"

He shook his head. "Inoichi said that he wore a mask."

Jai's hands clenched by her sides.

' _Of course, the bastard wore a fucking mask!'_

"Let them come. I will kill every single one of them if they try to harm Takeru," the kunoichi vowed in a deadly tone.

* * *

The meeting with the Hokage took longer than Jai intended. She left the building three hours later. As she made her way back home, she looked up to the sky and saw the transitioning of black to blue, and blue to a green. The sun would be coming up within the hour.

She made it home and walked in to find a sleeping Takeru on the sofa with all four wolves huddled around him. The frustration she was feeling quickly diminished when she saw them all together.

"Good boys," she whispered and rubbed their heads.

Bending to pick him up, Jai noticed that he held his pocket watch in his hand. She pocketed it into her robe and wrapped his arms around her neck. His head on her right shoulder and legs wrapped around her torso, she lifted and quietly walked to ascend the stairs.

"Am I… too heavy to carry… ba-chan…?" he sleepily asked.

"Not at all," Jai whispered back.

"Is… everything okay?"

Jai nodded. "Do not worry about a thing. Oba-chan took care of everything. I am sorry to have worried you."

She reached his room and went to tuck him in. When she tried to set him down, she was met with resistance and a tighter grip.

"Can I… sleep with you tonight?"

She couldn't bring herself to t say now. "Of course."

She stood back up and carried him out of his bedroom to bring into hers. After tucking him in her side of the bed, she crawled into Kakashi's side and pulled the covers up over them. Takeru rolled over to wrap his arms back around Jai's neck.

"Goodnight, ba-chan…"

Jai wrapped him up in her arms and pulled him a little closer. "Good night, Takeru." She placed a kiss on his forehead.

No one was going to lay a hand on him. Not while she is around.

* * *

Three weeks went by before Team 7 returned from their mission to the Land of Waves. Their time away was longer than anticipated which caused a mild sense of worry to linger in the back of Jai's mind.

After turning in their report and receiving their compensations, the Hokage strongly recommended that they all pay a visit to the hospital to be evaluated by a medic-nin before anything else.

Sasuke declined until the Hokage threatened the Uchiha's shinobi careers. "You will not be allowed to participate in any further missions until a hospital official signs off on your file stating that you're fit for active duty. And that goes for everyone else."

With the being the final word from the Sandaime, Team 7 now found themselves at Konoha's hospital.

"Tch… I don't need to be here. I'm perfectly fine," Sasuke mumbled under his breath from his place on the examination bed.

Naruto and Sasuke were placed in one of the larger examination rooms that could accommodate more than one person as two medics performed physical and mental evaluations on the two of them.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Me neither. I could be on my fourth bowl of ramen right now."

"Now, now…" their sensei said while reading on the nearby chair. "… this is standard procedure when a shinobi comes back from executing a mission in another country."

The door to the examination room opened with Jai coming in. "I am sorry to keep you waiting. I just finished with Sakura."

"Jai nee-chan!"

"Hello, Naruto, Sasuke," the dark-haired beauty greeted.

The Uchiha merely nodded.

Jai briefly looked to Kakashi and their eyes locked. A quick look of reassurance was communicated non-verbally between them. Looking away, she resumed her duties. Starting with Naruto first, she grabbed his medical chart and looked through it. She gave him a quick once over and was surprised by his lack of wounds.

' _Not a mark on him'_

"He's perfectly fine, Lee-san," the medic further confirmed.

Jai nodded. "Thank you, Keiko." She signed off on his file; clearing him to resume his shinobi duties. "Good news, Naruto. You are healthy and may resume your shinobi duties."

"Yay! I'm going to go find Iruka-sensei and have him treat me to some ramen!" he exclaimed as he started to put his clothes back on.

"About that…" Jai started, "… it would be highly beneficial to you if you added more fiber to your diet."

Naruto stared at the Kunoichi in confusion. "Fiber…?"

"More vegetables."

The blonde's face turned to instant disgust. "I eat the vegetables that come in my ramen!" he said as he zipped up his jacket and slipped on his sandals. "See you guys later!" he left the room with a happy spring in his step.

With one Genin down, Jai moved onto the last one. "How are you feeling, Sasuke?" she asked while looking over his file.

"I feel fine- ERGH!" he hissed through gritted teeth when the medic began to prod his arms.

"Apparently not," she said with her head still looking down at his chart. She scribbled on the paper. "Your body is still healing from all of the needle punctures you sustained. Nothing a quick healing session cannot fix."

Omi nodded and began the healing process.

"I am recommending a week of rest, but I am certain it will just fall on deaf ears. No training and no missions. I want you back here next week for another physical evaluation. Understood?"

"Fine. Can I leave now?" he huffed.

You may leave when Omi-san permits you." Jai placed his chart back after she was done filling it out and signaled for Kakashi to follow her. "No training, Sasuke," Jai said in warning with a threatening gleam in her eyes as she opened the door. "I will know if you do."

Sasuke returned her glare with his own before sharply turning his head. "Hmph."

"You sure know how to push his buttons, my ningyō," Kakashi said as he turned a page in his book.

The two of them walked down the hall to an unoccupied examination room. "It is for his own good." She opened the door for Kakashi. "Now, it is your turn to be examined."

Kakashi found a stopping point and closed his book. "Hai, hai." Storing his book in his pouch, he unzipped his flak jacket and slid it off his shoulders. After placing it on the back of the chair, he moved on to taking off his shirt.

"Tell me about your mission."

Kakashi sat on the edge of the exam bed and let Jai's prodding and probing begin. He started from the beginning of their mission – when the two Chunins attacked.

"You should have returned to the village, especially when someone became injured."

Kakashi nervously chuckled. "Well… it's not like I didn't consider it… Naruto was adamant about continuing the mission – and his injury was already in the process of healing, plus Tazuna was pretty convincing…"

"Heart and lungs sound good…" she put the stethoscope back around her neck and pulled out her pen flashlight. "Head band…"

Kakashi pushed it up to expose his other eye. She shined her light into his eyes then moved onto his ears. She clicked the light off and put it back in her side pocket.

"Right hand, please."

He complied and lifted his hand after removing his glove.

"This is deep… but it is healing well."

He felt a warm sensation in the palm of his hand.

"You are lucky it did not go all the way through. How did you get it?"

"Momochi Zabuza."

Jai paused in her healing. The Demon of the Hidden Mist. One of the Seven Swordsmen and an expert in silent killing. "Is that one…" she indicated to the long laceration across his chest. "… also from Zabuza?"

"Yeah," he sighed. He continued to tell Jai about the events that occurred during their mission.

"Who is Gatou?"

"You can't be serious…" he asked incredulously, but the look on her face showed that she was. "He is- was a very rich and powerful man… was one of the few wealthiest men in the world, but he's dead now."

"Death sounds too good for a man like him." She finished healing his hand. "Try not to use this hand for a few days."

He nodded in understanding.

"Lay back," she instructed.

The warm feeling returned as Jai started to heal the laceration on his chest. "… I missed you…" she murmured. Her cheeks red from her confession.

He gently grabbed her hand with his uninjured one and gave it a light squeeze. "I'm sorry for making you worry," he said as he brought her hands to his clothed lips. For Jai, voicing or showing any type of affection to others was still awkward. Which meant that whenever she did say it, she truly means it.

"You are home now. That is all that matters. You mentioned that Zabuza had an accomplice. What happened to him?"

A look of guilt formed on his face. "I killed him with Chidori…" he whispered.

"You are remorseful about it…"

"It was intended for Zabuza, but he jumped in front of him at the last second and took the hit."

Hearing the regret in his words, she halted her healing again. "Do not feel guilty."

His eyes met his wife's and he couldn't help the small frown on his face when she showed no sympathy.

"He made his choice," she continued curtly. "you would have had to kill him anyway – if not by your hands, then by one of your Genin's – which would have never happened. You protected your team and saved Tazuna-san. That was the mission you were assigned."

She was right – harsh, but right. The younger generation was lucky to have grown up in a time of concord, but it left them ignorant of fully understanding the shinobi lifestyle. His time growing and surviving in a time of chaos and war was tough, but he at least had his team and sensei to get through it.

' _But Jai…'_

He looked up at his wife.

'… _she had no one for the longest time.'_

She dispelled her chakra and walked over to the opposite side of the room to the medical cabinet. "He must have been very loyal to Zabuza to have sacrificed his life so willingly and carelessly.

Loyal was an understatement. "He really loved Zabuza… it was a tragic end to a tragic life."

She looked over at Kakashi. "We, as shinobis, cannot afford to be caught up with feelings of regret and guilt. He made his choice to follow Zabuza, just as we made ours to be used as tools of the village. It is the shinobi way. You cannot change it. The only thing you can do is to learn from it and move on."

"I know…"

She grabbed a small brown jar from the cabinet and walked back to Kakashi. "Did I do it again?" she asked.

"… yeah…"

"Sorry." Instead of comforting and supporting him, she scolded him for being human and sympathetic.

He grabbed her hand again and gave it another kiss. "It's alright, there's no need for that."

Jai nodded. "This salve will help with the inflammation and scarring." She opened the jar and began to apply some onto his wounds.

His body twitched. "That's cold!"

"I should have warned you, sorry. Apply it twice, daily until you run out." Closing the jar, she handed it to Kakashi. "You are cleared to leave. Please try to avoid doing anything strenuous."

* * *

 _A few weeks later…_

She was frustrated. It had been three weeks and no leads to the man that hired Mikio Tadao. Jai was almost tempted to return to the neighboring village and find answers herself, but decided against it. She couldn't abandon her duties like that – she wouldn't abandon Takeru like that.

" _Mikio Tadao_ " she spat his name. It almost left a bad taste in her mouth. Even though he'd been dead for weeks, Jai wished she could bring him back to life so that she could interrogate him to death. She was frustrated with the Hokage's decision to keep her at arm's-length when she first brought him into the village.

Normally tea would be able to soothe her when she became like this, but not this time. So, she did the next best thing: training.

She skidded back from the force of the kick. Her chest took the hit, but she didn't falter too much. She was still standing.

"Are you certain you do not wish to untie your hands?" one clone taunted.

"You are actually breaking a sweat," the other piped in.

Jai was panting and her clothes were covered in dirt. "I need to be able to defend myself in case if I find myself in this type of situation."

Before the sparring started, she made her clones tie her arms tightly behind her back, emphasizing them to make sure that she couldn't form any seals or pick up and weapons.

"Always trying to be one step ahead," one clone sighed.

"Just come at me again!" Jai commanded.

Her two shadow clones simultaneously shrugged. "You asked for it," they said in unison as they charged full force at the original.

Jai stood her ground and waited to strike. Both of her clones built up chakra in their fists and went to aim for Jai's head, but ended up contacting the ground. A large crater was created from the release of their chakra.

Waiting for the right moment, Jai jumped over her clones in the nick of time but had to immediately block a kick while in mid-air. Quickly landing back down to the ground, she wasted no time in executing her attack. Catching one of her clones off guard, Jai built up chakra into her legs and feet. She kicked one clone in the back as hard as she could, sending the clone back approximately 20 feet into the surrounding trees.

The other clone went to attack Jai with another chakra infused punch, but she deflected the attack with a kick. Taking advantage of the clone's opening, Jai appeared face-to-face with her clone and gave her a head-butt.

The force of her hit sent the clone backwards, and Jai wasted no time in running after her. She brought her foot down onto the clone's sternum with a chakra infused stomp.

"URGH!" the clone cried before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

' _One down…'_

Coming out of the trees, the remaining clone charged at Jai with a kunai. Jai charged with equal fervor. When both were close enough, the clone chose to take the offensive by swiping at the original. Jai quickly ducked – losing a few strands of her long dark hair.

While bending low, Jai used her shoulder and tackled into her clone's abdomen – knocking the wind out of her. Immediately following with the tackle, she stood straight and used the crown of her head to collide into the clone's lower jaw. The kunai flew out of her clone's hand. Seeing the weapon falling back to the ground, Jai jumped and kicked it towards her clone. The kunai embedded dangerously close to the side of her clone's head.

"I win." Jai declared out of breath when she landed back on the ground.

A small shadow passed over the field, causing Jai to look up and seeing a hawk in the sky.

' _Perfect timing'_

Her clone rose to her feet and started to untie Jai's arms. "Duty calls."

Jai nodded and dismissed her clone. Her arms tingled at the circulation slowly returned. She dusted off her clothes before she gathered her things and pulled her black cloak back over her body.

' _I am a mess…'_

She disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"You've been assembled for only one reason. It should be obvious by the members here," Hiruzen announced to the shinobis that were gathered in the room.

"It's already that time…" Kakashi commented with a lazy tone. Standing off to his right, he saw his wife and the ligature marks around her forearms that wasn't covered by her cloak.

"It's already been reported to the other countries – I saw them in the village. So, when is it?" a shinobi with a senbon needle in his mouth asked.

"In a week."

"That's really soon," Kakashi muttered.

The Sandaime took the pipe from his mouth and exhaled the smoke from his lungs. "Now, I'll make the formal announcement. Seven days from today, on the first day of the seventh moon, the Chunin Selection Exam will commence. Now, let us first have those in charge of the rookie Genin come forward."

The three Jounin leaders stepped up.

"Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma. So? Are there any Genins that you wish to recommend for this exam? I don't have to tell you, but after a Genin has properly completed at least eight or more formal missions they may take the exam if nominated by their sensei. Now, starting with Kakashi…"

Going down the line, all three of the leaders nominated their teams.

"Hmm… all of them… how rare." Hiruzen muttered.

After hearing them, a look of fear and shock fell on Iruka's scarred face. "What?!" His former students hadn't even been official Genins for a year. "It's too soon…"

Standing next to the Chunin, Jai said, "You have to trust their judgement, Umino-san."

Iruka couldn't contain his disapproval. "Hold on a second!"

"What is it, Iruka?"

"Hokage-sama, please let me have a word!" he pleaded as he walked up to the three Jounin. "I may be speaking out of place, but most of these nine were students of mine at the Academy. Of course, they are all very talented, but it's too early for them to take the exam. They need more experience. I can't understand the Jounin's reasoning."

"I became a Chunin when I was six years younger than Naruto," Kakashi said in his usual unenthused voice.

"Naruto is different from you!" the Chunin shouted. "Are you trying to crush these kids?! The Chunin exam is-"

"They are always complaining about the missions. Experiencing some pain may be good for them – crushing them could be fun…"

"WHAT?!"

"Well, that was a joke, Iruka-sensei… I can understand your feelings – it must upset you, but…"

"Kakashi, stop it already…" Kurenai said in a tone that was just as unenthused as Kakashi's.

"… Stay out of this." Kakashi warned, his voice suddenly turning serious. "They are no longer your students. Right now, they are my soldiers."

* * *

The Hokage had dismissed all the shinobi after the meeting but requested that Jai stay behind. When the room emptied, he pulled out a scroll and handed it to Jai.

"That is the list of all of the participants from Kusagakure. There's a total of six participants this year for the exams. You and I both know that with these exams going on, our village will become vulnerable."

"Should I watch their movements?"

"I have already seen to that. Whoever is behind the recent attack against you knows who you are. You'll give yourself away before you even have the chance to start."

She couldn't disagree with that.

"However, should they happen to cross your path, it wouldn't hurt to survey them – with _extreme caution_. I also expect one of my best medics at every round of the exams. I know your skills will be needed."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Reviews are always welcome, but never necessary.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just my OCs.

* * *

It was another beautiful day in Konohagakure. A light mix of cirrus and cumulus dusted across the sky.

It was the day before the start of the Chunin Exams, and it was also her only day off before all her time would be devoted to the exams.

Jai was currently laying in the grass of Hitomi's favorite park. Surrounded by the many flowers as she stared up at the sky, her long dark hair was left down and laid scattered on the grass. Her floor length, white, pleated, maxi-styled skirt was also spread out on the grass.

"So, this is where you've been, my ningyō," came Kakashi's voice.

She sat up and looked behind her when she heard her pet name. Some small pieces of terrain and plant stuck to the back of her flowy peach colored blouse. "Did you need something?" she asked her husband as she looked over her shoulder.

"No," he casually replied while reading his novel.

She laid back into the grass and listened to Kakashi's approaching footsteps.

Making sure to avoid stepping on her hair and skirt, he sat down in the grass facing his wife. "Your arms look better." The ligature marks had faded into a light-yellow bruise. "If you enjoy being tied up, my ningyō, we can make it a regular thing… in the bedroom," he seductively whispered the last part.

Jai's face scrunched in confusion. "How will that benefit my training?"

"Who said anything about training?" Kakashi sighed. "It was an innuendo, my ningyō…"

"I do not understand."

"Never mind, my love," he said in a playful tone. He closed his book and laid back in the grass. Their faces now upside down to each other, Jai's view changed from the sky to Kakashi as she turned her head to the left. Their noses were barely touching.

"What are you thinking about?" she whispered.

Kakashi started to run his fingers through her hair and stared at Jai before he replied. "My Genin… the exams… you." He had just given his team their applications before he found her.

"Are you worried?" she asked as she traced the lines on Kakashi's face.

"A little… they've grown a lot in so little time."

"They will be fine.," she said. "Naruto and Sasuke have been taking care of themselves long before you came around. They are both confident and full of determination. And Sakura will adopt their enthusiasm."

"Hai, you're right about that," he said with more confidence and optimism. "How is it that you have so much faith in them?"

"It is more of the fact that I have faith in you," she said as she fiddled with the strands of his hair. "You believed in your team enough to nominate them for the exams. Deep down, you still do but it is the doubt that is clouding your mind. Even when you doubt yourself and feel as if the world is against you, know that I will always believe in you, Kakashi. And I will always support you."

' _Because I love you'_

He smiled beneath his mask. "So, what is my beautiful wife doing for the rest of the day?" he brought their faces closer.

Her hand moved from his hair down to his face to lightly tug on his mask. "I have nothing planned. Just thinking and preparing for tomorrow."

Kakashi halted her fingers from pulling his mask down any further. "How about we lose ourselves in each other?" he quietly suggested; his clothed lips brushing against hers. "It's been days since I've held you in my arms."

She liked the sound of that. "As long as you do not keep me out too late. I have to be back home by dinner," she whispered back.

"Trying to make me jealous?" he jokingly asked in a feigned hurt voice. "He gets more of your time and attention than I do."

"I cannot help that. Besides, you will get over it."

"I make no promises in having you home on time," he said slyly. "You won't want to leave when I'm through with you."

* * *

 _Next day…_

Before the official exam started, Team 7 had an interesting beginning to their day.

After arriving at the Academy, Sakura had to dispel a Genjutsu that was placed on the classroom's number to confuse the participants, they had a tense run-in with Team Gai that later led to a very intense fight between Rock Lee and Uchiha Sasuke.

The fight ended abruptly when the Maito Gai appeared in a very flamboyant way. After witnessing the awkward scolding-praising by Lee's sensei, Team 7 quickly left to go to the correct classroom of the first exam.

As Team7 approached room 301, they saw Kakashi leaning against the wall, waiting with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh… So, Sakura came too," Kakashi said in mild surprise. "Now you can formally register for the Chunin Exam."

"What do you mean?" Sakura questioned, confused by her sensei's words.

"The truth is that this test can only be taken by teams of three."

"But, sensei, you said that the decision to take the exam was up to the individual."

"If I told the truth, Naruto or Sasuke would have pressured you to take the exam. Even if you didn't want to, if Sasuke asked you, you would have attempted to take the exams half-heartedly. For the sake of Sasuke and, well, Naruto too."

"Then if only Sasuke and Naruto had shown up…?"

"The exam would have ended here; they would not get to go any further." Kakashi's lazy look changed into a smile. "But you came of your own free will; you guys are my proud team. Now go!"

Kakashi watched his team walk into room 301. After they entered, he couldn't help but think back to the day he nominated them.

…

" _I can't go along with this!" Iruka yelled at Kakashi. "They may be your subordinates now, but they are children who were my students. If it's about them, I know-"_

" _Iruka is right." Gai stepped forward, trying to talk the other three Jounin instructors out of their decisions. "It's not going to be that easy – you're too eager. I postponed my team's test-taking for one year and took care to build up their skills. Let them mature a little more first-"_

" _Hmph…" Kakashi brushed off his comrade's words of advice. "They may not be perfect, but they'll quickly blow by your guys," he dismissed._

 _A look of offense formed on Gai's face._

" _That's enough. That's as far as the rookie matter goes," the Sandaime said, moving the situation along. "Now, we will nominate the non-rookie Genin."_

…

' _I may have said that, but even those fearless kids may be shaking in their boots right now…'_

"You look to be thinking about something very serious." Her head was tilted back from having to look up at her husband.

Her comment was followed by a very loud outburst that was clearly heard through the closed doors of the classroom.

"MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU BASTARDS! YOU GOT THAT?!"

Her husband's look of worry changed into relief. "I'm fine now. What brings you here, my ningyō?"

"I simply came to observe. With the way you, Iruka, and Gai were arguing the other day, I wanted to see for myself how well all your Genin's would do. You all seemed very confident during your nominations."

"You starting to doubt me now?"

"Of course not. I told you yesterday, I will support you no matter what."

He placed his hand on her head. "Thank you." Leaning in, he gave her a light peck on her forehead. "I'll see you later."

* * *

Room 301 was now cleared of all Genin. Those that remained, passed and were dismissed until tomorrow morning for the second part of the exams. The only two left in the room was Jai and Ibiki.

"What did you think of my test?" the scarred man asked as he collected papers.

"It is very…" she pondered for a moment to think of something appropriate. "… you," she finally answered as she helped her old captain with collecting the exams. "These are very difficult questions… and these responses are quite… poor," she said as she looked over the tests.

Ibiki chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment." He paused when he collected another test. Looking the blank sheet of paper, he looked at the line where the name was written.

' _I didn't think there would be a guy that would pass with a blank test… Uzumaki Naruto… a very interesting guy…'_

"Is something wrong?"

"No," he said as he added Naruto's test to the stack in his hand. "If you don't have any plans, how about we get some tea?"

Jai's ears perked when Ibiki mentioned tea. "I would like that, but Takeru is waiting at home for me so I cannot be out too late."

"Of course. How old is he now?"

"He recently turned six not long ago."

"Wow, time sure does fly."

The two left the room after collecting all the tests and headed for the dango shop after dropping the papers off.

* * *

"That Naruto sure is something." Ibiki chuckled when he told Jai about the Genin's blank test.

"He is a good kid." She reached for a stick of dango. "He keeps Kakashi occupied."

A sly smirk developed on Ibiki's face when she brought up Kakashi. "Speaking of Hatake…"

Jai quirked a brow. "What about him?"

His smirk turned into a full-fledged smile. "Are you two…" he made a gesture with his hands. "… you know…?"

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "I am not familiar with that hand formation."

Ibiki made a different on.

"I still do not- what are you trying to say?"

Getting frustrated, Ibiki gave up and slammed his hands on the table; deciding to forego the subtle route. "Intimate! Dating! An item! That's what I'm trying to say!"

"Oh… you should have just said that in the beginning."

He sighed. "You haven't changed a bit, Jai."

She disregarded Ibiki's last comment and ate the last dango off the wooden skewer.

"So…?" Ibiki continued to prod.

"What?"

"Are you and Hatake finally an item?!" it was these moments that he didn't miss.

She swallowed the last bit of dango before she responded. "Actually, we marr-"

"Ibiki!" a loud voice rang across the shop.

The two looked over and saw Anko walking towards their table. She pulled up a chair and sat down at their table.

"Lee-san." Anko greeted.

"Hello, Mitarashi-san," she returned the greeting with a lift of her hand.

A cheeky grin came on her face as she eyed the two. "Am I interrupting your date?" she teased.

"Just catching up with an old comrade." Ibiki blandly responded.

"Actually, Ibiki, it is time for me to go." Jai got up from her place at the table. "Ibiki, Mitarashi-san." She left money on the table before excusing herself.

"Did I scare her off?"

The scarred man shook his head. "No, she has personal matters to tend to."

Anko waved down a server and placed two more orders of dangos. "We've never really crossed paths, but I've noticed a lot of the male shinobis seems to flock after her. I'm sure you've noticed too. I hear she's one of Konoha's most desired women."

"But Jai is too oblivious to notice." Ibiki understood why men fawned over her. Jai was a woman who had it all; beauty, brains, and brawn. The only thing she lacks is social skills.

"So, what's your relationship with her?" Anko's dangos arrived and she wasted no time in digging in.

"She used to be part of the Torture and Interrogation Force – she was one of my best."

"That's not what I meant, Ibiki…" she said with a mouth full of dangos and narrowed eyes.

Ibiki mimicked her expression. "Still as nosey as ever…" he muttered. "Nothing romantic, if that's what you're insinuating."

Anko scratched the back of her head and smiled sheepishly after swallowing.

Ibiki wasn't sure when next time would happen since their own paths didn't normally cross each other. Their reunion was short, but Ibiki was glad to see that she had gotten better.

* * *

 _Day 2 of Chunin Exam_

Three Chunins stood in a small clearing that had many statues of a Buddhist monk lined up in one long row.

"There are three bodies…" a Chunin with glasses commented. Both he and Izumo stood behind a squatting Kotetsu who was examining the bodies.

Three bodies were sprawled out on the grass. Some of their blood had splattered onto a few of the statues that lined the clearing.

"This is some kind of Ninjutsu, right?" Izumo asked.

"This is bad…" Kotetsu muttered. He awkwardly scratched his head. "We have a problem right from the start… geez… Alert the Proctor of the second exam – Anko-san."

The Chunin with the glasses wasted no time in being told twice. "Yes, sir!"

* * *

Jai had arrived outside of Training Field 44: The Forest of Death after the gates opened. She saw Anko sitting atop the small awning that was right outside the main entrance while eating dangos and drinking a canned beverage.

"Yum! Nothing better than some dangos and sweet red bean soup." Anko began talking to herself. "Okay… once I'm done eating, I guess I'll head to the tower. In this program, the fast ones should only need about 24 hours."

"Hello again, Mitarashi-san," Jai greeted.

"Hmm?" Anko looked down from her place on the awning and saw Jai. Anko was surprised by Jai's presence, considering she didn't sense her presence approaching. "What brings you here, Lee-san?"

Before Jai could respond, a Chunin appeared in a puff of smoke. "We have a problem, Anko-sama!" the Chunin with glasses shouted.

Anko's demeanor stayed calm as she stayed seated on the awning; kicking her dangling feet back and forth. "Huh? What, so soon?" she asked in boredom.

"Bodies! Three of them!"

"Bodies…?" still chewing her last bite of dango, Anko became more serious. "What perfect timing you have, Lee-san."

"And they are weird, please come!"

Anko swallowed her last bite and looked to Jai.

"Weird…?" they said simultaneously.

* * *

They arrived at the scene of the crime. Pulling on her black gloves, Jai started to examine the bodies as Anko took in the area. She started on the body that was leaning against one of the statues. His head was bowed to his chest before Jai carefully tiled it back up. But she retracted her hands in surprise as she gasped.

' _No faces?!'_

In her line of work, there wasn't much that surprised her. She quickly moved to the other two and saw the same thing.

' _I have never seen this before'_

"After examining their papers and personal items, they seem to be the Kusagakure shinobis who were entered in this exam but-"

Jai stopped her examining and looked at Kotetsu. "You said Kusagakure?!"

"Uh- yes, Lee-san."

She was relieved but still faced a new threat.

' _It is safe to say that they were not after Takeru… but, now there is another matter to tend to.'_

"As you can see, they have no faces. They are blank… smooth and flat, as if they were melted off."

Jai saw the fear in Anko's eyes. "You know who did this, Mitarashi-san."

"Show me the pictures of these three!" Anko demanded.

The Chunin with glasses handed Anko their IDs.

"This is bad!" Anko yelled as she flipped through the photos.

All three Chunins and Jai were confused.

"You guys go report this to Hokage-sama!" Anko commanded to the Chunins. "Send some ANBU Black Ops to The Forest of Death! I'm going after them right now!"

All three of the Chunins dispersed, leaving Jai and Anko alone in the clearing.

"Lee-san, get your medical team here and take these bodies to be properly examined!"

Jai nodded before she too disappeared.

* * *

It took her all night, but Jai finished examining the bodies. Now at the tower in the middle of The Forest of Death, Jai stood in the observation room, tending to Anko's hand.

"Thank you, Lee-san…"

Even though Orochimaru was back in the village, the Hokage decided to continue with the exams. "We will keep our eyes on Orochimaru's movements," the Sandaime said.

Seven teams passed the second exam, which meant that for the first time in five years, there would be a preliminary before the actual third exam.

"Did you find anything on the Kusagakure shinobis?" he asked Jai after everyone left to prepare the next step of the exam.

Letting a defeated sigh, she said, "Unfortunately no, Hokage-sama." She hoped there would be something, but was met with nothing. "I believe it is safe to assume that they were only here for the exams."

"I see… and the bodies?"

"They are being properly taken care of."

* * *

Everyone was now gathered in the arena in the tower of Training Field 44. All the Jōnin leaders stood tall behind the Hokage as they looked out to the crowd of Genin. And Jai stood off to the side with her team, waiting to treat the injured. She made sure to keep a close eye on Sasuke.

Headset on her head, Anko began the introductions. As she spoke, Gai looked out to the Genin and saw Kakashi's team. "Your team isn't too bad, I guess they were lucky." He boasted to Kakashi, who stood to his left. "But as long as my team is around, getting any further is impossible. Since from now on it's all about real ability. Well, with youth, there are sweet times and there are sour times, eh Kakashi…?" Gai smugly turned his head when he noticed Kakashi staring.

"Huh? You say something?" the masked Jōnin asked with boredom and disinterest.

Gai's pompous attitude turned to agitation.

' _OH, MY GOD!'_

He turned his body away from Kakashi to hide his frustration. Grinding his teeth with a hand clenched into a tight fist, he mentally tried to calm himself.

' _Heh… not bad, my rival Kakashi… You're hip in that way and it really gets on my nerves…'_

As Gai failed to get a rise from Kakashi, the single kunoichi on his team couldn't help but giggle to herself.

' _Ahh… so that's Gai-sensei's eternal rival, eh? Gai-sensei totally loses in terms of looks…'_

As Hiruzen took to continue with explaining the next stage, he was interrupted when a shinobi suddenly appeared kneeling before him.

"I apologize, Hokage-sama. From here on, as the referee, will you please allow me, Gekkou Hayate?"

Hiruzen nodded. "By all means."

From the back corner of the large room, Jai narrowed her eyes and started to make her way to the sickly man. Hayate met her gaze and gave her a look of reassurance. She unwillingly backed off.

' _If he gets worse, I will intervene'_

Hayate coughed a few times as he took over for the Hokage. He had a sickly look to him; bags under his eyes and pale. "… before the third test, there's…" he paused to cough two more times. "… something I'd like you to do… this is a preliminary for the third test to decide who gets to participate in the main event."

The large room was quickly filled with shouts and murmurs of disbelief.

"Preliminary?! What do you mean?!" Shikamaru bellowed out.

"Sensei… I don't understand the point of this preliminary. Why aren't all the people here allowed to participate in the next test?" Sakura questioned.

Hayate coughed before answering. "Because the first and second test may have been too easy this year… we have a bit too many people remaining. According to the Chunin Exam rules, we must have a preliminary and reduce the number of participants for the third test."

"N-No way!"

"As Hokage-sama indicated earlier, there will be many guests during the third exam. So, the fights could take too long, we are limited on time. Those who are not feeling well, those who wish to drop out, please speak up now. The preliminary will be starting immediately so…"

This time, Kiba was the one who yelled. "WHAT?! RIGHT NOW?!"

One person raised their hand; an older shinobi with silver hair tied into a ponytail and circular glasses.

Hayate looked at his roster. "You're Yakushi Kabuto from Konohagakure, right? You may leave now." He coughed again which made Jai want to just disregard his assurance to force him to rest. "Does anyone else want to retire?" he asked again. "Oh… I forgot to tell you that from now on it will be individual battling."

Naruto threw a fit when Kabuto dropped out. "Why're you quitting?!"

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, but my body is all beat up. Actually, I haven't been able to hear out of my left ear from the time when I got attacked by the Otoga-nins before the first test. And now we'll have to risk our lives…" he said in an exhausted tone.

"Sasuke-kun! You should also quit this prelim.!" Sakura stressed. "You have been strange since that Orochimaru guy attacked you. That mark still hurts, right?! If you continue…!" she started to cry. "Please… please… quit… I'm… afraid…" she sobbed. "You're in no condition to fight right now!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke hissed.

"I can see it! You have been hiding the pain all this time!"

"Be quiet."

"Whatever you say, I'm going to tell the senseis about that mark," she declared as she made to raise her hand, but Sasuke grabbed them and kept them down.

While the two teammates bickered, the Jōnins and other officials were keeping a close on Sasuke. "We should remove him from the exam and have the ANBU watching over and protecting him…" Anko said to the Hokage.

Kakashi decided to chime in. "He's not the type to just obey like that. After all, he is of the Uchiha clan," he said with a light-hearted attitude while smiling.

Anko glared at the Copy-nin. "Don't be foolish! We will force him to quit! By just releasing chakra, the curse becomes active and forcibly pulls out chakra. It's a forbidden Jutsu that eats at the user's body. It's surprising that he's not already dead…" she said as she looked to the village leader, expecting him to back her decision. "Hokage-sama?!"

Hiruzen removed his pipe from his mouth and exhaled. "What Orochimaru said is on my mind. Let's let Sasuke continue and watch over the situation," he said with finality.

"No- Hokage-sama!"

"But if the curse begins opening and releasing power, then jump in and stop him."

* * *

The first match of the preliminary round was Uchiha Sasuke versus Akado Yoroi. In the beginning, Yoroi had the upper hand, but Sasuke persevered. It came to an end when Sasuke used Lee's Lotus attack.

But, while Sasuke was in the process of executing his attack, the Curse Mark activated itself. Everyone was on edge, but he managed to control it and revert it back to its original form.

Exhausted, Sasuke started to fall back from his sitting position on the floor but was met with support from his sensei's knee against his back.

"Well, good job," Kakashi praised while reading his novel.

Jai and her medical team came out with a stretched for Yoroi. As she assessed the unconscious Genin, one of the other medics approached Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke, let the medical team treat your injuries now," he offered.

Kakashi peered over his book. "You guys aren't needed. I'll take care of him."

"Huh?" the medic looked to Jai.

"It is alright, Omi-san." She looked to Kakashi, their eyes locked as she followed her medics back to the medical rooms. "If he changes his mind, he knows where to find us."

"Hai."

As she followed behind her medics, she stopped when a flash of green dropped down from above and landed directly in front of her. Her right hand was gripped and lifted.

"If it isn't the flower of Konohagakure and the woman of my dreams!" Gai exclaimed as he brought her hand to his chest, giving the kunoichi a wink and flashy smile.

Jai took a step back from being overwhelmed by his bold personality. "Hello, Gai-san…" she greeted awkwardly as she pulled her hand back from Gai's grip.

All eyes were now on the two of them.

"Whoa! Gai-sense! Is that your girlfriend?!" Lee shouted from the upper level. "Ooh! She's so pretty, Gai-sense!"

Naruto laughed at Lee's comment. "GAHAHAHAHA! There's _no_ way those two are an item!"

Lee quickly turned and lashed out at the younger boy. "Why wouldn't they be?! Gai-sensei is the greatest! It's only natural for him to be with someone just as great!"

Gai looked to his miniature doppelganger, a blush on his face. "ISN'T SHE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL?!" he cried. His excitement turned to despair. "But, sadly she is not yet mine!" a waterfall of tears poured from the Green Beast's tear ducts. "BUT…!" he turned to face Jai again, his tears gone and his face dramatically serious. "One day, Jai, with the power of youth, I will win your heart!"

"Uh- you should know-" she began.

"You can do it, Gai-sensei!" Lee encouraged. "The power of youth and love is on your side!"

"Lee! Knowing that I have your support is enough!"

She made to side-step him, but he quickly turned his attention back to her; causing her to halt.

"I must return to my students, my lovely hana…" he said. "… but keep this as a memento." He puckered his lips and blew her a kiss. "Until we meet again."

His kiss took the shape of a heart and floated itself to Jai; its destination: her lips. About to hit its mark, the kiss's expedition was cut short when a gloved hand grabbed it. The material of his gloves would be heard rubbing against itself as the hand applied as much pressure it could muster to crush the kiss.

"NOOOO!" Gai cried, his hopeful face falling into despair. His eyes trailed the arm. His crushed spirit changed into annoyance when he saw who the appendage belonged to.

"Ooooh…" Kakashi said. "…that was a close one, ne Jai?" His exposed eye was closed as an innocent smile formed beneath his mask. Just in case it wasn't enough, Kakashi applied more pressure to the small heart-shaped kiss in his tightly clenched fist – making sure to crush it into the smallest form of life.

She merely lowered her head and cast her gaze down as she walked away embarrassed.

"CURSE YOU, MY RIVAL KAKASHI!" Gai growled.

"Eh?' Kakashi innocently tilted his head. "What did I do?" he asked; feigning innocence.

"You crushed my sweet token to Jai with your brute-like hand!" Gai yelled as he pointed an accusing finger to the silver haired Jōnin.

Kakashi looked at his clenched fist and opened it. The crushed kiss fell out of his hand in the shape of pink dust debris. "Hmm? So, I did…" Kakashi said with mock surprise. "Gomen, Gai-kun," he apologized with fake sincerity. He rubbed the back of his head. "I thought it was a fly," he lied.

"Damn you, Kakashi! Are you trying to compete with me for Jai's heart?! Know that I will do whatever it takes to win it!"

"Not at all, Gai. I don't need to since she's-"

Hayate coughed. "Ahem! Gai-san, Kakashi-san…" he intervened. "Perhaps you two can settle this some other time. I would like to start the next match."

Kakashi shrugged. "Of course, let's go Sasuke."

A fire of determination brightly blazed in his eyes as he watched Kakashi walk away with his student. "This isn't over, my rival!" he proclaimed to his rival's retreating form.

"I'm embarrassed for her…" Tenten mumbled as she shook her head. Her other teammate, Neji, just had a hand over his face and nodded his head in agreement with Tenten's comment.

"Not sure who should be more embarrassed… her or us?"

* * *

Jai ended up leaving the tower in Training Field 44 for the village hospital. Upon arrival, she arranged for Sasuke to be placed in a secure and private room with three ANBU outside the door.

She had the young Uchiha hooked up to a medical ventilator and did a quick glance over his body.

' _Nothing serious… just some scrapes and bruises…'_

She reached into her pouch, pulled out a small yellow jar, and started to gently dab some of the salve onto his injuries.

Back at the tower, after Kakashi finished sealing the Curse Mark, he brought the unconscious Uchiha to Jai.

…

" _I need you to do this for me, my ningy_ _ō_ _," Kakashi begged._

 _Sasuke was resting on one of the beds in the medical room. The exhaustion from all the recent events caught up with him._

" _I've arranged for ANBU to escort you and Sasuke back to the hospital."_

 _Kakashi had informed Jai what had occurred in the sealing chamber as they waited for the ANBU to arrive. Orochimaru had a big plan that couldn't be prepared for. And is there was anything Jai hated, it was being unprepared._

" _Don't let him out of your sight. He's in a vulnerable state right now, which makes this a good opportunity for the enemy to strike."_

" _That is what ANBU is for."_

" _Having you there would put me more at ease," he said as he cradled her cheek._

" _I cannot abandon my duties, Kakashi."_

" _I know, I've already informed the Hokage. Please, you're the only one I can send that I trust."_

 _He didn't have to ask twice._

…

About to finish applying the salve to Sasuke's injuries, Jai stopped when she heard a struggle outside the door.

' _So, someone has decided to come… Just like Kakashi predicted'_

She sucked her teeth.

' _Of all days to be lightweight with my weapons…'_

She masked her chakra and disappeared.

The door to the room opened with a loud bang as the fight entered. Kabuto quickly and easily killed the ANBU before Jai could make a move to help. She stayed attached to the ceiling as she watched their lifeless bodies fall to the ground.

' _His title is Genin, but his skills are at least Jōnin level – maybe even higher…'_

When he was less than a foot away from Sasuke's bed, Jai acted and threw a kunai at the intruder's feet – warning him to not take another step closer. She kicked off from the ceiling, flipped in the air and brought her leg up into a kick.

Caught off guard, Kabuto didn't have time to block Jai's assault. Her right foot contacted his chest and pushed him further away as she landed and stood back up into a defensive position.

"I see there's one more of you… but you're not ANBU," he said as he took in Jai's appearance.

She wore her standard white medical coat over a purple traditional blouse and dark, form-fitting pants.

"A pretty face, though – he would consume you just for your looks."

Her purple gaze narrowed into a deadly glare. "Are you referring to Orochimaru?"

"I don't believe that's any of your business," he taunted.

"I am _making_ it my business." She bit back. "By village law, I must capture you – or die trying."

Kabuto smirked. "It'll be the latter!" he said as he lunged at her.

Her arms crossed in front of her face as she blocked his attack. Lowering them down, she brought up her right leg and kicked him in his chin. She pushed him moderately back before bringing her left leg up to kick him in his chest again; kicking him away from her and Sasuke.

"Ah…!" she winced as her left arm involuntarily fell to her side.

' _My arm is…!'_

She noticed the chakra surrounding his hands.

"I damaged the muscles in your forearm."

' _So, he can do it too… I can't go on the offensive and leave Sasuke…'_

Focusing her chakra, a light green aura enveloped her left arm. She took pleasure watching his smug look fall. The green chakra faded and Jai moved her arm around to show that it was healed. "You will have to do better than that," she taunted back while pulling out another kunai.

His eyes narrowed from behind his classes. "Since I can't do this the clean way, I'll just have to do it the messy way." His chakra flow around his hands moved more rapidly. "I'm going to cut you up." He lunged for her again.

She deflected one of his hands but left her body open. Taking the opportunity, Kabuto brought up his other hand and sliced her from left to right.

'POOF'

"A clone?!" he made to turn around but froze when he felt the cool metal of her kunai being pressed against his neck.

"Do not move," she warned. "It is over. Surrender yourself."

He smirked. "Are you so sure about that?"

Before she could question his meaning, she was tackled from the side. Her eyes met the hollow mask of a dead ANBU member.

' _But- he is dead!'_

She managed to get an arm free and elbowed the corpse in the face, causing the mask to crack. The ANBU rolled off her and shot to his feet while Jai did the same. The reanimated corpse lunged at her before she could get her bearings. One hand gripped around her head and slammed it against the wall.

"AH!" her vision started to become blurry, but that was the least of her worries when she felt his hands wrap around her neck and squeeze. She started to panic as it became harder to breathe.

An idea came to her. She gripped his arms. "… Gomen…" Focusing as much chakra as she could into her hands, she severed them from his body. Blood splattered onto her face and the pressure was immediately eased off her neck. Ripping the appendages off her neck, she took deep, desperate inhales of air. Bringing her right hand back, she punched the masked covered face of the reanimated ANBU, causing the crack to spread. She punched him again – this time with more chakra built into it, and watched his body collide with the opposite wall of the room.

She turned her attention back to Kabuto and saw that he had fully approached Sasuke. Not wasting another second, she charged at the Genin and tackled him into the wall. Her arm pressed into his throat, obstructing air flow while her other was pulled back, ready to plunge the kunai into his chest.

"Tch… and here I thought… I was done playing with you…"

"I'm not done with you," she spat back.

"This won't take long," he replied with a wicked smile. "I've decided that I'm going to kill you slowly so I can see all the different expressions you make on your pretty face."

"You are in no position to be making any threat." She added more pressure to his trachea.

"Actually…" he slid a hidden kunai from his right arm wrap and plunged it into her abdomen. "… you're the one who's in no position."

Her purple eyes were wide in surprise as he pulled the kunai out. He brought up his right leg and kicked her away.

"Urh!" her hands applied pressure to her wound as she started to heal herself.

"Ah, ah, ah…" Kabuto 'tsk-ed'. His finger moved side-to-side as he walked towards her. He gave her a harsh kick to her lower back.

She cried out as she tried to roll away from his kicks. He saw her try to move away, but he stood over her and straddled her. With some difficulty, he pulled her hands away from her wound and placed them out at her sides; keeping her wrists down with his feet.

"AAAAAHHH!" she shrieked as her body writhed in pain. She looked at her hands and saw a kunai deeply embedded in both. They went through her hands and into the floorboards.

"That should hold you," he cooed as he patted her cheek, but quickly pulled his hand back when she tried to bite off his fingers. "Still have some fight left in you…"

She clenched her teeth and gritted from the pain. "EEEEERGH!" her body convulsed when he started to probe her wound.

"Hmm… don't worry. You're not going to die right away… plenty of time for me to come back and play with you – after I'm done with Sasuke of course."

Jai made to sit up but fell back when Kabuto stabbed another kunai into her shoulder. "AAAAH!"

"I will say, you definitely don't know when to quit. You should know that struggling makes your heart pump faster. And if it pumps faster, then more blood will be distributed throughout the body, which means you'll bleed out quicker…" he said as he twisted the knife.

She bit down on her lower lip and grunted and hissed through clenched teeth. The pain and blood loss was starting to affect her.

"Now, where was I…?" He walked back over to the resting Uchiha and sighed. "There's such a thing as being too outstanding. We stood out too much." Kabuto now stood over Sasuke. "We were both unfortunate to catch the eye of Orochimaru-sama." He pulled out his scalpel and brought it down to Sasuke, but it was taken out of his hands.

"Just what I'd expect of you, Kakashi-san – foiling my plan by attacking me from my blind spot."

Kakashi looked around the room and quickly noticed Jai laying out in a small pool of her own blood with multiple kunai protruding from her body. "Jai!" he almost ran to her but stopped himself.

"She's still alive, Kakashi-san – for not at least."

The Jōnin glared menacingly at Kabuto. "You… you're no ordinary Genin, are you? Noticing my presence and immediately attacking with your weapon. You're quite the guy."

"No, not really."

"What do you want with Sasuke? Finding you like this, I'll have to capture and interrogate you."

"Can that be done…?" Kabuto turned around. "… by the likes of you? She said the same thing, and look where that got her."

"You want to try me? Who the hell are you?" Kakashi challenged, his hands clenched by his sides.

' _To easily kill all the ANBU that I prepared and incapacitate Jai…'_

He could barely see her chest rise and fall. "You… weren't you the son of a Konoha shinobi doctor…? Wasn't your name Kabuto – a bottom feeding, no-good shinobi?"

A small frown briefly crossed his face before he brushed off Kakashi's comment. "Next time, you better prepare at least 10. She was the only one that gave me any sort of entertainment – feisty till the end. Judging by your reaction when you saw her – and how you keep looking over at her – I take it she means something to you. A dear friend, perhaps…? Hmm… no, I think it's more _intimate_ than that."

"Just shut up and answer the questions," Kakashi demanded – not taking Kabuto's bait.

"What if I say, "no"?"

"I'm the one doing the questioning, so answer the question." Even though he was enraged, Kakashi still managed to keep his tone even. "Are you connected to Orochimaru?"

"If you capture me here, you might not be able to prove my connections with Orochimaru. I won't talk no matter what sort of torture of illusions you try on me, and I don't really like to fight. If you let me swim away, you'll eventually find out. So, won't you let me go this time?"

"You're a very spoiled brat, aren't you?" Kakashi retrieved a kunai and pointed it at Kabuto. "Oy, don't mess with an adult. Even if I can't prove your connection to Orochimaru, I can still hold you accountable for three murders and an attempted murder on four Konoha shinobis. That alone will have you executed."

"I guess you're not going to just let me go then. Shame… all the time that was spent talking could have been spent saving her life." Kabuto pulled out his own kunai with a curved tip.

"You know the laws of the village, don't you? What happens to spies?"

"Please stop acting so superior, I'm at the advantage right now…" the Genin brought his kunai to hover over Sasuke. He brought the blade down, but Kakashi moved into action.

Using his kunai, Kakashi knocked Kabuto's kunai out of his hand. He grabbed the back of the Genin's knee with the other hand and swung his leg, knocking and pulling him down to the ground. Kneeling over Kabuto, Kakashi restrained him but was surprised to see one ANBU body rise and bolt for the door.

' _I see!'_

The reanimated shinobi stopped when he saw Kakashi's shadow clone standing on the other side, waiting with his arms crossed. The clone moved in until the spy was stuck between the original Kakashi and his clone. While Kakashi and his clones were distracted, the third ANBU body rose and threw kunai at the windows and jumped through it.

Kakashi rushed to the window and saw the figure remove their mask as they fell. Kabuto arrogantly smiled up at Kakashi as he fell.

' _Damn! I let him escape.'_

The ANBU that kept him distracted fell over, the Ninjutsu no longer in effect. "He's really something…" He ran back to Jai. Pulling the kunai out of her hands and shoulder, he checked her pulse.

' _It's faint, but it's there'_

"Jai!" he shook her. "C'mon… wake up!" He ripped off the lower part of her blouse and used it as a makeshift bandage for the wound on her abdomen. "Get Sasuke," he told his clone. "He can't stay in this room."

Wrapping her arm around his neck, he picked her up off the ground.

' _Hang on, Jai!'_

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Reviews are welcome, but never necessary.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just my OCs.

* * *

She was walking slowly and cautiously through a wide expanse of darkness. She wasn't sure if it was really her, or just her subconscious that was wandering. It was deathly silent and she was naked and vulnerable. No clothes, no weapons, and she couldn't even feel her own chakra.

' _Am I dead…?'_

She looked around and saw an endless expanse with countless wispy orbs scattered about. They gave off a very faint glow in the darkness. She noticed that being in close vicinities with the orbs made their glow lightly intensify.

" _Anything can be used as a weapon, even items, and skills that are meant for good."_

One orb echoed and lit up as she walked by. She stopped when she recognized the voice that still haunted her. "Otou-san…?" she whispered. Her head turned in every direction. "Where…?" Now on edge, she quickened her pace. "You cannot be here… you are dead…"

" _How could you have been beaten so easily?!"_

She slowly shook her head. "You are not here…" she said to herself half convincingly.

' _I have to get out of here!'_

" _No matter how strong you are, there will always be someone that's stronger than you."_

"… _open your eyes…"_

A different voice. Distant, but soft.

She ran, searching for a way out.

" _Shinobis are weapons for their village. We live to fight, and continue to fight until we die!"_

" _You may think you are your own person, but no matter how great you think you are, you will always be in my shadow."_

Different orbs started to light up one after the other.

" _After everything that I've done for you, you're still a disappointment to me!"_

She stopped running and gripped her head when there was no end to this darkness. "Stop…" she panted. "I had to protect Sasuke… I could not leave him… I promised Kakashi that I would protect him…"

" _Look how well that turned out…"_

" _I won't tolerate any excuses."_

" _Stay away from the Hatake boy."_

" _Stop squirming! You'll thank me for this one day!"_

" _You don't need friends. Friends hold you back. Friends hinder your judgment. Friends can be used against you. We don't need friends, only teammates."_

" _Don't think I'll stop just because you're injured."_

She shut her eyes. "… there's so much blood…"

" _The enemy will show you no mercy, why should I?"_

She tried to ignore his voice. "I am not you… I am not you…" she repeated the words that Kakashi encouraged her to say to herself a long time ago. She started to think about her husband instead. She wanted him to be here with her; to tell her that it's okay that she is the way she is.

" _I'm right here, my ningy_ _ō_ _…"_

" _You're a shinobi of Konohagakure, but don't forget that you're human too."_

Her breathing slowly evened. "I am human too…"

" _Fear and love are natural human emotions."_

" _I love you, my ningy_ _ō_ _."_

" _I'll miss you every second you're away and will continue to miss you until you come home."_

The anxiety was going away the more she thought about him.

" _Open your eyes…"_

She dropped her hands and continued her search for a way out.

" _Please wake up soon, ba-chan…"_

"Takeru?!" she ran back to where she thought was the right spot.

" _You must always think ahead!"_

Wrong – so very wrong. His deep voice yelled at her. The fear was creeping back causing her to frantically look around. Her eyes saw a dark outline, but she blinked and it was gone. For a moment, she thought she saw a familiar face.

' _If I'm feeling and seeing, then could this mean that this is all real? A Genjutsu…?'_

There was a beeping sound that caught her ear. It was constant and evenly paced.

" _I'm going to kill you slowly…"_

The tempo of the beeping increased.

" _He'll consume you!"  
"I'll come back and play with you…"_

" _Open your eyes!"_

" _Your heart is beating fast… you'll bleed out…"  
"A disappointment and a failure!"  
"Marry me?"  
"Ba-chan, look what I found!"_

" _Jai, open your eyes!"_

" _Every time you go out there, you not only represent Konohagakure, but you also represent me!"  
"I think you should hang onto it since I seem unable to keep track of it."  
"Shinobis don't need friends."_

" _OPEN YOUR EYES!"_

Her heart felt as if it would explode, and her breathing came in short gasps. The different voices were starting to sound like nonsense and chaos. She screamed, hoping it would drown them out.

" _We are weapons."  
I'm going to cut you up."  
"I know you love me as much as I love you, my ningy_ _ō_ _."_

" _OPEN YOUR EYES! OPEN THEM NOW!"_

She focused on one voice and listened to its command.

Her eyes shot up as she sat up screaming and thrashing. Her vision blurred by the sudden burst of light hitting her retinas, which only added to her sense of danger. She ripped out the IV in her hand and the wires that monitored her vitals when they tugged on her skin. The constant beeping was now just one single sound that resonated in the room.

The door flew open as three medics barged in when they heard her scream of terror.

"Lee-san, control yourself!"

Stuck in a sense of danger, she did what her instincts told her to do: fight. She punched one medic and kicked the other.

"Restrain her!"

Hearing all the commotion, Kakashi ran into the room. "Jai!" Before he could take another step, one of the medics blocked his path. "What happened?!"

"You need to leave!"

Kakashi saw two of the medics each grab her arms and pushed her back down onto the bed.

"NO! NO!" she screamed as she struggled.

They held her thrashing body down while the other prepared a syringe filled with a sedative. "LET GO OF ME! GET OFF ME!" Her body tensed when she felt the sharp sting of the needle pierce her skin. "Please, don't put me back in the dark!" she sobbed.

Her body slowly relaxed as her breathing slowed. Her vision started to blur and fade. "No… no…" she muttered as she tried to fight it. The last thing she saw was Kakashi standing over her before her vision was met with darkness. "Kakashi… I…"

* * *

For the past three days, as soon as his lessons were over, Takeru would head straight for the hospital. The wolves would be waiting together outside of the Academy, and from there they would all walk to visit Jai.

"This is the fourth day since ba-chan's been in the hospital…"

Inuki nudged Takeru's face with his snout and yipped in a consoling manner. He couldn't help it, he'd never seen her in such a state.

Knowing the layout of the hospital, they easily made their way to Jai's room. The familiar sight of bouquets of flowers and balloons greeted them when they entered, but Takeru paused in the doorway when he saw Kakashi sitting by her side while reading.

"Yo, 'Keru-kun," Kakashi greeted. "How was school today?"

"How long have you been here?"

He got up from the chair to allow his wife's precious wolves some time. Takeru replaced the wilted flowers with fresher ones from their garden.

"What's with the restraints?!"

"Calm down, 'Keru-kun. This is a hospital."

The young boy grit his teeth in annoyance.

' _How can he be so calm with ba-chan like this?!'_

"She woke up earlier today."

"She did?"

Kakashi nodded. "But she wasn't in her right state of mind, so they had to sedate her and restrain her – just in case she might wake up in hysterics again."

"What do you mean _"right state of mind"_? Did she have a bad dream or something?"

"Hmm… you could say that. People that fall into comas can come out of them thinking that they're starting right where they left off in their life. For Jai's case, she most likely woke up thinking that she was still in danger, so her instincts took over. She caused quite a bit of a commotion, but she should be fine the next time she wakes up."

Takeru grabbed her hand. "When will she wake up?"

"I'd say sometime in the next hour." Kakashi pulled up another chair for himself near the bed and continued with his reading.

Takeru looked to Kakashi and hated what he saw. "How can you be so calm at a time like this?!" he hissed. "Shouldn't you be out searching for the guy that did this to her?! Instead, you're just sitting there, reading your book like everything's fine! She's your _wife_ and it's like you don't even care!"

"Kakashi snapped his book closed. "Enough!"

The young Minami was silenced by Kakashi's outburst – even the wolves stared. Annoyance and frustration were what he saw in Kakashi's exposed eye.

"You and I have never gotten along very well – for whatever the reason. But the one thing that we do have in common is our love for Jai. I may not openly express it, but don't _ever_ question my love or loyalty to her. There's _nothing_ I wouldn't do for her."

Takeru felt the shift in the air, and it exuded anger. "Then prove it by finding the guy that did this to her!"

Kakashi got to his feet and towered over the boy. "Listen, brat! Nobody wants his found more than me! As much as I want to, I can't just drop my duties as a shinobi to go find him! If it weren't for me she'd be dead. I could have gone after the intruder – I should have, but I didn't. I let him go so I could save her!"

' _I let Kabuto get the best of me…'_

He really wanted to punch Takeru, but he refrained. His intense glare broke away from Takeru and looked at his wife's face.

' _It's my fault that she ended up like this…'_

Not able to be around Takeru, he headed for the door.

"W-Where are you going?"

"I'll be back later. When she wakes up, tell her that… tell her that I'm sorry." He left with his hands in his pockets and his head lowered.

* * *

An hour passed since Kakashi left. Takeru's stomach growled in hunger.

"You should eat something."

He looked up from his reading and saw Jai awake and staring. An ecstatic Akuma started to lick her face. When she tried to push him off, she was met with shackled wrists.

"Down, Akuma."

The other three wolves had risen and stood on their hind legs.

"Ba-chan!" he dropped his book and ran to envelop her into a tight embrace.

"Please not so tight, Takeru… can you remove these restraints for me?"

"How do you feel, ba-chan?" he asked after he removed the restraints.

"I am alright." She held him at arm's length. "You have lost some weight, and there are bags under your eyes…"

"I've been worried about you. You've been in a coma for about four days."

"Coma… four days?" it suddenly clicked. "Sasuke! Where is he?!"

"Uh… who…?"

She made to get out of bed, but Takeru tried to keep her in place. "Hold on! You shouldn't go anywhere!"

"I need to see Kakashi! I need to tell him-"

"I'm right here." The Copy-nin said as he walked in with a bag of fruit. After placing it down on the table he approached Jai. "Relax, your wounds still haven't completely healed."

"But, Sasuke-!"

"Is fine. His room is right next to yours, and – like you – he's anxious to leave." He rubbed the top of her head.

"What about that Genin? He is stronger-"

He held up his hand. "I'll tell you later. Right now, just focus on recovering. I'm going to go find a nurse and let them know you're awake. Cut up an apple for her, 'Keru-kun, there should be a small knife in the bag. You may have to feed it to her.

' _Sasuke is safe… does that mean Kabuto was captured?_

She looked down at her heavily bandaged hands and tried to flex. The sharp stinging of pain shot through her arms.

'… _it is pretty bad…'_

"You should eat some as well, Takeru," Jai added.

Takeru found the knife and cut up the apple to share. The two ate the apple slices in silence. Jai sat in the bed with Inuki laying over her thighs, and her right foot rubbing Akuma's stomach who was laid out at the foot of her bed. As Takeru readied to cut another piece, Yori and Yoru sat stoically before him, waiting for any pieces to fall.

"Ba-chan…"

"Yes, Takeru?"

"Kakashi wanted me to tell you that he's sorry."

She nodded. "Thank you for telling me." She looked around the room. "There are a lot of flowers and balloons in here…"

"Oh, yeah… a lot of people were very concerned after they heard about what happened to you." It was more like a lot of men were worried.

The door to the room opened as Mitsuko and Kakashi walked in. "Jai-sama! How are you feeling today?"

"Hello, Mitsuko. I still have some pain, but overall I feel fine."

Her assistant chuckled. "You caused quite a commotion earlier today."

"My apologies, Mitsuko."

It's alright. No one was hurt," she said with a smile. "Now, about your injuries…" she looked at the report in her hands. "… four puncture wounds total. One in the lower abdomen, one below the left clavicle, and one in each hand. You suffered some minor trauma in the occipital bone of your skull and blood loss. There are also minor contusions on the posterior part of your body. The Hokage has put you on leave of absence until you've fully recovered. Until then, Nobuo-san will step in to temporarily take your place."

"So, ba-chan can go home today?"

Mitsuko shook her head. "We'd like to keep her for another day for observation."

"I am fully capable of taking care of myself, Mitsuko."

"I know, Jai-sama, but it's Hokage's orders."

Jai rolled her eyes.

"It's just one more night, ba-chan."

"… Okay…" she relented when she saw the look her nephew was giving her.

"Great!"

* * *

They ordered takeout from Ichiraku's and ate together in Jai's hospital room. Well, Jai and Takeru ate; Kakashi scarfed his down in the blink of an eye. He pulled out his novel when he finished eating.

"I'm surprised he doesn't choke on his food…" Takeru mumbled to Jai.

"He has had years of practice." She slurped the rest of her noodles and drank the broth. "When you are finished, you need to go home and go to bed. You still have lessons tomorrow."

Takeru nodded. Finishing his ramen, he stood at the edge of the bed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Jai grabbed his hands and pulled him closer. "I am sorry, Takeru."

He was puzzled.

"I am sorry for worrying you."

He squeezed her hands in comfort. "Don't be." He pulled his hands out of hers and brought them both to her cheeks. "I'll see you tomorrow." He looked at the wolves. "C'mon, let's go home," he commanded. Takeru gathered his things and walked to the door. He paused before he crossed the threshold and looked to Kakashi. "I'm sorry… about earlier…"

"Hai… me too…"

Takeru nodded once more and left the hospital room with all four wolves trailing behind him.

"What was that about?"

Kakashi slid the door closed. "He was very upset when he saw you lying there the first day. You looked like you were on the brink of death." He walked over and sat on the bed. "He blamed me for what happened to you – and he's right to do so."

"You didn't do anything."

He shook his head. "I asked you to be there, knowing there was a high chance that someone would try and come for Sasuke." He looked at her face. Her thick, long dark hair that framed her face. Her purple eyes were his favorite feature, the second being her lips; full and naturally red. All these features he already committed to memory. He raised a hand to caress her cheek. "I'm responsible for what happened to you."

"Stop blaming yourself. I _am_ a shinobi. And there was no way you could have known how strong that Genin really is.

"I almost lost you…"

"I know… but this is how our lives are – no promise of a tomorrow." She leaned in closer. "I am okay, Kakashi – and that is all because of you. We cannot change what happened, so stop dwelling on it. Instead-"

"Learn from it and move on." He finished and embraced her tightly, not want to let go. "I love you," he whispered.

"And I love you too."

* * *

Kakashi left to train Sasuke, and Jai was completely healed and back to work.

' _Hayate is dead… most likely by the same man who tried to kill me. I hope Yugao-san is alright.'_

"Jai-sama!" Mitsuko had barged into her office.

"What is it, Mitsuko?"

"It's Lee! He's disappeared from his room!"

Jai ran out of her office with Mitsuko not too far behind. "He should not be able to walk properly, let alone just disappear in his condition!" Running down a hall lined with windows, Jai spotted Lee in the courtyard of the hospital. "I found him, Mitsuko!"

Her assistant turned to see Jai disappear. Mitsuko looked out the window and saw Lee surrounded by two young girls and a nurse.

While attempting to train in his current physical condition, Lee had collapsed. Jai reappeared when his body met the ground.

"Lee!" Jai ran over while the nurse had hurried to get a stretcher. She bent down and looked to make sure he didn't worsen any of his current injuries.

"Oh, Jai-san!"

"Sakura," she acknowledged.

"You're the one that Gai-sensei was fawning over…" Ino pointed out.

"I am sorry, but I do not know your name."

"Yamanaka Ino."

"You are Inoichi-san's daughter."

"You know my father?"

"We have worked together a few times. He is a good man."

The nurse returned with a stretcher and two medics. "Jai-sama, what happened?"

"By the looks of it, he has overexerted himself. Take him back to his room, he will need a bath. Make sure he stays there." She stood and saw the worried looks on both kunoichi's faces. "Thank you for staying by his side."

"Will Lee-san be alright?" Sakura asked.

"We are doing everything we can for him," she said before walking away.

* * *

Lee woke up later that day, back in his room in the hospital. The window was open and the curtain blew from the light breeze. Looking to his right, he saw a flower in a slender vase. "Who…?"

"It is from Sakura."

Surprised, Lee turned his attention to Jai.

"A daffodil. It symbolizes rebirth and new beginnings."

Lee turned his head in the direction from where he heard the voice. "You're… Gai-sensei's-"

"My name is Jai. I run the hospital."

"What happened…?" he asked as he slowly sat up.

"We found you out of bed trying to train – which your nurse heavily advised not to do," she scolded.

"I have to train! I'll never give up!"

' _He sounds just like Naruto…'_

She sighed. "I understand your frustration, Lee. But if you want to get better, you need to let your body heal properly. Trying to train in your weakened state will only put more stress on your body, which will just prolong your healing time. No more training for now. Just rest and let your body heal."

' _What is it with shinobis completely disregarding a medical professional's recommendations? Maybe it is a male thing…'_

She was getting tired of repeating herself.

"But I-"

"If you keep ignoring my orders then I will see to it that you are restrained to your bed," Jai threatened; her purple eyes narrowed in a glare.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Lee complied.

' _So scary…'_

Her face resumed its neutral expression when she heard Lee's compliance. "Good. Get some rest, Lee," she said as she left his room and quietly closed the door.

* * *

She was making her rounds around the hospital when the whole building shook.

' _What now?!'_

This day was becoming more and more eventful.

Running to the nearest window, Jai looked from the third floor and saw an unconscious Naruto laid out on the ground with a giant footprint by his body. Whatever brought him here had already disappeared in a large cloud of smoke. For the second time that day, Jai teleported herself to the ground floor. Running over to the blonde Genin, she checked for any injuries.

' _No wounds… just low chakra.'_

She picked him up and carried him into the hospital.

"Jai-sama, is he alright?"

"Mmhmm… he is just exhausted from low chakra." Jai leisurely walked with the unconscious Naruto in her arms. "Prepare a bed for him. I would like to keep him under observation."

"Yes, ma'am." One of the nurses walked off to prepare the bed.

"Do you want me to take him, Jai-sama?"

She shook her head. "I can manage." She followed the nurse into a standard room and placed Naruto on one of the beds before removing his hitai-ate and his jacket. "He is covered in dirt… he will need a bath."

"Should I get started on that?"

"Later, just let him rest for now."

"Hai," the nurse said before excusing herself to go back to her duties.

Jai lingered a little longer.

' _He looks just like him…'_

* * *

 _Day of finals…_

Before Jai left for the arena, she made sure that Takeru was still okay. He had a fever the night before. She took his temperature one more time before she left.

' _98.6 degrees'_

She breathed a sigh of relief.

' _The fever is gone'_

"I feel much better today."

"You should. Your fever is gone, but I still do not want you going back to the Academy just yet." She didn't miss the joy in his eyes and the smirk on his face. "Get some rest. I will see you when I am done for the day."

"Can't I go with you to watch the finals?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeease….?" He begged.

"No."

"They say fresh air does the body well, and I'm not contagious anymore. And, if I start to regress, you'll be nearby."

She sighed through her nostrils. "Fine, but no wandering around." She hated how easy it was for her assertive attitude to falter when it came to Takeru. But she could gladly say that it does not happen very often.

' _He can be quite pushy, just like you, Hitomi'_

"Hai." He got out of bed and started to change.

* * *

She saw the feathers fall and knew immediately what it was.

"Kai!"

There were explosions coming from everywhere. She had to get to Takeru. She hoped that with their training sessions, he would be able to notice a Genjutsu and dispel it. She turned to her medical team. "Konoha is under attack! Our jobs as medics are to stay behind the front lines and save as many lives as possible! GO!"

Her team dispersed, and she just as quickly followed to join the fight.

' _Otogakure and Sunagakure… so our alliance with Sunagakure is officially over'_

She reappeared just as an Otoga-nin was about to deal a final blow to a fellow shinobi. Standing behind the Otoga-nin, Jai shoved one of her sais through his heart. An instant kill.

No longer being supported, the body fell as she pulled out her long dagger. "Are you alright?" she asked her comrade.

"H-Hai… thank you." He was a little shaken. "The Hokage?!"

"There is nothing we can do."

Another Otoga-nin went to attack, but she dodged and kicked them into the wall of the arena.

"I saw! It's a Kekkai Ninjutsu!" he said while he engaged in another battle.

Her eyes frantically searched for any sign of Takeru.

' _This is where I left him!'_

"Takeru!" she called out. Two more Otoga-nins came. It was now four against two. She stood back to back with her comrade.

"There's so many of them!" her comrade said over his shoulder.

"That does not matter! We will keep fighting until either they die or we die!" she exclaimed back.

The enemy shinobi made the first move. She dodged and deflected their attacks. Deeming the moment appropriate, she shaped her lips and whistled.

While the enemy was fighting them, they had failed to notice Jai's pack come up from behind them. The enemy stopped their fighting when they heard the low growls. Before they had a chance to look over their shoulders, Jai gave the signal. The four massive wolves attacked and mauled the four enemy shinobis; ripping out their throats. Their screams cut short as teeth ripped their necks apart. Blood gushed out of their torn arteries and mouths as they died choking on their own blood.

"Ba-chan!" Jai looked around and saw two more Otoga-nins about forty feet away. One was gripping the front of Takeru's shirt while the other searched for any other individuals that were somehow still conscious. The shinobi that had her nephew by the collar of his shirt readied his fist.

"Shut up, brat!"

"He's got some talent for a runt to be able to dispel the Genjutsu."

A rage boiled within Jai. In the amount of time it took to blink, she had Takeru behind her. Keeping his face buried in her back, she kicked the shinobi that was searching into the concrete wall of the stadium; knowing and taking pride in the fact that the force of her kick and the impact of hitting the solid wall broke a few of the Otoga-nins bones. She followed her first attack by throwing multiple kunai to embed into his bed, keeping him pinned to the wall. The entire time she had the other shinobi's throat in her right hand, slowly squeezing.

He was taller than her by a couple of inches, but she still had his feet lifted off the ground. A deadly and menacing glare was on her face. Her teeth bared, she growled into his face. "Don't. Touch. My. Kid." She summoned more chakra into her hand and squeezed even more. She watched his face change colors from the lack of oxygen and his eyes bulge out of their sockets from the fear and pressure of her hand.

His own pawed and gripped her arm and wrist, but then eventually fell to his sides as he finally died from the slow strangulation. She carelessly tossed the limp body aside as she pulled out one more kunai. With the well-practiced flick of her wrist, the kunai flew straight to the heart of the shinobi that was against the wall.

Takeru was clinging to her from behind. "Ba-chan!"

"Are you hurt?" she asked while keeping her guard up. She felt his head move side to side.

"No…" he was shaking.

She closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of release. "Inuki," she called her alpha. She placed Takeru onto the massive wolf's back. "Take him to Hokage-iwa. Stay together and be careful. Help the shinobis keep the civilians safe."

"Ba-chan…? Wha-?"

"You will be safe there." She stroked his cheek. "Go!"

The four wolves immediately departed.

Now, she could devote her undivided attention to protecting and fighting for Konoha.

* * *

Jai moved her hands quickly using five different seals. Her arms and legs became enveloped by a thick, protective layer of rock. She blocked a katana with her left arm and moved it away. Bringing up her right hand and making a fist, she struck the Suna-nins face. The force of her strike broke his jaw and sent him flying into the lower level of the stadium.

"Nice one, my beautiful hana!" Gai praised. "Just what I expected from the woman of my dreams!"

She fought and killed many, and had ended up coming across Kakashi and Gai. Another Suna-nin lunged at her. She flipped back to dodge his attack and stuck herself to a wall of the stadium. Chakra at her feet, she propelled herself off the wall and kneed her opponent in the solar plexus with her armored leg, sending him to join his comrade. She stopped herself by landing atop the railing.

Looking down, she saw a dark hooded ANBU standing next to the Jōnin sensei from Sunagakure.

'… _I know that person…'_

She jumped down and landed next to Genma. "You again," she seethed.

"You look to have healed quite nicely. I was saddened that I didn't get to finish playing with you." A teasing tone came from behind the ANBU mask.

"You two know each other, Jai?" Genma questioned.

"We are acquainted."

Kakashi and Gai joined them. The Kekkai Jutsu fell and everyone could see the intruders fleeing with ANBU chasing.

"Kakashi! They're starting to move out! Do we go after them?!" Gai asked as he witnessed the ANBU get taken down by a Ninjutsu that resembled a spider's web.

"No! Wait, Gai!"

"That's right… if you move out now, with little information of the surroundings up there, you'll be caught in the enemy's trap," the hooded figure said in a taunting tone.

"I'm already 100 percent aware of that. Whether there is a trap or not, I cannot let the enemy just get away – that is the way of Konoha's shinobi." Gai glared.

"And are you just here to observe the end result… Kabuto?" Kakashi called him out.

The hooded figure removed his mask. No point in hiding when you've already been found out. "So, you did know after all."

"Oy, what are we going to do?" Baki asked Kabuto.

"It's about time that we made a retreat."

"I will not let you escape twice!" Jai growled out, taking a step closer.

"Are you going to run away from me again?" Kakashi asked as he moved to stand next to Jai.

"For now, if we show our cards, they're most likely going to be copied. Then again, it doesn't seem like you've completely mastered that eye like the Uchiha clan." Kabuto smugly replied. "We'll play again next time, _Jai-san_." Making sure to put emphasis on her name now that he knew it.

She quickly grabbed two kunai from her leg pouch and threw them with as much force as she could at the two spies. But she was a second too late. The two spies had disappeared in a puff of smoke and her kunai embedded into the wall, causing it to crack from the impact.

Kakashi clenched his fists at his sides.

' _Dammit! I let him get away again!'_

Knowing that there was no longer a threat in the area, Jai teleported to the roof of the tower where the Sandaime and Orochimaru fought. The other three following right behind her.

* * *

 _Two days after attack…_

Jai didn't think she would be so devastated by his death. She'd only suffered from loss twice in her life. Technically three times, but only two of the three times has truly made her feel this way: her miscarriage and Hitomi. She could now add the Sandaime.

Jai owed her life as a kunoichi to him.

…

 _They didn't know what to do with her in the beginning. After the tragic loss of Minato and Kushina, the village elders pushed her to the side to focus on more important matters._

 _And now thing settled, and she was once again a priority._

 _It took three days of deliberation and consultation before they finally agreed on something._

 _During all this time, they kept her at the hospital under ANBU supervision. The door to her room opened as the Sandaime walked in._

" _The nurses tell me that you haven't been eating."_

 _She kept her gaze directed at the one small window in the room._

" _We have come to the agreement that what happened to your father was not deliberate. You acted on self-defense and protected Kakashi. You did what you had to do – you did the right thing, Jai."_

" _The… right thing…?" she continued to stare out the window. "… what happens to me now?"_

" _We've agreed to release on a parole, but only on two conditions: one, you become a kunoichi for the village, and two, you must undergo a bi-weekly mental evaluation and report to me."_

" _For how long?"_

" _As long as the council and I see fit."_

 _She didn't have much of a choice. "Very well… is it what my father had been preparing me for anyway."_

* * *

" _I don't think I heard you two correctly…"_

 _A nineteen-year-old Kakashi and an eighteen-year-old Jai stood in front of his desk._

" _Marry us," they repeated._

 _The Hokage laughed thinking it was a joke, but it quickly faded when neither of the other two joined him. "Wait… you two are serious?"_

 _They nodded._

 _Hiruzen's brows furrowed. "Since when have you two been a couple?!" he yelled. He reached for his cup of tea and took a sip of it to calm his nerves._

" _For a year now," Kakashi said._

 _Hiruzen spat out his tea and coughed. "A_ _ **year**_ _?! How could I have not known?! Jai! Why haven't you said anything?!"_

" _You never asked," she plainly said._

" _That doesn't matter now." Kakashi shifted back to the main subject. "We'd like to be married, Hokage-sama."_

…

"I'm ready ba-chan." Takeru came into her bedroom and saw her sitting on the built-in bench by the windows. Her knees were drawn to her chest, and her back leaned against one of the big plush cushions. She had been looking out her open bay window. "But you're not…"

She was still in her pajamas.

"Oh… I lost track of time…" she stood and walked to her closet to retrieve her funeral attire. She didn't want to go but knew that if she didn't then she would regret it for the rest of her life.

Grabbing her outfit, she headed to her conjoined bathroom to change. She twisted her hair into a French braid that ended between her shoulder blades.

' _It's getting really long… needs to be cut soon…'_

She took one final glance in the mirror before she exited her bathroom and was ready to leave the house, but she stopped at her vanity. A dark navy blue velvet box laid in the upper left corner. She grabbed and opened it. A pair of platinum drop earrings resided in the box. A round topaz colored gemstone was attached to a long and thin cylindrical bar with an intricate floral design carved into it. She'd never worn them, but she felt the need to wear them now. She pulled them out of the box and put them on.

Looking in the mirror of her vanity, she saw that the bar ended on a few centimeters below the corner of her jaw. The earrings were surprisingly light, and the yellow gem complemented the color of her eyes. "Now, I am ready." She turned away from the mirror and started walking out the door of her bedroom with Takeru following.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Reviews are always welcome, but never necessary.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just own my OCs.

* * *

Sungakure declared complete and total surrender to Konohagakure after their shinobis found the bodies of their Kazekage and council members dead in a ravine outside of their village.

With the threat to the village gone, the reconstruction began. A few weeks had passed and the village started to gain a semblance of normality. Everyone was kept busy as they are tried to do their part. Jai was kept busy at the hospital, Takeru did what he could around the village, and Kakashi had his own duties to worry about.

All available hospitals rooms were now full, and Jai and her medics had been running nonstop. She barely slept and heavily relied on food pills. But today, her body had had enough. While filling out reports, she had dozed off on top of her desk.

"Jai-sama," Mitsuko knocked before entering. "I need your-" she stopped when she saw Jai sleeping. Quietly walking over to her sleeping superior, she gently shook her awake. "Jai-sama…" she whispered.

A moan came from the sleeping kunoichi before her eyes opened. "Mitsuko…?" Jai rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned. The clock that hung on the wall made her sit upright in alarm when she looked at it.

' _Two and a half hours…'_

"My apologies, Mitsuko. What did you need?"

Her assistant gave her a smile. "No need to apologize. You deserve some rest. I just need your signature on these forms."

Jai held out her hand as Mitsuko handed them to her. She quickly looked over the files before swiftly signing them.

Mitsuko watched her superior return to her small stack of paperwork. "Perhaps you should go home, Jai-sama…"

"There is too much to be done."

"But you haven't had a proper meal or a decent night's sleep in days. You of all people should know that lack of sleep affects our everyday performance."

Jai sighed. "I know…" she exhaled as she dropped her pen and rested her hand in her hand. She hadn't been home in days.

"I promise that everything will still be standing when you return, Jai-sama."

"And when was the last time you went home, Mitsuko?"

"Yesterday," her assistant countered without missing a beat. "Can you say the same, Jai-sama?"

She narrowed her purple eyes.

' _Touché, Mitsuko…'_

"Forcing me to leave means that my workload will be added to yours."

"Nobuo-san said that he doesn't mind helping me."

"Then, make sure Ryota-san takes all of his medications."

"He's already taken his morning dosage."

Her brow slightly twitched in agitation. "Fumiko is in room 305. She has been very timid since the attack, so you will need to be patient with her."

"She's actually gotten a lot better and is much more talkative now."

"All of my patient files need to be updated and put away. I am also expecting a delivery of antlers from Nara-san."

"Understood, ma'am. Is that all?"

"No," she said before continuing. "The date for Takeo's surgery needs to be confirmed with his parents. I have circled the date in red in my planner."

Mitsuko pulled out a wife thick planner. "I have it right here."

"Make sure Kimiko and Kumiko stay out of trouble. They like to play tricks on some of the nurses."

"I can tell them apart, and we had a very serious talk about their behavior. Anything else, Jai-sama?"

She stood from her chair. "Yes, there is..." She removed her white coat and traded it for her white scarf, after making sure to hang it on the mounted hook behind her desk. "... do not act so conceited just because you are getting your way," she said as she walked past her assistant to the door of her office.

Mitsuko couldn't help the cheeky grin on her face. "Hai, hai, hai. Now, go and do something relaxing. Take Takeru out to dinner. Better yet, go out and find a man!"

Jai paused. "I already have one."

"I don't mean Takeru."

"I was not referring to Tak-" Jai took a step back from the door as it flew open.

Omi barged in. "I'm sorry to intrude, Jai-san, but the Honjo twins have disappeared from their room again."

"They are probably playing another game of hide and seek. I would search around outside," Jai calmly informed. She looked to her assistant. "Are you sure you want me to leave?"

"Yes! Go away! I can handle this!" she ushered Jai out of her office and went to help Omi search for the missing mischievous twins. "And I don't want to see you back here for another two days!"

As Jai left the hospital, her stomach grumbled. The path that she chose to follow would take her by Ichiraku.

' _Ramen sounds appetizing right now… I can bring some home for Takeru…'_

She kept her pace but changed her destination.

* * *

Lifting one of the many flaps as she arrived outside the tiny ramen stand, her sight was graced with an almost naked Naruto. His shirt and jacket laid on one of the stools as he aired out his pants.

"I believe that this can be considered a sanitation violation…" she muttered.

Naruto looked to his right and saw Jai standing with an awkward look on her face. "Oh! Jai nee-chan! I haven't seen you since the preliminaries of the Chunin Exams!"

"Welcome, Jai-san! It's been a while!" Teuchi greeted. "The usual for you today?"

"Hello, Teuchi-san, Naruto." She returned the greeting and sat down on one of the stools. "Yes, please. I would like to add tofu to it as well."

"Hai! Coming right up!" Teuchi placed a cup of tea down in front of her.

"Thank you." She looked to her husband's Genin as he continued to search for whatever it was he had misplaced; already figuring out what it was.

Naruto groaned. "I know I have one more! I counted before I left home!"

Teuchi placed her bowl of ramen down in front of her. "I take it you've been busy."

Jai tiredly nodded. "Thank you, Teuchi-san." She reached for a pair of chopsticks and pulled them apart. The aroma of the brother filled her nose before she dipped her utensils into the bowl to begin to eat.

"AHA!" the blonde cheered in triumph. "I found it!"

Teuchi incredulously sighed when he took the coupon from the Genin. "Go on and sit down then." Knowing Naruto's favorites, the older man started making Naruto's ramen as said boy started to put his clothes back on.

"You should have a pocket or a pouch, that is meant specifically for all of your Ichiraku coupons," Jai said after swallowing a bite of her noodles.

Naruto chose to sit on the stool to her immediate left. "I don't have many pockets and all of my pouches are full of kunai and shurikens. I'd have to get another pouch, which means more to carry."

"Yes, but putting it under your hitai-ate makes losing it more probable than carrying an extra pouch."

"Yes, but putting it under your hitai-ate makes losing it more probable than carrying an extra pouch."

Teuchi placed Naruto's order down.

"Thank you, ojīsan!" Naruto quickly grabbed one of the many pairs of chopsticks in the container and separated them. "Itadakimasu!" he said before digging in.

"Geez… so much fuss over nothing." Teuchi rubbed the back of his neck.

"I…" he slurped a large amount of the noodles into his mouth. "… put it underneath my hitai-ate in order not to drop it during morning training."

"Your hitai-ate is crooked." Jai pointed out as she finished her last bite.

"Hmm?" he touched his headband and noticed that it was indeed crooked. "Thanks, Jai nee-chan."

"Eat well and do your best," Teuchi encouraged as he boiled more noodles.

"Hmm?" Naruto questioned; his mouth full of noodles.

"You're going to do it again after this, right? Training?" he pulled the noodles out of the boiling water and shook the strainer.

"Of course! I'm full of motivation!" Naruto said with a big smile on his face.

"Good!" Teuchi had put the noodles into a small bowl and dropped them into Naruto's broth. "Here you go."

The Genin was confused.

"Another serving for free! Ganbare!"

The young Genin's eyes lit up with appreciation. "Thank you!"

Jai drank the last bit of her broth and placed her bowl down.

"Would you like anything else, Jai-san?"

"I would like a pork broth ramen to go for Takeru, please."

"Hai. Coming right up."

A new hand went to lift one of the flaps. "Welcome!" Teuchi greeted the newcomer.

"Just like I heard…" came a deep but jovial voice. "I had to come and see it."

Jai and Naruto looked at the newcomer and her amethyst-hued eyes widened in surprise as the flap was lifted.

' _He's back?'_

"It seems that you really are just eating ramen." The white-haired man said in a teasing tone.

After stuffing more noodles into his mouth, Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw Jiraiya standing over him. "Oh?! Ero-sennin!" he said with noodles still hanging out of his mouth.

"Ero-sennin…?" Jai murmured to herself.

Jiraiya heard her voice and looked to her direction. His face broke out into a cheesy grin as a red tint appeared on his cheeks and a devilish chuckle came out of his mouth. One could even see him slightly salivating as he took in her appearance.

Her long dark hair that reached mid-back had been left down. He noticed a pair of earrings in her ears and a thin gold chain around her neck that disappeared under her top. He especially liked her dark gray, form-fitted t op. Four wide buckles adorned her sides, exposing some skin, as two more buckles rested over her shoulder. The garment molded to her body, but unknown to everyone else, it was also very durable and made for combat.

A wide strap, that matched the ones on her top, wrapped around her upper right arm while her left remained bare. His eyes traveled down her physique. Dark blue shorts that ended mid-thigh could be seen, but only the right leg was visible. The left leg was covered by a dark gray skirt that fell at an angle down to her knees, exposing her right leg with four buckles lining her upper thigh that matched her top.

Jiraiya shoved Naruto aside and took the blonde's seat.

"ACK!" the Genin cried as he was roughly shoved aside. "I'm still eating!"

The sage ignored the boy's outburst. "Hey, Jai!" he greeted slyly as he started to lean into her space.

"Hello, Jiraiya-sama," she greeted back as she leaned slightly away to keep distance between them.

"Time has only made you more beautiful," he commented as he reached for her hand.

"Oy! Don't bother Jai nee-chan with your pervy ways, Ero-sennin!"

Jiraiya turned around to face Naruto. "I told you to stop calling me that, kid!"

While the two were bickering, Teuchi had given Jai her take-out order for Takeru. She placed her money on the small tray and thanks him once more.

Jiraiya turned back to Jai as she put on a long, thin white scarf that covered a majority of her upper body. "It's been a while since I've been back, how about you take me to the hospital and perform a _physical_ examination on me," he said in a suggestive tone.

"Don't do it, Jai nee-chan! He's a pervert!"

Jiraiya quickly turned and hit Naruto over the head. "Shut-up!"

"Why does Naruto call you 'Ero-sennin'?"

The white-haired sage awkwardly laughed. "Oh, y'know kids these days! So, how about you and I go and play doctor?"

"I do not play doctor, Jiraiya-sama. I am a doctor." Jai corrected. "And my assistant has also forbidden me from stepping foot on the hospital's premises for at least 48 hours. But I am sure Nobuo-san would not mind examining you." She made to leave.

"Wait, Jai!"

She stopped. "Yes, Jiraiya-sama?"

The older shinobi cleared his throat as he stood. "Then, how about you and I go and get some dinner, maybe even a late-night dip in the hot springs?"

"I have to decline, Jiraiya-sama. I have a child at home that hasn't seen me in days."

"So, no to dinner, but yes to the hot springs?" he asked hopefully. "Wait-! You have a kid now?! With who?!"

"It wouldn't be possible considering the baths are gender-specific. I also prefer to bathe at home – more sanitary that way. And no, I do not have a child – not a biological one at least. He is my nephew."

"Then how about you model for my next book?"

"I am sure you could easily find someone more appropriate for that than me, Jiraiya-sama – especially in my current state," she said indicating to her physical appearance: her hair was disheveled and need washing, the dark circles under her eyes only accentuated the redness that surrounded her irises.

"I see nothing but perfection."

"You are too kind, Jiraiya-sama. I must decline, but the one thing I need to do, before I do anything else, is rest and check on my nephew. Perhaps some other time?" she grabbed her food and said goodbye to everyone as she lifted one of the many flaps of the stand and walked away.

Jiraiya's shoulder slumped as he sighed out in sadness from being turned down by Jai while Naruto laughed at Jiraiya's expense. Even Teuchi couldn't contain his chuckle.

* * *

Jai made it home and was nearly trampled to death by the wolves as she walked through the front door.

Finding a stopping point, Takeru placed his book on the side table and got up from the sofa. "Welcome home, ba-chan."

"I brought you some ramen," she said as she removed her sandals. They all followed Jai into the kitchen.

As Takeru ate, Jai walked out to the backyard to tend to the garden.

' _It feels like months since I last tended to them…'_

She was about to start until a small finch landed on her shoulder.

' _A summoning…?'_

She got back on her feet and walked back into the house. "I am sorry, Takeru, but I have just been summoned." She heard his utensils drop as he quickly ran over. No time for proper goodbyes, she rubbed the top of his head and quickly left the house. The finch flew off her shoulder as she followed it.

' _So much for relaxation'_

* * *

She followed the little bird to one of the village's many rivers and arrived just as Gai made a dynamic entry by kicking a tall man with blue colored skin away from Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai.

"KONOHA GOURIKI SENPUU!" Gai yelled out as he landed his attack.

Taking in the situation, she saw Kakashi kneeling over and panting, Asuma cradling a wound on his upper left arm with both of his eyes, and Kurenai's eyes closed amid battle. Jai jumped onto the river's surface, landing next to Gai.

"I see you have also arrived, my lovely hana!"

"Jai…" Kakashi panted from behind her.

"Get Kakashi out of here," Jai commanded as she looked over her shoulder to her comrades.

"Jai." A familiar voice said her name and drew her attention.

Her eyes widened in shock while a small gasp escaped from her lips. Her purple eyes met the stare of crimson ones. They were familiar, yet unfamiliar; a coldness that she didn't recognize. She stood frozen in shock. "Taiho…?" she whispered in disbelief.

' _He could not be here… he would not dare come back here after everything he did!'_

"It's been a long time," he said so casually.

Kisame quickly and easily recovered from Gai's attack. "Who the hell are they? She an ex-girlfriend of yours, Itachi?"

"The Leaf's Prideful Green Beast: Maito Gai!"

"What a sight. Shouldn't you be called a strange beast?" Kisame taunted. "And the girl seems to be too frozen in shock to even defend herself."

"Don't underestimate those two," Itachi warned.

Kakashi's remaining strength gave out as he collapsed and started to sink into the river. Gai immediately went to Kakashi's aid and lifted him onto his shoulder. "You did this to Kakashi?"

Jai snapped out of her shock when Kakashi collapsed. Snapping out of her shock, she gave the intruders a deadly stare. "What did you do to him?"

"Just a little Genjutsu."

Jai gritted her teeth and pulled out her sais. "With those eyes, there is no such thing." Jai went on the offensive and charged straight for Itachi.

"Jai! Wait!" Gai yelled.

"What's happening?!"  
"What is she doing?!"

Asuma and Kurenai had their eyes closed, taking precautions to not get caught in Itachi's Tsukuyomi.

"She's taken the offensive against Itachi," Gai informed while trying to keep up with her movements.

Itachi easily dodged Jai and tried to counter her attack with a punch. She ducked down and slid herself sideways across the water's surface, sliding between his spread legs. She aimed to cut the back of his ankles, but only managed to cut the fabric of his pants as he jumped up into the air. Jai quickly got back onto her feet. She stored her sais back into their holsters and traded them for garrote wire.

She flung the wire at Itachi's retreating form. The wire wrapped around his ankle, and she tugged as soon as she felt the tension – pulling Itachi's form back towards her. She brought back out only one of her sais, ready to plunge it into his chest. But her opportunity was lost when her wire was severed and she had to quickly defend herself against Kisame's intruding kick. The force of his attack caused her to skid slightly back across the surface of the water.

Itachi landed back onto the river next to his partner.

"She's got some speed on her," Kisame pointed out. "Almost as fast as you."

"As I said earlier, don't underestimate her." Itachi looked at his former teammate. "Time seems to have only benefitted you, Jai. But…" his red gaze narrowed. "… have you improved enough to save your _precious_ Kakashi from my Tsukuyomi?"

"Well, there's a fun fact to know; the famous Copy-nin that's known throughout the shinobi world is actually domestically boring." Kisame laughed. "I will say that he's got good taste."

Jai narrowed her eyes. She went to attack again, but stopped and jumped away as Kisame intervened with his giant sword.

"Don't look into Itachi's eyes, Gai, Jai! You'll be caught up in his Jutsu!" Asuma warned, his and Kurenai's eyes were still squeezed shit.

"I am well aware of how the Sharingan works," Jai said as she raised her sais up, waiting for their next move.

"I too am already aware of it. In order to fight Kakashi, I devised ways to battle the Sharingan. Open your eyes, both of you!"

"B-but…" Kurenai was wary.

"When you battle with the Sharingan, it's not a problem if you don't look at those eyes! You work around it by gaining insight into his movements by looking constantly at his feet."

Kurenai slowly opened her eyes. "Now that you mention it, you're probably right… but…"

"You're the only one who can do that – and apparently Jai too." Asuma finished Kurenai's statement as he too opened his eyes.

"That's true," Gai said as he fully stood with an unconscious Kakashi hanging limply over his shoulder. "There's a knack to reading all of your opponents' movements only by their feet. But I can't teach it to you in this emergency. Just get used to it right now!"

"What should we do?" Asuma questioned.

"Kurenai, get Kakashi to the medical treatment center." He passed the Copy-Nin over to her as she steadied him and placed his arm over her shoulder. "Asuma, you and Jai will be my support. I've already arranged for reinforcements. For now, we will take them on here." Gai assumed his fighting stance and joined Jai in waiting on their opponents' next move.

Kisame smirked. "Aren't you brave…?" he sneered as he raised Samehada.

"Kisame, stop it," Itachi ordered.

Kisame looked questioningly at Itachi. His crimson gaze still directed at Konoha's shinobi. "We did not come here to start a war. Regrettably, this is nothing more than nonsense. Let's leave."

Kisame grit his teeth. "Too bad. I was finally feeling motivated. It can't be helped."

The two Missing-nins teleported away.

* * *

Jai was in a state of worry, but only internally. She had done this many of times before. But why not this time too?

' _Because this is something that I've never encountered before… this is something that's beyond me and my skill.'_

She kept hearing Itachi's words in the back of her mind.

" _Have you improved enough to save your precious Kakashi from my Tsukuyomi?"_

No, she wasn't skilled enough to save him or Sasuke. Externally, she didn't let it show. She couldn't afford it to show. There was too much to do and worry about, and she wouldn't wallow in her self-pity. Thankfully, Naruto and Jiraiya returned with Tsunade and Shizune. Jai crossed paths with Tsunade she headed to see Lee.

"Jai!" Gai called out to her.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice them walking behind her. "Gai-san?" she immediately recognized the woman standing behind him. "Tsunade-sama," Jai said with more surprise; her posture becoming more erect.

"Jai, Tsunade healed Kakashi!"

That caught her attention even more. "He is awake?"

"He's resting right now. We're on our way to see Lee."

' _Lee…'_

She too was on her way to see him as well. "May I accompany you two? I was going to perform another physical examination on him. But since Tsunade-sama is here, I can at least go over all of the injuries he has sustained."

Tsunade nodded. "I would like that." The three of them walked together to Lee's room. "From what that council members have told me, the Sandaime left you in charge of the hospital."

"Yes, ma'am." I told him that there were others more suitable for the position, but he still entrusted me with the responsibility."

"You're too modest, my darling daffodil!"

As they walked, Tsunade took in Jai's appearance and mannerisms. "I'd say he made a good choice." The new Hokage smiled. "You don't give yourself enough credit."

"I do not deserve any. I could not bring Sasuke or Kakashi back, and I Have done all that I can with Lee."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. There is no mastering Iryō Ninjutsu. There will always be new techniques to develop and learn, and new cures and remedies. It's what keeps it all exciting; the change to constantly learn and improve."

Jai looked to her new Hokage as her words sunk in. "You are right. Forgive my behavior. So much has happened within such a small timeframe that it seems to finally be taking its toll on me. I am not usually this pessimistic."

"That's what I hear from all of the nurses and medics. You're very devoted. Despite being so young, you seem to have a handle on everything here, but there is always room for improvement. And I'm here to help you improve."

"I would like that, Tsunade-sama."

* * *

Lee's examination didn't go well. His options were either to quit his dream of being a shinobi or a surgery with a fifty percent chance of survival.

"I have never seen one's spirit crumble like that," Jai said after Gai and Lee left the room.

"You and I know that it'd be best if he just quit now."

"Yes, ma'am I do. But you are also not familiar with Lee's personality."

Tsunade looked to Jai. "What do you mean?"

"He is well acquainted with Naruto, and Gai-san _is_ his sensei. Giving up is not something any of those three are familiar with."

Tsunade let out a light chuckle. "Then I guess we should start doing some research."

"Perhaps we should."

"I'd say the Sandaime made an excellent choice in choosing you, Jai."

* * *

At the end of her shift, Jai left the hospital and headed straight to Kakashi's apartment. She unlocked his door with her key and removed her shoes. When she reached his bedroom, she saw that he was still resting. But she knew otherwise.

"I know you are not sleeping," Jai said in a blunt and obvious tone.

Kakashi didn't move. The ticking of his alarm clock was the only thing that disturbed the silence. Jai stood at the foot of his bed. Another minute passed.

"A kiss is needed in order for me to be woken up…" Kakashi quietly mumbled through his teeth.

Jai was confused. "I am not conversant with such a remedy. And it would be a pointless action considering you are already conscious." She started to think how a simple kiss could simply wake someone up from a comatose state. "Your form of treatment is also unsanitary. Can you imagine all of the different type of bacteria one would obtain and transfer… would it be some type of Ninjutsu…?"

Kakashi sighed and opened his eyes after listening to her mumbling. "You do know that it's not a really cure, right my ningyō?"

"But… you jus-"

He sat up. "It was just a silly plan to get you to come over here and kiss me. You know… like in those children stories?"

Jai tilted her head – a habit of hers when something confused her.

"A princess gets a curse placed on her and only her one true love can save her – usually with a kiss…?" he tried to explain. "Never mind."

"… Are you saying that you are a princess?"  
"Just forget I said anything!"

His body slumped from his low chakra levels. She walked to the side of his bed and sat down on the edge. Bringing her index and middle finger together, she placed them on his forehead and started to replenish his chakra with her own.

"Thank you." He felt much better.

Jai went to draw her hand away, but it was grabbed before she could. Kakashi pulled on her hand to bring her body closer to his.

Out of instinct, Jai's other hand went to his mask and started to lower it to reveal his features. As soon as the fabric cleared his lips, he locked lips with his wife. It felt like it had been eons since he last kissed her lips. And Jai felt the same.

Their hands moved swiftly and greedily. Kakashi's hand went to her hair and pulled the sticks out, letting her dark tresses fall freely down her back. His fingers ran over her ears and paused when he felt the metal dangling from her lobes.

' _These are…'_

"Are you alright?" Jai asked. "Perhaps you should rest more."

"No, I'm fine." His hands cradled her face. "You're wearing them." His right index finger and thumb gently fiddled with her earring.

"Yes…"

"They look good on you." He brought their lips back together. The moment quickly getting reheated.

Jai's hands buried themselves into his silver tresses, while he started to unzip her maroon vest. "Should you… be… mmm- moving around…?"

His hand had traveled down and under her white skirt. "Let me… take care of you for once."

And she did.

* * *

She slept while Kakashi showered. Her body gave into some much-needed sleep after their activities. Now dressed in his uniform – sans flak jacket – he sat on his bed and watched his wife sleep. He saw their rings in the crook of her neck and went to hold them in his hand.

…

" _Here." A nineteen-year-old Kakashi placed the small circular object into Jai's eighteen-year-old palm. "Hang onto it for me."_

" _Why?"_

" _I think you should hang onto it since I can't seem to."_

" _I still do not understand why you went through all the trouble in purchasing them."_

 _They were officially married for two weeks, and for some reason, Kakashi felt the need to buy them rings._

" _It's normal for a husband to buy their wife jewelry."_

" _What do you expect me to do with them? I rarely wear mine, and I cannot wear yours because your fingers are bigger than mine."_

 _Kakashi shrugged. "You'll think of something." He rubbed the top of her head. "I have to go now, I've got another mission." He kissed her forehead through his mask._

" _Don't get cocky," Jai said while trying to hide her blush._

 _Kakashi noticed the thin gold chain around her neck when they were sparring with each other._

" _What's that?" he indicated to the chain._

" _Oh…" Jai pulled the chain from under her shirt to show their rings dangling from it. "I found a solution to our problem. This way I will not lose them."_

" _And a piece of me will always be close to your heart."_

" _I think you mean to say that_ _ **something**_ _that_ _ **belongs**_ _to you will always be close to my heart – considering that the ring is not made up of your DNA."_

" _Why is everything so literal with you…?" Kakashi muttered._

 _One of her sais was suddenly embedded into the trunk of the tree that Kakashi stood in font of. "Why must you always be late?"_

" _I'm never late when it comes to you, my ningyō!" Kakashi said nervously._

…

Kakashi was broken out of his reverie when a small bird landed outside of his window sill.

' _Humph… I've already got a mission to do.'_

He placed the rings back down and looked at Jai once more. He traced the outline of her lips with his hand before he stood from the bed. Walking over to his desk, he wrote a quick note for Jai before he grabbed his flak jacket and left his apartment.

* * *

He had arrived in the nick of time and deterred Naruto and Sasuke from hurting each other.

' _Jai is going to be mad when she finds out about this…'_

Both water tanks were destroyed. Kakashi sighed.

' _What happened to the teamwork…?'_

Sitting atop one of the destroyed water tanks, he called out Jiraiya. "Were you the one that taught Naruto that technique? I feel that Naruto is still too young to be able to control that level of a technique…"

The sage stood at the base of the tank with his arms crossed.

"In the worst-case scenario, it could have killed Sasuke. Even if it was for his own protection against Akatsuki… teaching that technique to Naruto was still-"

"Let's be fair…" Jiraiya finally spoke. "That Chidori is too much for Sasuke too. I never thought that Naruto was the type to use that technique on his teammates. Perhaps there is something going on between those two?"

Kakashi didn't respond right away. "Ah… there is – somewhat…"

"Somewhat?"

"Simply put, it's similar to the relationship Orochimaru had with you in the past…"

Jiraiya's face soured. "Kah…" he scoffed.

Kakashi began to inform Jiraiya of Naruto and Sasuke's rivalry.

"This sort of situation isn't that bad. Just a few choice words to them will do."

"Please… I'll leave Naruto to you. Not only do I still have a mission, but also the problem with the Chidori."

Jiraiya nodded. Kakashi jumped down from the water tower and landed next to the legendary Sannin. "Also, would you please stop following Jai around the village?" Kakashi asked.

"Hmm? What's it to you?"

"I'm just a simple husband trying to look out for his wife." Kakashi shrugged his shoulders.

Jiraiya's eyes widened as his jaw fell open in shock as Kakashi's words sank in. But Kakashi had turned his back and teleported to Sakura.

' _HUH?! Husband?! Wife?!'_

Jiraiya was too shocked to speak.

"It's alright," Kakashi said with a reassuring smile to his student. "Soon things will go back to the way they used to be," he promised before leaving.

Finally regaining his composure, Jiraiya called out. "OY! KAKASHI! WHAT DID YOU MEAN?!" But he was too late. Kakashi had already left the hospital rooftop in search for Sasuke before he left the village for his mission.

* * *

 _Next day…_

"Perhaps you should have sent me along with him, Hokage-sama…" Jai spoke up after Shikamaru left the office. "A team consisting of just Genin and a rookie Chunin as their leader…"

"I would have sent you, but I need you here," Tsunade said with her hands interlocked in front of her face. "I have faith in all of them."

Jai nodded her head and didn't question Tsunade any further.

"Lee… if you give up being a shinobi, there's no chance of death." Tsunade tried to make him see reason.

Jai, Tsunade, and Lee stood on the roof of the Hokage's building; Tsunade and Lee stood near the rails and looked out to the village while Jai stood a few feet away.

Lee had a look of contemplation on his face as he listened to Tsunade's suggestion.

"Why do you trifle about it?"

"Like I told Jai-san, everything about my life was to prove that someone like me can become a respectful shinobi…"

"Even if the surgery is successful, your life will still be at risk."

"But…" Lee turned to face Tsunade. "That is my dream!" he told her with a bright smile.

Jai saw Tsunade's serious face turn into one of determination. "Alright, let's go Lee, Jai. There is no backing down!"

"Roger!" Lee saluted Tsunade.

Jai nodded. "Yes, ma'am." She and Lee followed their Hokage.

* * *

Within a matter of days, Kakashi's world drastically changed. His three Genin were no longer his.

Sasuke had left the village to join Orochimaru, Sakura became Tsunade's apprentice, and as soon as Naruto was fully healed and ready, he would be leaving Konoha with Jiraiya for training. Team 7 was officially no more.

He woke before the sun rose and left his apartment for the Memorial Stone. When he arrived, he stayed well after the sun came up.

"Your body must be stiff from standing for so long." Jai had walked up on his right side with a bouquet of small purple flowers in hand.

"I ignore it."

Kakashi watched Jai kneel and place the flowers down at the base of the memorial.

"Something is bothering you…"

Kakashi's head hung low to his chest.

She grabbed his hand. "Spend the day with me."

"Aren't you busy?"

Jai looked through all the names on the stone. "With Tsunade-sama around, my workload has gotten lighter. But she keeps me busy by teaching me new remedies and techniques. Today, I am completely available and, if I am not mistaken, as are you."

"What would you like to do?" Kakashi asked his wife.

"Whatever you want to do."

Kakashi looked back at the stone. "I want to stay here… just a little longer."

"Done." She pulled Kakashi down to sit on the ground.

A little longer turned into three more hours, but Jai didn't complain. The two sat side-by-side. Kakashi talked to Obito, about Obito while Jai listened to her husband's every word – whether she heard his tales before or never.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Reviews are always welcome but never necessary.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just my OCs.

* * *

 _20 Years Pre-team 7…_

Kakashi had been training all day. Instead of using the training fields in the village, he decided to venture outside of the village and train in the woods that surrounded Konohagakure. He wanted to show his father everything he developed and improved on while he was away on his mission.

He was deep in the forestry and, having been training all day, he over did it. His chakra and stamina were so depleted that he couldn't even grip to the three he had been hanging from. Without meaning to, his fingers lost their grip and he fell.

Eyes closed as he yelled out while falling, "UWAAH!"

"Eh-?! OOPH!"  
"HUUH!"

It was only a ten-foot drop and his landing wasn't as painful as he thought it would be.

He slowly peeked his eyes open and assured himself that no limbs were broken when he did some minor movements. "Everything seems okay…" he muttered to himself.

"That is… wonderful to hear…" came a soft strained voice. "… could you please… get off me? You are quite heavy…"

Kakashi raised himself up using his arms and realized that he had fallen and landed on a small girl. His onyx hued eyes locked with a pair of purple ones. "I'm sorry!" a small blush was on his face when he realized how close their faces were; thankfully, his mask hid it. He apologized while trying to get off of her, but his arms gave out.

And gravity, being the bitch that she is, graciously pulled him back down, causing him to unintentionally head-butt her in the head.

"OOOW!"  
"EERF!"

"I'm really sorry!" Kakashi said through gritted teeth while still on top of the girl.

Having had enough of it all, she pushed him off her with all her strength and quickly sat up; taking in a deep breath as Kakashi laid out on the ground. From his place on the ground, Kakashi saw her rub at her forehead, trying to ease the pain as her face scrunched up in pain.

She looked about his age, possibly younger. Her clothes were baggy and consisted of dark pants and a dark red shirt. They were tattered with stains of dirt and grass. Her dark hair stopped at her shoulders and looked like it needed a good wash.

He watched her frantically search around while still cradling her aching head. Kakashi saw her get up and pick up a basket that had landed a few feet away. She quickly picked up the scattered flowers and plants from off the ground and placed them back into the basket.

The girl came back over to Kakashi when she noticed that he still hasn't gotten up. Standing over him, he noticed her staring very intently at him.

"W-What….?" He said in a defensive tone from his place on the ground, still too tired to get up.

Instead of answering him, she kneeled and brought her hand to his chest.

"H-Hey! Don't touch me!" he tried to move her hand away but stopped when it started to emit a blue glow and his exhaustion started to fade. He looked at the small girl as she replenished his chakra. The swelling and red coloring on her forehead were clear indications that a bruise would form.

She dispelled her chakra as Kakashi slowly sat up. "Aaaccch!" he hissed in pain when he felt a sharp sting run down his arm. Kakashi stuck out his arm and saw a long cut along his upper arm with some wood chips sticking out from it. "That stings…" he winced as he tried to remove a piece of wood.

Her small hand slapped his away from the wound.

Kakashi was about to question her again but stopped himself when he saw her pull out a small pouch from her basket. Opening it, she reached in and pulled out metal tweezers. "Don't move," she commanded as she started to pull out the small wood bits When she finished removing the small pieces of wood, her hands started to glow again, but this time it was a green light that emitted from them.

Kakashi could feel a warmth develop in his arms. She ended it after about a minute and reached into her pouch. She pulled out a small blue jar this time. As she removed the lid, Kakashi could smell the aroma of the ointment. She started to apply the ointment to his, now smaller, cut and wrapped it in some gauze.

"How old are you?"

She didn't respond right away. "Four," she said bluntly.

' _To be able to do Iryō Ninjutsu at this age is beyond impressive'_

Kakashi was considered a genius – a prodigy – but even he wasn't as controlled with his chakra as she was.

When she finished bandaging his arm, she dabbed some ointment over the bridge of his nose and covered it with a band aid.

"What's your name?"

She didn't respond.

"My name's Hatake Kakashi."

"… Jai… Lee Jai." She finally answered in a soft tone after a few more seconds passed by. She didn't want to answer, but she was told to always be polite.

Kakashi smiled through his mask. "Nice to meet you. What were you doing out here? We're pretty far from the village. I should probably head back – it'll be dark soon."

She looked to the sun when Kakashi mentioned that it would be getting dark. He was right. "I have to go." She quickly gathered her things before she ran off. She sounded anxious.

"Hey! You're going the wrong way!" Kakashi yelled at her retreating form. "The village is back the other way!"

But she was gone, and Kakashi was in no condition to follow her.

* * *

Jai thankfully made it back to her camp before the sun completely set. She chose to stay close by a river this time. She built a simple lean-to, composed of thick branches, leaves, and moss. It blended in well with her surroundings, and she made sure to have a thick layer of foliage debris under her body when sleeping to keep her warm. She double-checked that her traps were set and well-hidden before she started to prepare her dinner. She made sure to stay alert this time.

The sun had set hours ago with her only light source being her small campfire. Not sensing anything nearby, Jai figured this was a good time to change her own bandage. She lifted her shirt to expose the wound on her right side.

' _It did not bleed through…'_

She was relieved. Jai reached into her basket and grabbed one of the plants. She placed it on a large flat rock and started to grind the leaves with a small rock. She was almost finished, but she froze when she heard a rustle come from one of the bushes. The small rock fell from her hand as she pulled a kunai from her leg holster. She waited and looked out into the surrounding darkness. The bush rustled again, her anxiety spiked.

' _Is he here?! Has he dismantled my trap? Has he been watching me for long?!'_

She readied her weapon.

' _He would not be so careless…'_

The bush rustled a final time before a white lemming leaped out from the bush. She breathed a sigh of relief after releasing the breath she had been holding.

' _Just a rodent…'_

Her relaxed demeanor went back to being tense when she realized that it wasn't right. She put the fire out with the dirt she had dug up earlier. Now they were both in the dark with only the moon and the stars are their source of light.

Her heartbeat was so loud and fast that she could feel her pulse beating in her ears, and she was certain that he could hear it as well. She needed to calm herself.

' _Calm down… fear and anxiety will not benefit the situation'_

She closed her eyes and steadied her breathing.

' _When one cannot rely on sight, they must rely on their other senses'_

She could feel the breeze on her skin and in her hair. Her ears picked up the sound of the river flowing, but other than that it was completely silent.

Her eyes shot open.

' _There!'_

She threw her kunai and heard metal hitting metal. She closed her eyes again and waited for his next move. Turning her body sharply to the left, she brought up her arms and blocked a kick that was aimed at the side of her head. Blue hued chakra emitted from her hands as she went to touch the leg, but it was pulled away.

She heard him land back on the ground.

"Do not think I will show you mercy because you are injured." His deep voice intimidated her.

The ground started to shake beneath her feet as a large imposing figure shot up from the ground. It stood approximately twelve feet tall and made up of dense rock. It was imposing and slow, but she knew better. The large golem lunged at her after developing fully in a matter of seconds. The caster manipulated the golem's arms to take the shape of a stake.

Jai increased her chakra into her hands as she waited for the right moment. She leaned far back as she dodged the golem's left arm as it swiped over her face and body. Coming back into an upright position, she brought her right hand down in a slicing motion, cutting through the solid rock that composed the golem's right arm – severing the appendage from its body. Jai's left hand formed a fist as she drew her arm back. Throwing her entire body weight into the punch, her chakra infused fist hit the golem square in his chest. The force of her attack created an explosive effect.

The body crumbled as some chunks flew away. But her opponent used that moment to charge. Using the falling debris as a cover, he saw her opening. He charged through the crumbling golem and used his chakra to blast the rest of the falling debris towards Jai.

She brought up her arms to protect herself from the rocks and rubble. With his plan perfectly executed, he contacted the side of her abdomen with a swift, open-palmed attack.

"AH!" she cried out in pain.

He thrust his other hand against her sternum.

"URGH!"

She flew back and skidded across the ground on her back. She could feel the blood from her wound start to seep through her shirt and a strong stinging sensation coming from her back. Her eyes were still deprived of proper light, but her ears heard him charging. She formed seals and brought the palms of her hands to the ground.

The surrounding terrain shot up to encompass her in a metal dome.

He ceased his charge when he saw the barrier. "Do you really think you have enough chakra to sustain this level of a Ninjutsu _and_ heal yourself?"

She kept quiet. The fight was over, but she was scared to come out.

"Have it your way then."

Every muscle in her body started to instantly cramp up as a searing pain shot throughout her body. She wanted to scream but her clenched jaw wouldn't allow it. The metal dome turned back into earth as it collapsed around and on her.

After dispelling his lightning attack, he looked down at her with disappointment with his dark brown eyes. "Get up," he harshly commanded. He stood tall and proud with hair color that matched hers.

She kept the pressure on her wound and made no sudden movement to follow his command.

"I will not say it twice," he warned.

"But… there is… so much blood…" she panted.

His disappointed gaze narrowed into impatience. "The enemy will not show you any mercy so, why should I?"

She slowly got to her feet, much to her body's rejection. Her purple eyes reluctantly met his.

He scoffed at her pitiful state. "Clean yourself up." He turned his back to her and walked away. "I expect you to have learned from your weakness."

She shamefully nodded her head. "… yes, otōsan…"

* * *

Kakashi told his father about the girl that healed him in the woods.

"She must be very talented to be able to do Iryō Ninjutsu – maybe more talented than you, Kakashi!" his father teased.

Kakashi huffed in response.

Three weeks went by before Kakashi came across the girl with the purple eyes again.

His lessons at the Academy were over for the day as he leisurely walked home. Walking along the river bank, he noticed a head of dark hair. He did a double take and noticed that it was her.

Her hair was left down like the last time he saw her, but less dirty and more maintained. Her clothes weren't tattered or smudged with grass and dirt, and she looked more relaxed. She sat on a large blanket in the grass with a large, thick book in her hands and a picnic basket on her left.

As if she could feel his eyes on her, she looked up from her reading. When her purple eyes landed on Kakashi, he lifted his right hand.

"Hey… Jai…" he greeted awkwardly.

She didn't immediately return his greeting. Instead, her brows furrowed as if trying to remember something.

"Hello…" she continued to stare. "… I do not remember your name."

"Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi."

"… Hatake Kakashi…" she mumbled – testing it out. She grabbed an apple from her basket and went back to her reading.

Kakashi awkwardly stood there; unsure of what to do. He remembered his father saying that Kakashi should thank the girl for healing him if he ever saw her again.

"Um…" he cleared his throat to get her attention. "I didn't thank you when you healed me… so… thanks…"

"You are welcome."

The two continued to linger in an awkward silence. Should she ask about his wounds? Was he supposed to keep the conversation going?

"What are you reading?" Kakashi finally asked.

She kept her thumb in place before closing the book to show him the cover.

His eyes widened. "That's really advanced reading. Can you comprehend all of that information?"

She nodded.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

She shook her head.

"Are you enrolled at the Academy?"

She shook her head again.

"You should consider it. You'd get accepted easily, especially considering your skill with Iryō Ninjutsu.

She remembered asking her father about it once, but he instantly denied her request. He told her that the teachers there weren't skilled enough to handle her talent.

" _They would only impede your potential."_

"Well, I've got to go now." He started to walk away to continue his path home. "See you around, Jai," he called over his shoulder.

She briefly watched him walk away before going back to reading her book.

* * *

Her father asked what she did during her downtime when he came back from his mission. When she told him about her encounter with Kakashi, he quickly became annoyed.

"Stay away from the Hatake boy. He will be nothing but a distraction. Instead of wasting time interacting with him, you should be focusing on your next session for survival training."

She wondered where he would leave her next. He never picked the same place twice, and he never told her when it would happen. All she knew was that it happened once a month. Last month's session started in the middle of the night. The last thing she remembered was going to bed and falling asleep in her room. The next day, she woke up in the middle of a bamboo forest with only the clothes on her back.

* * *

Her father told her to stay away from Hatake Kakashi, but fate or destiny – whatever supernatural, mythical, mystical force seemed to disagree.

She had just walked out of the village library when it happened.

Her father told her to acquire as many books as she could carry on the topic of Taijutsu. The stacked books in her arms reached the tip of her nose. A tote filled with more books rested on one shoulder while her picnic basket was in the crook of the other.

She was walking by a bakery when she heard someone yell out, "Hey! Look out!"

The next thing she knew she was on the ground, along with all her items.

"Watch where you're going…" a familiar voice groaned.

Jai also groaned. "But… you were the one who ran into me…" she was on her hands and knees, picking up her things that were nearby before going to the ones that were farther away.

"She's right, Kakashi. You were the one that knocked her over," a deep voice filled with warmth and kindness said in agreement.

The young Hatake went to pick up her basket and noticed that it looked very familiar. "Jai?" He looked at her petite form collecting the books; immediately recognizing the dark hair.

She stopped her gathering when she heard her name. "You again?" she muttered when she saw who it was that had knocked her over.

Sakumo walked over with the remaining books. "Jai?" the Jounin took in her appearance and confirmed it was her when he noticed her eyes. "So, you're the one that Kakashi has told me about!" he grinned.

She got up from her place on the ground and stood with her tote on her right shoulder and some of the books back in her arms.

"He didn't tell me that you are such a cutie!" he said with a cheeky grin. "No wonder he keeps running into you."

"It's not like that! They're legitimate, unintentional encounters!" the young Academy student said defensively. Thankfully, his mask hid his blush.

"He also told me that despite your age, you're really talented in Iryō Ninjutsu. Tell me, who are your parents?"

"My father's name is Lee Norio."

"You're Norio's daughter? I didn't know he had one…" Sakumo said with surprise. "You must be very skilled like him then."

' _Like otōsan?'_

She grabbed the remaining books from Sakumo. "I have to go."

He handed the books over as they watched her scamper away before Sakumo noticed that basket she had left behind in his son's hand. "You didn't give her the basket," the older Hatake pointed out. "Go return it to her, Kakashi."

Kakashi held the basket out to his father. "You return it. She's weird."

"Now, now, you were the one who knocked her over. And you can't be so quick to judge her, considering you don't know anything about her."

Kakashi huffed. "Fiiiine…" he followed the girl – at a very slow pace; already knowing where she would be.

"Make sure you apologize to her," Sakumo yelled out to his son's retreating form.

* * *

She mentally beat herself up. She had left so quickly that she forgot her basket.

' _My lunch was in there…'_

She was back at the riverbank but had yet to sit down at her favorite spot, not realizing she was missing her basket. She sighed out loud as she began to pick her things back up and retrace her steps.

"Hey."

Jai saw Kakashi approaching with her basket in hand. "Here," he said as he held out the basket for her to take.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The two of them refused to meet each other's eyes. Jai wanted him to leave, but Kakashi couldn't leave until he apologized for knocking her over. It was awkward between them once again.

"You can leave now."  
"Don't carry so much stuff."

They spoke simultaneously after finally deciding to meet each other's gazes.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed when he heard her dismissal in her blunt tone. Jai's eyes narrowed, disliking him telling her what she shouldn't do.

"Don't tell me what to do!"  
"Do not tell me what to do."

They spoke again at the same time.

The two crossed their arms and turned their heads; Kakashi's turning more sharply than Jai's.

He noticed her stack of books. "Taijutsu?"

"Yes."

"And the different styles of Taijutsu?" his eyes read more of the titles. "Taijutsu combined with Bukijutsu… why are you reading all of this stuff? Last time I saw you, you were reading about all of the different types of poisons and their antidotes."

"My father heavily encourages me to know as much as I can when it comes to the ninja arts.

"What about your mom?" he remembered that she only mentioned her father when his dad questioned her.

"I do not have one," she replied plainly.

He didn't know why he said it, but he did. "I don't have one either," he blurted.

She merely nodded in understanding. It was all she could do.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head when an idea came to him. "If you want…" he blamed his curiosity. "… I could spar with you… and help you with your Taijutsu… y'know… as an apology…"

She really wanted to accept his offer – despite what her father said. She should have told him, "No, thank you" and ended it right then and there. Instead, she said, "Okay."

"Okay," Kakashi repeated. "How about tomorrow morning at ten at training field three?"

Another opportunity to decline it all. She had to take it. She should have taken it.

She didn't take it. She said, "Okay" again.

Just one sparring sessions couldn't hurt, right?"

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Reviews are welcome, but never necessary.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just my OCs.

* * *

 _20 Years Pre-Team 7…_

They had their sparring session as planned – to which Kakashi realized that he had greatly underestimated his opponent. He had never witnessed someone use Iryō Ninjutsu as a weapon, but he could now say that he did.

Only a few minutes into their sparring, Kakashi quickly learned that Jai was a force to be reckoned with. Her attacks were quick and precise, and Kakashi could feel her strong intent to inflict damage. And she did. He had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

There were twenty feet of open field between them.

"This is supposed to be a friendly spar!" he yelled while clutching his right shoulder. "You're not supposed to try and mangle me!"

At the start of the spar, Jai's hands emitted a blue chakra as she went on the offensive and attacked Kakashi. He managed to deflect one hand, but not the other. Her left palm contacted his right shoulder. He wasn't quick enough.

Unintentionally and instinctively, Kakashi threw his left fist. He punched her hard in the face when he felt the pain in his shoulder. She fell back from the force of his hit, giving him the opportunity to jump away. But she didn't stay down for long. Jai easily rolled back to her usual impassive expression.

"What did you do to me?!" He tried to lift his arm but found the action to be too painful.

"I cut some of the muscle tissue," she responded in her deadpan manner.

His eyes widened. "Are you crazy?! We're not supposed to try and kill each other!"

"I am not trying to kill – just debilitate you. If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so."

"We're just sparring!"

She started to get the feeling that she did something wrong. "This is how I have always trained."

"Who are you training with, a masochist?!"

"My father is not a masochist."

"You train with your father?"

She nodded.

"Are your sparring sessions usually this… brutal?"

' _Brutal?'_

Jai didn't understand how a few cut muscles were considered _"brutal"_.

' _Neither of us are even bleeding'_

"This is normal for me."

Kakashi's brow creased. "You intentionally try to hurt each other?"

"Do you not?"

"No!"

It was obvious the two of them had different ideals and experiences when it came to sparring.

"This was a mistake." She decided to end it.

' _All this fuss… I could just heal him… but he is already mad over a minor wound'_

"What do you mean?"

She closed the distance between them, making Kakashi want to step away to keep the distance between them. He stopped himself when he saw her hands were enveloped in the familiar green chakra. She raised them in a nonthreatening manner and brought them over his skin.

"Thanks…"

"You are welcome." She finished healing him and made to leave.

"Hey- where are you going?"

She stopped walking and looked over her shoulder to Kakashi. "Thank you for taking time out of your day to spar with me."

"But-"

"It would be best if we do not do this again." She turned back around and resumed to leave the training field and Kakashi.

* * *

 _3 weeks later…_

When Kakashi first started attending the Academy, he noticed a little girl sitting in the grass on the riverbank as he walked home after his lessons. At first, he didn't pay much attention to her. She was a tiny thing with a messy mop of hair. But as time went on, he realized that she was in the same spot almost every day. The same blue blanket was laid out on the grass with a basket nearby. Without him realizing it, she had become a little landmark during his daily treks to and from the Academy.

She never seemed to notice his presence whenever he walked by. And if she did, she didn't acknowledge him. He had put to and two together when he saw her again after she healed him in the woods. Today, he planned to confront her after his lessons at the Academy; believing that he was entitled to an apology. After all, she could have cut off his arm if she wasn't in control.

But she wasn't there today. The familiar head of dark hair wasn't there. No blanket was laid out over the grass and no basket. Kakashi didn't think too much of it. She was probably avoiding him. He would just confront her the next day.

But she wasn't there that day either.

Or the next.

The days turned into a week. He started to really question her absence when the week turned into weeks.

He wasn't sure why he was worried. It wasn't like the two were friends. Kakashi reasoned that he was still annoyed with her during their sparring and just wanted his apology.

He kept his eyes open for any sign of her, and even asked the librarians and some merchants around the village if they had seen the purple eyed girl. Most of them had no clue who he was talking about. He remembered her saying that she didn't go to the Academy, so there was no point asking his classmates. He was starting to feel like she was just a figment of his imagination. No one seemed to be aware of her existence. It was as if she just disappeared into thin air.

But the next day was more promising.

This day, as he walked his usual route home, he saw her familiar head of dark hair sitting on her usual light blue blanket in the grass, on the riverbank. Her basket and a pile of books surrounded her.

"Hey," Kakashi announced his presence as he approached her.

Jai looked up from her book and turned to the voice.

"Where have you-" he was prepared to boldly confront her, but he cut himself off when he noticed her appearance. "What happened to you?"

Her left cheek was covered in one large bandage with heavy bruising surrounding it. There were bags under her once vibrant eyes, and her skin looked paler than usual. Along her arms were more bruises and more bandages. He was certain that she was skinnier compared to the last time he saw her. Her overall appearance looked as if she had been through hell.

She didn't respond and returned to her book.

"You look horrible…"

"Please, leave me alone," she muttered.

His concern for her disappeared to be replaced with annoyance. "I will when you apologize to me."

That got her attention. She looked back up from her book. She arched her neck. "Apologize for what? I have not done anything to you."

"For injuring me during out spar."

"I am not going to apologize for something that I am not sorry for."

Kakashi scoffed through his mask. "Of course, you aren't – no wonder you don't have any friends."

"My father says that I do not need friends."

He was taken aback. "Don't you consider your dad your friend?"

Jai wasn't sure how to respond so, she answered his question with another. "Do you consider your father your friend?"

"Yes," he stated. "Don't you…?"

"I suppose I do…"

He plopped down in the grass. "What do you mean you _"suppose so"_?"

Jai let out a small huff of annoyance when he chose to sit in the grass next to her – the basket kept them separated. "I suppose my father is my friend because of our familial relationship."

"You make it sound so impersonal and more like a relationship of obligation." Kakashi started to think of all the times he had encountered Jai. Not once did he see her and her dad together. "Do you and your dad spend any time together?"

"We train together."

He almost rolled his eyes. "Besides training, what else do you and your dad do?"

She had to think. "We eat dinner together."

"Okay… what else?"

She went back to thinking, but nothing else came to mind. "That is all."

"So, you two just eat dinner and train together?"

She nodded.

"You don't do _anything_ else?"

"What else is there?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Going on trips with each other, fishing, having a picnic, going to events around the village."

"Is that what you do with your father?"

"It's what everyone can do – or has done – with their parents."

"Then I am an exception – along with all the orphans in this world."

Kakashi couldn't help but pity her.

He had asked his dad about Lee Norio. He is one of the village's best medic-nins and shinobi. His talents and skills were almost as notorious as Sakumo's. His comrades described him as fiercely loyal and resourceful, as well as strong and dependable. A man that anyone would want on their side, but would hate to have as an enemy. With his background in Iryō Ninjutsu, he was a major asset for missions. He manipulated a skill that was used for saving lives and healing into a skill that could kill.

Sakumo had hard from a fellow shinobi comrade that on one mission, Norio had once fought – and killed – ten men at once without a single drop of blood being spilt. Another tale was of Norio slicing a man in half using only his hands. The Weaponless Butcher, a common moniker used for him.

Those were only two stories of many that had been spread throughout the lands about Lee Norio. But after talking with Jai, Kakashi was starting to see him in a different light. Kakashi wondered if anyone even knew that the great Lee Norio and Jai were related. It wouldn't surprise him if people didn't. Kakashi was pretty sure everyone was unaware of him even having a daughter. Judging by his dad's reaction to Jai's statement, not even Konoha's White Fang was aware.

But he shouldn't have been surprised that anyone was unaware. Father and daughter were on opposite spectrums; a talented and powerful shinobi whose name is known throughout the land, and a girl – who is practically invisible, but still somehow able to stand out – could be just as great as her father, but isn't even close to being in his shadow.

The relationship between one of Konoha's best and his only daughter was so… emotionally empty.

"Don't you hang around with other people besides your dad? You're in the library a lot. I'm sure you made friends with some of the people that work there."

Jai shook her head.

"Any pets?"

She shook it again.

It fell silent between the two. Kakashi wasn't sure if he wanted to ask any more questions. He pitied her, but he felt that he shouldn't. Looking at her demeanor, she didn't seem to mind being alone, but he honestly couldn't tell – she barely showed any type of emotion. She was so… lifeless. Kakashi couldn't help but compare her to a porcelain doll – a raggedy porcelain doll.

"Besides my father, the only other person I have had a full conversation with is you."

"It… it must be lone…"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose it is."

He pitied her more when even loneliness didn't bother her. But it bothered it, and he wasn't sure why. "Haven't you ever thought about changing that?"

"No." Her response casually rolled off her tongue.

"Why not?"

"My father says that, in the end, having friends and relationships will just eventually lead to sadness and despair."

It always went back to her father.

' _What a powerful hold he has over her…'_

Norio wasn't wrong, but he was also far from being right. "You must really look up to your dad."

"He is all that I have."

Kakashi sighed. "I came over here because I was still mad at you during our sparring… but I'm not mad at you anymore… now… I just…"

"You should not have been upset in the first place"  
"… feel sorry for you."

Kakashi's words caught Jai off guard. "Why?"

"Because you're living such a deprived life, and you don't even know it." The young Hatake stood and looked down at Jai. "You can't see it because you've been conditioned to ignore it, but that just makes me pity you even more."

"The intonation of your voice indicates that I am an unfortunate person. And you are right. I have compared myself to other kids that I have come across – even you – and my upbringing is very different compared to yours and everyone else. But, I cannot bring myself to complain about it."

"Why not?"

"Because I know that someone else, whether they are in this village or in another land, is living a life that is far more worse than mine." She also stood and began to gather her things. The sun was nearly set. "I am leaving now," she said as she made her way past Kakashi. She didn't want to be around him any longer.

He knew he had offended her. He watched her petite form walk away a moment longer before he left in the opposite direction to his home.

The two of them had parted ways with no 'good-byes' or a 'see you later'. No plans to see each other again. Jai went left and Kakashi went right, both with their homes as their final destination for the day.

When Kakashi got home, he apologized to his dad for being late and told him that he was, once again, distracted by Jai. They would sit at their chabudai while eating dinner and talking about anything and everything. Enveloped in the warmth and comfort of each other.

Jai returned to her empty house. She made a simple dinner for one and attempted to finish reading her books before her father returned home from his mission.

* * *

As soon as her father returned from his mission, he left the next day to start his next one. Jai didn't mind, she was used to it. Before he departed, he left her the usual list of tasks that she needed to complete before he returned.

She finished her chore of tending to their herb garden and decided to do some grocery shopping. She would start making antidotes to the poisons she made the day before after she returned from the markets.

She was getting ready to leave the market district and return home when it began to rain. It was a downpour. With her basket full of breads and produce, she desperately tried to find the nearest awning to stand under, but found them all to be overcrowded with other citizens and shoppers. She considered just running home, but the rain would ruin the loaves of bread she had just bought. Instead, Jai ran to the nearest tree to stand under – getting soaked in the process of it all. Placing her basket down, she squeezed the excess water out of her hair and clothes, and then shook the remaining droplets off of her arms and legs.

"Ah- hey!"

Jai turned to the base of the tree and looked up. In one of the lowest branches sat Kakashi with his feet dangling over the branch. He wiped at his face with one of his shirt's sleeves.

"Watch what you're doing!"

"I am sorry. I was not aware of your presence."

"Oh, so you do know how to say sorry," the young Hatake said snidely as he shook off the water droplets.

"Of course, I do, but I only say it when I am truly remorseful. Have you met someone that does not know how to?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Everyone knows how to say 'sorry'."

"Your tone said otherwise."

"I was referring to the other day when you wouldn't apologize to me!" he was getting annoyed, thinking she was being a smartass on purpose.

"I told you that I was not going to apologize for something I am not sorry for."

The silver haired boy sighed out a scoff. He noticed that she didn't seem to be mad at him for what he said to her the other day. "You're annoying. I don't want you here. Go find a different tree to stand under!"

"The nearest tree is approximately fifty feet away. My loaves of bread will become soggy by the time I get to it. Since there is plenty of room for the both of us under this tree, going to another tree would be pointless."

Kakashi rolled his eyes once more. "Whatever," he huffed and changed his position on the branch. He didn't want to talk to her anymore. He crossed his arms and rested against the trunk of the tree with one leg bent at the knee, and the other dangling off the branch.

Jai sat herself down on the ground against the trunk of the massive tree. Her knees bent and drawn to her chest, she rested her head atop her kneecaps and wrapped her arms around her legs. The rain was pouring heavily. Thankfully, the tree they were under had a dense layer of leaves and branches that sheltered them from most of the raindrops.

The two of them continued to sit in silence as they waited for the rain to stop.

Jai started to get hungry. Pulling her basket in front of her, she grabbed one of the Fuji apples she had just bought. Using her shirt, she wiped her apple down before taking a bite of the sweet and juicy fruit. She took a second bite; the fruit's juices had managed to get on her face and slide down past her chin before she wiped it away with the back of her hand. She was about to take her third bite, but paused when she heard a noise tear through the silence that lingered between the two of them.

'GUUUUUUR'

It was a stomach that made the noise. And she knew that it wasn't hers. Looking up to Kakashi's place atop the branch, she watched him turn his head.

"I-It's nothing. I was on my way to get something to eat until it started raining. I'm sure the rain will stop soo-"

'GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR'

The second growl was louder and sounded more desperate than the first.

"I-Ignore that. I'll be fine until the rain stops."

' **GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR'**

Jai reached into her basket once more. She grabbed one more apple and tossed it up the Kakashi. Sensing the objects coming toward him, the silver-haired boy reflexively and effortlessly caught it with on hand.

At first, he was surprised, but it didn't last long. "Thank," he said as he copied Jai and used his shirt to wipe down the apple.

"You're welcome," she murmured as she continued to eat her apple and watch the rain fall.

They both ate their apples in silence. It didn't take long for them to finish eating. Having finished his apply, Kakashi felt a lot better.

"So…" Kakashi broke the silence. "… what brought you out in this lovely weather?"

She tilted her head and stared intently into the distance. "I can see how you would be able to appreciate the beauty of rainy weather."

"Huh? What do you mean? I'm not appreciating anything."

"But…" she looked away from the rainfall to Kakashi. "… you described the weather as being lovely."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Oh… so, then you are not fond of the rain?"

Kakashi began to get agitated again, thinking that she was deliberately being difficult again. "I only like it when it doesn't interfere with my plans."

"I see…" she mumbled. "… then to answer your question, shopping." She indicated to her basket full of produce and bread.

The silence between them returned.

"And you…?" she asked, thinking it only polite to ask him since he asked her.

"What about me?" Kakashi asked from his place in the tree.

"What were your places before it started to rain?"

"I had just finished training and was on my way to get something to eat."

From above, Kakashi noticed that she looked a lot better than the last time he saw her. The bruises on her face and arms had faded into a yellow tint, and her eyes were no longer dull and surrounded by dark circles and bags.

"About the other day… I'm sorry if what I said offended you or made you mad…"

"I accept your apology."

"So…" Kakashi decided to keep the conversation going. "… where did you disappear to? You looked pretty beat up the last time I saw you."

"Survival training."

"Survival training?"

She nodded.

"Seems pretty intense based on how you looked when you came back."

"I suppose it is."

Kakashi almost didn't ask, but he was too curious. "Was… was your dad the cause of all of your injuries?" he hesitantly asked.

"Yes, but I have learned from my mistakes and will be better prepared for next time."

Kakashi's eyes widened from her statement.

' _There's going to be another one?'_

He recalled back to the first time they met. "Then… the first time we met in the forest – when I fell on you – were you there for survival training too?"

Jai nodded again.

"How often do you do them?"

"Once a month."

"Why?"

"Because I am going to be a kunoichi for Konohagakure."

He noticed that there was no inflection in her voice and there wasn't any type of emotion in her eyes as she spoke. No pride or excitement. No determination. Just another bland statement.

"But, you're not even in the Academy, and you don't sound very excited. Is that what you really want?"

"What… I really want?" Jai didn't know how to answer that.

Her father had never asked her what she wanted. He always told her that she had to become a kunoichi; that the best thing to do with her life was to dedicate it to the village. There was not better honor than that – according to her father. And who was she to say no. No one had every asked her what she wanted to do with her life. And she honestly didn't know what she really wanted.

"It is not about what I want. My father has already laid out the plans for my life. All I must do is listen and follow his instructions," she said. "and this is all that I am good at."

' _She is good – more than good. Probably better than me…'_

Kakashi silently agreed with her on one thing. "I'm sure you have other talents besides the shinobi arts."

"I am a quick learner – at least that is what my father says."

"You must really look up to him."

"He is a great shinobi."

Kakashi compared himself to Jai. One of the reasons why he wanted to become a shinobi was because of his father. He wanted to be great, just like Sakumo. Yet, Jai didn't seem to view her dad the way that Kakashi viewed his.

"Why do you let your dad control you so much?"

"Because he is my father," she said bluntly. "He is the only family I have. He is all that I have. To disobey him would make me an ungrateful and defiant daughter."

She sounded like a broken record. He jumped down and landed next to Jai. Standing over her, Kakashi brought up his left hand with Jai staring and watching his movements. He flicked her forehead.

"Ow," Jai said as she gently rubbed her skin. Her purple eyes slightly narrowed as her brows furrowed. "What was that for?"

"You said something stupid." He looked down at her with a bored expression. "Even though you annoy me at time, I consider you a friend. So, your dad isn't the only person that you have – at least not anymore."

"Why would you want to be friends with someone that annoys you?"

"Despite your quirks, you're still interesting and very talented. It's refreshing to be able to interact with someone on the same level as me."

Jai wasn't sure how to react. Her father would highly disapprove. "We cannot be friends…" she mumbled.

"Why not?"

"My father would disapprove."

Kakashi flicked her forehead two more times.

"Please stop that." Slight agitation was apparent in her voice.

"I'll stop flicking you when you start to think and do things for yourself."

"Why are you so concerned?"

He stuffed his hands into his pants' pockets and turned his head to look at the falling rain. The downpour was starting to ease into a light rain. "I don't know…" he murmured. "… I just feel the need to look out for you."

"Your concern is appreciated, but unnecessary."

"I figured you'd say something like that." He turned back around to Jai. He brought up his right hand and placed it atop her head, causing Jai's eyes to widen in surprise. "It's still raining, but it's just a light drizzle. I'm going to go ahead and go," Kakashi said as he lightly moved his hand side to side. "See you later, Jai." He put his hand back in his pocket and left the shelter of the tree.

When he was no longer in sight, Jai brought her left hand to the top of her head and placed it where Kakashi had his hand.

' _Strange…'_

She was confused, but didn't want to dwell on it. She got to her feet, picked up her basket, and headed home.

* * *

After that rainy day, Kakashi seemed to come by her little spot by the river more and more. It started with just a simple greeting as he walked by; all of them initiated by him. It went on for a month before Jai realized that she had started to look forward to his daily yet brief appearance.

Then one day their daily routine changed when he asked her to be his sparring partner. She was supposed to decline, but didn't.

"No severing any muscles or tendons or ligaments."

She agreed to his terms. At the end of it, Jai was the winner. But her victory led to another sparring session, with Kakashi determined to be the victor.

"Rematch. Same time next week."

"Very well."

What was supposed to be a one-time thing, suddenly turned into a weekly thing. And like his simple and brief daily greetings, she couldn't help but to look forward to the next sparring session.

She told herself that sparring with a new partner would be good training. And with all the missions her father continued to take, she knew he would never notice.

But then came the day when she and her father crossed paths with Kakashi and his father. Unlike Jai and her father, Kakashi held no secrets with his.

Sakumo was the first to notice Norio and Jai together, walking towards them.

"Hello, Norio-san, Jai-chan." Sakumo waved with a friendly smile on his face.

Jai tensed when she heard Sakumo call out her name; feeling her father's intense gaze on her.

"You know my daughter, Hatake-san?"

"Oh? You know my name?"

Norio nodded. "You are Konoha's White Fang."

Sakumo smiled sheepishly. "I'm very flattered, Norio-san! I've heard many exciting stories about you as well. I just wanted to say that Jai has been very kind to my son. The two of them have actually been spending more and more time training together."

"Is that so?" Norio eyed Jai from his peripheral. "I am surprised that your son is able to keep up with her."

"His teachers at the Academy have been calling him a genius. He's actually top of his class. But Jai seems to keep him on his toes." Sakumo chuckled.

"I see…" Norio gave Jai another stern look. "Well, Hatake-san, if you will excuse us, Jai and I must continue on with our day." He walked pass the Hatakes. "Come, Jai," he commanded.

"H-Hai." She said a quick "good-bye" and bowed before following her father.

"So… you have been spending your time with the Hatake boy – even though I specifically told you to stay away from him."

Jai chose to stay quiet and keep her head low; knowing that when they returned home she would receive her punishment for being disobedient.

* * *

"So, she's developed a relationship with the son of Konoha's White Fang."

Deep under the village, Norio kneeled before a tall figure. A man with bandages over the right side of his face stood stoically with his hands by his sides.

Norio nodded.

"Good, let her become attached to something."

"Hai."

"It won't be long until she joins my division. I hope she exceeds my expectations, Norio."

"She will, Danzō-sama.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Reviews are welcome but never necessary.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just my OCs.

* * *

 _20 Years Pre-team 7…_

"You should be using this time to prepare for your graduation exam…"

Kakashi and Jai were currently at Training Field 3, taking a break from another session of sparring.

Jai received her punishment for disobeying her father's orders, but surprisingly he allowed her to continue her association with the young Hatake – making sure that she knew to never disobey him again.

Jai and Kakashi had begun to meet up more often. Most days, they did nothing but spar for the entire day. But there were other days when sparring had to be put on hold. Norio still left tasks that Jai needed to complete before his return from his missions. On those days, Kakashi would sometimes tag along.

" _I don't have anything else to do."_

Would be one excuse he would often use.

She easily thought of more productive things he could have done with his time than just following her around, but he would either shrug off her suggestions or say, "Maybe next time".

At first, she only packed her basket with enough food for herself but started to pack extra. There were days when Kakashi would forget to bring his own food, and there were days when they would both lose track of the time.

It was a strange change to Jai's life, and she wasn't sure if it was a welcomed change. One thing that stayed consistent with Jai was the survival training that occurred every month. Her daily sparring sessions with Kakashi only made the survival sessions more merciless – more relentless. The time frame of her absence varied, and the start of it was always random. One month, she would be gone for a few days. Another month, she would be gone for weeks. Regardless of how long she would be gone, Jai always returned bruised and injured in some way. But, despite her appearance and situation, Kakashi never once heard her complain. And he couldn't help but respect her for it.

The masked boy lazily shrugged his shoulders as he responded to Jai. "I'm not worried." He said as he grabbed one of Jai's onigiris and ate it while she looked away, giving him his privacy.

' _Tarako onigiris today…'_

He thought to himself as he chewed. He appreciated that she never questioned his choice of constantly wearing his mask and that she respected his privacy by looking the other way when he needed to pull it down from his face.

"It makes sense why you would not be worried, considering you are recognized as a prodigy." She took a drink of her water.

"If you were enrolled at the Academy you'd be recognized as one too."

"It is not up to me."

"Are you going to be at my graduation ceremony?" He lifted his mask back over his face.

She gave Kakashi another moment of privacy before she looked back to him. "Is you asking whether I will be attending your inaugural ceremony of becoming a Genin of Konoha my invitation?"

"No need to make it sound so formal…" Kakashi shrugged his shoulders again. "But yes, I am inviting you – if you want to go."

"Is your father's attendance not sufficient enough?"

Kakashi dropped his head to his chest and let out a sigh. "Of course, it is, but I would like for you to also be there."

Her head tilted. "Why?"

Her question earned her a flick to the forehead by Kakashi's right index finger. "Ow…" she hissed as she rubbed the area. "Why must you do that?" the annoyance was clear in her eyes and voice.

"You asked a stupid question. And to answer your stupid question, I want you to be there because you're my friend. And as my friend, I want you to be there to celebrate an important day of my life."

"I see…" she murmured. "Then I will attend because I am… your friend."

"Only if you're not busy."

"As your… _friend_ …" it felt weird to her, saying the word 'friend'. "… it is my duty to support and assist you."

"Friendship isn't some sort of job title, and it's not about duties. People become friends with other people because they want to, not because they have to. Come to the ceremony, but only if you want to," Kakashi explained. Jai was definitely an odd one, but Kakashi didn't mind it – at least not anymore.

"Okay."

"Okay," Kakashi repeated as he opened the other half of his bento box. His face fell when he saw what was inside. "I'll trade you my dangos for two more of your onigiris." He held out the container to Jai.

Looking at the food, she saw four skewers with three balls in three different colors. "I have never had them before… why do you not just eat it?" her eyes narrowed into a look of caution.

Kakashi's eye widened from Jai's statement. "I don't like sweets very much. You've never had dangos?" he asked incredulously.

She shook her head.

"Why not?"

"My father is very strict about what I eat and does not allow snacks or sweets in the house."

Kakashi was at a loss for words. Lee Norio gave the name 'helicopter parent' a whole new meaning. "Try one," he suggested.

With another shake of her head, she said, "No, thank you. Why did you pack them if you do not like them?"

"My dad packed my bento. He probably wasn't thinking about what he was doing and just grabbed stuff."

"You should tell him to pay more attention when he's packing your bento."

"It happens." He shrugged his shoulders and picked up one of the bamboo skewers. "Here. Try it," he commanded while holding out the treat to her face.

Jai leaned back as Kakashi moved closer. "I do not think that would be wise."

"You might like it." The skewer of dangos was an inch away from her mouth.

"I am going to have to decline. My father-!"

Kakashi shoved the top dango into her mouth. "Just try it," he said while holding the skewer up and keeping it in her mouth.

Jai's eyes greatly widened in surprise when the food item was suddenly shoved into her mouth. Trying not to choke, she chewed the first dango at the top of the skewer while pushing Kakashi's hand that held the remaining dangos away from her mouth.

She swallowed the sweet bite before she glared at Kakashi. "That was very rude." A heavy annoyance was clearly evident in her eyes and voice.

He ignored her annoyance. "Did you like it?"

"It was delicious, but that is beside the point! I nearly choked when you- are you listening?!"

Her annoyance grew when she saw Kakashi place the container of remaining dangos down next to herself before grabbing two of her onigiris. He clearly wasn't listening. In fact, Kakashi stopped listening when he heard Jai say that the dangos were delicious.

Knowing that he wasn't going to engage, Jai huffed out her annoyance and gave Kakashi his privacy. The only thing left to eat was the dangos since he took the last of her onigiris. She grabbed the container they were in and slowly ate the sticky and sweet treats; making sure to savor every bite, though she wouldn't give Kakashi the satisfaction of knowing just how much she liked them.

While Jai was looking the other way, Kakashi slightly turned back towards Jai and smirked as he watched her eat the rest of the dangos.

* * *

Parents stood outside of the Academy by the time Jai arrived. She was a few feet away from the proud parents – not sure what to do with herself. While waiting, she overheard the conversations of the parents.

"I can't believe how time flies!" one woman said.

"I know! It feels like just the other day my son was just learning how to hold a kunai." The other woman said as her eyes filled with nostalgia.

"My husband had a special kunai forged for my daughter."

"I've been waiting for this day! I can proudly pass on my father's favored shuriken to my son. It's been in the family for three generations."

"I'm surprised you haven't lost it yet."

"It's mainly for luck."

Jai remained standing as she looked from parent to parent.

"We're going to take our son to the market district to pick out a weapon of his choice."

"That sounds like a great idea. We might do that after our celebratory dinner."

Jai saw that some parents held flowers and treats, and others held gift bags wrapped boxes.

"My daughter said that she just wants to get a new outfit as her graduation gift," another woman said. The man standing by her side scratched the back of his neck before adding onto, what Jai assumed to be his wife's statement.

"Whatever she wants, she can have. It's a special day!"

"I got mine a new pair of earrings and a shuriken pouch."

Jai didn't think to bring anything.

' _I seem to be the only person here with no gift…'_

She stood a few feet away from the crowd with empty hands and pockets. She had arrived a little early and still had a few minutes before the ceremony would begin.

' _I am sure the stalls will have something appropriate for Kakashi'_

She left the Academy and quickly ran to the market district to get a gift for Kakashi. After all, she didn't want to break social protocol. She left thinking it wouldn't take long – thinking that picking out a gift for a friend wouldn't be difficult.

* * *

The test had been so easy. A simple transformation jutsu. After the test was over, he was quickly bombarded by his female classmates.

"Maybe we'll be on a team together, Kakashi-kun!"  
"Congratulations again!"  
"Oh, I hope I'm placed on his team!"

The older Hatake chuckled as he looked at his son approaching. Sakumo's smile grew even bigger and prouder when the sunlight hit the hitai-ate tied around his son's forehead. "You never told me you were so popular with the ladies, Kakashi-kun!"

The newly appointed Genin gave his dad an annoyed look. "Not by choice."

"Congratulations on becoming an official Genin, Kakashi! This is a proud day for the both of us."

"Thanks, dad," Kakashi replied with a small smile on his face as his eyes roamed around the area.

"How about we go out and celebrate at Kiri's Tonkatsu?"

"Uh- yeah… sure." He didn't see her anywhere.

' _I guess something came up…'_

Sakumo didn't miss Kakashi's searching gaze. "Looking for someone, Kakashi?"

"Eh… sort of, but it's not a big deal," he casually answered.

"Could it be someone small with big purple-hued eyes?" his father continued to tease.

"Yes, actually."

"I wasn't aware that you invited her, Kakashi. Could this be love blossoming between you two?!"

"I'm five, dad."

"Love knows no boundaries, son."

Kakashi sighed. "Whatever."

Father and son began to leave the Academy grounds.

"Maybe something came up…" Sakumo said. "I have to stop by the Hokage's office. You go on ahead to the restaurant. I won't be long."

Kakashi nodded and continued to head towards the restaurant as Sakumo rounded a corner.

* * *

He was leisurely walking to the Hokage's building when he came across a familiar face.

"Let me help you with that," he kindly offered.

Purple eyes looked up at him from over a collection of small packaged as he quickly walked over. She watched him bend down, pick up the small fallen parcel and placed it carefully and strategically back in her full arms.

"Thank you," she said as she peeked her head out to the side.

"You're welcome, Jai," he said with a smile. Her arms were outstretched and full. Aside from many tiny parcels in her arms, she also was holding a stuffed animal of a dog, a fake sword, a couple of pastry boxes, and a large bouquet of flowers.

"You are Kakashi's father: Sakumo-san. Are you also on your way to the ceremony?"

"The ceremony? You mean the ceremony at the Academy?"

Jai nodded her head.

"It's already over," he informed.

"Over…?" she softly repeated.

"Mmhmm…" Sakumo saw her eyes widen in disbelief.

Jai's head slightly fell to her chest as she sighed. She failed her first duty as a friend. "I see…" she raised her head back up and held out her arms. "Then… could I ask you to deliver these to Kakashi?"

Sakumo's eyes went wide in surprise and disbelief. "Is this _all_ for Kakashi?"

Jai nodded as she handed over all the items. Sakumo had a medium sized, studded animal of a dog and a fake sword under his left arm, a small vase of bamboo was securely tucked in his right arm, and a bouquet of roses sat atop the small pile of miscellaneous boxes in his hands.

"It's a bit much don't you think?"

"I was not sure what was appropriate for him. The vendors and clerks helped me pick everything out."

"Of course, they did…" he mumbled under his breath.

' _Poor girl was taken as a sucker…'_

He thought to himself. "You know you can give all of this to him yourself. We're having a small celebratory dinner at Kiri's Tonkatsu for dinner. You're welcome to join us, Jai."

"My father only gave me permission to attend the ceremony."

He sheepishly smiled. "I'm sure your father wouldn't mind if you joined us for dinner."

"All the money that I had for the week went to the items you are now holding."

"It's my treat!" Sakumo insisted.

She was given strict orders to return home as soon as the ceremony ended. And she didn't want to disobey him again. Her back straightened as she thought about what she had to endure the last time she disobeyed him.

' _Then Genjutsu alone was torturous…'_

"Thank you for the invitation, but my father is expecting me home. Goodbye, Hatake-san." She bowed before turning to walk home. After a few steps, she stopped and turned around. "Could you also tell Kakashi that I apologize for missing the ceremony?"

"Sure," Sakumo said with a small smile.

* * *

Sakumo received many stares when he was sorting his business at the Hokage's office. And she received much more when he was walking the streets of the village towards the restaurant. As he neared the restaurant, he saw his son patiently waiting outside the establishment. The Genin wasn't expecting to see his father arriving with his arms full of miscellaneous items.

"Sorry for the delay, Kakashi."

"It's alright. I haven't been here long. What's with all of that?" he pointed to all the items in his father's arms.

"They're for you. From _Jai._ " Sakumo emphasized the little girl's name while suggestively lifting his brows.

Kakashi ignored his father's suggestive tone. "Jai?"

"Yep. While I was on my way to the Hokage's office, I ran into her. She said that she's sorry for missing the ceremony."

Kakashi approached his dad and helped to carry some of the boxes. "There's… so much… and why would she get me a stuffed animal? A fake sword? Why would I need a fake sword?"

"Calm down, Kakashi. It's the thought that counts."

"She's terrible at gift-giving. Why did she get me a bamboo plant?"

"You can always talk to her about it when you see her again."

They walked into the restaurant and were quickly seated.

"I invited her to join us, but she declined. That's too bad, ne Kakashi?" Sakumo commented as they looked over the menu. "She got you roses too," he said with a cheeky smile as he held the bouquet to his son's face.

His son leaned away from the flowers. "And…?"

"Everyone knows that roses are a symbol of love, Kakashi."

The boy sighed. "Dad, a man at your age shouldn't spout such nonsense."

"Am I wrong?"

"Sometimes I wonder who the more mature one is between the two of us…"

* * *

 _1 Year later…_

Every year, for as long as Jai could remember, they would come to the hospital. Every year she would be taken to a private room and strapped down to a bed. Wires would be attached all over her head and upper body. Norio would be standing over her, extracting a vial's worth of her blood from her vein. And then he'd follow it up by injecting her with an unknown serum. Jai didn't know what was in the syringe, and she never asked.

But today was different. Today, a man entered the private room unannounced, right after her father finished drawing out her blood.

He was an average sized man. Her father standing a few inches taller than him. He had shaggy black hair that took on a spiky look because of the bandages wrapped around his head and right eye, and a large 'X' shaped scar on his chin. At first glance, he didn't look very intimidating, but Jai could tell that he wasn't one to be trifled with. Her body unconsciously tensed when he came into her field of vision.

"Danzō-sama." Norio acknowledged. "I was not expecting you."

"I took the liberty to bring them to you myself. It is her birthday, after all. And it's _the_ day," Danzō said as he landed two small vials over to Norio. One contained a clear liquid, and the other contained a light straw-colored liquid.

The man named Danzō stood to Jai's right, looking down at her. "We finally meet face-to-face."

Jai's breathing involuntarily increased out of caution as she watched him lift his right hand up and extended to it out towards her face. She almost moved her head away, but she knew that it would be best if she didn't. Even though his presence made her uneasy, she remained still.

Danzō's right hand gently cradled the left side of her face. "Such pretty eyes… just as vibrant and bold as hers…" he looked at the girl as if she were a new toy and handled her as if she were a delicate doll.

"… As whose eyes…?" she quietly asked.

"Your mother's, of course."

"My mother…?" she'd always been curious about her but was warned to never inquire.

Danzō continued to stare at Jai. "Are they ready, Norio?" he asked her father, his gaze never leaving from Jai's.

Norio walked up with two syringed and on a small metal tray. "They are, sir," he said as he placed the tray down on the small table.

"How much?"

"All of it."

"Good."

Norio stepped forward and stood over Jai on her left side. A rubber mouthpiece in one of his hands as he signaled Jai to open her mouth.

She complied.

Her father shoved it into her mouth before grabbing a cotton ball drenched in alcohol. He wiped the crook of her forearm and slowly pierced her skin with the needle. She didn't flinch; a small prick to her skin was nothing to her. Three pairs of eyes watched as the clear colored serum was injected into her bloodstream. Two pairs of eyes observed with curiosity, and one pair looked with eyes full of anxiety.

She knew what followed. Pain, sickness, muscle contraction, her heart feeling like it would explode.

It took only a few seconds for whatever was injected into her to take effect. Jai's body seized up, but then quickly started to convulse. Her jaw locked and clenched as her teeth bit and sank into the rubber mouthpiece. Her screams of pain muffled, and her head started to thrash from side-to-side. Norio quickly kept her head steady with one hand while keeping two fingers along her neck with the other. The room was filled with her muffled cries, struggling, and the beeping of the machines that monitored her heart rate and brain activity.

"I don't think her body can take it!" Norio cried out as he looked at the small monitor.

"She's made it this far, give it a little more time! Give her body a chance to fight this!"

Just as quickly as it started, it all ended. Jai's body immediately relaxed and laid motionless on the table. The drawn-out beep of the ventilator meant that it didn't register a heartbeat. No heartbeat meant no life.

Norio quickly pulled the second syringe from the tray.

"Wait!"

He followed his superior's orders. It felt like minutes, but it was only a few seconds. Then he heard it.

'BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…'

A heartbeat. It wasn't steady, but it was there. Give it time and it would become one. Norio looked over all her vitals. "All signs are slowly stabilizing."

"Good. He will also be pleased to hear this. Make sure to take another vial." The older man looked down at the unconscious girl. "A fine weapon and asset she'll be. Her training will begin as soon as she's recovered."

"Yes, sir."

"You've done well in raising her, Norio. Your assignment is almost over. Soon, you'll return to your old duties and your title as Jai's father will be over. I trust you didn't get attached."

"Not at all, Danzō-sama."

"Very good." The elder turned and exited out of the room. He couldn't wait to add her to his division.

* * *

Jai had never felt so physically and mentally drained when she finally woke up. She woke up in her room three days later. An empty glass and a pitcher rested on top of her end table. She immediately and clumsily poured herself a glass of water.

Her whole body felt dry and dehydrated. The first mouthful quenched her thirst and gave her a sense of refreshment. She downed the glass in a matter of seconds and poured herself a second. Followed by a third, and then a fourth.

As she finished her fourth glass, the door to her room opened as her father walked in. He strode over to her with purpose and his bag in hand. Pulling out a small penlight, he slowly moved it from her right eye to her left.

"How do you feel?"

"Exhausted." Her voice was hoarse.

He put the light away and brought out his stethoscope to listen to her heart. "Any pain?"

"I am a little sore."

He moved onto her back. "No headaches?"

"Just a small one, but the water seems to be helping."

He removed the stethoscope from his ears and pulled out a tongue depressor from his bag. "You have fully recovered," he informed as he put his things away. "You need to eat. When you are ready, go to the kitchen. I made soup."

He left her room without another word.

Any sudden movements sent aches through her body. She gripped her head.

' _What day is it?'_

She carefully got out of bed and slowly placed her feet on the floor. Slowly standing from her twin sized bed, she left her room and headed for the bathroom down the hall. She turned on the shower faucet after removing her clothes and slid in. The hot water eased her sore body as she scrubbed herself clean.

Fifteen minutes later, she turned off the water, drew back the shower curtain, and stepped out from the shower. She grabbed the towel off its rack to dry herself off. Wrapping it around her body, she approached the sink and wiped the fog off the mirror. She looked at her reflection.

' _That man…'_

Her memory was hazy.

'… _what was his name? He mentioned my mother…'_

She gripped her head in pain.

' _Need food'_

She redressed and headed for the kitchen. Norio heard her light footsteps coming down the hall from his place at the small kitchen table. He watched her movements as she finally stepped into the kitchen. He noticed that her hair was wet and that her movements were stiff as she grabbed a bowl from a cabinet and filled it with the soup he made.

"Otōsan," she said in passing.

Norio nodded his head as he watched the small girl. After filling her bowl with broth, she sat herself down across from him and began to slowly drink.

"Starting tomorrow, you will be training under Danzō-sama."

She tried to remember that man's face, but couldn't.

"Did you hear what I say, Jai?"

"Yes," she quickly replied. Her mind drifted back to thoughts of her mother.

She couldn't help but wonder. There were no pictures of her, no articles of clothing, no small knick knacks or ornaments around the house that belonged to her. She didn't even know her name. That time was the first time someone had ever mentioned her mother. Not even Norio would talk about her. She asked once her father once, and only once.

" _She was a civilian. She is dead now. Don' ever ask me about her again."_

Was what he told her in a very curt and harsh response. She knew better than to challenge him. After that, she buried all those thoughts and questions.

Like before, she pushed her thoughts and curiosities aside. "What day is it?" she asked.

"The sixteenth."

' _I have been out for three days…'_

She finished the last of her broth before getting up from her chair. After washing the bowl, she placed it in the drying rack. "May I leave, otousan?" she asked as she came to stand before him.

"You may." He dismissed her without another word and waited to hear the opening and closing sounds of the front door before he too departed the house.

Jai left the house empty handed. Despite her ache throughout her body, she walked to her favorite spot.

* * *

She finally arrived at her favored spot but stopped when she saw that it was currently occupied. She turned and made to leave until she heard her name being called. Turning back around, she saw Kakashi's teammate wave at her.

' _Rin?'_

The brunette was taller than her with a sweet and friendly personality. The two of them briefly met when she tagged along with Kakashi one day as he walked to meet Jai by the river.

When Rin called out to her, she saw Kakashi sit up from his place in the grass.

"Why are you here?" Jai asked as she walked closer.

"I saw Kakashi-un laying here and decided to keep him company for a little while."

Kakashi noticed Jai's stuff movements as he met her halfway. "You missed three days of our sparring sessions. I've been stopping by to see if you would be around, and here you are."

"I have been sick. I am sorry for wasting your time."

He flicked her in the forehead and watched Jai's eyes clench from the impact and sting. He placed a small box into her hands. "Happy belated birthday."

Jai looked down at the little container in confusion.

He leaned in closer. "Make sure you eat it before you go home," he whispered as he rubbed the top of her head. Putting his hands in his pocket, he started to walk away.

Rin watched the exchange between the two and couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She quickly followed Kakashi, after saying a quick "bye" to Jai.

The small girl watched them both leave before she walked over to her spot and sat in the grass while fixing her hair.

' _He remembered my birthday…'_

She lightly gave the small parcel a shake.

'… _and he got me a gift…'_

Never in her life was she given a birthday gift. It was always treated as another day in her household.

'… _my first birthday present…'_

She opened the small package. Three skewers of dangos and a cupcake filled the inside of the box. The little orbs on the skewer came in white, green, and pink, and the cupcake had white frosting with a sakura blossom design.

A small smile formed. "He is a bad influence," she murmured before taking her first bite of cake.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Reviews are always welcome, but never necessary.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just my OCs.

* * *

The slit pupils hastily moved around as they looked through the eyepiece while a hand adjusted the stage to view other areas of the slide's surface. Looking through the lens of the microscope, the observer smiled a greedy smile as the reaction ended and the cells continued to act normally. He added a few more drops of his concoction to the slide – his eyes never leaving the ocular lens. It didn't matter the amount, or the frequency of the toxin that he continued to add to the slide, the outcome was always the same: the cells remained healthy and alive.

"Judging by the look on your face, you're very pleased."

A sinister chuckle crawled out of his malicious lips. "My body tingles with excitement! By the end of the day, I'll be immune to every type of toxin known to man." His mouth watered just thinking about it.

"Until someone creates a new one, then you'll have to build up and immunity to that one – which could take you weeks."

His shoulders shook as he chuckled. "What you don't know, Danzō…" he finally took himself away from the microscope. Removing the slide from the stage, he made sure to dispose of the same before removing his disposable gloves. "… is that all her cells need is a small dose – or a large dose – and they'll do what they're programmed to do. Just the smallest exposure and she'll forever be immune to it." He finally turned to face the elder.

Danzō saw the excitement in his gold, slit pupils.

"Which means that I too will forever be immune. Such a peculiar child, our Jai-chan is. It's a shame we don't know anything about her genealogy. You let that woman take you for a fool-"

"No use dwelling in the past. Be grateful that I got you your next test subject. Remember that she's-"

" _She's going to be one of your elite and I can't treat her like all the rest of my other subjects…",_ I haven't forgotten, Danzō." His smirk was long and smug as he repeated the elder's words verbatim back to him.

The elder ignored his teasing tone. "She's ready for the next phase."

"Always business with you," Orochimaru said over his shoulder as he walked to a nearby fridge. Opening the door, Danzō could see the many assortments of vials and organs in the storage container as Orochimaru grabbed a small vial full of a clear liquid. "Try not to waste any of it," he said as he handed it over. "After this one, I'll only have two vials left. I won't be able to get more since she's no longer in the village – with no plans on coming back."

"Then I want everything you have."

"Of course." He went back to the fridge and grabbed the last two vials. "I had no intention of giving them to anyone else but you. After all, you help me and I help you."

* * *

It happened a few days after Kakashi gave Jai her birthday present. An unexpected incident. The suicide of one of Konoha's finest – the suicide of Konoha's White Fang: Hatake Sakumo.

It was the hottest topic, the latest gossip amongst the shinobis in the village. A once respected shinobi's foolish choice of sacrificing their duty for comradery. The land of Fire and the village greatly suffered from his actions. Since that day, Kakashi changed. And Jai… Jai was left with having to become reacquainted with loneliness.

" _This is why relationships and feelings have no place in the shinobi world."_

Her father's words echoed in the back of her mind. He was right.

Looking back to the days before she met Kakashi, Jai knew that she was alone. But she never minded it. It was what she was used to. The only thing that she felt was the exhaustion and pain that came after her training with her father.

But then Kakashi fell into her world and changed everything – an unwelcome change in the beginning. He encouraged her to question everything and try anything. He introduced companionship to her lonely world. And it was good. It was warm and honest, and not lonely. And just when she started to become accustomed to it all, it quickly and unexpectedly left. Her world went back to cold and empty.

' _This is what I get for being disobedient in the first place'_

But she didn't have time to wallow in her emotions. Her next phase of training was going to begin. And she submerged herself into it to help distract herself from the loneliness.

* * *

 _A few years later…_

So much had happened that it made time seem to fly by.

After his father's suicide, he told Jai to stay out of his life. And, like the obedient girl that she was, she listened and followed his orders. He hadn't meant it when he said it, but the words had already slipped out of his mouth and his anger wouldn't allow him to apologize.

Avoiding her was easy. She disappeared from his life. Forgetting her was harder. Some days, when he couldn't help himself, he would end up around their- _her_ favored spot. But he made sure to not linger for long. Eventually, he completely stopped.

He wanted to take it back.

' _Obito's gone. And now Rin too.'_

He wished more than anything that he had.

"You're right, Obito. I am worse than trash."

Since his teammate's death, Kakashi visited the Memorial Stone every day. He would stay for hours and stare at his friend's carved name and wallow in his regrets.

"If it weren't for my stupid need to follow the rules you would still be alive. I broke my promise to you and failed to protect Rin."

A gentle hand fell on his shoulder, breaking him out of her reverie. "Minato-sensei…"

"You can't beat yourself up over this, Kakashi." His teacher gave a reassuring squeeze to his pupil's shoulder.

His head dropped. "It should be my name on this stone – not Obito's. It should be my body buried in the ground – not Rin."

"You did everything you could, Kakashi." Minato gave his student's shoulder one more squeeze before leaving. He could only do so much. The rest would be up to Kakashi.

"Sensei…"

Minato paused and turned back.

"How do you move on from this?"

"You won't. You'll always hurt, but in time you'll learn to accept it and, hopefully, become a better person from it."

"How?"

"Talking about it usually helps. Having someone that you can confide in, who holds no judgment and prejudice towards you can make it easier."

The first person that came to Kakashi's mind was Jai.

' _But I burned that bridge long ago'_

"I don't have anyone like that – not anymore."

"Something tells me that you're not referring to your fallen teammates…"

Kakashi didn't respond.

Minato took his pupil's silence as confirmation. "Anyone I know?" he pressed.

"I doubt it."

Minato couldn't help but continue to inquire. "Try me. As Hokage, I may be able to help you."

"Lee Jai."

"Lee… Jai…" Minato knew that he heard that name from someone. "Rin…" he recollected.

Kakashi narrowed his eye. "What about her?"

"… she asked me if I knew anything about Lee Jai once. Rin told me that before our team formed, you used to hang around with a small girl with purple eyes. Is that Jai?"

"Yeah."

"May I ask what happened to her?"

"I don't know…" Kakashi stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked away. He didn't want to talk about it anymore.

' _... it's my fault…'_

* * *

The first few days were an adjustment, but she quickly adapted.

Training. It was all she did. Bukijutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Iryō Ninjutsu. She trained from early morning till late at night. Sometimes it was solo training and others it was with opponents. It was rigorous and arduous. In the beginning, she was exhausted and sore but she quickly adapted to that too.

She was becoming stronger and faster, and dangerous.

She laid on her small cot after being dismissed for the day. Her room here was smaller than her room back home but just as plain. A simple desk lined one wall and a small dresser lined another. There was no window and her only source of light was a single candle on her night stand.

She unwrapped the fabric from around her hand to expose her callouses and peeling skin. She wasn't sure how long she'd been down here. She wasn't even sure if she was still within the village walls.

…

 _The day Kakashi told her that he no longer wanted her in his life she walked home with a strange feeling in her chest and head. But she wasn't given the chance to dwell on it._

 _Before she opened the door to the house, it opened to reveal her father standing on the other side with a duffel bag in hand. He informed her that the next phase of her training was to begin now._

 _She was caught off guard but remained silent. He handed her the bag which she assumed contained toiletries and clothing. A sudden unsuspecting blow to the back of her head knocked her out._

 _Norio watched her fall before gloved hands caught her._

" _Been a long time, Norio."_

" _I leave her with you."_

" _Understood."_

 _The masked man tossed Jai over his shoulder, grabbed her bag and teleported away._

…

She couldn't remember the last time she went out into the sun. And sometimes, when she was supposed to be sleeping, she'd think about how she ended up here and all the events that lead to it.

' _Kakashi…'_

Was he well? Did he even realize that she was no longer around?

' _Why does it matter? We are no longer friends…'_

He still distracted her, and she thought she was doing well in hiding it. But her superiors could see it. And they made sure to report it to Norio. And Norio made sure to get rid of it.

* * *

Minato-sensei told him that it was never too late to make amends. So, here he was waiting again at the river bank.

Day after day he waited for her to show up. And day after day, she never showed. Her disappearance made Kakashi fear the worst. She could have been dead for all he knew, especially since he figured out how aggressive her father could be during their training sessions.

' _No… she's a fighter and a survivor'_

He reassured himself as he shook those thoughts from his mind.

It became darker as the sun became hidden by dark storm clouds, but the rookie Jounin paid no mind to the clouds. Even when the thunder rolled and warned all the coming rainfall, he remained sitting in the grass as he continued to wait for her familiar presence to show.

He stayed for another twenty minutes before calling it a day. He was absentmindedly walking the familiar path home when he saw a head of dark hair pass him by. He instantly stopped and looked over his shoulder.

' _Jai…?!'_

It had to be her. He turned his body around to try and catch up. The streets were crowded at this hour of the day, despite the dark clouds looming over the village. His attempts at trying to catch up to her were proving difficult while trying to avoid the civilians.

"Jai!" he called out. The figure stopped and slowly turned their head to look over their shoulder.

Purple irises met his lone onyx orb. It was her. She was taller and her hair was longer. Her body was more toned and her skin looked paler – as if she stopped venturing out into the sun. She wore a simple gray shirt with a pair of dark pants, and her waist was wrapped in a loosely fastened belt.

"Kakashi…" she murmured in surprise.

He ran up to her. "Jai…" he awkwardly stood before her. "I…" he slowly reached his hand out but was harshly knocked away with the back of her own hand when he got too close.

"I-"  
"Stay away from me," she warned before teleporting away.

' _Dammit!'_

He cursed to himself and clenched his fist in frustration. He had no idea where she ran off to.

' _Wait a minute…'_

He formed the seals before placing his palm on the ground. The characters of his summoning Jutsu crawled across the ground as a puff of smoke appeared. When it dissipated, a small brown pug, dressed in a hitai-ate and blue vest, was sitting on the ground.

"Yo," the summon greeted.

Kakashi stuck out the hand that Jai touched. "Pakkun, I need you to locate this scent."

The small dog brought his nose to his master's hand and sniffed. "Got it," he said before taking off with Kakashi closely following.

* * *

She sensed his presence a few minutes after reappearing on the outskirts of the village, in a part of its many wooded areas.

She became more and more anxious the closer he got. As soon as he stepped foot in the area, she threw shurikens at him. The young Jonin easily deflected her attack with a kunai. "I guess I deserved that…"

"She doesn't look so happy to see you, Kakashi," Pakkun commented.

"Thank you for helping me. You're dismissed."

The small dog nodded and gave a salute with his small paw before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

The two of them were now alone as they stood across from each other with wide open space between them. "I understand if you never want to see me again, but just hear what I have to say."

"No!" she yelled. "You are in dang-" just as she was about to warn him, her body went numb as her mind became blank. Within a matter of seconds, her body began to act on its own and her mind became fixated on the idea of killing Kakashi.

Kakashi wasn't sure what had happened. She abruptly ended her sentence and her eyes glazed over with a hollow look. "Jai…?" he cautiously walked towards her. "What's-?"

Before he could get his question out, his back met the ground and her hands were around his throat; adding enough pressure to cut off his airflow. "Ja…i…!" he managed to breathe out. Her purple eyes were clouded and empty. His instincts kicked in as he reached for another kunai in his leg holster. As soon as his fingers wrapped around the handle, he aimed for an area that would be non-fatal.

She saw his movements and had no choice but to roll away, making her release her grip from around his throat. Taking a deep breath of oxygen, Kakashi immediately got back onto his feet. "Oy! Snap out of it!" he yelled in a raspy voice, but she remained unaffected.

She drew out a pair of silver sais with black fabric wrapped around the handles from a slot at the back of her belt. Having no choice, Kakashi drew his own blade to defend himself. Once his weapon was drawn from its sheath she attacked.

The two were all over the area with Jai attacking and Kakashi defending. Their weapons clashed and grated against each other as Kakashi blocked another one of her melees. "Get ahold of yourself! This isn't you!"

She maneuvered their clashed weapons to the left and elbowed Kakashi in the face. While he was stunned, Jai brought up the sai in her left hand and went for the kill.

Kakashi had recovered, but his reflexes weren't quick enough. "URGH!"

The sharpened weapon went into his body with ease. But instead of penetrating his heart, she stabbed him right under his left clavicle.

Kakashi heard her gasp in shock and saw that her eyes were wide in horror. She quickly released her hold on the sai and took three steps back when she realized what she had done. She looked down at her hand where Kakashi's blood stained it.

He slowly pulled the dagger out of his body. His teeth were bared as he clenched his jaw from the sharp pain and stinging of his wound.

' _Shit!'_

"Jai." A deep voice echoed as a hooded figure wearing an ANBU mask appeared behind her. The mask slightly muffled his words, but the anger was still clearly heard. "You missed. You _never_ miss."

The newcomer was right. She had a kill shot that she failed to take. The clouded look in her eyes had faded and her face held a look of horror.

' _This is not right!'_

She had managed to regain control of herself and shift her aim at the last second.

"End this, Jai."

Just as quickly as she regained her self-control, she lost it. The pain in her head was sharp.

' _No!'_

"Don't listen to him!" Kakashi pleaded.

But the clouded look returned to her eyes, and Kakashi knew that she had lost her control.

She put her other sai back into its slot and channeled her chakra in her hands. Kakashi was very familiar with her next plan of attack. She immediately charged at him once again. On the defensive once more, Kakashi continued to try and get through to her.

"Fight this!" he started while ducking to avoid one of her strikes. "You're being controlled!" he grabbed her wrists when she swung at him and attempted to restrain her. "You're strong than this!"

Struggling to get out of his grip, Jai head-butted Kakashi with the back of her head; colliding it with his face.

"AH!" he cried out as he lost his grip.

She turned around and aimed a kick for his head. Kakashi managed to dodge once more but ducking. While he was down, Jai brought her knee up into his face. The force of her kick brought Kakashi back up to her level, and she wasted no time throwing a punch into his gut; making him skid across the dirt. She chased after him and dealt blow after blow to his body. Her chakra infused hits were dislocating joints and breaking bones. And during it all, Kakashi stopped trying to fight back.

' _This is what I deserve…'_

His mind was haunted by his life's failures: Obito, Rin, and now Jai. His vision was a little blurry as he tried to make out Jai's face.

"Stop toying with him and finish this!" the masked ANBU commanded.

Kakashi closed his eye. This was it. This was how he was going to die. As a failure.

Her right hand was tightly gripping his shirt as she held him up to her. As she was about to deal the finishing blow, Kakashi brought up one of his hands and lightly flicked her in the forehead. "Last one… for… old time's sake…" he rasped out. His one visible eye closed as he smiled a small sad smile through his mask.

Like a small static shock, his small little gesture triggered something inside of her mind.

' _This is not me!'_

The more she tried to regain control of herself, the more her head felt like it was being split in two. Her hand released its hold on Kakashi's shirt as they clutched her head while he fell to the ground. It ached from the confusion and the internal battle she was having with herself.

' _Kakashi is my friend!'  
'He __**was**_ _your friend! He abandoned you!'_

' _But he is back now…'  
'It does not matter. He will do it again if you fall for it again. Don't you want the loneliness to go away? The pain? You end him, you end the pain. Everything will go back to the way it was before him.'_

' _Before Kakashi…'_

Back to being invisible. Back to being silent. Back to being in solitude. Back to being alone. She didn't want that.

' _Back to being an empty shell? Back to feeling nothing? I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.'_

' _Kill him!'  
'No.'_

' _Do it!'  
'No!'_

' _Make him suffer the way you suffered! End him!'_

During her internal conflict, the masked ANBU had come to stand next to her. "Jai! End him or I'll end you!"

"NO!" she screamed. Her first that was built up with chakra, the hit that was intended for Kakashi, swung at the man in the ANBU mask. Kakashi fall back to the ground as he watched her arm penetrate his abdomen.

They both stood in shock as they both realized what had happened. Her arm had impaled him. The ANBU harshly coughed, causing blood to drip out from underneath his mask. But he didn't remain stunned for long.

"You ungrateful _bitch_!" his left hand grabbed her arm that was still lodged in his abdomen as his right wrapped around her throat. Channeling his chakra into his hands, he prepared to cut both off.

Jai struggled to get out of his grasp when she knew what his next move was going to be. She hastily tried to grab her said from its holster, but the grip on her windpipe was causing her to see dark spots. She wasn't going to make it.

"I'm taking you down with me!"

A flash of silver and black flew past her before the sound of a blade slicing. It instantly became easier to breathe when the hand was removed from around her throat. The black spots were receding as her lungs greedily took in oxygen. She looked down at her arm and saw one gloved hand, without a body attached, still clinging tightly to her skin and the other thrown a few inches away. Kakashi protectively stood before her, heavily panting and clutching his side. His father's tanto was drawn as the blade was streaked with blood.

The masked man was now on his knees, a gaping hole in his abdomen and two missing hands. He was quickly bleeding out. "You're just as useless as your whore of a mother!" he spat. His breathing was becoming more and more shallow as his blood oozed out of his wounds. He finally fell over onto the ground

' _My mother…?'_

He knew something about her. Jai ran over to the masked man and flipped him over onto his back. She grabbed at his cloak and pulled him close. "What do you know about her?!" she shook him to keep him conscious.

He groaned but chuckled at her desperation. "Besides the fact that she was a whore… she sold you for a measly 100 ryo… I don't know anything else…"

"Liar!" she yelled as she landed another punch to his face. The ceramic of the mask shattered as it fell to the ground. Her purple eyes widened as her body went numb. "Otousan….?" She whispered in disbelief.

Norio spat at her; his blood infused saliva landing on her right cheek. "I'm not your father!" the remaining adrenaline in his body started to kick in. "You're just a bastard child that became a long and miserable assignment for me! You-" he coughed once more, some drops splattering onto Jai's face that held a look of horror and shock.

"Shut up!" Kakashi yelled to the dying man. "He's lying to you, Jai!"

Norio turned his head to Kakashi and gave him a sadistic smile. "She knows that I'm not…" he turned back to Jai. "You technically don't even exist. You have no father… and no mother…" he started to breathe heavily. "… you were born a nobody and you'll always be… a nobody…" he taunted before his last seconds of life was over.

Jai watched Norio's head fall back as the last of his dying breath left his body. She lost her grip on his cloak, dropping his body to the ground.

' _A nobody…'_

His last words repeated in her mind. She fell to her knees before sitting on the heels of her feet.

"Jai…" Kakashi slowly walked to her, but she remained unresponsive.

Thunder rolled across the sky as the clouds finally released the water droplets. It was an instant downpour.

"Kakashi!" the voice of his sensei called out.

Kakashi looked in Minato's direction and saw him and a small group of Jonins quickly approaching.

"Sensei…? How did you know I was here?"

"Pakkun…" he took in the scene. A dead body was next to a conscious but unresponsive girl, and his student was beaten to a bloody pulp. "He needs medical attention! Take him to the hospital!" he commanded one of the Jonins.

The others were assessing the situation, getting ready to inform the Sandaime and making sure that Jai stayed put.

"No- wait! What about Jai?" Kakashi tried to shirk off the Jonin.

"That is out of my hands, Kakashi." Minato regretfully informed. He looked at the shinobi from the Torture and Interrogation Force begin to take the girl into custody. "Get him out of here," Minato ordered.

"Wait! It wasn't her fault!" Kakashi tried to reason with Minato – with anyone. "Jai!" he yelled before being dragged away.

Minato gave his student a look of regret before looking back the girl named Jai.

' _So this is Jai…'_

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome but never necessary!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just my OCs.

* * *

At the top of Hokage-iwa, Danzō stood alone at the edge of the cliff taking in the view. The sun began its routinely slow rise above the horizon. For a lot of people, today was going to be another beautiful day in the village hidden in the leaves. A gentle breeze rustled the leaves as it traveled from the mountain to the waking village.

"Report," he commanded while keeping his eyes on the village's skyline.

Kneeling behind him was one of his faithful soldiers. Cloaked and masked, he nodded. "Sir, yesterday at approximately 1700 hours, Jai and Hatake Kakashi were engaged in a fight which resulted in the death of Lee Norio. The Intelligence Division and Namikaze Minato arrived shortly after. Hatake-san was taken to the hospital to treat his injuries while Jai was taken into custody. According to Hiro, she is under heavy guard with Minato being one of the guards. So far, she has yet to say anything and doesn't seem to be doing so anytime soon. But it's only a matter of time before they move onto torture to try and get information out of her."

"What did they do with Norio?"

"Our sources at the hospital said that he bled out from his wounds. Both hands were severed and there was penetration through his abdomen. From Kakashi's testimony, Norio was controlling Jai to kill him. Jai managed to somehow regain control of herself before turning on Norio."

"Did Norio say anything before his death?"

"Hai, he mentioned the girl's mother."

Danzō sighed through his nostrils. "Can this be traced back to me?"

"No, Danzō-sama. No one suspects where Norio's true allegiance lies. However, since there is no record of Jai's existence, she is-"

"No longer within my reach. I can't have her without drawing suspicion to myself," he grumbled as he clenched his cane.

' _This wasn't supposed to happen. All that time spent on cultivating her!'_

"Return back to your post until you have further news."

"Hai." The Root shinobi disappeared.

* * *

"Thirteen hours," sighed the Intelligence shinobi as he entered the room that looked on into the torture room. He tiredly sat down in an empty chair. "Thirteen hours with nothing to show for it."

Hiruzen and Minato stood by the two-way mirror that looked into the torture room Jai was in. She said nothing the entire time. She only screamed. The two of them couldn't help but be impressed.

"This doesn't make any sense," Minato said as he looked at the young girl laying on the floor.

The torture unit had just finished their form of interrogation. Her body was covered in abrasions, lacerations, and contusions. Her lower lip was swollen from her teeth digging into the delicate skin and her chin was stained with her own blood. And those were only the physical wounds, which she endured – just like how she endured the Genjutsu torture.

They were as relentless with the Genjutsu as they were with the physical torture. She felt every bone in her body break all at once. She felt her nails being slowly pulled off her fingertips one by one. Her skin was burned repeatedly, and her abdomen was burrowed into by rats.

She screamed until her voice was hoarse and even blacked out a few times, but she never cried for help or begged for mercy. While all of the torturings was going on, others were digging and searching for any information on her, but they all came back empty-handed.

"There's nothing. No medical records, no birth records, not even the people who _do_ recognize her can tell us anything about her." Minato also sighed in defeat and joined his comrade in one of the empty chairs. "All we have is Kakashi's testimony and word on her, and which is inadmissible because it's biased."

"It's amazing," Hiruzen said as he inhaled from his lit pipe. "After everything we've put her through, she still has yet to say a word."

"What we do know is that Norio isn't her biological father." Minato looked through the reports once more. "It's as if she just appeared from thin air."

"Kakashi said that he mentioned her mother…"

"Hai, but there is no lead for us to follow with the information he provided. And we can't even be sure that what he said is valid."

"Did Inoichi see anything else?"

"Most of her memories were of her training with Norio. There are some of her training with Kakashi…" his eyes skimmed over the papers. "… a yearly visit to the hospital for an examination…"

Hiruzen looked back to the two-way mirror. She hadn't moved from her spot. Her breathing was no longer heavy as she stayed laying on the blood-splattered floor. The council saw her as a hostile intruder. And they made sure to treat her like one.

"What's out next move, Hokage-sama?" Minato asked as he stood to stand next to him.

"I was thinking that we have Kakashi brought here."

Minato shook his head. "I can't allow that."

"Why not?"

"Because she nearly killed him! We don't know anything about her! Who is to say that she hasn't been brainwashed to kill him as soon as she sees him again?"

"She ended up protecting him. If we want to know more than we do now, then Kakashi is our best bet."

Minato clenched his fists and furrowed his brows. "Very well… it seems we have no other choice." He turned to the Jonin in the room. "Bring Kakashi in."

"Hai."

* * *

Thirty minutes passed before Kakashi walked through the door. Aside from the stab wound, he only had a few bruises and cuts that still lingered on his body. It didn't take him long to notice Jai on the ground inside the torture room.

"Jai!" he ran up to the two-way mirror and pressed himself against it. "What is she doing in there?!" he yelled as he looked at the Hokage and his sensei.

"Calm down, Kakashi," Minato said.

"I told you that she isn't responsible for any of this! Why is she being treated like a criminal?!"

"Because we don't know anything about her. We have no choice but to treat her like one. She killed a fellow shinobi."

"Oh, don't make him sound like a saint! If that's your excuse for treating her like this, then I should be in there too since I helped!"

"The elders and everyone else sees it as self-defense."

"She saved me!"

"After she nearly killed you!" Minato retorted. Silence fell between student and teacher. Minato took in a deep breath to calm himself. "Her silence isn't helping her situation. Which is why we brought you here. If anyone can get her to talk, it's you."

"So, you can get whatever information you need to put her away?"

"On the contrary," Hiruzen said. "Minato has been trying to find something – anything – to help her case."

Kakashi looked at his sensei.

"I know she's your friend. And we know that when she attacked you she was not in control of herself, but the council wants this figured out and dealt with as soon as possible. They see her as a threat, so give them a reason not to."

"Fine."

Hiruzen sent in a group of five Jonins into the room to retrieve the dark-haired girl. Still too weak to move on her own, two of the Jonins grabbed an arm and easily dragged her out of the torture and into the interrogation room that Kakashi was waiting in. They placed her limp body in the chair across from the young silver haired Jonin before the left the room.

"We'll be outside the door," one informed before walking out.

Kakashi finally got a good look at her. The dim lighting in the torture room hid her bruises well, but now that they were in a new room, the fluorescent lighting showed everything. Her eyes were hollow and sleep deprived while her bruised and cut skin looked pale and pasty. "What did they do to you?"

She didn't respond. She didn't even acknowledge him.

"Jai…" Kakashi pleaded.

She slowly raised her head for her eyes to meet his. _"Do not_ call me that…" she mumbled before dropped her head back down. "I am a nobody."

"No…" he shook his head. "No, you're not."

"I am a nobody…" she repeated. "… I have nobody…"

"That's not true. You've got me."

Her eyes and hands clenched when he spoke those words. "You left me…" she murmured. "… you left me…"

He leaned in closer to hear her better. "What did you say?"

"You left me!" she yelled out as she lunged at him from across the table. Kakashi jumped back, but she was faster. Her hands tightly clenched the fabric of his shirt as she pulled him back towards her. "You abandoned me! You told me that we were friends! You said that I wouldn't be alone anymore! You promised!"

The door flew open with a bang as the Jonins rushed in followed by Minato and Hiruzen.

"Why did you do this to me?! Why did you throw me back into the dark?!"

The I.D. shinobi tried to pry her off Kakashi while Minato and Hiruzen tried to pull Kakashi out of her grip. The whole time Kakashi was too stunned to say or do anything. He was too focused on her eyes that were full of tears.

"Why didn't you just leave me alone?!"

Her words sunk and cut into him. She was right. This was all his fault. Just like everything else that happened in his life. He did this to her, and she was the one paying dearly for it. He was sure that he was cursed. "I'm sorry…" he finally breathed as he shakily cradled her cheek. "… I'm sorry for everything I put you through…"

The Jonins finally loosened her grip and roughly pulled her back.

"It's my fault. All of this is my fault!"

Still, in hysterics, one of the Jonins slammed her upper body down to the surface of the table and held her down while another restrained her with chains.

"Kakashi!" she whimpered out with the right side of her face pressed against the table. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kill him! I didn't mean to hurt anyone!"

"Get her out of here!" Hiruzen commanded.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

"No, wait!" Kakashi begged. "Please! This is all my fault! If anyone should be punished, it should be me!" he yelled as he struggled against Minato's hold.

"Please! I don't want to be a nobody!" she pleaded and screamed as they carried her out of the room. "I don't want to be a nobody!"

"Minato-sensei, don't let them do this!"

"I'm sorry, Kakashi…"

"Kakashi, please! Don't leave me again!"

Kakashi turned his head to follow her. "I won't!" he promised. "I won't make the same mistake twice!" He couldn't help but see Obito and Rin being pulled away from him too. His reality just felt like a never-ending nightmare with him having no choice but to go along with it. He slammed his fist down onto the table. "God dammit! Where are they taking her?!"

"We can't tell you that," Minato replied as he let go of Kakashi.

"Why the fuck not?!"

"Conflict of interest," Hiruzen interjected. "But let me put you at ease and tell you that she'll be safe and unharmed."

"That doesn't put me at ease at all!"

"Kakashi," Minato said sternly. "I promise you that no harm will come to her."

His single eye narrowed into an intense glare as he shoved away from the table and stood to leave. Hiruzen and Minato waited until they were alone before they exchanged any more words.

"Her reaction was unexpected, but not unjustified."

Hiruzen nodded. "A day ago, she had a father and a home. She had a life – a difficult life, but a life nonetheless. She had normality."

"The council shouldn't have been so quick to pass judgment."

"What choice did they have? One of our own is lying dead in the morgue while the other was severely injured – both by her hands. She was unresponsive and uncooperative. And our own search came up with nothing. They were left with no choice but to consider her a threat."

"And still a child," Minato added. "We still don't know enough about her. To incarcerate her without giving her a chance to defend herself would be unjust."

"We may never find out anything about her, Minato."

"Then let's keep her under heavy observation – not in a prison cell."

The Sandaime nodded. "I agree, but it is not I that needs to be convinced."

* * *

They say that the bad events in life come in threes. After the threes, life should be uphill afterward. But Kakashi disagreed. After Sakumo's death, he felt like his life was just one giant shit show. And it only got worse.

Not long after Minato was named Yondaime, Kushina's seal broke and the Kyuubi was released. The village was in shambles and most it was just piles of rubble. Kushina and Minato ended up sacrificing themselves for the sake of the village. What made it even worse for Kakashi was that the Sandaime gave direct orders for the children to not help battle the Kyuubi.

' _I could have saved them'_

Minato trusted him to protect Kushina, just like Obito trusted him to protect Rin. He even promised Jai that he would always be there for her. He failed all three of them. It made him hate himself even more, which made him become easy prey for Danzō. The elder manipulated his pain and turned him against the Sandaime.

After the attack, the citizens worked hard to restore Konoha back to the way it was before, but it left Jai in a state of limbo. She was set aside and nearly forgotten.

When things began to settle back into normalcy was when the issue of what to do with Jai came back to being one of their council's top priorities. It took three days for them to deliberate and agree before the final decision was made.

One of the few buildings that remained intact was the hospital, which was where she was kept under heavy ANBU guard. Her days of being kept out of a prison cell were numbered, and she was very much aware of it.

The room she was kept in was plain. From the sheets of the bed to the walls and floor. The only thing worth viewing was through the small, lone window in the room that allowed her to see the other rooftops in the village. Even the clothes that were provided for her consisted of a plain white shirt and matching plain pants.

Three knocks came from the only entrance and exit of her "room" before it opened. She didn't even turn to see who entered.

"The nurses tell me that you've barely been eating." The voice of the Sandaime broke the silence.

She didn't engage him, instead choosing to continue to look out the window. But he didn't seem to mind since he continued. "We have come to the agreement that what happened to your father-" he corrected himself when he saw a minor flinch. "… what happened to Norio was not deliberate. You acted out of self-defense, and you protected Kakashi. You did the right thing, Jai."

"…. The… right thing…?" she mumbled with her gaze still looking out the window. "What happens to me now?"

"The council and I have decided to release you on a parole, but on two conditions: one, you become an official shinobi for Konoha, and two, you must undergo a bi-weekly mental evaluation and report to me."

"For how long?"

"As long as the council and I see fit."

It was better than sitting in a cell and rotting in it. She nodded her head. "Very well… it is what he had been preparing me for anyway," she hollowly responded. She turned away from the window to have her gaze meet the Sandaime's. "Am I still a nobody?"

"You're still a mystery, but you'll no longer be a nobody." He smiled. "You'll be Lee Jai, a shinobi of Konohagakure."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome, but never necessary.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just my OCs.

* * *

 _Pre-Team 7_

Before she was allowed on the field, Jai had to demonstrate what she was capable of off the field. To say that they were impressed was an understatement.

There wasn't any weapon she couldn't use, no Taijutsu she couldn't learn or hadn't already learned. They tested her one-on-one, then two-on-one. Eventually, it was six against one. She never faltered in her steps, and she never wavered with her attacks. She could take a hit and quickly be back onto her feet – ready to continue in her attack. And every intended strike was laced with the intent to kill.

Bow and arrows, swords, knives, chains, batons – whatever they gave her, she knew how to use or quickly learned. Along with excelling in Bukijutsu and Taijutsu was also Ninjutsu. Her skills were on par with that of a Jonin. With plenty of room for growth and advancements.

"We've learned that her chakra affinity is earth, but she shows talent in wind and fire. And with her talents in Iryō Ninjutsu, she is efficient with Yin and Yang as well." The Jonin from I.D. informed the Hokage and the village elders. "Her senses appear to be enhanced, and she's got a large reserve of chakra with excellent control."

"So much strength for such a young child," Koharu commented. The three elders listened to the I.D.'s findings as they all watched Jai take down her final opponent with a swift and powerful kick that sent him into the concrete wall.

"She also bears similarities in physical strength to your former pupil. Sandaime-sama," the Jounin continued.

Homura's eyes widened. "Just who is she?"

"A possible asset to the village," Hiruzen quickly answered. "No matter where she's come from, she's still a citizen of this village."

"You're so quick to jump to her defense," the female elder snapped back.

The Sandaime narrowed his eyes as he looked at Koharu. "She didn't ask for any of this. You have every right to be suspicious, but you seem to forget that she is still a child."

Homura sensed the tension between the two and quickly changed the topic. "The true question is: What do we do with her?"

"Use her for what she was meant to be used for," Hiruzen answered simply.

Koharu sucked her teeth. "And _where_ would we put her? All the Genin cells are full. She's too advanced for the Academy – so placing her with the next graduating class would be pointless. With no team, she can't participate in the Chunin Exams."

The door to their private conference opened as the last village elder entered. "Excuse my interruption," the bandaged man said as he closed the door. "But I have a place in mind for her."

Despite the two of them growing up together and essentially being rivals, Hiruzen was always cautious whenever Danzō became involved. "You're talking about the foundation: Root?"

"What better place than for a little nobody like her? It's like you said, Hiruzen, she could be a possible asset to the village."

"I second it," Koharu nodded in agreement.

Hiruzen looked to Danzō with suspicion. "That _"little nobody"_ has a name now." The tension in the room elevated, even more, when Danzō added himself a suggestion like this should be taken with more deliberation."

"Are you so willing to look past the fact that she killed one of our own? To simply overlook that action and then have her set loose on the streets of the village is irresponsible," Koharu countered.

"There is still much that we don't know. Why was Lee Norio appointed guardianship over Jai when there is no blood relation? And, in the end, she tried to protect Kakashi and defend herself-"

"We're all aware of the details, but our search has come to a dead end. And it until we find a new lead we are left with a girl with no origins – who is a possible threat to the village. But, with the right guidance and further training, she could be – as you stated earlier, Hiruzen – an asset to the village."

Hiruzen knew he wouldn't be able to sway Koharu, which made all eyes fall on Homura.

"I must agree with Danzō and Koharu," he began. "We will still keep her case open, but we are wasting time and resources playing babysitter. We have ANBU on a constant 24-hour watch around her when instead they could be used for other things. With her under Danzō's supervision, she will still be under constant surveillance, out of the public's eye while still serving the village. It's a win-win for all of us."

He didn't like that – not at all. And if Minato were still alive, he certainly would also be opposed to it.

' _Out of sight, out of mind'_

"No, she'll be placed under my supervision," Hiruzen said with finality. "She'll report solely to me."

* * *

 _A few years later…_

Children were disappearing around the village and other neighboring villages. Bodies, that were handled in the most gruesome way, would turn up. And for the longest time, no one could figure out who was behind it all.

From a thorough investigation, Kakashi found a lead. And it pointed to Orochimaru.

After the legendary shinobi escaped, the village's forces searched his hideout for any leads to his whereabouts.

It smelled of death and decay with blood splatter and stains along the walls and floors. His surgical instruments littered his workspace; some clean and some stained with blood. There were beakers and flasks, microscopes and body-sized test tubes.

"I found something," a Jonin announced as he pulled out a large lock box.

Kakashi approached with two others. Breaking it open, the shinobi lifted the of the box and found many files with numbers written at the top. They continued digging through it until Kakashi came across one file that looked more dated than the others.

Opening the folder, the ANBU captain's two-toned eyes roamed over the papers. His eyes widening the more he read. Immediately closing the folder, he looked to his teammate. "Eiji! Take this to Hokage-sama immediately!"

"Hai!"

* * *

Sixty.

That was how many children were subjected to Orochimaru's testing. And Jai was one of them: the lucky one.

'… _one week after being introduced to toxin A - subject Jai is adapting well. All vitals are normal. Antibodies are showing total immunity to ten different toxins… subject is a quick learner… enhanced senses…'_

Hiruzen's eyes kept moving from one paper to another as he quickly took in all the information.

'… _New subject acquired…_

 _Mother: Unknown  
Father: Unknown_

 _Subject sold by a woman (possibly mother) – false name was given disappeared from village… newborn, female._

 _Eyes: Purple  
Weight: 5.47 lbs.  
Blood Type: O_

… _left under the care of Lee Norio…'_

He shifted the papers to jump ahead.

'… _subject has been injected with DNA belonging to Tsunade… subject's antibodies naturally develop immunity to any, and all types of toxins once having been exposed…'_

Hiruzen pulled out another piece of paper with a laid-out plan of what was to be injected into her next. He looked at the date on the late entry.

' _The last one was of Tsunade's DNA…'_

His eyes followed the chart to the next injection on the list.

'… _DNA of Senju Hashirama…'_

It wasn't just Jai that was subjected to these experiments and testing. But she was the only one with meticulous records.

' _Why just her? What made her so different?'_

Something didn't feel right about it all.

' _Perhaps she was meant to be used for something else… for someone else?'_

They finally had answers to their questions, only for it to lead to more questions that couldn't be answered with the information that was given.

Who was her mother? Who was her father, if not Lee Norio? Orochimaru wouldn't just simply leave her after putting so much work into her. So who went to so much trouble?

The elders and the Sandaime wasted no time and immediately sent for Jai to be brought to the Hokage's building.

* * *

She was lead to his chambers and entered. As she walked through the door, she noticed that the elders – minus Danzō – and Kakashi were all gathered in the room.

Hiruzen signaled for Jai to have a seat opposite from him. Kakashi remained standing as he leaned against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

"Did I do something wrong?" A meeting with the village elders always put her on edge.

Hiruzen shook his head. "What we are about to discuss does not leave this room."

Koharu dropped the aged file down onto the small edge table. "Have you seen this file before?"

Jai shook her head.

"It was found in Orochimaru's hideout, along with fifty-nine others. One for each of the missing children. Only this one was the most detailed."

Jai's eyes narrowed and she slowly began to get defensive. "Are you implying that I had something to do with that?"

"Jai..." Kakashi spoke to tell her to remain calm. Like it or not, she had to be respectful.

"On the contrary," Homura said. "This file is all about you, Jai."

"Me?"

Koharu slid the file across the table's surface. "With the help of Orochimaru, someone went to great lengths to try and "perfect" you."

Jai quickly opened the withered file.

' _Subject's genealogy unknown… injections… serum… DNA…'_

She always wondered what Norio was injecting her with. It finally made sense now. She was kept around for human augmentation experimentation.

' _Are there others like me?'_

She continued to look through everything. "… incomplete…" she mumbled. "I am incomplete…"

"Someone had your life planned from the moment they got a hold of you," Hiruzen said.

"We were hoping that with the new information it would help you remember any other details."

She shook her head. "Nothing. I know as much as you do about myself."

The elders sighed in disappointment.

"What will happen to me now?" The uneasiness was clear when she asked.

Kakashi knew she worried that they would lock her away again.

"Nothing," Hiruzen said. "Whoever this person is, they may try and finish what they started with you. All we can do it wait for their next move or try to figure it out ourselves. Until that time comes, you'll continue to serve Konoha and perform your shinobi duties."

* * *

"Long time no see," Kakashi greeted his friend after the meeting ended. It had been weeks when the two last saw each other. With one being in ANBU and the other in Root, neither had much free time and were often away from the village.

Jai nodded in response as the two of them left the building. Coincidentally, the both of them had just finished a mission and had a day of leave the next day.

"Dangos and tea?" Kakashi suggested.

Jai's eyes widened slightly in excitement from Kakashi's suggestion. "Are you paying?"

He raised two fingers. "Two orders," he offered, knowing how much she loved the sweet treats.

"Three," she countered.

"That's nine sticks."

She just stood and gave Kakashi a blank stare.

He sighed through his mask. "Fine," he relented.

As the two of them headed towards the dango shop, Kakashi noticed that her steps had developed a small bounce as they walked. He couldn't help but quirk his lips upwards into a small smile. "I think you have a problem, Jai."

"If I do, it is your fault," she quipped back. And what she said was true. If it hadn't been for Kakashi, she would have never been introduced to the sweet treat. "But," she turned her head to peer up at him. "I am grateful."

Her words caught him off guard, but he quickly recovered and gave her a closed-eye smile. He rubbed the top of her head. "Sparring tomorrow?"

"Alright."

He was going to ask her today but decided against it.

' _Tomorrow… and I won't chicken out'_

* * *

Uchiha Itachi's name was passing through everyone's lips and drawing their attention.

He graduated from the Academy at seven-years-old, and participated and passed the Chunin Exams alone three years later. And now, after being in ANBU under the command of Kakashi, he was being promoted to captain and getting his own team. Which was why Jai had been summoned to the Hokage's office.

"Starting now, you will be placed under the command of Uchiha Itachi," Hiruzen informed.

In the beginning of her shinobi career, Jai was only given menial missions and tasks within the village's walls. But, she quickly proved her worth. And soon the higher ranked missions started to come her way. It wasn't long before the Sandaime recommended her for ANBU despite the reluctance that came from Homura and Koharu.

In the end, ANBU turned out to be the ideal place for her. Normally, when one goes into ANBU, the commanding officers had to break down and rebuild the shinobi into their required standards. But Jai was a different case. She came with their ideals already in place. Time passed and her reputation started to build within the Land of Fire.

Her bird-shaped mask had dark blue accents around the sides; giving the mask a more narrowed look. "Sir?" she was confused.

"I know. When you started, I told you that you would strictly be doing solo missions."

"Why the change?"

"Danzō."

Her silence indicated that she understood. He warned her long ago to be wary of him and that he himself held him at arm's length.

"His insistence for this makes me cautious; having you there will ease my mind."

"The prodigal child of the Uchiha clan, and considered the best shinobi of his generation. I accept, Hokage-sama."

"You are expected to meet with him and the rest of your cell later this afternoon. As of now, you will no longer just be sent on solo missions. You are now part of a team, so it's important that you all establish a semblance of trust."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome but never necessary.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just my OCs.

* * *

 _Six years Pre-Team 7 – Kusagakure_

He was so close. He couldn't wait to see her again.

It had been nearly ten months since the day he had left to return home. And what a long and agonizing ten months it was to endure. He would have returned sooner, but disaster had struck an allied village. By order of his father, he was to travel there and help his people. It was his duty as the prince.

Now, there was nothing keeping him away from her. He couldn't wait to have her back in his arms again. And he especially couldn't wait to ask for her hand.

He couldn't believe it. It was gone; _she_ was gone.

His brain couldn't believe what his gray eyes were seeing.

The estate was gone – burned to the ground, according to the locals. All that remained was just and open and barren plot if land. A gas leak that spring in the middle of the night and a lit candle brought a tragic and untimely end to the women that resided in the Minami estate. The fire had consumed everything in and around it.

"I'm so sorry, my lord…" and the elderly villager said. "… neither of them made it out alive."

He gave the local man a questioning look. "Who was the other?"

"She was a distant relative of a local that spent most of her life drifting from place to place. Minami-san hired her and offered her a place in her home. The two of them were quite an interesting pair." The elderly man sadly chuckled as he reminisced. "We found their bodies in the rubble and buried them in the village cemetery."

"Take me there."

"Hai."

* * *

They were simple headstones, but he only paid attention to one.

His knees gave out when he approached the slab of stone. He shakily brought up his gloved hand and traced the engraving. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry I was gone for so long." His head fell to his chest as he tried his best to hold back his tears. His body slumped further as he remained on his knees in the grass. His burgundy-hued ponytail draped over his right shoulder as the tears started to fall. "But, I'm here now, and I won't leave you alone again."

Collecting himself, he stood slowly and turned to his captain. "We're taking her back with us?"

"You wish to dig her up, my lord?"

The prince nodded. "I want her to be moved and buried back in our village."

"Yes, sir." His captain turned and informed his troupe.

"Uh- but…" the elderly local hesitated. "… pardon me, my lord, but we shouldn't disturb them-"

"Silence." The prince commanded.

"What about the other, my lord?" his captain asked.

"She stays." She held no place in his heart.

After his men dug up the earth, the pulled the coffin out of the ground.

"This coffin doesn't feel right, my lord," the captain of his guard pointed out.

"What do you mean?"

"The weight it… it feels off."

The prince approached and made to lift it. His captain was right, there was something strange. "Open it."

"Hai." The captain and another guard easily pried off the coffin's lid and were shocked at what they found inside.

Dirt laid inside the wooden box. Upon closer inspection, the captain picked up a chunk and rubbed it between his gloved fingers. "The way it is clumped together is strange, but it's just dirt, my lord."

The prince's gray eyes narrowed.

' _If her body isn't here, then, where is it?!'_

He sharply turned to the man that lead them to the graves. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"I-I don't know!" he held his hands up in defense. "Please! I swear to you, when we buried them, there were bodies in each casket! I am just as surprised as you are, my lord!"

"Dig up the other grace!" the prince commanded through clenched teeth.

His men obeyed and quickly dug up the earth once more. When they brought out the casket, they realized that it weighed the same as the others. Removing the lid, they were met with the same pile of dirt from the first one.

"Where is she?!" His han-kote gloved fists were tightly clenched in anger. "Where is Hitomi?!"

* * *

 _Present…_

Lavish and regal. Two of the most common words used to describe the room. Despite being almost two centuries old, the room was still immaculate. The previous rulers would have been proud to know that the room was withstanding against the forces that came with time. And, why wouldn't it? No expense was spared when the foundation was laid for the whole compound; nothing was too luxurious.

It was grandiose and large, but now it felt small and suffocating. But he knew it would all be lifted as soon as his men returned and confirmed that everything was set and ready for their departure to the Land of Fire.

He reached into his cloak and pulled out a small photo. His eyes looked intensely at the face in the photo. He had already memorized every detail; more importantly, he memorized the eyes. A unique color like that shouldn't be hard to come across.

The large door of the throne room opened as the leader approached. "Everything is set. We are ready."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Careful, Toshio…" he warned. A Noh mask covered his face, making him sound slightly muffled. "You will do well to remember that I know just how bloody your hands really are." With that said, he walked out of the throne room at a slow pace.

The older man glared. Now alone, he looked back to the phot that was still in his hand. "Lee Jai…" the name came out of his mouth with heavy disdain. "… you've been a constant thorn in my side. But soon, that will come to an end," his hissed before crumpling the photo.

* * *

The sense of normality was finally coming back into everyone's lived in Konoha; the constant construction was coming to an end, and the Hokage-iwa was being prepared to add Tsunade's face – right next to Kakashi's sensei. A whole new chapter was about to begin for Konohagakure and the people that resided within it.

They left their home for the deep forests outside the village walls. They rose before the sun and stayed until the early afternoon before heading back home. It would take them at least another half hour to actually each the village gates.

Looking up to the upper branches of the surrounding trees, Jai could see the excitement on his young face. With each landing that was made, a small rustle could be heard from the leaves; causing some to fall from the force of his feet.

"Just because you have finally mastered that skill does not mean that you are no longer able to walk on the ground like the rest of us," she said as she and the wolves continued to monitor Takeru's movements.

His enthusiastic pace came to a stop atop one of the tree's thicker branches. He looked down to his trailing guardian. "It's just so awesome, ba-chan!"

"I understand your enthusiasm, but if you continue at this pace with your current chakra levels, you are going to-"

"WHOA!" the young Minami cried out when he lost his footing trying to leap to another branch.

"… Do that…" Jai mumbled as she watched him fall. She fixated her chakra to her feet and propelled herself up to catch her failing nephew. "That is enough for today," she commanded as she gracefully landed back on the ground with Takeru in her arms.

He nodded his head as she let his feet contact the ground. "Yeah…" he mumbled as he tried to shake off his shock. "I could have died…" he gasped out.

"The worst-case scenario would have been that you would simply severely damage your spinal cord and have to live out the rest of your days in a wheelchair with minimum to no control of your body, but you certainly would still be alive."

Takeru stared.

"What? I said that you would still be alive, is that not what matters?"

"… y-yeah…" Takeru sighed.

"Now, tell me the medicinal benefits that come with using lavender." Jai changed the subject as they continued their trek back to the village.

"The scent alone is capable of calming and relaxing someone…"

"Go on."

"… it can ease pain and can be used as an antiseptic when applied to cuts and bruises."

"Very good. Aloe vera?"

"The sap is used to speed up healing and reducing the risk of infections."

"What kind of infections?"

"Um… burns, cuts, and eczema. It can also be ingested to help with digestive problems."

"How about marigolds-" Jai cut herself off and stood still.

"What's wrong?" Takeru asked, noticing his guardian's sudden change in behavior.

She ignored his question and quickly turned to throw a shuriken. The clashing of metal was heard as it was deflected.

"What's happening?!" Takeru began to hastily survey the area. The back of his shirt was grabbed. "Ba-chan…?!" Before he could say anything else, she threw him up into the air. "WHAAAAAAAA!" his cries faded.

Jai bit her left thumb after forming seals. Her hand aimed at the sky as the black characters from her summoning seal spread. Three clouds of smoke emerged with three crows shooting out towards the sky.

The largest of the three caught the failing Minami while the other two smaller crows remained close by as an escort. Having landed on the giant bird's back instead of hitting solid ground, Takeru couldn't help but have a confused look on his face. "Chie?"

"Takeru-sama," she said in greeting as the three birds hovered over the area.

Four shadowed figures rushed out from the trees; each with weapons drawn. Their movements were too quick for Takeru's untrained eyes to follow, but he did manage to catch glimpses of his guardian taking them down one by one, while the wolves finished them off. One assailant was quickly grabbed and choke-slammed into the ground – the force of her attack caused a mid-sized crater to form.

"Chie! Leave, now!" Jai commanded.

"Hai." The three birds flew up higher.

"Wha-?! We can't leave her! Chie- don't!"

"I must obery Jai-sama's orders, Takeru-sama."

Jai caught the last of the attackers' fist and broke every bone when she added a bit more chakra into her hand. "Boys!" she whistled for them to regroup and depart to follow her summons.

About to break the canopy of trees, a large harpoon-like weapon was shot out of the dense branches.

"Chie, look out!" Takeru cried out in warning.

Before the pointed staff could hit them, a large hand that was molded out of the earth suddenly caught the object and crushed it. Takeru looked behind them and saw a giant earth golem that stood nearly as tall as the trees. It moved quickly as it brought its arm down to the area where the object was shot from. One swing from the golem and the area was demolished.

Her hands fell into the seal of the rat as she changed her chakra flow; causing the golem to crumble and fall and break apart into smaller pieces. Before the small party left the area, two chunks of earth landed on each bird and quickly reformed into humanoid structures; each standing ready to protect and attack.

' _Aerial and ground support… they should make it back to Konoha'_

Jai watched the birds become more distant and hoped that they would all make it back safely.

A deep chuckle came from Jai's right within the foliage. "You're stronger than I thought."

She drew her sais. "Show yourself."

A tall figure slowly emerged from the surrounding trees. An emotionless Noh mask donned his face. The base color was white and the opening of the eyes had a single red stripe of paint around them. Attached to the mask was a long, thick, shaggy white wig that hid his entire head. He fully emerged from the forest. She noticed that the large, baggy, dark cloak on his body made it difficult to discern anything about him.

"Makes me wonder how much chakra you have left to keep up that little technique of yours."

"Who are you?"

"In due time, _Jai_." He heavily stressed her name.

"It is poor etiquette to not introduce yourself – especially since you know my name and I have yet to learn yours. Will I have to beat it out of you?"

"Such a feisty tongue you have in that pretty little head of yours." Suddenly more figures emerged and surrounded the two of them. "Did you really think I would come alone?"

The odds were against her as she counted.

' _Thirty of them versus one of me… even if I create clones, I will not have enough to summon them and keep up my other Jutsu. And he will most likely have more men waiting…'_

She knew that she wasn't going to win this one, but she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

They all started to slowly approach her, except for the masked man – who she assumed was their leader.

She pulled out one of her many scrolls and after she bit back into her thumb. Dragging the blood across the parchment, she moved her hands quickly. Five shadow clones appeared, each holding a large metal ring with five large kunai hanging off them. They all quickly charged as the fight began.

Jai raised up her own metal ring and grabbed one of the dangling kunai. She threw each one at a different target, and when she was out she quickly formed more seals before deeply inhaling.

When her lungs filled, she blew. Fire flowed out from between her lips and followed the wire's trail from her metal ring to the kunai that was embedded in the assailants' bodies. When the bodies caught on fire, Jai pressed a button to retract the kunai back to her ring.

She dodged as another person made to attack her. Seeing an opening, she reached for one of her kunai and threw it, causing the wire to wrap around another attacker's neck. She pressed the small button again – pulling the assailant towards her. Her new hostage's back was to her front; using him as a human shield.

She was down to only two clones and there was still about twelve of the enemy assailants left. Her clones regrouped with her. The hostage struggled to get his fingers under the wire to get it off his throat. Jai tightened the wire around his neck while pointing a kunai to the surrounding crowd. She had to play her cards right. To help her situation, Jai had to dispel her Jutsu.

' _They should be fine now… should be approaching Konoha within the next fifteen minutes'_

One of the minions attempted to charge at Jai, but she easily maneuvered herself out of the way. As his hand drew back, she brought her kunai against his wrist and slashed it vertically. Her captive attempted to head-butt her, to which she responded by shallowly stabbing him three times with her kunai as a warning.

' _I will not last if I attempt to wait for reinforcement… my only options are to either flee or surrender'_

And the latter was not an option she wanted to give into.

' _A few more minutes before I dispel it'_

The remaining eleven attacked once again. Jai dropped to her knees as the blade of a sword went over where her head used to be. Her grip was still tight on her metal ring, causing her captive to bend backward while she used her kunai to stab and slice various legs and lower torsos. She aimed for major arteries, organs, and joints.

' _Four… five… six…'_

She counted to herself. Growing annoyed with her captive's constant struggle, she brought her kunai down and plunged it into his heart before releasing her and spinning his lifeless body into his comrades.

'… _seven…'_

The time had come for her to make her escape. Her clones cut down a couple more attackers before she got rid of them and her other Jutsu. Her hands formed more seals. Right when the remaining few assailants were about to take her down, she placed her hands down to the ground.

Her large rock golem reformed as she stood in the palm of one of its hands. The remaining men proceeded to place explosive tags on her golem's legs. One leg was detonated, causing it to falter.

"They are very persistent." She brought one of her hands back to her face and pointed at the ground beneath their feet. Four large slabs of earth developed and enclosed them in a room like structure. She clapped her hands together as she made the tall walls collide into each other; crushing them all.

Wasting no more time or chakra, she commanded her golem to throw her. It drew its arm back and threw Jai before crumbling. She re-summoned one of Chie's offspring to catch her.

"Take me back to the village," she panted.

As they flew away, the masked man took a final look at the battleground. He had lost all his men but wasn't terribly upset by it. They were all expendable and replaceable.

"I've got to say..." he began as he casually strolled around the destroyed area. "… you certainly know how to put on a…" he stopped and shoved his hand deep into the ground. "… show!" his gloved hand grabbed and tugged upwards; pulling Jai out by her hair and throwing her into a tree. "That was a cute trick," he said as he walked up to her. "It almost had me fooled."

She slid down the trunk of the tree – too tired and spent to move, but she tried to anyways. She made to reach for her sais, but it earned her a swift kick to her abdomen. Her eyes bulged and her lips fell open as the wind was knocked out of her body.

"Guuuh…" she moaned. Her head fell to her chest as she tried to regain some composure.

His hands pulled the roots of her hair and lifted her head. Her purple irises forcefully met the hollow look of the Noh-masked man. "Don't worry…" he said in a mock comforting tone. "… I'm not going to kill you… yet."

She spat a large bloody ball of spit at his masked face as a final "fuck you" to him. She knew she was beaten, and there was no point in prolonging the inevitable. Her insult earned her a backhand of his fist to her cheek. The force of it made her head sharply turn to the right. She kept her teeth tightly clenched as she swallowed the oncoming hiss of pain.

"Tell me, was that the sole heir of the Minami fortune and legacy that you sent away?"

Her eyes filled with shock.

' _How did he…?!'_

"Children… they are quite precious, aren't they?"

"Do not… even dream of touch-"

He grabbed her head and bashed it against the trunk of the tree. He was growing tired of her attitude. "The boy?"

Two figures emerged from within the dense forestry. Both were dressed similarly to their leader, but with different masks. "He managed to return to Konohagakure," one of them reported. "Her ground support kept us delayed, but we managed to take care of two of them."

"He will be joining us before the day is out," the other informed.

The leader nodded his head in understanding. "Grab her. We'll wait for them at the rendezvous."

* * *

 _Konohagakure_

They finally managed to reach the village. Chie's large shadow cast over the areas of the village that she flew over; catching everyone's attention – including Kakashi's.

He had been walking at a casual pace while running some errands around the village when he noticed the familiar bird's large shadow. He quickly closed his novel and shoved it into his back pouch before following the bird to the Hokage's building.

With the wolves following right behind him, Takeru ran into the building after Chie dropped his off and disappeared. He ran past anyone that tried to stop him as he hurried to the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama!" he yelled after barging into the room with the shinobi guards right behind him.

"Hmm?" The Godaime took in the boy standing before her. "Who are you?"

"Please! My ba-chan…!" he panted while trying to catch his breath. "... she's in trouble!"

"Apologies, Tsunade-sama!" one guard said as he made to apprehend Takeru. He was suddenly pushed to the ground by Akuma as Yori became defensive and started baring her teeth at the other guard.

"Oy! Mutt! That's enough!" Tsunade yelled as she came from around her desk.

"Akuma, no!" Takeru pushed the giant wolf off the guard. "Yori, that's enough!"

"Tsunade-sama!"

"Oh, what now, Kakashi?!" she yelled in annoyance. His sudden presence only adding to the confusion that was taking place in her office.

"Kakashi!" Takeru grabbed at the Jonin. "You have to do something!" he pleaded. "They…!" Tears started to form. "… They killed Yoru and Inuki! Ba-chan told them to follow me back while she stayed behind!"

"Just who is your ba-chan anyways?!" Tsunade yelled.

"Jai! It's Jai!" Kakashi clarified. "Calm down, Takeru. Start from the beginning."

He wiped his eyes. "We were on our way back to the village from training and herb collecting when they attacked us! Ba-chan immediately threw me into the air and summoned Chie to bring me back here, but ba-chan stayed behind – she's in trouble!"

"Tsunade-sama…" Kakashi looked to the Godaime. "We need to send for reinforcements.

She nodded. "Very well."

"Hokage-sama!" another voice yelled.

"Ba-chan?!" Takeru ran up to her. "You're okay!"

"Jai…?" Kakashi began to approach her as well but stopped.

' _There's something… off…'_

"What the hell is going on?! This kid has been going on about how you're in danger!"

"Please, the chakra is quickly fading! The man who attacked wore a Noh mask with a white wig attached to it. I do not know his name or his reasons, but you must look through my files! He knows something about Kusagaku-" Jai suddenly fell into a heap of clumped dirt.

"Ba-chan?!" Takeru began to freak out as he fell to his knees to rummage through the dirt. "She's… she's-!"

"She's not dead, Takeru," Kakashi informed as he knelt to examine the dirt.

' _This is bad!'_

He stood back up. "There isn't time to waste. Please, allow me to go and search for her while you prepare reinforcements to follow me."

"They will not be far behind."

"Let me go with you!" Takeru begged.

"No. She would have my head if I allowed you to come. She sent you away to keep you safe, and there's no place safer than the village."

"But-"  
"I'm going to bring her back, Takeru. I promise."

The look in Kakashi's lone eye gave Takeru a sense of reassurance. Kakashi bit into his thumb and placed his hand on the floor after forming the proper seals.

"Yo," the little dog greeted after the smoke cleared.

"Pakkun, I need you to locate Jai's scent. You remember it, don't you?"

The small brown pug nodded. "I'm ready."

Pakkun took off with Kakashi following closely.

"Takeru, was it?"

The boy looked to the Hokage before nodding his head. "Hai."

"I'm going to have Goro escort you to the hospital and then home."

"Hai." Takeru wished he could have done more.

When the room was empty, Tsunade walked out and headed to the part of the village where all old mission reports and shinobi files were stored.

* * *

With no serious injuries to treat, Takeru reluctantly made his way back home with Akuma and Yori in town.

As soon as they all entered the house, Takeru immediately made to lock all the doors. He slowly climbed the stairs to get to his room. All he could do was sit and wait in the suddenly large, empty, and suffocating house for an update.

Sitting on the floor with his body leaning against the edge of his bed, Takeru pulled out a wooden box and opened the lid. There wasn't much in it, but everything in it was valuable to him. Gently shuffling through it, he found what he was looking for: his favorite picture of Jai and himself.

It was taken on his fifth birthday by Kakashi of all people. The two of them sat on a blue blanket near a riverbank. It was one of the very pictures of Jai smiling, even though it was only a small smile. Her right arm fell over his right shoulder, pulling him towards her side – another rare moment for her.

He started to cry. He couldn't help but think that the worst had already happened, and he couldn't do anything to help her; like how he couldn't help Inuki and Yoru. The only thing he was good for was fleeing while everyone else gave their lives for him. His tears of sadness and self-pity turned into tears of frustration the more he thought about it.

He recollected himself and dried his tears. He was tired of running and hiding, it was time for him to put his training to good use. With his mind made up, Takeru stood back up, grabbed his travel pack, and began to fill it with items that he deemed necessary.

"Ba-chan has always protected and saved me…" he paused in his packing to look at the photo one more time. "… now, it's my turn to save and protect her."

While he was busy packing, Akuma and Yori snapped to attention and quickly left the room. Two loud yelps of pain echoed throughout the house and caused Takeru to pause in his packing. Noticing that the wolves were no longer in the room, Takeru's senses went on high alert.

"Akuma? Yori?" he called out. He quickly grabbed a kunai when they didn't come. Cautiously walking out of his room, he slowly descended the stairs to the living room of the house. "Akuma. Yori," Takeru called again.

He was met with silence.

He looked around the room and noticed that the curtains that hung over the sliding back door were being disturbed by the rolling breeze from the slightly ajar door. His eyes widened.

' _I made sure that I locked it!'_

Fear started to settle in his heart and mind as he back away from the door. His backward trek came to a sudden halt when his back collided with something firm and solid, and he knew it wasn't a wall or pillar. Slowly turning, Takeru's gray eyes landed on the horrific sight of a tall and muscle masked figure looming over his small frame. Behind the intruder, Takeru saw the bodies of Akuma and Yori impaled against the second story wall.

The kunai fell out of his grip and landed on the floor with a clang that rang throughout the empty house. He made to back away. "Ba-chan…" he whimpered; hoping she would suddenly appear to save him.

"There, there, Takeru…" the figure crept towards the cowering boy. "… that's why I'm here." His voice was full of false security. "You want to see her again, don't you? Your dear, ba-chan?"

Takeru bolted for the back door.

' _I have to get to the Hokage's tower!'_

He got to the back porch before stopping again. The masked intruder had cut him off.

"Don't make me have to chase you, kid. I've already done more than I wanted to do today," the intruder warned when he saw Takeru run back into the house. He went to grab the young Minami, only to have the boy disappear into a puff of smoke.

' _Kage bunshin?!'_

Three kunai landed at his feet. "You need to work on your aim ki-" his taunt was cut off as the real Takeru activated the explosive tags that hung off the handles of the kunai from his position at the second story walkway.

Half of the living room and part of the kitchen was now destroyed. The walls and ceiling were crumbling and falling onto the intruder. Takeru jumped and adhered to the ceiling to exit the house via the skylight.

Now on the roof of the house, Takeru did his best to keep his chakra even and at his feet. He ran to the end of the roof and was about to leap off, but his feet became ensnared by bolas. His balance thrown off, Takeru fell forward and hit the singles of the room and started to roll down.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Shut up!" the familiar voice of the intruder commanded as he closed in on Takeru. He caught Takeru's rolling body. "Fucking brat!"

Takeru saw the burns developing on his neck and arm.

"You'll be sorry!"

Takeru struggled as he tried to free himself. "HELP! HEL-"

The masked man quickly silenced the boy by knocking him out with a strong punch. He threw the boy over his shoulder and quickly left the scene before anyone showed up; knowing that the explosion was sure to catch the attention of the shinobis within the area.

* * *

He ran as fast as he possibly could. Following Pakkun to a recently made clearing, their nasal cavities were instantly filled with the scent of rustic iron.

' _Blood… and lots of it…'_

There were bodies strewn about in the wide and open clearing. The ground was uneven in many areas, and the scattered kunai and shurikens were a clear sign that there was a recent and brutal battle.

Pakkun continued to sniff around while Kakashi searched the many bodies for Jai or a survivor.

' _He's dead too…'_

He had just turned over another body, only to find that they were dead as well. "Pakkun?"

"Nothing, boss," the small dog informed. "Her scent is all over the place, but she's nowhere to be found- wait! I've got it. It's faint, but it's there."

"How far?"

"About 40 kilometers west. They're moving very fast."

"West? That's towards Tenchi Bridge…" Kakashi's eye narrowed as he made the connection.

' _To Kusagakure!'_

"Kakashi!" a member of the Inuzuka clan arrived with the rest of the reinforcements. "Report."

"A battle took place here, and one of our own is now missing. But, Pakkun has just gotten ahold of her scent again – its faint, so time is of the essence."

"I also have some news. There was an explosion at Lee-san's home."

"An explosion?! Is Takeru alright?!"

"We found two wolves impaled against one of the walls, and Takeru is now missing as well."

' _This definitely confirms everything'_

"Hokage-sama has ordered us to continue to follow the enemy and for you to return to the village."

"Why? If anyone should-"  
"I'm sorry, Kakashi, but those are her orders and it's not up for debate."

"Fine."

"Any idea where they're headed?"

"West, most likely towards Kusagakure. Half of your team should stay here to secure the area and gather whatever they can; the other half should continue to pursue – I'll leave Pakkun with you."

The Inuzuka Jonin nodded. "Understood. When we find their whereabouts, we will send a hawk with our location."

"Whoever took Jai obviously doesn't have any plans on killing her right away. And whoever took her most likely took Takeru as well. They'll most likely have a rendezvous point for them all to reconvene. And with two hostages, they won't be able to keep up this pace. Time is on your side – for now. The enemy is most likely from Kusagakure or the surrounding area."

The pursuing team nodded in understanding before they took off.

"Pakkun…"

The small pug looked to his master and saw the worry in his eye. "I'll find her boss. We'll get her back," he promised.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome but never necessary.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just my OCs.

* * *

Tsunade eyed Kakashi closely when she tossed a thick folder onto the surface of her desk. "I pulled Jai's file and all of her previous accomplished missions. At first, I thought it was strange that there was no official record of her existence before the age of twelve – it was as if she just appeared out of thin air. But, then I found this…" she tossed another thick folder onto her desk; this one more faded with worn edges. "… and it somewhat filled in the gaps. You two have quite the history." Her eyes narrowed. "What haven't I been told?"

"Nothing. Everything that we know about Jai is all encompassed in those files."

Tsunade let out a frustrated sigh. "I checked all of her previous mission files. There is nothing in there that mentions her ever being sent to Kusagakure. Know anything about that?"

"When the Sandaime assigned her the mission, he gave her a cover. You won't find what you're looking for in those files."

"So, where would I find it?"

"The archives – most likely stored with all of the other K.I.A. shinobi files. But since time is of the essence, I'll just inform you of everything instead of you having to send someone to retrieve the file."

Tsunade became even more confused. "Why was she sent there in the first place?"

"The village received a request from an ally of Hitomi. She relocated to Kusagakure to take care of her ailing grandmother. But, during her time in Kusagakure, she developed a relationship with the Daimyō's son. And from that relationship, an unplanned pregnancy happened."

"Then…!"

"Yeah," Kakashi confirmed. "Takeru is the illegitimate grandchild of the late Daimyō of Kusagakure. He is next in line for the throne. From Jai's unofficial report, someone figured everything out and began threatening Hitomi's life and the life of her unborn child."

"Why Konoha?"

"Hitomi was originally from here."

Tsunade leaned back into her chair and pinched the bridge of her nose. She needed a moment to process everything. "Why did the Sandaime agree to such a thing? The risk of it all is enough to deter even me from approving a mission request like that. All this time, we've kept a child of royal blood within these walls…"

"I think her familial ties played a role in his choice of approving it."

"What do you mean?"

"Hitomi was also the heir to the Minami fortune."

"You mean she's related to _them?!_ "

Kakashi nodded.

"They're one of the wealthiest families in the Land of Fire! How did Jai manage to successfully complete the mission?"

"Officially, the mission was a failure. Before she left, the Sandaime gave Jai a temporary identity by the name of Hamasaki Megumi that was to be used until the end of the assignment. In the official records, six years ago, Hamasaki Megumi and Minami Hitomi – along with her unborn child – died in a fire in Kusagakure."

"Sounds like she covered her tracks well. And we're sure that everything that is happening now ties in with what happened in the past?"

"It's the only time Jai has ever stepped foot in that area. And this isn't the first time that the events of Kusagakure have come back to her haunt her."

"What do you mean?"

"A few months ago, before the start of the past Chunin Exams, Jai was sent out of the village for a retrieval mission. On her way back, she was followed by a man named Mikio Tadao."

The name sounded familiar to Tsunade. She reached for Jai's file. "It says in this incident report that he died while being in our custody. What makes you think that he is tied into all of this?"

"Her retrieval mission sent her near the border between the Land of Fire and the Land of Earth. It's more than mere coincidence."

"Then, based on everything that you've said, it's safe to say that whoever was behind all of this six years ago has somehow figured everything out and is now trying to finish what they started."

"She was close to figuring out who was behind everything, but couldn't finish her investigation."

"Normally, the leaders of the Land of Earth are very diplomatic. This kind of behavior is very unlike them."

"I think it's safe to say that either they aren't aware of what has transpired, or they are aware and are encouraging it."

Tsunade sighed through her nostrils. Just as things were starting to return to normal, _this_ happened. Their forces were already stretched thin from Orochimaru's assault on the village, and now she had to stretch them even more. "I shouldn't even be sending you because of your obvious personal and emotional ties, but I have no other alternative; you know her better than anyone else." She placed her elbows on her desk. "Once I get confirmation from the pursuing team, you will rendezvous with them and take the lead on this mission. Your objective is to bring Jai and Takeru back to Konoha and neutralize the situation." She stood from her desk to look out the window. "Our numbers took a big hit from Orochimaru's attack. I cannot stress enough how important it is to make sure that our actions do not lead to any conflict or backlashes for the village. Do whatever you can to ensure that this doesn't lead to war."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." He teleported out of her office to prepare.

* * *

"The chakra signatures have only fallen slightly behind, Ichi," San, the biggest of the three informed their leader.

The rendezvous was just two hours outside of Kusagakure, and three hours outside of the capital. After they came to a halt, San removed Jai from over his shoulder and carelessly leaned her against the trunk of a nearby tree.

The forests outside of Kusagakure were much more different compared to the ones outside of Konohagakure. The trees are taller and the trunks thicker. Even the air was different.

"How have we not lost them yet? We made sure to cover our tracks and scents."

"Maybe they have a good tracker," the third member, Ni, commented.

"That's not it." San chimed in.

Ni's eyes narrowed at his teammate. "And how do you know."

San ignored Ni's snide tone and simply pointed at Jai's shirt. "There's an open wound here." A wet spot had developed beneath her right clavicle. "And it's still bleeding."

"Where did the wound even come from?" Ni asked as he looked at Jai's unconscious form.

"Someone must have nicked an artery during the scuffle," Ichi said in a bored tone. "Ni, stop the bleeding. This will be the end of the Konoha-nin tracking us. And be quick about it. Shi should be here very soon."

Ni nodded and started to stitch up Jai's wound.

Another minute went by before Shi finally caught up with the group, with Takeru in hand.

"You're late," said Ichi.

"Ahahaha!" Ni and San laughed and pointed when they say Shi's appearance. The right side of his neck and his right arm were blistered and scorched. "Don't tell me the kid did that to you!"

"Shut the hell up!" Shi warned. "He must have had some special training, considering all the different tools he had access to. Destroyed half of the house when I tried to get him."

"Most likely from her," San indicated to Jai. "Big bad Shi got taken for a fool by a six-year-old kid!" he snickered.

Shi grit his teeth. "You son-of-a-!"

"That's enough," the leader commanded; putting an end to their childish banter. "We're all here now. Ni, how's the patch job coming along?"

"Uh… well…"

"What?"

"I haven't been able to even start."

Ichi stomped over. "What do you mean?"

Ni moved to the side and pointed at her wound. "I can't close it."

"What do you mean you _"can't close it"_? Just sew it up! It doesn't have to be a work of art!"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! Look…" Ni took the needle and thread to her skin one more time. Piercing the skin on one side, Ni managed to pull the thread through, but not long after the thin thread was severed. Half of it remained attached to the needle while the other stayed in her skin. "… I can't stop the bleeding. Every time I try, the thread breaks. And her wound has grown. It's like there's something eating away at her skin. It's even gone through the shirt. Even if I do manage to sew it up, it'll just reopen."

"Shit…" the leader cursed. "… clever bitch…"

"What?"

"Her wound was self-inflicted; wasn't caused by one of our men. I don't know what she did to herself, but whatever it is, it's not going to stop."

"So then, what do we do now? The reinforcements will eventually catch up to us – no matter where we go."

"We keep with the plan. We'll just have to start spreading her scent around to confuse them and slow them down. Make sure the kid doesn't have any open wounds."

The three members nodded in understanding. Bending back down, San grabbed Jai and threw her back over his left shoulder. The four masked men dispersed from the area and continued to head to Kusagakure.

* * *

They finally made it to their destination.

They arrived at the foundation of a massive palace and were met by and an older man. He was clothed in robes made from the finest materials, with a matching hat on his graying head.

"You were supposed to be here three hours ago."

"We had to deal with some minor setbacks, but we're here now," Ichi nonchalantly informed.

Toshio indicated for them to follow him. "This will lead you to the dungeons. There's a cell that was set up specifically for her, and be sure to keep them separated."

"Oh, of course. You want us to get them all prettied up for you too?" San asked sarcastically.

Their employed continued to ignore their disrespectful manners. "Leave them. There are still preparations that need to be taken care of."

"Of course," the leader of the group responded with his usual mocking tone.

* * *

"… chan!..."

The moisture in the air created the musty odor that began to infiltrate her sense of smell. It was one of the first things that started to rouse Jai from her state of unconsciousness. The second was the great discomfort her nerves were shooting throughout her body.

' _This surface is uncomfortable…'_

"… a-chan!"

The lids of her eyes slowly opened, her eyes slowly focusing on a ceiling made of stone. Her body was stiff and heavy.

' _Where… am I?'_

"… chan! Ba-chan!"

The sound of Takeru's voice fully woke her. "Takeru!" she cried out in pain from her sudden movements. She clutched her wound, but quickly learned that her hands were encased in iron and attached to the wall by a long, thick chain; the length only granting her some movement around the cell. She tried to use her chakra to cut through the metal but was met with failure.

' _Chakra absorbing…'_

She looked at the bars that surrounded them.

' _Most likely made from the same thing…'_

"Ba-chan! Are you alright?!"

She turned her head and saw Takeru gripping the iron bars of the cell next to hers. "I am as well as I can be at the moment…" To be honest, she was lightheaded and in pain.

"We need to think of a way to get out of here! Who knows what they'll do to us!"

"Calm down, Takeru." She kept her voice even and her demeanor passive. "You cannot come up with anything while being hysterical." She looked around their surroundings. "I already know what they plan to do to us…" she mumbled to herself.

The throbbing from her wound gave her an idea. She inspected her cuffs and located what she assumed to be the weakest part before rubbing it against her oozing wound.

"Ba-chan, don't do that!"

She ignored him and rolled her wrists one final time. Even more bloody than before, she moved towards him and leaned against the bars of the conjoined cells. "Takeru…"

"Y-Yes?"

"I need you to remove my left earring."

"Huh? Why?"

Her breathing was labored. "Please, do not question me right now. Just do as I say."

"Hai."

She bent down for him to reach. "Carefully," she cautioned.

He fiddled with it for a few moments – he had never handled anything this delicate. "Got it. Now, what?"

"Carefully break open the tip of the cylinder – do _not_ tilt it."

"But your earring-"  
"Is not important. Only survival is important."

Apprehensive, Takeru obeyed his guardian once more and carefully bent the delicate metal until it broke off.

"Good…" she panted; the blood loss was starting to affect her. She pressed her chest against the bars. "I need you to pour the contents onto my wound. Get as much as you can into it."

"Hai." He held the thin vial over her wound and slowly tilted it sideways. He watched as a white powdery substance came from the vial, and became fascinated when her wound started to bubble from the chemical reaction. It looked painful, but the look on his guardian's face gave no inclination of any pain or discomfort. "What is this stuff?"

Jai's eyes closed as the stinging from the reaction seeped into her tissues. "An enzyme that I created to break down and destroy the bacteria that was slowly eating my flesh."

"How did the bacteria get in there?"

His guardian stood and began to inspect her cell for a way out. "My wound was self-inflicted. Before I was captured, I cut myself with a kunai and then proceeded to put a small amount of this bacteria on my wound."

His face fell in disgust as he listened. "Why?"

"So, I could leave a constant blood trail for the search party."

"But how did you know the powder would work?"

"Because the bacteria are also of my own creation. The only way to stop it is by the enzyme you just poured on my wound or extreme temperatures of heat. It is also the reason why I rubbed it over the cuffs."

"The bacteria can eat through metal?"

"Based on the evidence from my shirt, hypothetically – since the bacteria have eaten through the fabric of my shirt – it should be able to eat through metal. However, this is all theory. If it can eat through the metal, it will most likely take longer."

Unfortunately, time was not on their side. Jai needed to come up with a plan. But before anything else, she needed to cover her wound and stop the bleeding. She brought her right arm to her mouth and started to tear and rip the fabric of her sleeve with her teeth. Keeping it collected in her mouth, Jai made her way back to Takeru. "Do you mind bandaging it?" she asked after she dropped the fabric of her shirt on the floor.

He nodded and then proceeded to tear the fabric into thinner strips. Doing the best that he could, Takeru dressed his oba-chan's wound.

"Thank you. Tell me everything that happened after we separated."

She saw his face change into a sad and grim look when he started to think back. "After you summoned Chie, we fled back to Konoha, but were ambushed again…" the tears started to form. "… Inuki and Yoru… they protected me…" his breathing became short as it turned into sobs. "… and Akuma and Yori…" not being able to contain himself anymore, he hugged himself as he cried. "I'm so sorry, ba-chan! It's all my fault! It's because of me and my weakness that they all died!"

Her eyes widened as she listened.

' _Dead.'_

Her precious pups were dead. The more it sank in, the angrier she became. There wasn't much that Jai loved in the world, but whatever she did love she loved with her whole being. It made the pain nearly unbearable whenever she loses something dear to her. Her heart ached, but this was no time to mourn.

' _All of them…'_

A burning rage developed and showed in her eyes. With everything that has recently happened, added onto the events from the past few months, Jai had reached her breaking point. She was annoyed when Mikio Tadao attacked her. She was upset when the Sandaime refused to allow her to interrogate him, and when he committed suicide. She was angry when Sunagakure attacked Konoha. She was livid when the Suna-nin manhandled Takeru. But now…

"I will kill them…" Jai vowed. "I will kill them _all._ "

Now, she was thirsty for blood. She wanted stone-cold revenge. She wanted destruction and chaos. More than anything, she wanted them to feel her pain. It was only fair that the ones causing her suffering should suffer as well.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Reviews are always welcome but never necessary.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just my OCs.

* * *

"Idiots!" Toshio yelled. "Your objective was simple, but you've all managed to fuck it up! And now, you're telling me that there are Konoha-nins heading this way?!"

"How were we supposed to know that the bitch was going to leave a blood trail? When we started this hunt for her all those years ago, we didn't exactly have a legitimate profile of her. If anyone is the fool, it's you, Toshio. You were the one who failed to provide proper information on the target," was Ichi's casual response.

Growling through his clenched teeth, Toshio slammed his palms down onto the surface of the wooden table. "And if you had eliminated them both when they were in Kusagakure we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"What can I say? She's a clever and resourceful woman – she fooled the both of us that day."

"And how do you plan on resolving this?!"

Ichi looked up to the man who hired them as he leaned back in his chair. "You only hired us to bring the woman and the kid here so we could officially end the Ueda blood line. And that is all that we're going to do… Unless…" the leader looked to his teammates as they also sat around the table with a bored expression. "… you want to _triple_ our fee."

"Triple?! That's-"

"You want us to complete the original mission _and_ dispose of the Konoha-nin. That is a whole other mess that we're just not interested getting involved in – unless you pay us more. After all, it's _our_ lives on the line, and it's _our_ skills that have been handling _your_ dirty work since day one."

Toshio's teeth clenched more in aggravation. The bastards knew he was desperate, and they knew that he wouldn't hire someone new. He realized too late that, even though he was the one who had the money, they were the ones that were pulling his strings. "Done."

* * *

It didn't take Kakashi long to gather the things that he needed. He spent twenty minutes impatiently waiting for a signal from Tsunade. And he finally received it.

A large hawk landed on the windowsill of his bedroom window and tapped the glass. Seeing the message that the hawk was carrying, he hurriedly ran over to unlatch and open the window. Once Kakashi retrieved the message, the hawk flew away.

He unrolled the short paper and began to read it. He rolled it back up and left for the village's main gate.

' _I'm coming, Jai!'_

"Kakashi-sensei!"

When he arrived at the gate, Kakashi was met with the sight of Naruto and Gai waiting for his arrival.

"Yosh! We mustn't waste any more time, not when Jai's life is on the line!"

Kakashi's serious look turned dumbfounded. "Gai… you just returned from a previous mission…"

"Hai! And when I heard that my lovely hana was taken, I made it my number one priority to save her!"

"I mean, you _just_ came back… about thirty minutes ago… you should be resting."

"Tsunade no baa-chan said the same thing, but he wouldn't listen."

"And why are you here, Naruto?"

"Tsunade no baa-chan said that the four-man cell may not be enough, so she added Gai-sensei and me to be your backup to save Jai-nee-chan."

"I see…" Kakashi became serious once more. "As Gai said, we don't have time to waste. We're leaving now. I'll fill you all in on the details once we rendezvous with the first team."

Gai and Naruto nodded before the three of them departed.

* * *

"GET OFF ME!"  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Jai yelled as she quickly and shakily stood to her feet.

The men in the Noh masks ignored Jai as they kept their attention on Takeru.

"Ba-chan!"  
"Your conflict is with me not him- HEY!" she rattled the chains and banged her encompassed hands against the bars to try and break out of them.

They continued to ignore her as they grabbed Takeru and began to exit the cell and head towards the doors that lead out of the dungeon.

"BA-CHAN! BA-CHAN!"

Jai made to get as close as her chains would allow as she followed them in her cell. "TAKERU! IT WILL BE OKAY! IT WILL BE OKAY! I PROMISE TO SAVE YOU!" she screamed as the distance between them increased. "I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU! I SWEAR IT!"

The double doors closed with a slam. Out of anger, Jai struck the wall with her covered hands and let out a frustrated grunt. Her breathing was heavy when she turned and braced herself against the stone wall of her cell and slid to the floor. Her pants turned into sobs as she tried to bury her face in her hands. "Takeru…" she sobbed. Her body shook with the overflow of her emotions.

She badly wanted this all to be a bad dream; just open her eyes and everything would be back to the way it was before. When she uncovered her face, her vision was met with the same stone and iron that she had been staring at for who knows how long. The sight only fueled her anger.

* * *

His footsteps were loud and rushed as he ran down one of the palace's many halls. Finally coming to the door, he slid it open – not caring if he was interrupting.

"My lord, forgive the intrusion, but I have news," Toshio said as he made his presence know from his kneeling position at the door.

He found him in his own private study leaning over a desk while gazing down at a document. His red ponytail had fallen over his shoulder when he was leaning over the desk, but it fell down his back as he stood, and his gray eyes met Toshio's.

"What is it?"

"It's about _her_."

The pronoun and Toshio's emphasis on the word made his eyes widen in realization. "Did you finally find her?"

"Even better, my lord. She's here, locked up in a cell."

The day had finally come. Today was the day when he would finally see the monster who took Hitomi away from him.

Toshio quickly moved aside to let him pass and made to catch up with his quick pace.

"Where did you find her, Toshio?"

"She took refuge in the Land of Fire in the village of Konoha."

The Daimyō scoffed. "Six years of searching, only to find her in the neighboring land."

The two of them quickly reached the palace dungeons. The two guards that stood outside the entrance to the cells stood even more erect when they saw the two figures approach. The double doors were pulled and held open as they passed by them with a simple gesture of the leader's head.

The Daimyō rarely ventured to the lower parts of his extravagant palace. He never had the need to. Kusagakure was very diplomatic, and the people of this land had little to squabble over. And with little conflict in the land, it meant that the palace dungeon often remained empty. There were no windows to indicate the time of day. The only light source came from the lit torches along the stone walls.

His gray eyes adapted to the change in lighting as they walked to the cell that contained Lee Jai. In the fourth cell from the double doored entrance of the dungeons contained a woman of fair complexion and ebony colored hair. Her hands were encompassed in iron with a chain that attached to the wall while her back and head leaned against the wall and her eyes were closed. The Daimyō's eyes also noticed the makeshift bandage over her right shoulder.

Despite her current state and what he knew about her, he couldn't help but acknowledge the fact that she was a pretty face. But he knew what was behind that; a killer and a liar.

"Is she coherent?"

"She was unconscious when my men brought her in."

"Open it."

Toshio gave the ruler a questioning look but was met with such a fierce stare. He complied without another word and unlocked the cell.

He slowly entered and approached her. Unbeknownst to them, Jai was conscious and counting his steps.

' _Two more… one more…'_

The Daimyō paused in his movements.

' _One more…'_

He bent down to her level and took in her appearance once more now that he was closer. The long sleeves of his lavish robes made a ruffling noise as he extended his arm out to wake her.

' _Now!'_

Her eyes shot open.

Startled, the prince made to pull his arm away but wasn't quick enough. Despite her injury, Jai brought up one of her legs to lock around his arm. Gritting through the pain, she pulled him down to the ground. She maneuvered herself and got him in an armlock.

"Toshio! Help me! Call the guards!" Her leg over his throat made it difficult to speak.

"Where is Takeru?! What have you done with him?!"

"I don't know who that is!"

"Don't lie to me!" she began to bend his arm as a warning.

He struggled and clenched his teeth. "Release me!"

"Answer me!" she looked to the man named Toshio. "Do not test me! I will do more than break his arm!"

A chuckle could be heard from Toshio as he slammed the cell shut and locked it. "Go ahead."

"Toshio…?! What are you doing?! Help me!"

"You…" Jai gasped out as she got a good look at the man in her hold. The red hair was longer, but the shade of it was unmistakable. "Satoshi…" she released her hold on him and got to her feet. The Daimyō followed her movements as he also stood and faced his advisor. His identity was further confirmed when Jai saw his eyes.

"Toshio, what is the meaning of this?!" he yelled as he pressed himself against the bars. "Guards! Guards!"

"Oh, shut up!" the older man yelled out. His voice raised over the Daimyō's cries. "Haven't you realized that you're no longer in control?" Toshio pandered.

"Why are you doing this?! I trusted you!"

Toshio laughed at Satoshi's pathetic cries. "I know. Your father did the same thing; made killing him easy. It was supposed to be just as easy with you, but then you had to go and make it difficult for me."

"My father…? You killed him…?"

"Technically, no. I merely came up with the plan…" suddenly the four Noh masked men appeared behind Toshio. " _They're_ the ones who killed your father."

But… the doctor said he died of a heart attack."

"It was you…" Jai glared at the older man. "… you were the one trying to kill Hitomi. And you were the one who sent Mikio Tadao."

"What- why?! Why Hitomi?! Tell me! Why are you doing this?!"

"Greed, power…" Jai's posture started to sag as the adrenaline began to fade. "… feelings of inadequacy… or even a grudge. Are any of those right?"

Toshio's jaw clenched as her insults struck a nerve. "The Ueda family should have never been considered for the throne! It should have been mine! It should have been my family – not his!"

"Greed – how cliché," Jai huffed. "You sound like a petulant child; crying because mommy denied you a piece of candy."

"I heard about your feistiness. Thankfully, I won't have to tolerate it for much longer." The crooked advisor then turned to the caged leader. "And as for your question regarding Hitomi, it's because of you."

"Me?! What did I do?!"

"That's right… you still don't know. Well then, allow me to break the news to you-"

"Toshio! Do not say another word!"

"Come now, Jai…" Toshio said in a taunting tone. "He deserves to know."

"Know what?" Satoshi questioned as he looked from Jai to Toshio. "What don't I know?!"

Toshio took a step closer towards Satoshi's place behind the cell bars and leaned in as if he were telling a secret. His voice dropped, but still loud enough for Jai's sensitive hearing to pick up what was about to be said. "Your dear Hitomi was…"

Jai's chains rattled as she struggled to get out. "Shut up!"

Ignoring Jai's outburst, the advisor ended his statement to Satoshi with a haughty look in his eyes. "… carrying your child."

Satoshi's mouth fell open as his eyes widened. Toshio's words sank into his mind. "My child…?" he felt paralyzed. "Pregnant… Hitomi was pregnant…?" He turned to Jai. "You knew?!"

She fully met his accusing stare. "Yes."

Satoshi charged at her, slamming her back against the wall as he gripped her shirt. She didn't flinch, and her face remained impassive when he manhandled her; no inclination of pain or discomfort crossed her face despite the amount of pressure that was added onto her injury. "You…!" he hissed through his grit teeth. He wanted to smash her face against the wall. "All this time…!" his angry tears formed and fell.

Satoshi shoved her against the stone wall once more. Her impassive face and the lack of remorse in her eyes just angered him even more.

"You can't be too mad at her, Satoshi. She saved Hitomi's life that day – and your son's."

"From you!" Satoshi quickly turned his head and spat at Toshio. "Because of your greed and selfishness!" he knew it wasn't Jai's fault, but she was the closest person that he could get his hands on. He released his grip from Jai's shirt and sank to the floor. "I was going to ask her to marry me…" he tried hard not to fully break down.

' _A son…'_

"Do not feel so pleased with yourself," Jai warned Toshio. "You _will_ pay for your crimes."

"And I'm assuming you're the one that's going to bring me to justice?" Toshio mocked. "Has your current situation not dawned on you yet? You're locked up in a cage like an animal, this _entire_ palace is filled and surrounded with my men. By the time your reinforcements reach us, you all will be dead. And with the Daimyō's, and his son's, untimely death by the hands of a certain Konoha kunoichi, I'll have no choice but to succeed the throne since there is no next of kin to the Ueda blood line."

"You honestly believe that you will get away with this? Konoha would never believe it. Everyone knows that I would rather die than hurt Takeru. Your plan is shoddy and there is too much evidence that points to Kusagakure."

"Does this sound convincing? The prince learned about his illegitimate son and attempted to make contact, but because of your love and devotion to the boy, you saw the possible relationship between father and son threatening your own relationship with the boy. So, out of a jealous rage, you killed them both."

Her purple orbs rolled while she scoffed after Toshio divulged his plans. "I have never been more insulted. Do you honestly believe my Hokage will believe this scenario?"

"I heard that you suffered a mental break down when you were a child. And you're missing something, Jai. When I become the next Daimyō, Kusagakure and Otogakure will join forces and wage war on Konohagakure – I hear your forces took a hit during the Chunin Exams and that the village is still recovering from it. How easy it will be to erase the village from existence. So, in the end, it won't matter whether they believe me or not; Konohagakure will be no more."

"Otogakure? You formed an alliance with Orochimaru?" she murmured.

"If it weren't for him and his resources, it would have taken me a lot longer to find you. He was quite knowledgeable about you. Orphaned and raised in a village where its very leaders feared you. They shunned you – locked you away. They turned their backs on you when you needed them the most. You proved yourself to them countless times, and they still disregarded your existence. A little birdie told me that the council members _still_ don't trust you. Your loyalty lies to a village that's still repulsed by you."

"You think you know me?" she growled.

"I know _about_ you, and that's enough. With your village official's wariness of you, it just makes framing you easier and more believable. By the way, Orochimaru sends his regards."

"Do not take my Hokage as a fool. She is very much aware of what has happened. _No one_ is going to believe you and this stupid scheme."

"None of that will matter when your village is annihilated."

"You are a fool to put your trust in that snake."

Toshio simply waved off her comments. "Be that as it may, that's my problem to worry about. Now, as much as I have enjoyed this chat, I must prepare for the Konoha-nins."

"Toshio!" Jai yelled as he turned to leave, the masked-nins following in his steps. "When I get out of here, I will be the one that kills you! _You_ and _everyone_ else that was part of this!"

The advisor responded with a loud and ringing door slam; leaving Jai and Satoshi alone. With Toshio no longer in the room, she returned to her place on the ground; making sure to keep a decent amount of distance between herself and the Daimyō.

An awkward silence settled over them for a few minutes, but it was disturbed by Satoshi.

"… his name…"

"What?"

"My son…" he lifted his head from his fetal position on the ground. "… what's his name?"

Jai looked to the side before responding. "Takeru. Minami Takeru."

"Takeru…" he tested it out. "Is he here? What about Hitomi – where's Hitomi?"

' _He… does not know…'_

She didn't want to tell him. "Takeru was here, but the masked-nins took him away not long before you showed up."

"Where-?"  
"I do not know!" she unintentionally raised her voice. She huffed in annoyance before saying "sorry" in a blunt tone.

"And Hitomi…?" he cautiously asked after giving Jai some time to calm herself.

She also didn't tell him, but it was now or never. He had already received bad news, what was one more? "Dead." It came out as a mumble, but he still heard it.

"Dead?!" he wasn't sure that he had heard her correctly.

Jai just nodded and looked away.

"It can't be…" his breath was shaky. "Toshio! I swear I'll-!"  
"It was not him."

"Then-"  
"She died five months after Takeru was born; a brain tumor. There was nothing I could." She tried her best to ignore his sobs.

"B-Before I left… I promised her that… I-I would return to the village to see her again…"

"How did Toshio figure everything out?"

Satoshi dried his eyes. "When I finally came back, I was told that a fire broke out and left no one alive. A local told me that they had buried the remains and took me to the graves. When I saw the stone with her name on it, I couldn't bear to leave her again. So, I made my guards dig up her grave so that I could bring her back to the capital with me. We discovered that the caskets were off in weight and immediately opened it."

"And from there you launched your own investigation…"

"What happened after I left?"

Jai took a deep breath. "After Hitomi became pregnant, Toshio had figured out that you were the father and began to threaten her. He wanted her to abort the baby in exchange for her safety. She refused. Instead, she had an ally send a request to Konoha."

"And that's where you came in…"

"I faked our deaths; we left for Konoha. You were supposed to remain none the wise."

"She should have reached out to me! _You_ should have reached out to me!"

His accusing tone made her sharply turn her head back towards him. "I could not risk someone intercepting our messages! I did not trust anyone – especially individuals that had any ties to the Daimyō; _you_ were one of those individuals!" Her bottled anger had finally poured over. "Even after I brought them to Konoha – even though they were under my personal protection – there was still a chance that the one responsible for everything would somehow see through my plans! I did not dare risk _their_ lives just so _you_ could have peace of mind! Hitomi wanted to tell you, but for the sake of Takeru's life and _hers_ , she chose not to! She knew that, if she reached out to you, you would do whatever it took to help her! She came to the difficult decision that it would just be better for you to just accept the fact that she was dead!"

She wondered if he knew just how lucky he was that she was still chained to the wall.

"Why couldn't you just leave it alone?! Why couldn't you have just accepted the fact that Hitomi was dead and move on?! You should have just paid your respects to those graves and left! Because of _your_ selfishness – your refusal to accept it – you started these chains of events!"

She was so tired of being vilified.

"And because of _you_ , I am chained and locked in this goddamn cell while Takeru is probably _dead_ somewhere in this fucking place!"

Satoshi was too stunned to speak.

"You are stupid, emotional, and spoiled! Even after everything that has transpired, it is still somehow _all about you_! Even if I had told you about my plans, what would you have done?! Would you have come to Konoha to take Hitomi and Takeru back to your land – back to the _very_ land that I saved them from?! Back to the very person who wanted them dead, to begin with – who was also right under your nose! And it was not just them that Toshio wants dead, he wants you dead too!"

Her intense and menacing glare marred her pretty face before she took a breath to calm herself. "If it had gone your way, you would have sentenced them _and_ yourself to certain death." She shook her head in annoyance. "You want to hate me... and blame me – fine, go ahead. Do whatever makes you feel better. But know that every action – every decision I made, I did it for their safety and wellbeing. And I would do it _all_ again."

"… I'm sorry, Jai… you're right… this is all my fault. I am the reason why you are here."

She scoffed. "I do not want your apologies." No, she wanted Toshio's head on a stake. She wanted to rip out his tongue with her bare hands. "It does not matter if you are right or I am right. What matters is escaping from here and finding Takeru."

"And how do you expect to escape? You're chained up and I don't have a key."

She eyed him from head to toe. His long red hair was pulled back in a ponytail that fell down his back with stray hairs falling around his chiseled face.

' _No weapons, no jewelry…'_

Her eyes traveled down his physique.

' _Robes are made from a finer material…'_

And then she looked at his feet.

' _Nothing'_

"Empty your pockets," she demanded.

"Uh- why?"

"Just do it."

"Uh- okay…" he hesitantly complied. He pulled out a small tin of mints, a wallet, and an expensive looking pen.

Her eyes brightened. "The pen!"

"What about it?"

"We can use it to pick the lock."

"We can…?"

She sighed again. "Yes, we can. Just follow my instructions."

Fifteen minutes passed by before Satoshi successfully picked the lock and removed the iron from her hands. Jai thanked him and flexed her fingers; popping the joints and knuckles in her hands. After proper movement and blood flow were restored, she healed herself.

' _Will not be able to fully heal with my current chakra levels, but I can slow the bleeding and do minor tissue repair.'_

"You know Iryō Ninjutsu?"

She ignored his question and slowly got back to her feet. "Now, to break out of here…" she took a chance and hoped it would work. Her hands moved quickly before she placed her palm on the ground.

"WOAH!" Satoshi jumped back when he saw the ground shoot up from beneath the bars of the cell and crush the metal.

She wasn't expecting a reaction but was happily surprised when she received one. "He did a poor job with keeping me contained." She wobbled her way out of the cell with Satoshi following close behind. "He did not bother making the floor absorbent."

"Amazing…" he gasped in awe after taking in the destruction.

The commotion caught the attention of the guards outside the door. They barged in with their weapons drawn.

"I order you to stand down!" Satoshi said, but neither of them made to put follow his demand.

Jai almost rolled her eyes. "Their allegiance lies with Toshio." She took one step forward while pushing the royal back before fully charging towards the guards.

She dodged their attacks and saw her chance. With one hand, she struck their chi points with her precisely formed fingers and watched in satisfaction as their arms fell limply by their sides and unintentionally drop their weapons. She quickly moved onto their legs, then their torsos.

Disarmed and their bodies rendered useless, she grabbed one guard by the collar of his shirt and slammed his against the wall. She brought her right palm to the wall and channeled some chakra into it. The stones in the wall loosened up and began to envelop the guard's body.

"Take whatever weapon they have," she commanded. "Now, I will only ask once. Lie to me – you die slowly and painfully," she seethed in the man's face.

"Fuck you."

Already expecting that to be his answer, her left hand was ready. Blue chakra enveloped her fingertips before she jammed them into his gut.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

His screams were like music to her ears. His eyes wide and mouth agape. He hurt everywhere, swearing that the pain traveled deep down to the cellular level. When he failed to beg for mercy, Jai increased the flow of her power.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH**!" he screamed louder and writhed in agony.

"What are you doing to him?!" Satoshi couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Never letting up on her assault, she casually answered his question. "I am using my wind nature and channeling it into his body. From there, it is slicing him from the inside – and eventually to the outside should I choose to continue. In short, Satoshi, I am killing him slowly and painfully – just as I promised him."

The cold and complete disregard for the man's life sent chills down Satoshi's spine. "No! Don't kill him! He may know where Takeru is!" he tried to pull her hand out of the man's gut.

She easily shoved him away from her as she slowly removed her bloodied fingers from her victim's skin. Her deep and menacing glare was now directed at Satoshi. "Regardless of whether this one lives or dies, I still have that one…" she pointed to the other paralyzed guard. "… who can answer my questions, and, if he does not wish to suffer the same fate as his comrade, then he would do well to cooperate."

Fear overtook Satoshi when Jai's purple gaze fell on him. Angry could not even begin to describe the look she had on her face. The burning rage in her eyes made him take a step back and watch in horror as she resumed with killing the man. The chakra re-enveloped the five digits of her left hand before she plunged them back into his gut.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!** " the shouting and cries were back and sounded louder than before. " **PLEASE, MAKE HER STOP! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!** "

All Satoshi could do was stand there and watch as blood began to leak out of every opening on his face: eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. The screaming suddenly stopped and his body went limp as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. She pulled her hand out of his torso once more, but more slowly and delicately this time. The color of his skin had paled and Satoshi saw her chakra had gone from enveloping her fingers to enveloping her whole hand; blood dripping off her finger tips.

"He's…" Satoshi looked back and forth from the guard to Jai.

A small dark orb floated in the middle of her palm before it started to shrink in size. "Dead," she confirmed while rolling her injured shoulder.

"… You…"

"Killed him," she said as if it were an everyday occurrence. "Drained him of all his chakra while I continued to cut him up from the inside. I know I promised him slow and painful, but I was already low on chakra, to begin with. Had I continued, I would have collapsed from a shortage of chakra. Thankfully…" her purple gaze landed on the other guard. "… I've still got you to answer all of my questions. And with the amount of chakra I just absorbed, I can make your turn last _much_ longer."

Satoshi swore he could hear the amusement dripping from her words.

"Please! I'll tell you what you want to know!" the remaining guard begged.

She held up the hand that cradled the dark orb. "I like it when they beg." She relished in his fear. His body shook and tears formed when his body was still unresponsive. "Escape is futile. Tell me what I want to know and I promise that I will kill you quickly."

"Jai-!" he made to interfere again.  
"Stay out of this!" If he tried to interfere again she was going to have to subdue him too. "Speak."

"T-They took the boy!"

"Where?"

"I-I don't know! But I heard something about getting everything ready in the throne room! When they took the kid, they looked to all be heading in that direction!"

She searched his face for any signs of deception.

"Please! Show mercy-"

The second guard couldn't finish his plea. She brought up her chakra enveloped hand and shot the little dark orb into the center of his forehead.

"JAI!" Satoshi cried out again when he witnessed her kill another person right before his eyes.

Ignoring Satoshi's outburst, Jai bent down to be eye level with the newest corpse. Her hand still enveloped in chakra, she shoved her blood crusted fingers into the dead guard's forehead. Her fingers became slick and wet once more as she drew out and absorbed the corpse's chakra. A few more seconds went by before she extracted her fingers from the wound like before. The dark orb reemerged back in the palm of her hand, but it now looked to have doubled in its size.

"Do you have any background in fighting or self-defense?" Jai asked as she started to heal herself again.

He couldn't take his eyes off the two corpses. "… I can hold my own in hand-to-hand combat… but I'm not trained in the shinobi arts."

' _Dead weight…'_

"Toshio said that the palace is filled with his men, which means that we have no choice but to fight our way out of here – or die trying." She moved and tested her limbs as she finished healing herself.

' _Functionality is at approximately eighty-five percent'_

Her wound was better and the iron she took from the two men helped with the effects of her blood loss. "Get ready…" she stepped over the body and made for the exit. "… and stay close to me."

"H-Hai," Satoshi stuttered. Her complete change in attitude made a shiver run down his spine.

She flexed her fingers and wrists, causing the joints to crack. Now it was time for payback.

* * *

The hour was late by the time both teams met up with each other.

"You're sure this is the place, Pakkun?"

"Definitely. At first, it was difficult because they spread her blood to surrounding areas to confuse us. I can still smell it in other areas, but it's strongest here."

Kakashi nodded. The seven shinobi gathered on the rooftop of a nearby building that looked over the palace in the capital village of Tsuchi no Kuni.

"Alright," he turned to his comrades. "Ready?"

Everyone nodded.

"We are in unfamiliar territory and going in with no idea of how many guards we will have to face. It's also very important that we have no casualties on either end. One wrong move could start a war between our two villages."

"Do you really think they'll agree to see us after what happened?" Naruto growled.

"No, I don't. But just because someone decided to push you, doesn't mean that you must stoop to their level and push back. The last thing we want for Konoha is more conflict – especially when the village already has enough to deal with."

The Genin sucked his teeth. "And if they don't agree to be civil?"

"Then we'll do what must be done. I'll have my radio on standby. I won't be able to communicate so stay close and keep your eyes open for my signal if things don't go as planned."

Everyone nodded once again.

"Okay, let's-" before Kakashi could give the command for the shinobi to take their places, a loud explosion erupted through the palace as a segment of the building blew up.

"What?!"  
"What's happening?!"

Cries of pain and shouting disturbed the silence of the night. Everyone's eyes looked to the palace and saw some of the guards running frantically towards the explosion and others shooting and throwing their weapons at a large bird fleeing the area through the sky.

"Is that a bird?!" Jin pointed to the sky.

"That's got to be Jai." Kakashi pulled out a flashlight from one of his jacket's pockets. He flashed and signaled in Morse code.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'd recognize that bird anywhere."

The Konoha shinobi all watched as the large bird came their way with two passengers on its back.

"I don't see her, Kakashi," Gai said as they came closer.

Another sound of destruction erupted from the palace grounds.

"She probably remained behind."

"Kakashi!" came Takeru's cry. The large bird had finally reached them as she landed.

The Copy-nin saw the young Minami pry himself out of the unknown figure's arms as he made to dismount the large bird. "Takeru, you're alright! But- where's Jai?"

"How did you know that it was us?" Gai asked.

"You were using Morse code."

Gai's eye unconsciously widened. "You know it?"

"Ba-chan taught me."

"Who cares?! The bigger question is, "who the hell is that?"!" Naruto pointed to the stranger.

"I'm Ueda Satoshi," he tried to get off Chie. "Daimyō of this land!"

"Daimyō?!"  
"The Daimyō? Then you know what's going on!" Gai said.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed when he heard Satoshi introduce himself. He looked down at Takeru for any type of look or sign but didn't find what he was looking for.

' _I guess there was no time for proper introductions between the two…'_

"A mutiny. My advisor is the cause of all this." Satoshi quickly summarized the situation. "Jai saved us."

"And she stayed behind! You've got to help her!"

Kakashi nodded. "Jin, I need you and your team to escort Takeru and Ueda-san back to Konoha. Gai, Naruto, you're with me," he commanded. "I'm not fully sure what's transpired here, but our only objective now is to find Jai."

"But- there's only three of you going down there," Jin said.

"Oy!" came a voice from below.

Everyone looked down and saw the small brown pug.

"Pakkun will be our fourth member."

"Of course! Apologies!" Jin quickly said.

Everyone had their new orders before they all split. Chie summoned her two offspring for Jin's team while Takeru and Satoshi remounted onto the larger crow.

* * *

When they made it to the palace ground, their eyes were met with bodies and their senses felt a strong surge of chakra permeating the atmosphere.

"Is this all Jai's doing?" Gai asked aloud as they checked the bodies for signs of life.

Taking in the details of the corpses, Kakashi knew all signs pointed to her. "This is bad…"

"What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi ignored Naruto's question. "Pakkun?"

"This way!" the small dog said as he sprinted into the palace.

"Kakashi-sensei…?" Naruto prodded but was given no response.

The three of them took off again. Each hall they turned down had bodies strewn about. Some were impaled to the wall with various objects and weapons, some had very clear and obvious fatal wounds, and some had missing limbs that were found far from their bodies.

Kakashi could feel it. The closer they got to Jai, the stronger the ominous chakra became.

"This chakra…" Gai muttered. "… the pressure of it… is it hers?"

"Yeah…"

They continued to follow Pakkun. They rounded a corner and ran down another hall, only this time there was a grand double door waiting for them at the end of it.

"In there, boss!"

Kakashi picked up his pace. The door was very close and the chakra signature was stronger than ever. He readied himself to break down the door. But, right as he was about to charge through, a powerful blast from the other side pushed a large body through the grand doors. Before the body could collide with Kakashi, Gai quickly pushed Kakashi out of the way. The three Konoha-nins watched as the power of the blast pushed the body into the wall at the far end of the long hallway and immediately landed face down.

"Thanks, Gai."

The Taijutsu master nodded as they both got back on their feet and went into the large room.

The throne room was destroyed. The ceiling was on the ground in various sized piles throughout the room. Among the piles of rubble were more broken and oddly twisted bodies with a potent aroma of blood in the air.

"Kakashi…" said Jonin and Naruto looked to Gai and saw him pointing to a wall. The two looked to where he indicated and saw an older man pinned to the wall by metal bars. "I think he's still alive…" there was no mistaking the slow and shallow rise and fall of his chest.

"Kakashi-sensei! In the middle of the room…" Naruto also pointed. "Is that…" he gulped. "… is that her?"

In the center of the demolished room was Jai. Covered in blood from head to toe. Her long dark hair was wild and fell in every direction as she kneeled over what looked like two bodies lying on the ground. An aura of blue chakra enveloped around her entire body and seemed to only get larger while a dark orb – the size of a volleyball – floated behind her.

The Genin noticed that her hands were deep inside each of the bodies. Her left was in the chest of one while her right was in the gut of the other. All three of them watched the blue aura surrounding her grow as she continued to suck out every ounce of chakra the two shinobis had. When there was no more, she slowly extracted her hands, a squishing sound could be heard as she moved her fingers around. Two small dark orbs floated in the middle of her palms before she flicked them towards the larger dark orb; all three becoming one.

"This is bad!"

She either noticed their presence, and didn't care, or she didn't notice. Either or she paid them no mind and continued with her own objectives. When she was finished with the two bodies, Jai's chakra seemed to move autonomously and shaped into a hand. It shot out from her body and moved to grab an overlooked body that was pinned to the wall that faced her backside. The hand-shaped chakra grabbed the head and pulled; the body slid across the metal bars that kept it pinned to the wall, releasing a wet and disturbing sound that seemed louder than it was.

The hand-shaped chakra retracted back to Jai's body as fast as it shot out from it with the masked man in tow. Her left arm stuck out as she caught her next target by the throat.

"Guuuuh…" the nin choked out through his Noh mask.

The sound of the nin's voice snapped Kakashi out of his shock. He knew he couldn't allow her to continue. "Jai!" he called out. "Stop!"

The three figures in the throne room looked to the three Konoha reinforcements.

"… h-help… m-me…!" the older man that was pinned to the wall pleaded.

Her head was turned to Kakashi and his team as she raised her right arm up.

"Jai…" Kakashi called out again, but this time in a warning tone.

Like a child deliberately defying their parent, she rammed her hand into the masked-nin's gut – just like she did with all of the others – while continuing to maintain eye contact with Kakashi, Gai, and Naruto.

"URGH!" blood began to seep out of the small mouth opening of the Noh mask.

As quick as he could, Kakashi moved to intervene.

Having no choice, Jai quickly and carelessly removed her hand from the shinobi's body and threw it away as she devoted her attention to Kakashi.

Kunai drawn, Kakashi engaged Jai. "That's enough!"

She easily dodged around his movements. The large dark orb moved with her as she manipulated it to shield her.

"Gai! Get the remaining survivor!" Kakashi commanded.

Not needing to be told twice, Gai moved quickly to the older man. But, Jai wouldn't allow it. Her hands moved quickly as she divided the orb in half. The first half remained by her side while she manipulated the other half to shoot sharp thin blades at Konoha's Green Beast. He easily dodged them but wasn't prepared for them to come back around.

"Gai-sensei!" Naruto shouted. "Look out behind you!"

He managed to block the ones that were aimed at his vital areas with his nunchaku, but two still ended up lodged in both of his shoulders.

"Gai!"  
"Gai-sensei!"

As if noticing Naruto for the first time, Jai looked towards the Genin. He immediately became her main target. The smell of his chakra was so strong and tantalizing to her senses; she could practically taste the power that resided deep within him.

No longer interested in Kakashi, Jai quickly formed seals with her hands and summoned a powerful wind. The force of her Ninjutsu pushed the two Jonins into a nearby wall. Following them, she formed more seals and placed her hands on the wall that they collided into. Like before, the stone wall moved as it molded around their bodies.

"Kakashi-sensei! Gai-sensei!" Naruto didn't know what to do.

' _Do I attack her?!'_

Looking over her shoulder, Jai eyed Naruto with a malicious hunger as she turned her body and started to make her way towards him.

"Naruto, run!" Kakashi yelled. "You're no match for her!"

Jai's chakra shaped into another hand as it reached out to Naruto and grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him towards her.

"Naruto!" Kakashi and Gai tried to get out.

Face-to-face, Naruto noted that there was no recognition in her crazed eyes. "Jai-nee-chan! It's me!"

She remained emotionless as her right hand wrapped around his throat.

"NO, JAI! STOP!" His thunder nature developed in his hand, hoping it would be able to cut through her Jutsu. The wall started to crumble as he moved around.

Jai raised up her bloodied hand as she readied to shove it into the Genin's body. As she was about to strike, Pakkun moved to bite her ankle.

"AAAAAH!" the small dog cried with tears building in his eyes. He looked down and saw a small glob of the dark orb had molded around her ankle, shielding the area from his attack. She kicked the summon away and went back to her task. Her hand was raised and ready one again right as Kakashi had gotten himself free. Pushing some of his chakra into the wall, he managed to free Gai as well.

"Jai… nee-" the Genin became slack jawed when her hand plunged into his gut.

"Naruto!"

Before she could start absorbing, Kakashi roughly kicked her away from Naruto and into a nearby wall as Gai caught Naruto.

Gai shook the unconscious Genin. "Naruto!"

'POOF'

Gai now held a chunk of wood in his arms. "Kawarimi no Jutsu?!"

The ground rumbled as Naruto broke through the ground with another Rasengan in hand; aimed for Jai. The dark orb suddenly appeared between them and quickly molded around her body. The force of his Jutsu pushed her further through the wall into the adjacent room while simultaneously pushing himself back.

"Is she down…?" Naruto tried to see through the dust and debris from his attack.

His question was answered when she suddenly reappeared in his face and grabbed him by his throat once more. The added metal to her body made her grip more painful.

Kakashi knew that he wasn't a clone this time. He and Gai made their moves; Kakashi lifted up his hitai-ate to expose his Sharingan and used his Tracking Fang Technique while the two Jonins went on the offensive. As if sensing the oncoming threat, the metal that surrounded her body quickly reformed into the large dark orb. It shaped itself into a sharpened edge before moving to intervene but was quickly met by Gai and his nunchaku.

"Your opponent is me!" Gai yelled as he swung his nunchaku. The confidence of his face quickly fell as the orb split and multiplied itself. Gai's face fell as he dodged and deflected. "What kind of Jutsu is she using?!"

Kakashi's kunai deflected an orb's blades. "An old and forbidden one!"

The ninken erupted from the ground and took their places to hold her down. Jai released her grip on Naruto as she made to pry the dogs off her. "We canh holh hur fur lohg!" Pakkun said through his clenched teeth.

Kakashi saw his moment of opportunity and moved. "Get out of the way, Naruto!"

Jai summoned chakra to push the dogs off her. All eight ninken held on for as long as they could, but the pressure of her power was becoming too much for them. Not a moment later, they all let go when they knew Kakashi was going to make it in time. The eight pups disappeared in puffs of smoke as she hurried to regain her composure.

Sharingan at the ready, Kakashi charged at his wife but stopped when her ever loyal orb showed back up. It shot out multiple threads. It was too late to stop. He did his best to angle his body.

"Kakashi-sensei!"  
"Kakashi!"

He barely missed the one that was directed at his head. Miraculously, he managed to dodge it at the last second with only a minor cut to his left cheek. A small price he was willing to pay. Their faces were so close; noses barely touching. He knew he got her. Her wild purple eyes were wide and her body was paralyzed.

Her massive collection of chakra dissipated, which made the dark orbs lose their solid form and fall to the ground in a melted heap.

Time seemed to stand still as their gazes remained locked with each other. Despite being caught in Kakashi's Genjutsu, she still attempted to fight it. He could feel the struggle.

' _Let go, Jai…'_

He pressed even more.

'… _I'm here…'_

Her knees buckled and her eyes rolled to the back of her head; her mind and body succumbed to the power of the Sharingan. Her body fell back but he caught her.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Gai approached with caution. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" he panted while lowering his hitai-ate back over his left eye.

"Is she alright…?"

Kakashi nodded. "She's unconscious and no longer a danger to anyone." He moved his right arm under her knees as he fully stood to carry her bridal style.

There was so much destruction, and many unanswered questions, but the weight of worry and fear was lifted now that Jai was back in his arms.

"Thank goodness," Naruto sighed. "Now, what do we do with him?" the Genin pointed to the opposing wall.

The bloody body of Toshio was still pinned to the wall. Despite the blood, dirt, and grime on his robes, Kakashi could tell that he was a man of power.

"He comes back to Konoha with us," Kakashi said. "He looks like someone who has answers."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome, but never necessary.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just my OCs.

* * *

Sixty-seven was the final number. Sixty-seven mangled bodies filled the hospital, giving the doctors and medics an overabundance of work in trying to identify and sort out which limbs belonged to the right bodies.

By Tsunade's orders, Jin and Kakashi were placed in charge of overseeing the cleanup of the palace in the capital. The destruction was great, but, thankfully, it was all contained within the palace walls.

They had been at it for nearly twelve hours now, and Kakashi wanted nothing more than to be by Jai's side as she came to. Having no other choice, he pushed it aside. The sooner they were done here; the sooner he would be back in Konoha.

Countless citizens lingered around the palace with their endless questions.

"What happened?!"  
"Is the Daimyō safe?!"  
"Who attacked?!"  
"Should we evacuate?!"  
"Are we at war?!"  
"Has the one responsible for this been caught?!"

The few loyal guards and shinobi of the land gave the people vague details and constant reassurance. They informed them that the Daimyō was safe and currently under the protection of Konohagakure until everything was taken care of. The Konoha shinobi left the truth telling to the Daimyō.

It was now pushing fifteen hours before Jin and Kakashi finally came to a stop with their assessment. Both felt that they had done all that they could, they both agreed that they would be returned to Konoha first thing in the morning to inform their Hokage.

"Expect contact from us by the end of the week," Jin told the council members with a bow.

* * *

 _Konoha_

Jin and Kakashi arrived back in their village by early evening. After their report was dropped off, Tsunade relieved Jin but requested that Kakashi stay.

"Sixty-seven bodies?" Her eyes wide as she read through their reports.

"That is deceased. The amount that is injured is more. They're currently working on trying to identify the ones that are deceased."

"A massacre…" she breathed out as she continued to skim over the paper. "How did you manage to stop her?"

"I put her under a powerful Genjutsu with my Sharingan."

"How did you know it would work?"

Kakashi sighed. "This isn't the first time something like this has happened with Jai…"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "Go on…"

"In ANBU, she was put under the command of Uchiha Itachi. They were returning from a recon mission before they were ambushed by enemy reinforcements. They were outnumbered and suffering from their own injuries. Fortunately, they all managed to survive."

"How?"

"Jai… from what we were able to figure out, she used an old and forbidden Jutsu that allows the user to absorb another's chakra."

"There are many different techniques that give someone the ability to absorb chakra, why is this one forbidden?"

"I'm not exactly sure what it does; all I know is that it blinds Jai with an intense hunger for chakra. She'll attack anyone; friend or foe. And there's no stopping her when she becomes like that. She'll hunt for the nearest chakra source."

"How did she learn such a Jutsu?"

"As you now know, Jai didn't have the same type of childhood like most people. Somehow, Jai had access to old scrolls that contained many old and forbidden techniques."

"Norio?"

"No," he lightly shook his head from side-to-side. "Whoever Norio was working for."

…

 _Despite the time, the day was dark. Dark and wet. It always seemed to rain during situations like these._

 _It was just a reconnaissance mission, but it was far from simple when it involved going into enemy territory._

 _They got what they came for, but the enemy wasn't going to let them leave. They fought, they fled. The mission needed to be completed. The information needed to be taken back to their village._

 _The enemy followed with an ambush waiting ahead._

 _They were greatly outnumbered and severely wounded despite having a team medic. The four-manned cell stood back-to-back in the open clearing in the woods surrounded by the enemy._

" _There's no way out of this, Konoha-scum!"_

 _The captain could hear the pants of his teammates through their masks. He didn't say it aloud, but the enemy-nin was right. This looked to be the end of the line for them, but not without a fight. He gave the signal and his team dispersed._

 _The sound of metal clashing was the only thing that rang out over the heavy raindrops pelting the foliage. They all fought for a while until everyone stopped._

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"  
"NO, PLEASE!"  
"SOMEONE KILL HER!"_

 _A blood-curdling scream resonated throughout the area as the captain noticed that a few of the enemy shinobi started to flee._

" _A monster!"  
"RUN!"  
"Everyone, retreat!"_

 _Some managed to get away; others were not so lucky. The sound of flesh being penetrated and men gagging on their moans drew his attention._

 _He quickly killed the shinobi before him and turned his attention towards the direction where the men were fleeing from. Four bodies were suddenly dragged back to where they originally fled. His eyes widened in shock as he saw what was happening._

 _Crow stood afar with multiple bodies at her feet. Surrounded by at least twenty members of the enemy fleet, she stood with lines of chakra that mimicked a spider's web streaming out of her body. He quickly noticed that all twenty of them were impaled by her web-like chakra._

 _The chakra lines quickly withdrew themselves, causing the bodies to fall to the ground. As if they had a mind of their own, the lines moved quickly onto their next target. Activating his Kekkei Genkai, he saw what was happening: Crow had absorbed every ounce of their chakra. Her wounds were completely healed, but it was clear that she was not going to stop._

 _He stepped to intervene when he saw one of the lines head towards his other teammates._

" _Taichou!"_

" _Crow, don't!" he commanded. He was met with no response. "Don't let her chakra touch you!" he warned to his other teammates._

 _The enemy threat was gone, but now they had a new one to deal with and they weren't sure how. Not only was Crow completely healed, but her chakra network was overflowing._

 _She attacked with full force._

 _He quickly came up with an idea._

" _Distract her! I have a plan!" he commanded._

" _Roger!"  
"Understood!"_

 _He knew he needed to be quick. They were already tired before the enemy ambushed, time was of the essence._

' _There!'_

 _He saw his chance and took it. It should work – it had to work. If it didn't…_

' _We'll have no choice but to take her out…'_

 _Luckily that option wasn't necessary. Her movements stilled when their eyes met. Caught in his red stare, Crow's eyes rolled towards the back of her head from behind her porcelain mask as her knees buckled and gave out. Her web-like chakra dispelled from her body as she fell forward. Despite being tired and wounded himself, he easily caught her before she fell to the ground as their other teammates cautiously approached._

" _Is she…?"_

" _She's out."_

" _But… for how long?"_

 _He didn't respond. He didn't respond because he didn't know. "Hopefully, long enough until we get back to the village." Not wanting to take any chances, her wrists and ankles were clasped in chains while her arms and legs were bound with rope._

…

"When she came to, she had no recollection of what had happened. The elders heard about the incident and immediately had her sent to the Interrogation Unit. And just as she said, Inoichi saw nothing. The Sandaime managed to do more digging and later learned that unless the user has learned how to master the Jutsu, the need to accumulate more chakra will start to cloud the mind until it becomes the only goal. Legend says that even the creator of the Jutsu never mastered it."

"The greater the number of enemies, the more chakra she has access to…"

"The quicker the hunger for more chakra takes over."

"Can you imagine the possibilities if one learns how to control it?"

He did. If Jai learned how to control it, she could be unstoppable.

' _She was already unstoppable…'_

"Which is why it's the perfect Jutsu to teach someone when you're trying to raise the perfect soldier. Jai single-handedly killed off most of the enemy shinobi that day. She saved her teammates, but also ended up trying to kill them."

"Just like now…"

Kakashi nodded. "That day was the first time she had ever used the Jutsu. Much to the displeasure of the elders, the Sandaime showed Jai leniency."

"And her teammates?"

She apologized for her actions and they forgave her. She swore she would never use it again, and she hasn't – until now."

Tsunade huffed in frustration as she rubbed her temples. After a moment, she cast her suspicious look towards the masked Jonin. "Why are you so knowledgeable when it comes to Jai?"

He was caught off guard by her question. "Eh? Because we're mar-"

The door to Tsunade's office flew open and collided against the wall with a loud bang. "What do you plan on doing about this, Tsunade?" an angry Koharu yelled as she and Homura entered the office.

"I haven't decided yet," she hissed back.

"What's there to decide? She should be held accountable for her actions! She nearly killed Uzumaki Naruto."

"And she also prevented the assassination of the Daimyō of the Land of Earth, saved his son – who is also her ward, exposed the corruption within that village, and gave us a lead to Orochimaru!"

"Uzumaki Naruto should have never been sent out of the village, to begin with," Homura added.

Tsunade clenched her jaw and bared her clenched teeth. "He may be the Jinchuuriki, but he is also a shinobi. How useful would he be if we kept him cooped up within the village walls? We made him into a weapon, so why not use him for what he was created for?"

"It's for his own safety. Jai, however, is very much aware of the consequences that come with using that Jutsu, yet she still decided to use it."

"Well…" Kakashi chimed in. "… given her situation at the time, I think it's safe to say that Jai had no other choice. Her life _and_ Takeru's life were on the line. Imagine yourself in her position – abducted and wounded with no way out. Not only that, according to Satoshi's statement, Toshio was planning to attack Konoha with the help of Orochimaru. What would you have done?"

Koharu sucked her teeth. "As always, you're so quick to defend her."

"And, _as always_ ," he mimicked and emphasized the elder's words. "you're there ready with a solution to be rid of her." His face was calm, but his voice was just as accusing as Koharu's. "You've always treated her like a thorn in your sides since the day you became aware of her existence. Which, I believe, is undeserved since she has served and protected this village time and time again. She's proven her loyalty and dedication to the village even though the village hasn't given her the same courtesy. She is a Konoha shinobi in every sense, with the will of fire running through her, yet it's still not enough for either of you."

Neither of the elders said anything more.

Slipping his hands into his pockets, Kakashi turned to Tsunade. "If there isn't anything else you need from me; I think I'll take my leave now."

"You're relieved, Kakashi," Tsunade said while trying to hide her smirk.

He nodded before turning away from the desk and casually walked between Koharu and Homura. Grabbing the door's knob, he twisted it and pulled. He left the room at a slow pace before closing the door.

* * *

 _Following day…_

She was expecting solid and firm, but instead, she got soft and plush. Sunlight and a breeze graced her senses as she came to. The last thing she remembered was darkness and stone walls, running and searching, desperation and anger.

"You're awake," came the voice of her Hokage.

Broken from her reverie, she turned her head to the woman standing near the door of her hospital room. "Am I… dreaming?"

"No, you're back in the village."

Home. Somehow, she was home. "And Takeru?" she asked with more alarm.

"He's safe, but – because of the damage to your home – he's been staying with Kakashi."

"Damage?" she suddenly remembered what Takeru told her. "My wolves?"

"Two of them were recovered from the house… I'm sorry to say that they're dead… and the damage to your house is quite extensive – the left half of it was destroyed by the explosion…" Tsunade continued on with informing Jai, but anything said after was all tuned out.

' _The left side – Hitomi's side… and my pack…'_

Tears started to form. She brought her forearm to rest over her eyes.

' _Gone… all gone…'_

Tsunade pulled up a chair to the edge of the bed before speaking again. "Do you remember what happened?"

Jai tried to recall the past events, but all she could remember was finding Takeru and summoning Chie. "I found Takeru and created a diversion for them to escape…" she turned her head to look out the window.

"Is that all?"

"Screams…" she breathed while turning back to look up at the ceiling. "… and the smell of blood…" she braced her arms against the mattress and lifted herself into an upright position. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"Three days," Tsunade shifted her position to accommodate the small stack of files in her lap.

There was no mistaking the markings on the tab of the folder. "My ANBU records…"

"Yes." Tsunade flipped through them. "I was told that this wasn't the first time that this has happened to you." Jai kept her lips sealed and let her Hokage carry on. "The first time was when you were in ANBU under the command of Uchiha Itachi. According to your taichou's report, your team was ambushed by the enemy; you were all outnumbered, and you and your teammates were suffering from your own injuries…" Tsunade read aloud. "… despite being severely injured yourself, you managed to single-handedly annihilate the enemy, but…"

Jai's brows twitched when she knew what was about to be said next.

"… attempted to do the same to your teammates."

Jai turned her head in shame to avoid her Hokage's gaze.

"Had it not been for your captain's Kekkei Genkai, you would have succeeded..." Tsunade placed all the papers back into place. "… And, let's not forget the time when you were twelve years old – when you nearly succeeded in killing Hatake Kakashi…"

Jai's hands clenched when Tsunade brought that up. Kakashi forgave her long ago, but she had yet to fully forgive herself. How could she? She had no control of her movements, but in the back of her mind, she was fully aware of what she was doing. "That was out of my control," she seethed.

"… it nearly happened again."

Jai's head shot up. "Again?!"

"I sent Kakashi to retrieve you, but that Jutsu of yours had already taken over your mind."

"I tried to kill Kakashi? Again?"

Tsunade nodded. "Gai and Naruto too."

She dropped her head back down to her chest and looked down at her hands. "I am a monster…"

"You're not a monster, Jai."

"Yes, I am…"

"You were pushed into a corner and desperate to get out. You did what you had to do."

"Oh, stop it!" Jai yelled. "Stop making up excuses for me! I know that I was acting in self-defense – that there was no other choice! But it does not make me feel any less guilty! I can still feel their blood on my hands! I can still _smell_ it! How many was it this time?!"

Tsunade didn't answer.

"How many?!"

"… sixty-seven…"

Jai sobbed as she clutched her head.

"No one thinks that of you, Jai – especially Kakashi."

Of course, Kakashi didn't think that of her. She didn't deserve to have him in her life.

"But hear me, Jai," Tsunade said in warning. "Until you figure out how to properly control this technique, you are forbidden to _ever_ use it again. If you disobey my orders, then I will have no choice but to lock you up for insubordination, do you understand me?"

She met Tsunade's gaze. "Hai, Godaime-sama."

"Good. Now, about Toshio…"

Her head snapped to attention when Tsunade mentioned the crooked advisor. "He is still alive?"

"Very much so. You sure did a number on him. While you were unconscious, he was interrogated."

"I should have been there for that."

"We managed just fine without you," Tsunade said before she sighed again. "Does the name Hamasaki Suzu sound familiar?"

"Yes, she was the one who sent in the request to Konoha. I went there under the name Hamasaki Megumi – drifter and grandniece of Hamasaki Suzu. She fled Kusagakure before Hitomi and I did. Why are you asking?"

"According to Toshio's testimony, when he pledged his allegiance to Orochimaru, their men found a connection between you and her. They managed to trace her whereabouts to a small village in the Land of Wind-"  
"She is dead…"

"… yes…"

Jai's fists clenched her hospital blanket. She had grown quite fond of the elderly woman and her many delicious brews od tea during her time in Kusagakure. "What is to become of Toshio?"

"Execution by orders of the Daimyō of the Land of Earth."

"When?"

"Tomorrow, as soon as the sun rises."

She made sure to be there for that. If she wasn't so sore, she would have been more than happy to carry out the act herself.

A single knock came from the door before it slid open. "Oh! You're awake, Jai," came Satoshi's voice. He came in carrying a small bouquet of yellow tulips in his hands.

"Hello," was Jai's simple greeting.

"I take it Hokage-sama has informed you of everything?" He placed the flowers in the vase by her bed.

The dark haired kunoichi nodded. "Thank you for the flowers, Satoshi-san."

"There is absolutely no need to thank me. If anything, I should be the one thanking you. You saved my and Takeru's life, and exposed the corruption in my land."

"What are your plans now, Satoshi-sama?" Tsunade asked.

His friendly demeanor carefully turned serious. "Uh… that's what I'm here to discuss. About Takeru… I would like to propose that he return-"  
"No," Jai bluntly replied.

"Surely, you don't expect me to just go back to my country after I've been made aware of Takeru."

"What I _expect_ , Satoshi," she dropped formalities. "is for you to be properly introduced to Takeru and – should he want it – stay in contact with each other with some visitation."

The calm air in the room started to take a hostile turn. "I think it would be best if Takeru comes back with me. A child belongs with their parent."

Tsunade knew where the conversation was headed. "Satoshi-sama, I don't think this is the right time or place for this-"

Jai glared at the nobleman. " _I_ am his parent – his _legal_ guardian. _I_ raised him. _I_ know what's best for him."

"Jai, let's not do this now-"  
"It is too late, it has already been started."

Tsunade huffed when her attempt at trying to ease the situation was pushed aside. "Fine. Then I'm afraid that Satoshi-sama has a point."

The dark haired kunoichi looked at Tsunade. "What?"

"Satoshi-sama's parental rights overturn your legal rights."

"You cannot be serious!"

"Unfortunately, I am."

"And what if Takeru does not agree to it?"

"He won't have a choice."

"This is bullshit!"

"Jai!" Tsunade yelled.

She angled her body towards Satoshi. "You honestly believe that Takeru will be better off with you?! You just found out about his existence three days ago! And now you have the audacity to be preaching to me about knowing what is best for your son – a son you do not even know!"

The sound of glass shattering by the door caused the arguing to cease. Everyone's attention turned to the now open door where Takeru stood in stunned silence.

"Takeru…" Jai whispered.

' _He heard everything'_

The boy quickly ran down the hall.

"Takeru!" Jai threw the sheets off her body as she made to chase after him.

"H-Hey! Your body is still recovering!"

She ignored Tsunade as she pushed her and Satoshi aside. It only took three large steps before pain shot through her body, causing her to trip over her own feet and fall to the floor. "Dammit!" Jai cried out as she brought her fist down to the tiled floor in frustration.

Tsunade and Satoshi moved to help her back onto her feet, but she harshly shrugged them off. "Leave me alone!" she glared at Satoshi. "This is your fault!" she yelled before she made another attempt to follow Takeru.

"Don't make me force you back into that bed, Jai," Tsunade growled. "I'll have you restrained."

Jai gave them both a deadly glare before complying.

"We'll let him go, for now. I'll be sure to send someone to follow after him."

"Leave," Jai demanded. She wanted to be alone. It was just one thing after another with no time to mourn all that she had lost and no time to prepare for what was to follow. And the worst of it all was the ache in her heart from being made aware of her most recent actions.

"Jai, I was hoping that this could have been done in a civil man-"

"GET OUT!" she picked up the vase of tulips and threw it. "LEAVE! THERE IS NOTHING MORE TO DISCUSS!" she picked up the clock by her bed and threw it. "WHAT MORE CAN YOU TAKE FROM ME?!"

Tsunade and Satoshi quickly left with the slam of the door. Her only pillow followed them but ended up slamming against the gray door. Her actions made her arms ache, but she ignored it. Now alone, Jai sat in the messy hospital bed with her hands over her face.

Outside of the hospital room, Tsunade and Satoshi walked down the wide hall of the hospital.

"That girl has quite the temper on her…" Tsunade sighed.

The two of them were now exiting the hospital and making their way towards the Hokage Building.

"To be fair, a lot has happened to all of us within such a short amount of time. I should have backed off."

"I understand the urgency to have this settled. You can't be away from your country – especially at a time like this. You're vulnerable."

Satoshi nodded. "Hai, there is a lot of work waiting for me. But, I won't leave without my son, Tsunade-sama."

She snorted. "And Jai won't let him go without a fight. But, you can't blame her for that."

An idea suddenly came to him. "Tsunade-sama?"

"What?"

"Is Jai single?"

"… As far as I know, she is… Why do you ask?"

"I think I may have come up with a solution."

"Hmm? Have you?"

Satoshi nodded.

* * *

He ran as fast as he could down the hall of the hospital. When he heard his ba-chan try to chase after him, he ran to the nearest window and opened it. Feet on the sill, he jumped down and never looked back.

' _My father… my_ _ **father**_ _! He's my father?!"_

His running took him to a busy area. He continued running – not caring who he bumped or nearly knocked over.

' _And she knew – ba-chan knew! And she didn't tell me! Why didn't she tell me?!'_

He finally slowed himself down and came to a stop in the middle of the busy area.

' _Tsunade said that, if he wanted to, Satoshi could take him back to the Land of Earth – regardless of what I would want'_

His face fell into a grimace.

' _Away from ba-chan… away from mom…'_

He started walking. His pace was slow, but his destination wasn't far from here. The feeling of betrayal ate away at him as his many thoughts raced through his mind.

' _But he can't take me away if he doesn't know where I am!'_

* * *

He meant to come sooner, but after yesterday being such a long and tiring day, he overslept. Now, Kakashi found himself outside of Jai's hospital room. He peeked in through the small window of the door and saw that she was out of bed looking out the window of her room. He knocked once more sliding the door open. "I'm glad to see that you're-"

The chopsticks that came with her lunch flew by his face and became embedded into the plaster of the wall. "I told you that I did not want to be disturbed!" Her body remained still and facing the window as her arm lowered back down to her side.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Sorry… I didn't get the memo…" he stepped into her room. Glass crunched beneath his shoes as he bent down to pick up her discarded pillow.

Her head turned when she recognized Kakashi's voice. "Kakashi…" her hard glare fell but was quickly replaced with uneasiness.

"What's wrong?" he asked while walking further into the room. He placed her pillow back onto the bed. He noticed that when he came closer, she backed away. But she stopped when her back met the window.

She didn't want him to get close to her. It was just like last time. Her body started to tremble in fear as she remembered that day. The feeling of bones breaking by her fists, and the smoothness of her blade sliding into his body with ease.

' _Not again!'_

Why was she always hurting him?

' _Stop it! That time was out of your control!'_

She reminded herself.

' _Or was it…?'_

Her reassurance quickly turned back into doubt.

' _I was fully aware of what was happening – I was just too weak to stop myself.'_

In the end, it was Kakashi who saved her – even _forgave_ her. But she knew that there was only so much Kakashi would put up with. When it came to her, he had more patience and understanding than usual; a trait that was simultaneously a blessing and a nightmare.

' _Even the most patient person has a limit.'_

She clenched her eyes shut but images of blood and nameless faces flashed across her mind.

' _Last time was forty-three – this time it is sixty-seven!'_

Her hands gripped the sides of her head.

' _I'm too dangerous to be around anyone! Maybe Takeru would be better off in Satoshi's care.'_

Kakashi reached his hand out. "Jai…"

She heard his sleeves shift as he extended his hand, but she slapped it away. "No! Do not touch me! I might-"

Whatever she was going to say ended up being muffled against his shoulder when Kakashi pulled her into his embrace.

Her body tensed and she tried to push away. "What if I attack you again? I do not want to hurt you again."

"There's only one way you could ever truly hurt me." His chin rested on the crown of her head.

Dealing with physical pain was simple. Sustain an injury – fix it, set it, heal it: simple. But emotional pain – only Jai had that arsenal at her disposal should she ever choose to use it. And emotional pain is never as simple as physical pain. You can't stitch up a broken heart and expect it to be fine within a couple of weeks. There is no ingestible remedy for loneliness, no ointment that can be applied to turn someone's sadness into instant happiness.

Kakashi tightened his embrace as he rested his cheek against the top of her head. "It's okay," he cooed. "You're safe now."

Her head moved from side-to-side. "I am dangerous – a monster."

"No, my ningyō," he rubbed her back in soothing circles. "you were protecting yourself and Takeru. You saved him and the Daimyō."

"I tried to kill you – tried to kill Gai and Naruto…" she gripped the sleeves of his upper arm as she buried her face further into his embrace. "Because I was too weak to do anything else. I became dependent on a technique that I cannot control."

A pause settled over them before Kakashi responded. "You did what you had to do. I forgive you."

Her arms tightened around him. "I am sorry. Please do not put me away again – do not put me back in the dark again," she begged.

He remembered that he had subdued her using a Genjutsu. He put her alone in a never-ending darkness with nothing to comfort her but her deepest fears and her darkest thoughts. A necessary action that came with instant guilt. "I'm sorry for that. No one is going to put you away." He would never allow it.

He brought their foreheads together when he still felt how tense she was. "You're home and you're safe," he whispered while cradling her face. His deep breathing was reciprocated by Jai.

"You are my home…" she began shakily. "… you make me feel safe."

Her body started to relax. "I've got you, my ningyō…" he pulled his mask down to give her forehead a lingering kiss.

She closed her eyes and let herself become consumed by his presence.

"I'm here now."

* * *

I have some shinobi out looking for Takeru. It shouldn't be long before he's found," Tsunade informed as she poured tea into two cups.

After the episode at the hospital, Tsunade brought Satoshi to the conference room of the Hokage Building.

"Thank you for everything, Hokage-sama." He grabbed one of the cups and blew.

Just as he was about to take a sip of the steaming beverage, a knock came from the door.

"Enter."

The door opened, revealing Izumo and Kotetsu with an annoyed, backpack wearing Takeru between them.

"Thank you for finding him," Satoshi said.

"Of course, it was no trouble really," Kotetsu informed. "We found him at the cemetery."

"Is there anything else, Tsunade-sama?"

"No, thank you."

The two shinobi bowed before leaving.

Takeru stayed by the door as he gave the two adults in the room an agitated look.

"Would you like some tea, Takeru?" Satoshi asked to break the silence.

Glaring, he gave a firm "No" as his response while folding his arms across his chest.

"Come have a seat," Tsunade ordered. "We have a lot to talk about-"

"I'm not going with him!" the boy said as he pointed at Satoshi.

Tsunade huffed. "Takeru, I understand how you feel, but your father's parental rights overrule Jai's legal rights."

Another knock came from the door before it opened.

"Ah, there you two are. Thanks for bringing her, Kakashi."

With assistance from Kakashi, he and Jai walked into the room.

Takeru looked to his guardian with his agitated look.

Relief washed over her. "Takeru, I was very worried." She noticed his backpack that was only used for traveling. "You can put your bag down," she commanded in an even and calm voice.

The young Minami didn't comply. Instead, his eyes wandered around the room.

"Even if you manage to exit this room, you will still have to outrun me. And, even in my current state, it will be futile."

Wordlessly, he shrugged off his pack and let it carelessly drop with a thud.

"Now that we're all here, won't you come sit and join us?" Tsunade asked while signaling them over.

"About earlier today, Hokage-sama…" Jai began as the three of them sat on one of the lush sofas. "… I apologize for my behavior."

"It's fine. A lot has happened in a short period of time."

"It's also my fault. It was the wrong place and time," Satoshi added.

"Now, about Takeru-" Tsunade began.  
"I already told you, I'm not leaving with him."

"Takeru," Jai warned. "let Hokage-sama speak."

"Sorry…"

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Satoshi-sama has a proposition for you, Jai."

"What is it?"

Satoshi also cleared his throat before speaking. "I propose a union between us, Jai."

Hers and Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Um, I-" Kakashi started.  
"Please just hear me out," Satoshi urged. "It's the best solution, Jai. You and I won't have to fight over custody of Takeru, and Takeru won't have to be separated from either of us. Of course, you would have to relocate to the Land of Earth with me – seeing as I just can't abandon my duties and people, especially with everything that has recently transpired. It's a win-win for both of us."

"What's a union?" Takeru asked.

"A marriage," Satoshi answered.

"Between who? You and Hokage-sama? You know that she's actually in her fifties, right?"

Tsunade choked on her tea when she heard Takeru. "HEY! That's not relevant to this!"

"Well, you are!"

"Don't you know that it's rude to tell a woman's age?!"

"I know ba-chan's age, and she doesn't care if I tell people!"

Jai gave Takeru a firm slap to the back of his head. "Be that as it may, it is not your place to tell people someone else's personal information. Now, apologize to Tsunade-sama."

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled.

Tsunade's brows still twitched in aggravation, but she accepted his apology. "Kids these days…"

"So... if not Hokage-sama, then to who?" Takeru asked again.

Satoshi nervously chuckled. "Between me and your ba-chan. Well, Jai? Not only would you not have to be apart from Takeru, but with you and I bonded, it could help strengthen the bond between our two lands. You could be an ambassador."

"Uh, unfortunately…" Kakashi started. "… that's not-"  
"You can't. Ba-chan is already married," Takeru blurted.

Tsunade's eyes bulged out of their sockets as she spewed out her recent intake of tea. "EH?! Since when?! To who?!"

Kakashi cleared his throat and awkwardly raised his left hand.

"To Kakashi," Takeru said as he thumbed to his right.

"What?!"  
"Oh?"

"Is this a recent marriage?! Why was I not informed?!"

"You never asked," the couple said in unison.

"I didn't think I had to!"

"I didn't even know about it until my last birthday!"

"What?! Even the kid didn't know?! What's wrong with you two?!" the more Tsunade thought about it, the more it all made sense. The signs were there if you were looking close enough. "How long?!"

"Now, now, Tsunade-sama," Kakashi tried to calm her down. "this isn't the time to be discussing this-"  
"Oh, shut-up!" the older woman yelled as she threw her cup.

Kakashi caught it with a smooth ease.

"For obvious reasons, Satoshi, I must decline your proposal," Jai said in her placid tone. "but, I have my own proposition for you."

"Which is…?"

"A joint custody of Takeru: six months with me, six months with you. I will even let you pick which half of the year you would like."

"I accept."

"What- why can't I just stay with you, ba-chan?"

"Takeru, your mother always wanted you to have a relationship with your father. It is now time for you to know the truth."

"The truth?"

"You are a prince," she said while cradling his face. "your mother was living in Kusagakure when she met Satoshi – your father: the Daimyō of the Land of Earth. She was in Kusagakure taking care of your great grandmother when they met. But when she became pregnant with you, Toshio – the man who kidnapped us – wanted to her dead."

"Why?"

"Because he wanted to become the Daimyō, and he wouldn't be able to if you were born. Your mother sent someone to Konoha for help. The Sandaime gave me the mission of bringing your mother to Konoha, which I did. My mission changed into protecting you and your mother until your lives were no longer considered to be in danger. And since the one responsible for all of this has now been apprehended, it means that you are no longer in danger and no longer in need of protection."

"So, you're just going to leave me? You don't want me anymore?"

"Of course, I want you – more than you can imagine. You are one of my most precious people. And as much as I want to keep you to myself, I must honor your mother's wishes. Satoshi is a good man and all he wants is to have you in his life as well."

"But I don't know him! Why can't I just stay and he moves here?! Just because he's my father doesn't mean that I want to live with him!"

"Takeru… I can't abandon my people. I'm hoping that one day you'll take my place on the throne when the time comes. You are my only heir."

"I don't want to be a prince – I don't want any of this! I just want to stay with you, ba-chan!"

"Takeru, please just try," Jai begged. "this is hard for me too, but I must agree with Satoshi in that a child needs to be with their parent."

He wrapped his arms around her frail body. "But you're my parent! I don't want to leave you!"

She rubbed his back. "I do not want you to leave me either, but there are times in our lives where we must do things that we do not want to do. You do not realize it now, but it is important for you to have a relationship with your father. I need to you be strong for me."

"We still need to discuss the details of this arrangement."

Takeru sniffed and wipes his tears. "Okay, I'll try."

Jai gave him a small smile. "That is all I ask." She wiped the remaining tears away.

* * *

 _Next day – 04:00 A.M._

"I was wondering if I would see you again."

Sitting across from Jai in the interrogation room was the crooked advisor from the Land of Earth.

"I would not miss this for anything," Jai said in her deadpan manner.

"You obviously came here for a reason, unless your reason is simply that you couldn't wait to see my face again."

"I am fighting the urge of just reaching across this table and _slowly_ finishing what I started."

"Is this about Orochimaru?"

"No." Her voice was cool and even. "I want to know about Hamasaki Suzu."

He smirked. "Don't you already know? I already told your Hokage."

"Did she suffer?"

His smirk grew wider as he leaned in. "Oh, yes. Greatly. Being elderly, her bones broke so easily – I barely applied any pressure."

She kept her face passive as she listened to Toshio's smug words.

"In the beginning, she was determined to keep her lips sealed but my men changed her mind quickly. After she told us everything, she cried and apologized. Kept going on and on about how she failed you all and hoped that you all would forgive her. I told her that she wouldn't have to worry about that, right before I slit her throat. It was such a smooth and clean cut – like cutting through paper-"

His airflow was suddenly cut off. Her hand tightly wrapped around his throat and squeezed. "She gave you what you wanted," she seethed. "You could have spared her life."

His chained wrists tried to pry off her hands as he desperately gasped for air.

"You got what you wanted from her. Her death was unnecessary."

The door to the interrogation room opened with a bang as Ibiki barged in with Satoshi and Tsunade in tow.

"Jai! Release him!"

"Why? He only has two more hours left to live – why prolong the inevitable?" she questioned as she squeezed tighter. When Ibiki tried to step in, she shoved him away. She pulled Toshio closer. "You talk tough and proud about killing – yet you target those who are already weak and do not have the means to defend themselves. Men like you do not deserve to be treated like the common criminal."

"He is scum – I'll give you that, but just because he lacks honor and morals doesn't mean that we need to stoop down to his level!"

She kept her grip around Toshio's throat a few seconds longer before tossing him back into his chair.

Toshio breathed in desperate gulps of air. His skin slowly started to go back to its natural color, but the bruising from her hand would remain.

Standing from her chair, Jai looked down at Toshio with a cold glare. "At least I get the satisfaction of being able to clearly see the fear in your cowardly eyes before you die."

* * *

 _Later that day…_

Standing outside of her home, she saw just how extensive the damage was. Takeru's and Hitomi's room were caught up in the blast that took out her entire kitchen and back porch.

The bodies of her wolves were recovered before she and Takeru were rescued by members of the Inuzuka clan. They made sure to take proper care of her precious pups.

Being told the news about their deaths didn't hit her as hard as actually being made aware of it. No more wet and sloppy licks of affection when she walks through the front door of her house, no more nights of fighting for space on her bed, no more yips and begging eyes for food, no late-night howling that were, somehow, a sense of comfort for her.

For the first time, since she purchased the house, it felt too big – too empty.

…

 _She had to succeed with this mission. The Sandaime entrusted her – stuck his neck out for her. It was only a C-rank, but even C-ranks can be dangerous. It was her first mission outside of the village – much to the elders' discontent. This was her chance to show them that she posed no threat to them or the village._

 _After obtaining the scroll from the ally, she made sure to place a seal on it before storing it away. The hard part was no done. She turned tail and headed back to Konoha._

 _As she made her way back, storm clouds rapidly formed. It wasn't long before lightning streaked and thunder rolled. With the strong gusts of the wind, the rain pelted down on her; a cold and stinging sensation on her skin. She changed her goal from returning to the village into seeking shelter._

 _Her hands moved quickly as her fingers formed seals. The ground lightly rumbled as the earth shifted. A man-made cave developed. She quickly ran inside and shook off any excess water. Looking out towards the opening, she saw the branches of trees being blown back. The wind was picking up speed as the rain made it nearly impossible to see._

 _For fear of flooding, she made another seal. The ground beneath her feet started to rise as she raised the area higher. Satisfied with her work, she slid down to the ground and waited for the storm to pass._

 _Her eyes slowly opened as the sounds of chirping woke her. Sitting up, she looked at the mouth of her shelter and saw that the sun was out. Brushing herself off, she made her way towards the cave opening. Her stomach grumbled as she took in the after effects of the storm._

 _Since Konoha was another four hours away, she decided to try and find food for herself. She ate the last of her food pills as she waited out the storm._

 _Bringing her dwellings back down to its original height, she left it in search of food. Coming into a clearing near a steady river, she took out a senbon needle and her garrote wire. She bent the needle to mimic a hook and tied her wire around it._

' _All I need is bait…'_

 _A large insect caught her eye as it flew by. Following it with her eyes, she patiently waited for it to land. When it finally decided on a place to settle, she grabbed another senbon needle and threw it. Hitting its mark with precise precision, she walked over to claim her prize._

 _The insect was still squirming as she pierced it with her makeshift hook. Walking back to the river, she placed her lure into the water and waited._

 _Five fish in hand, she then searched for firewood. As she searched, a faint whining fell upon her ears. Curiosity getting the best of her, she followed the sound. Walking a few meters, she came across the carcass of a giant wolf. Half of its body was underneath a fallen tree with some buzzards already making a meal out of it. Jai walked around them as she continued to look for the source of the sound._

' _There!'_

 _Behind a pile of fallen branches and foliage, she found a den with four pups huddled together. Looking back to the dead wolf, she put two and two together._

 _Upon seeing her face, one of the pups approached her. The others soon followed. She suddenly found herself surrounded by four curious wolf pups. They sniffed her and caught the smell of her freshly caught fish._

" _Hey!" she cried out as she felt one of them tug on her food. "That is mine!"_

 _Now aware of the fact that she had food, they pounced on it. She lost three of her five fish and watched them waste no time in digging in. she sighed in defeat and continued to go about her way. She stopped when she noticed them follow her._

" _Um… go away…" she shooed._

 _They came closer._

" _This is my food. Go get your own." She continued to walk away._

' _They will eventually leave me alone'_

 _She ignored them and continued her search for firewood._

 _Finally finding some, she built a fire and prepared her fish. After cleaning and scaling them, she roasted them over the fire. When they were finished cooking, she removed them and sat them on a flat rock. The first bite was heaven to her grumbling stomach. In no time at all, she had scarfed down the first fish and was ready for the second one. As she made to grab it, she realized that it was not where she had put it._

 _Looking behind, she saw a fluffy rump trotting away from her with her fish hanging out the side of its mouth. "Hey!" she got up and chased after the culprit._

' _Those damned wolves!'_

 _The other three pups ran up to the first one and immediately they all started to devour the fish._

" _No!" she yelled. "Arrgh! You all have already eaten a majority of my food!"_

 _The four pups only stared at her while she yelled at them._

 _Giving them dirty looks, she huffed out her frustration._

' _I will just eat when I get back to the village…'_

 _Putting out the fire, she quickly left and started to head back to Konoha._

 _As she passed through the large gates of Konohagakure, she approached the small shack by the entrance. She gave them a nod as she walked away to turn in her report._

" _Er- Lee-san!" one of the guards called._

" _Yes?"_

" _Are they with you as well?"_

" _They…?"_

 _He pointed down._

 _She followed his finger and her face fell in annoyance._

 _The four pups from before were looking up at her with tongues hanging and tails wagging._

" _Unbelievable!" she growled. "Go! Shoo!" she tried to chase them off, but they took it as playing. "You cannot come home with me! Go!"_

 _All four of them tilted their heads to the side._

" _Perhaps you can take them to the Inuzuka clan."_

" _That is a good idea. I will."_

* * *

" _I'm afraid we can't take them."_

" _Why not?"_

" _They've all imprinted on you."_

" _You cannot be serious."_

" _I am. Even if you do leave them here with us, they'll only leave and follow you. You're their new mother – congratulations."_

 _She gave the Inuzuka a dirty look. "Do no congratulate me. This whole situation is just unfortunate for me."_

" _Don't be like that. Dogs are man's best friend."_

" _There are not dogs, Inuzuka-san. These are wolves."_

" _Meh…" he shrugged. "… all canine."_

 _Her brow twitched in annoyance. "Besides the fact that one is domesticated while the other is not..."_

" _We'd be more than happy to assist you with caring for them."_

" _I will take you up on that."_

* * *

 _Later that night…_

 _He knocked three times and waited for the door to open. The sounds of fumbling and tripping could be heard through the wood. When he heard something shatter, he knocked again with more urgency._

" _Jai?" he called through the door. "Are you alright?"_

" _Hold on!" came her muffled reply._

 _Her footsteps could be heard coming towards the door, followed by the clicking of her locks. The door cracked open as she peeked out from the side. The thirteen-year-old looked worn out as Kakashi took in her appearance._

" _Come in quickly," she opened the door just wide enough for Kakashi to enter._

 _He easily slid in, being mindful of the bags of food in his hand. He removed his shoes before he noticed the drastic change of her apartment._

 _Normally, it was always in pristine condition, but now it was just a huge disaster. Books were pulled from her shelves, some were open with missing pages and chew marks along the covers and spines. The rug beneath her kitchen table had wet spots in various places, and the cushions on the sofa littered the floor with stuffing and feathers all about the living area. But the biggest change was the smell and the four puppies that rushed to him._

" _No! Get back!" she tried to usher them away._

 _He lifted the bags of food up and out of their reach. "Wha- when did you decide to get dogs?"_

 _She sighed. "This was not planned…" she took the bag from him and stepped over and around the chaos that was her apartment._

 _Over dinner, she told Kakashi what had happened on her first mission outside of the village._

" _You've certainly had an interesting day." He picked up one of the pups. "They're pretty cute…"_

 _She gave him a dirty look. "Then you keep them."_

" _But, they like you more," he teased._

 _Her brow twitched._

" _On a more positive note, you said that the Hokage gave you another mission – that's good."_

 _It was a good thing. More missions meant that there was more trust._

" _And don't be so negative. The Inuzuka clan specializes in ninken. If you train and raise them right, they can be an asset rather than a nuisance. But you'll eventually have to find a new place - they do grow, and this place isn't big enough for all of them and you."_

…

She sat on what remained of her back porch. Kakashi was right. They became one of her greatest assets during her shinobi careers, and one of her most treasured. She buried her face into her knees and cried.

* * *

 _Three weeks later…_

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, ba-chan."

"Enough clothes?"

"There's enough to tie him over until we get to Kusagakure. He'll have everything he needs when we get there," Satoshi promised.

"What about snacks? I brought more just in case." She handed Takeru a large four-layered bento.

"It's only six hours and we just ate, ba-chan…"

"I know, but it is just in case. You can always share it with your escorts."

Satoshi and Jai came to an agreement on their joint custody of Takeru. He would spend the summer and spring with his father, and winter and fall with Jai. And with the winter season having ended, Satoshi wanted to start now.

"What did you put in his backpack? It looks so full…" Kakashi pointed out.

"Just the usual stuff – toiletries, clothes, extra kunai and shurikens, food pills, a flashlight, exploding tags, a blanket, first aid kit, some ointments and salves, a map, a water canteen-"

"He's just going to Kusagakure…"

"They may get attacked by bandits – or rogue shinobi."

Kakashi sighed and rubbed her head. "That's what the escort is for…"

"It is his first time traveling outside of the village."

"I'll be fine, ba-chan," he reassured.

"It's time for us to leave," Satoshi informed as all their things were loaded onto their carriage.

Jai bent down and started to straighten his shirt. "Remember to be respectful and mind your manners…" she moved onto his hair. "… try to make some friends. Listen to your instructors and stay out of trouble."

"I will, ba-chan. I'll write."

"Jai, they're waiting…" Kakashi reminded.

"Right- okay…" she picked off imaginary lint from his shirt, but stopped when Takeru grabbed her hands.

"I'll miss you," he said with a smile.

She felt like her heartbeat stuttered. Memories of raising him started to surface. His first words and first steps. The nights he would sneak into her room after having a nightmare. For the last six years, her world revolved around him. And now, here she was – standing at the village gates – seeing him off.

' _Where has the time gone?'_

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I love you," she whispered.

His small arms followed her lead. "I love you too." He reluctantly pulled away after a good minute. He brushed her tears before kissing her cheek.

She sniffed and managed to stop her tears. She gave him a smile before kissing his forehead. "Go on then…" She patted his back before standing up.

"Thank you again, Jai, for everything," Satoshi said with a bow.

"Safe travels."

"You're always welcome to visit."

"The same goes with you."

The Daimyō gave one final bow before following his son.

The door to their carriage closed and locked. Making sure everything was ready, the Konoha escort left through the gates first, then followed by the carriage, with the remaining escort following behind.

Jai and Kakashi stayed and watched them slowly shrink in the distance.

"I've been thinking…" Kakashi started.

"About what?"

"The house is awfully big for just one person to live in…"

"I suppose it is…"

"And we talked about it before, but then things happened and it got pushed aside…"

She looked up at him and waited for him to continue.

"I think it's about time that we finally move-in together. What do you think, my ningyō?"

"I would love that."

Kakashi smiled through his mask and rubbed her head. "Me too. Dango?"

Her sad eyes brightened up as a small smile graced her face. "Yes, please."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome but never necessary.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just my OCs.

* * *

The sheets shuffled as the toned figure shifted in the bed. His arm sleepily reached out to the other side of the bed, but only met a cooling empty space. He sat up and gazed around his bedroom.

The door to the adjoined bathroom was open with no sign of it being occupied. His mouth widened as he yawned and scratched the back of his head before getting out of his comfortable bed.

' _Not in the bathroom either…'_

He lazily made his way out of the bedroom.

' _Maybe the kitchen?'_

He paused by the doorframe of his bedroom door when he noticed the small, taped note.

 _Kakashi,_

 _Had to get out._

 _Breakfast is on the table._

 _Please, do not look for me; will be back by dinner time._

 _\- Jai_

He sighed. " _Had to get out"_ she says."

With her house being under construction, Kakashi insisted that she stay with him until it was completed. It took some convincing, but she agreed. The estimated time for completion was at one month, and with Takeru now in the Land of Earth with Satoshi, Kakashi did whatever he could to keep Jai from isolating herself.

Grief has only fully hit Jai twice in her current lifetime. She struggled to cope with it then, and still struggled to cope with it now.

"I guess I have been a bit… a more attentive than usual." Even more so when Jai told him that she was going to meet up with Gai to apologize for her actions a few days ago.

…

 _The running water from the kitchen faucet mixed with the light clinks of the dishes was quickly becoming a sound of comfort to Kakashi's ears._

" _Tsunade-sama told me that Gai and his team returned from their mission yesterday," Jai said as she added another plate to the accumulating stack of dishes that needed drying. "I left a message with her to give Gai as soon as he got back…"_

 _With the opened novel on the counter keeping most of Kakashi's attention, he just responded with a light hum of acknowledgment when he heard her voice as he slowly moved the dish towel across the plate's surface._

"… _meet me at the tea shop at 2:30. Do you mind finishing the dishes?"  
'And then she said, "It's so big…"' His eyes moved along as he silently read to himself._

" _Kakashi?"  
'… the creaking of the bed and their moans…'_

 _Jai turned off the faucet as she angled her body towards her husband. "Kakashi, did you hear what I said?"_

'… _and then he lifted-' A light tap on his arm drew his attention away from the captivating novel. "Er- yeah…" he blindly answered her question while giving her a reassuring smile._

 _Jai nodded as she made to untie and remove the apron from her body. "Okay. Would you like me to bring you back something?" she asked as she hung the apron on its hook before heading towards the door._

" _Uh…" he was confused. "… you're leaving…?"_

" _I told Gai 2:30. It is 2:15 right now." She slid on a pair of sandals._

" _Hmm? You're meeting up with Gai?"_

 _She gave him a look of slight agitation. "You were not listening, were you?"_

 _He nervously chuckled while scratching the side of his cheek with his index finger. "Sorry, sorry…"_

 _She breathed out an exasperated sigh and folded her arms across her chest. "I do not have the time to re-explain Kakashi; I will be late if I do. Please finish the dishes." She turned back and reached for the knob of the front door. "See you in a few-"  
"Why don't I join you?"_ _He suddenly blurted._

 _The thought of Gai alone with his precious wife made his body twitch. Memories from the Chunin Exams made his eye twitch._

" _You may if you really wish to…" her eyes looked at him with suspicion. Kakashi rarely voluntarily decided to hang around Gai. "… you still have all of those dishes to dry-"_

 _Before she could finish, all the remaining dirty dishes were suddenly neatly stacked and completely dry. "Done!" Kakashi declared as he opened the door._

 _She looked at him with mild suspicion._

' _Strange behavior…'_

 _With her time being short, she shrugged it off._

* * *

 _Gai's eye twitched in agitation as he kept staring at his rival._

' _Why?! Why is Kakashi here as well?!'_

 _His eternal rival sat across from him, aloof to his agitation as he read his novel._

 _When Konoha's Green Beast received word from Tsunade that Jai had wanted to meet with him, his heart was filled with so much joy and excitement._

…

" _THIS IS THE MOMENT THAT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!" he shouted._

 _Shizune and Tsunade jumped at his sudden outburst, causing the Hokage to knock over her cup of tea. "Why are you yelling?!"_

" _U-Uh… what exactly do you mean, Gai-san?" Shizune asked as she tried to calm down Tonton._

" _I must go and make myself presentable!" he bowed deeply before rushing out the office with a cloud of dust trailing after him._

* * *

 _He was the first to arrive at the small dango shop. Making sure his teeth were brushed and gleaming, and that his hair was perfect. A bouquet of flowers in hands, he found the most secluded table in the shop and claimed it._

' _What should I do?! What do I say to her?!'_

 _He imagined her lovely face: the way the light made her eyes shine, her smooth-looking porcelain skin, and – his favorite feature – her naturally red lips._

 _He saw her walk through the door and quickly lowered his head._

' _OKAY! THIS IS IT!'_

 _He heard footsteps approaching the table. His heart pounded in his chest. Taking in deep huffs of breath through his nostrils, he clenched his eyes as he tried to figure out what to say._

' _I'll say, "Jai! Let us not waste another moment! Take my heart and love during our prime time of youth!"'_

" _Gai-san…"_

 _He suddenly rose from his seat and held out the bouquet of flowers. "Before either of us say anything, please…!" he held out of the bouquet. "… accept these as a token of my affections!"_

 _The silence that permeated the air only added to his anxiety. But it was quickly alleviated when the wrapping of the bouquet rustled and the whole thing was gently pulled from his hands._

" _Well…" came a voice that wasn't Jai's. "… if you insist, Gai-kun."_

 _His head shot up and his eyes were wide and bulging in disbelief. "K-K-Kakashi?!"_

" _Thanks for the flowers!" Kakashi gave him a smile._

" _Red roses…" came the voice Gai was originally anticipating. "… I was not aware of how deep the bond is between you two."_

" _I wasn't aware that you would be joining us, my rival Kakashi. Just why are you here?" Gai sneered in annoyance._

" _Now, what kind of husb-"  
"Gai-san!"_

 _The three of them looked to the entrance and saw Shizune approaching._

" _What is it?"_

" _Tsunade-sama needs your mission report."_

" _Oh! He searched his pockets and the pockets of his flak jacket. "I… I left it at home…"_

 _The Hokage's assistant huffed._

" _We can always reschedule, Gai-san," Jai offered. "it seems urgent."_

 _Gai grit his teeth. "Y-Yeah… I'm sorry, Jai. Another time." His fists clenched by his sides as he and Shizune left._

' _Hopefully next time, Kakashi won't be around!'_

…

Kakashi sighed. "I've been more than _"a bit"_ attentive these past few days…"

He couldn't help himself. Despite overcoming the many hardships in her life, he still saw the same fragile doll from his childhood.

The urge to ignore her note and follow her was strong, but he pushed it aside and respected her request. Making his way to the dining area of his apartment, he grabbed a glass and filled it with water before sitting down at the table. Removing the thin plastic covering the plate, he quietly ate his eggs and toast while wondering where and what his wife was and currently doing.

* * *

The thick bristles moved across the stone surface one final time before being dipped into the bucket of murky water.

' _Done…'_

Picking up the handle, the bucket was carried away from the area to be dumped out.

The now empty bucket dangled in her right hand as she walked back towards Hitomi's headstone. Kneeling to the ground, she grabbed the bouquet of flowers and began to arrange them in the built-in vase.

It's been two weeks since Takeru left for the Land of Earth, and the feeling of emptiness wasted no time in trying to invade her mind. But before it could settle in, Kakashi did what he could to keep it at bay by keeping her occupied and distracted.

There were many lunches had at her favorite dango shop, to the point where she was getting tired of eating dango. There were days where they sparred, and then there were days when they just lounged. He even took her to see a movie. There was never a moment alone; he never left her alone.

In the beginning, it was nice and welcomes. But the constant attention soon turned into suffocation. The constant check-ins and coddling to the questions of constant reassurance.

" _Everything okay?"  
"How are you feeling today?"  
"Are you alright?"  
"What's on your mind?"_

She knew he meant well, and everything he did was working. But her tolerance had reached its limit. Now, all she wanted was some solitude; just a day to herself.

Before coming to the cemetery, she went to her house to tend to the garden. She was thankful that despite the blast from the explosives, only a few of the plants were affected by it. She clipped a small handful of flowers before leaving to visit Hitomi.

Satisfied with the flowers' arrangement, Jai sat on the heels of her feet and pulled out a thick envelope from her basket. Tearing the paper, she pulled out a long thin envelope and a stack of photos that were wrapped with a rubber band. Opening the thinner envelope, she pulled out the letter and began to read.

 _Dear Ba-chan,_

 _How are you? I'm doing good! Otousan says "hi". Because of the damage to the palace in the capital, we're currently in Kusagakure. It's so cool here! When we were traveling, there were giant mushrooms growing on the bark of these huge trees! They're bigger than the ones in Konoha! I took pictures with okaasan's camera._

 _I won't be attending the Academy until after we return to the capital, but otousan didn't waste any time in finding private tutors. I met some of the children of his council members. There's Achika, Kaoru, and Hikaru. They thought I was the coolest because I can walk on water!_

 _We're only going to be in Kusagakure for a few more weeks. Despite how busy he is, otousan always makes sure to spend time with me. It was weird at first, but we have a lot in common. We both hate leeks, our favorite fruit is apples, and we both have the same eye color! Everyone says that I take after him when it comes to our looks, but he said that I have okaasan's smile._

 _And I saved the best news for last. Otousan got met a puppy! Her name is Miwa! There's a picture of her in the stack. She's so cool, and she follows me everywhere I go! Just like the wolves did. I miss them just as much as I miss you._

 _I'm having a good time here, but it would be better if you were here too. There are a lot of servants here. It's kind of annoying. I can't go anywhere by myself! Maybe you can talk to otousan about that? He says it's for my protection, but back in Konoha, I was able to walk around anywhere without needing an escort._

 _Hopefully, you'll be able to come visit! I love you and miss you!_

 _\- Takeru_

A small sad smile formed on her lips as she finished reading the letter. She removed the rubber band from around the stack of photos and started to flip through them. She saw the mushrooms he mentioned in the letter and pictures of the estate grounds and the many luxurious rooms it offered. There was one with Takeru and three other kids around his age; all of them smiling big goofy smiles. And the final one was of Takeru holding a puppy with gold colored fur.

She was glad that he was adapting well to all the changes, but the tears sliding down her cheek said otherwise. She slowly brought up her hands to wipe it away. She was glad but jealous at the same time/

Soon after the first tear fell, more followed. Unintentionally crumping the letter, she sobbed as the emptiness finally settled in.

She wasn't his biologically, but she imagined that this must be how a parent feels whenever a child leaves them.

* * *

The rumbling of her stomach could no longer be ignored. Uncrossing her legs, she gathered her things before standing. Giving the headstone one final glance, she left with an unspoken promise to return the next day.

The sun was at its highest point in the sun and its rays were strong. The summer season was now upon the village.

Aimlessly walking, she collided into a body that broke her free from her thoughts.

"Oh! Jai-nee-chan!"

There was only one person who called her that. Angling her head slightly downward, bright blue eyes met her solemn purple ones.

"Naruto…"

He gave her a big grin. "You look much better! I'm about to get some ramen, want to join me?"

The last thing she wanted was to be anywhere near him. "Uh- no. I am a mess…" she indicated to herself. Covered in a thin layer of sweat with some patches of dirt and grime on her hands. "I am also not hungry-"

Right then her stomach released a loud growl, causing her eyes to widen in embarrassment.

He laughed. "Your stomach just gave you away! C'mon, let's go have Ichiraku!" his left hand wrapped around her wrist and gently lead her towards the small ramen shop. "I have two coupons, but I don't mind letting you use the other one!"

"You are not scared…? Or angry?"

"Hmm? Scared and angry? Why would I be?"

"Back in the Land of Earth… when I… lost control…"

"Oh, that…" he mumbled as he let go of her wrist. "… Kakashi-sensei told me what happened." He awkwardly scratched the back of his head as he chose his next words carefully. "And to be honest, I can't blame you for doing something that I would have personally done if I was in your same situation." He thought back to all the times when the Kyuubi's chakra consumed him.

Jai was completely caught off guard by his response. "Thank you…" she said as she deeply bowed. "I am so sorry for what I did."

"Uh- it's okay, Jai-nee-chan!" he nervously looked around. "Th-there's no need for all of that! Please, stand up."

"Please, allow me to treat you to lunch. It is the least I can do after everything I did."

Naruto's blue eyes brightened. "Really?! Okay!" He grabbed Jai's wrist and lead the way to the small shop.

They arrived in less than two minutes with Naruto's eagerness being the reason for the instant rush.

"Welcome!" Teuchi greeted.

"Hey!"  
"Hello, Teuchi-san."

The two of them sat side-by-side. "I will be treating Naruto today," Jai informed. "Whatever he wants, however much he wants."

"You really mean it, Jai-nee-chan?!"  
"Are you sure…?"

She nodded.

"Yosh! Then, I'll have a large Miso Chiashu Pork ramen with extra pork!"

"Hai, one large Miso Chiashu ramen. And for you, Jai-san?"

"I will have the same, but a regular sized bowl."

"Hai! Coming right up!"

"I can't wait!" Naruto bounced in his stool. He turned to Jai to make conversation but hesitated when he saw the distant look on her face. "Ne, Jai-nee-chan…"

"Yes?"

"Why did they take you?"

"That is a long story, Naruto."

"I don't mind. I don't have anywhere I need to be."

"Naruto, don't stick your nose into other people's business," Teuchi scolded from over his shoulder.

"No, it is fine, Teuchi-san."

The owner placed their bowls of ramen down onto the bar. "Here you go!"

"Thank you!" Naruto grabbed a pair of chopsticks and split them. "Itadakimasu!"

"Thank you, Teuchi-san." Jai followed Naruto's actions and split her own pair.

For now, the conversation came to a halt as the two slurped their noodles.

"How is it?"

"It's awesome!"  
"Delicious as always."

Teuchi nodded in approval as he busied himself.

Naruto swallowed one more bite before resuming the conversation. "So… what happened?"

"Well..." she set her utensils down. "… it started about seven years ago…"

* * *

Six large bowls later, Naruto decided that he had had enough ramen. Letting out a sigh of contentment, he rubbed his protruding belly. "Thanks again for treating, Jai-nee-chan!"

'You are welcome."

The sun was starting to set by the time Naruto was finished. Jai looked over her shoulder to the darkening sky.

' _I told Kakashi I would be back by dinner…'_

"Ne, Jai-nee-chan…"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said that Takeru left with his father, right? If you went with them, then Takeru would have both you and his otousan by his side."

"As much as I would like to – as they say – have my cake and eat it, I cannot." There was guilt hidden in her words. She loved Takeru – loved him with the same fierceness any mother had for their child. But the truth was that no matter how much and how great her love and devotion for Takeru was, her love and devotion to Kakashi would always be greater. Always. And that was the ugly truth.

"But… Takeru needs you too. And I'm sure Tsunade-no-baa-chan would have been alright with your decision."

A sad smile graced her lips. She thought back to the morning's events and pulled out the photo of Takeru with the other kids. "If only it were that simple…"

"Hmm?"

"Takeru is precious to me, but…" her hand had found the dangling rings that rested against her sternum and gripped them through the fabric of her shirt. "… there is someone who means more to me than Takeru…" she admitted. "… which is why I cannot leave."

"I see…"

"This is another one of life's many sacrifices."

"Yeah… I guess…"

"I am sorry, Naruto…" she said as she stood. "… but I have to leave now since it is getting rather late." She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her wallet. "Thank you, again. Perhaps we can do this again sometime – my treat."

"Really?!"

"Anytime."

Tears of joy fell down his face as he rushed to wrap his arms around her slender waist. "Has anyone told you how wonderful you are, Jai-nee-chan?!"

Her footing faltered as Naruto tightly embraced her. "It is the least I can do…" she awkwardly patted his head.

He gave her a big cheeky smile after releasing her.

"Get home safely. Good night, Teuchi-san."

As she exited the small stand, she stopped when her husband walked by. "Kakashi…"

"So, this is where you've been, my ningyō…" he lowered the novel from his face.

' _He must have come looking for me…'_

She did tell him that she would be back by dinner, and it was now obviously past that time. "Sorry. I got caught up with Naruto and lost track of time."

Kakashi snapped the novel shut before storing it back into his pouch. "No need to apologize. I was just on my way home."

"Me too."

"Well then," he offered her his left gloved hand. "how about we walk home together?" a warm smile could be made out beneath his mask.

Whatever melancholy mood she was in was quickly going away. She placed her right hand in his. "Yes."

Their fingers interlocked as they slowly made their way back home; their quiet pathway illuminated by the light of the moon and the many street lights and night lights of the village.

"So, what did you do today?"

"Well, I visited Hitomi after I made breakfast…"

"Oh?"

"But before that, I stopped by my house to get some flowers…"

"What were today's flowers?"

"A mixture. I cleaned her headstone…"

Kakashi tugged on her hand as she continued telling him about her day. Pulling her closer towards his side so that he could drape his arm over her shoulder. "I look forward to seeing these pictures when we get home."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Reviews are always welcome but never necessary.


	24. Gotta See! Gotta Know!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just my OCs.

* * *

The light chirping and gentle breeze woke him from his slumber, but the feeling of her fingers lightly running up and down his bare back made him want to go back to sleep. He lazily opened his right eye and slowly looked around his wife's bedroom; his  
/pupils constricting as they adjusted to the change in light.

The large bay window was open, but the thick curtains did their job by keeping most of the morning light out of his eyes. The soft, puffy duvet was wrapped around his waist as he lightly stretched and flexed his body. Letting out a soft sigh, he tightened  
/his arms that were wrapped around her waist before inhaling her scent.

' _Peaches…'_

He nuzzled his face into her side as he readjusted his head back into a comfortable position. Tilting his head back, he saw that she was sitting up with a pillow between her back and the headboard of the bed.

"Ohayō," she greeted softly. Her legs were bent at the knees as her thighs propped up her book. She flipped a page with her right hand while her left continued to lightly graze across the bare skin of his back.

Indeed, it was a good morning. After returning from his mission, he came straight here and ended up falling asleep in her bed. Begrudgingly, he untangled himself from her and set up. "Ohayō…" he murmured before yawning.

Finding a stopping point, she closed her book and placed it on her bedside table. "Your chakra is still low." Raising two fingers, a blue glow emitted from them as she brought them to gently rest on his forehead.

His eyes closed and his body relaxed as he felt his inner pathways becoming replenished by her warm chakra.

Her fingers only lingered for another moment before she pulled them back. "Fully restored."

Opening his two-toned eyes, he took in her appearance; a pink camisole covered the upper half of her body and light blue shorts covered her lower half. He grabbed her retreating hand and pulled; forcing her towards himself. Their lips locked as he moved  
/their bodies to lay flat on the bed. "Thank you…" he breathed against her lips. "… let me show you how thankful I am for taking such good care of me."

Her arms wound around his neck as her fingers tangled themselves into his silver locks. "There is no need to thank me…"

He kept his lips busy by kissing down her neck. "I… disagree…" he said between nipping and sucking the soft and sensitive flesh.

A soft moan came from her as his hands roamed all over her. He wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted them back into a sitting position. With his back against the headboard, she was now the one on top. Her lips quickly reconnected with his while  
/her hips ground against his. He moaned but was muffled. He lifted her to remove her shorts and undergarment in one swift tug as her own hands disappeared beneath his pants, past the fabric that was his own underwear; stroking and caressing. All too  
/son, Jai broke their heated kiss and braced her hands against his broad chest.

"What's wrong?" he looked alarmed. "Is it because of the misc-?"

"No." She shook her head and gently kissed him. "Takeru…" she whispered.

He was about to question her again but stopped himself when he heard footsteps approaching the bedroom door. Shortly after, a light knock followed.

"Ba-chan, I'm up."

"I will be downstairs in a moment, Takeru."

"Okay." His footsteps began to retreat down the hall and descend the stairs.

Kakashi sighed in defeat. She gave him a small apologetic smile. "To be continued…" she pecked his lips and grabbed her discarded clothing.

Before her feet touched the floor, Kakashi pulled her in for one last deep kiss. "I'll make sure that it will."

Jai grabbed her satin robe after redressing. "Breakfast will be ready in about ten minutes."

Kakashi nodded as he watched her walk out the bedroom. Closing the door behind her, Kakashi was now alone. He fell back to the mattress as he huffed out his frustration. "Well, it started out as a good morning…" he muttered to himself while staring blankly  
/at the ceiling.

* * *

After walking and dropping Takeru off at the Academy, Jai met up with Kakashi at training field three. "Will you be coming over for dinner tonight?" she asked.

After a long sparring session, the two of them were now looking for a place to have lunch.

His favored novel in hand, Kakashi replied with a "mmhmm" as he kept reading. Looking at her from the corner of his eye, his voice lowered. "I intend to finish what I started this morning," he added in a lustful tone.

She blushed and sharply turned her head away to try and hide it. Kakashi laughed as he rubbed the top of her head.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

The couple stopped and averted their attention to the one who called out. Team 7 quickly ran up to them with excitement and a hint of determination.

"Hmm? What are you three up to? We don't have any missions today."

"We know," Sakura said. "we wanted to treat you to lunch, sensei!"

"You want to treat me?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Naruto exclaimed. "Were you two on a date?" the blonde asked in a teasing tone.

A look of suspicions crossed Sakura's face.

' _A date?'_

She eyed the two adults.

' _Hmm… both are standing apart from each other… no hand-holding or looks of romantic interest between them… and Kakashi-sensei is totally engrossed in his novel…'_

Both adults remained unfazed by Naruto's question. "No," Kakashi casually responded while flipping the page.

' _Oh yeah… they're definitely just friends.'_

Sakura concluded.

' _No woman would put up with a man who gives a dirty novel more attention than her!'_

"So? How about it?" the Uchiha urged while trying not to give anything away.

Kakashi closed his book and eyed his team with suspicion. "This is a surprise…" he mumbled. "Okay…" he finally agreed. "… but you'll have to treat Jai too."

"Uh- no. That is not necessary-"

"Okay!"

All three Genin unanimously agreed.

"Success…" Kakashi whispered as his fingers extended into a peace sign to show his wife his victory.

She shook her head and gave him a disapproving look.

 _Ichiraku_

Teuchi placed two bowls of ramen down; one in front of Kakashi, the other Jai. "Here you go! Thanks for waiting!"

With his arms folded across his chest, Kakashi continued to eye his students with suspicion. "But this is rare…"

"Just accept the fact that they are trying to show their appreciation." She looked over to his Genin. "Are you all not eating?"

Sakura nervously smiled. "N-No! We already ate!"

"Even you, Naruto?"

"N-No! I- uh- already ate some ramen at home!"

Jai joined Kakashi on the bandwagon of suspicion.

Beads of sweat began to form from the pores of Team 7's skin.

"All three of you treating me… snow might fall!" Kakashi raised his arms and braced himself for ice to fall from the ceiling. When nothing happened, he slowly lowered them back down to the bar. "If it's not that…" he raised a hand in preparation of his  
/ramen exploding. But his second wave of caution proved pointless when the bowl and its content remained intact. "Or if it's not that…" he prepared for an imaginary assault. "Are you guys up to something or not?"

"Wh-Wh-What are you saying?!" Naruto stuttered while nervously laughing.

"K-Kakashi-sensei, we're celebrating your release from the hospital! N-Now, you and Jai-san, p-p-please eat, eat!" Sakura urged.

"All right… then I'll eat without hesitation." He and Jai grabbed a pair of wooden chopsticks. All the while, three pairs of eyes stayed glued to Kakashi's every move. They anxiously waited for their sensei to lower his mask; eyes widening as they watched  
/him lift a hand up to his mask.

' _This is it!'_

Kakashi's fingers curled beneath the fabric.

' _We're finally going to see it!'_

Time seemed to slow down as their intense stares followed Kakashi's fingers slowly pulling the fabric down along the bridge of his nose.

' _Kakashi-sensei's face!'_

It was about to pass over the tip; the moment couldn't have been anymore tense.

"Sasuke-kun! Fancy seeing you here!"

"Yo!"

Much to Team 7's surprise, the members of Team 10 suddenly appeared; blocking Team 7's view of their sensei.

Naruto and Sakura cried out in anguish. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Team 10's sudden intrusion quickly started a scuffle that took place within the tiny ramen shop.

"Get away, Ino-pig!"

"Wha-?! Don't call me 'Ino-pig'!"

"Awe, man! I can't see at all!"

"I'm finished!" came Kakashi's cheer of delight. "That was good," he commented with his hands pressed together. Meanwhile, Jai continued to eat at a leisure pace.

The scuffled between the members of Team 7 and 10 came to a sudden halt.

"So fast!" Team 7 said simultaneously.

Kakashi looked to his Genin. "Huh? Something wrong?"

She and Ino were in an awkward situation, but Sakura laughed it off. "N-nothing's wrong," she promised as she tried to brush off her disappointment.

Naruto saw how Teuchi and Ayame looked at their sensei. "Hey!"

Sasuke and Sakura followed their teammate's gaze and quickly saw what Naruto was seeing: a blushing Teuchi and an enamored Ayame with hearts in her eyes were looking right at Kakashi.

"Hmm?" Kakashi tilted his head in confusion.

' _Wow! I'm really curious!'_

* * *

Kakashi fell back into Jai's large bed and sighed.

"Tired?" she asked while drying her hair with a towel from her lounged position on her cushioned bench.

Kakashi turned to his side to face her. "My team has been acting strange these last few days: they treated me to lunch, keep turning up wherever I go… they're constantly following me."

"Perhaps it is the lack of missions?"

"What do you mean?"

"Since they have not had any missions, they most likely are doing this as an outlet for their excess energy."

"… that is plausible… I guess I could have more training sessions…"

She walked to the conjoined bathroom to hang her towel to dry. "More training is always beneficial." She reentered her bedroom to grab a book from the shelf.

Kakashi grabbed her hand as she passed by the bed and pulled. When her back met the plush mattress, Kakashi moved to straddle her. Her dark locks billowed out onto the bed's surface and her hands laid out by her ear. Hovering over his wife, Kakashi gently  
/brought his right hand down to begin caressing and trailing the curves and dips of her smooth face.

His middle finger followed the bridge of her nose and slowly rounded the tip of her nose, then down to her septum. As he neared her lips, he slowed his movements. "More training sessions means that I'll be too tired to come see you." He finally traced  
/her full lips.

"I can always come to you," she offered while pulling down his mask. The fabric fell into a bundle around his neck while Jai's thumb brushed his lips.

A sly grin formed as he lowered himself and brushed his lips against hers. "There is that option too…"

"You cannot keep me up too late. I have to be up early."

"I won't guarantee anything…" he said against her lips before locking them with his own in a deep and heated kiss. His arm reached out to hit the bedside lamp's switch.

* * *

"Off we go!" Naruto bellowed out in excitement.

Team 7 had met up by the village gates as they readied to depart for their next mission.

' _Today's mission is to help at a farm…'_

' _This mission itself is not a big deal.'_

' _We're definitely going to look at it…'_

All three Genin looked at their sensei, who was looking up at the sky.

' _Kakashi-sensei's real face!'_

The three Genin had looks of determination.

"What's the matter? You guys seem to have lots of energy today." Kakashi pointed out.

"I'm ready to go!"

"I have lots of energy!"

Sakura and Naruto cheered at the same time. Sasuke had his usual cocky grin and just gave a simple 'hmph'.

Kakashi smiled. "Oh, that's excellent!"

As Team 7 set off towards the farm that needed their assistant, three figures lurked in the shadows of the trees; watching and plotting.

* * *

Team 7 finally arrived at a small inn with a hot spring. Outside the establishment, the manager was there to greet them with her small staff.

"Welcome, welcome! We've been awaiting your arrival!" the small woman with round glasses excitedly enthused. "Lee-san has made it very clear that we are to treat you as our VIPs. If you all will follow my staff."

"Huh? Lee-san?" Sakura looked to Kakashi. "Does she mean, Jai-san?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah." He followed his students into the inn.

"Why would Jai-san make our reservations?" she continued to ponder aloud.

"Because I own the inn." Jai's melodic voice came from behind them.

The three Genin jumped in surprise and quickly turned around.

"You do?!" Naruto and Sakura were speechless.

"Kakashi mentioned to me about your mission, so I arranged for you all to stay here until your mission is completed."

Kakashi scratched the back of his neck. "There was really no need. It's only for a day at most-"

"Wow! Really?! You're the best, Jai-nee-chan!"

"Thank you so much!" Sakura thanked with a bow.

"You are all welcome."

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"There are matters that need my personal tending," she vaguely responded. "You all must be hungry from traveling."

"Yeah, yeah!" Naruto nodded vigorously.

"I have arranged a lunch for you all…"

A man in a suit and tie approached Jai from behind and gently tapped on her shoulder. "Lee-sama, I am sorry to interrupt, but we're ready."

"I will be right there." She turned back to Team 7. "You will have to excuse me. Fuu-san will show you to the dining area. Enjoy your stay, everyone."

Kakashi lifted a hand to her retreating form.

"See you later!" Naruto said with a wave.

The manager of the inn reappeared from an entryway behind the front desk of the inn. Clearing her throat, she beckoned Team 7. "If you will follow me."

"Lead the way," Kakashi said.

"How cool is this? Jai-nee-chan owns this place!"

"This is really nice of her to arrange all of this," Sakura chimed in. "How does she manage to run this place and still be a full-time shinobi while running the hospital?"

Having pulled out his novel at some point, he answered her question while keeping his attention on his book. "She has help. She hired a whole team of trustworthy people to oversee her chain of inns and resorts. Only when something really serious or important  
/comes around is when Jai really gets involved."

"Chain?! You mean she owns more than one?!"

"Jai is the chairman… woman… of the Minami Corporation."

His Genin's eyes bulged as their jaws dropped.

That means…" Sasuke gasped out as his eyes widened. "She's worth billions!"

"She is?!" Naruto asked.

"The Minami Corporation owns most–if not all – of the hot springs in the Land of Fire, moron."

The blonde grit his teeth in annoyance. "I'm not a moron! You're the moron!"

His raven-haired teammate crossed his arms and turned his head. "Losers always bark the loudest."

Sasuke's smug attitude was the fuel added to Naruto's growing rage. "What?! I'll totally kick your ass-!"

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Kakashi scolded. He lowered his novel and gave his students a stern look. "Jai may have given us special treatment, but that doesn't give us permission to be disruptive. There are other guests staying here besides us."

The two boys grumbled to themselves and turned away from each other with their arms crossed across their chests.

"Wait, does that mean even the bath houses and inns in Konoha are hers as well, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi's stern look returned to being passive. "Well, not all of them. There are some that the company partners with." He turned another page.

"Partners?"

"For example, the Minami Corporation owns the land that the hot springs are on, but they allow independent parties to build their resorts and inns around their property for a fee."

"I guess it pays to have friends in high places…"

Kakashi shrugged. "It certainly can have its perks."

"B-But! Her last name is Lee! How did she manage to become the head of the Minami Corporation?" Sakura questioned further. "Did she marry into it?"

"Her best friend was the heiress."

"Was…?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow.

"She died, but before her death, she willed everything to her son. He will become the head of the company when he gets older, but until then, she left Jai in charge of all her assets."

"So, where is the heiress's son now?" Sasuke asked with interest.

"Back in Konoha. I'm sure you've seen him around with Jai."

Naruto pondered. "Hmm… wait, you mean her nephew?"

"That would be him."

Naruto quickly turned hostile again. "Wait a minute!" he pointed an accusing finger at his sensei. "You made us treat her to ramen when she could have treated us instead?!"

"You could have declined," Kakashi pointed out. "Besides, I think this makes up for it."

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura trod carefully. "… how long have you known Jai-san?"

Their sensei 'hmm-ed' aloud before responding with, "A long time…"

All three Genin looked at him in annoyance.

' _How typically vague of him…'_

Fuu opened one of the sliding doors to reveal a dining room with the table already set and covered with many delicacies. "When you're finished, I'll show you to your rooms."

Kakashi thanked her as she left them.

The Genin's eyes lit up at the many dishes of food; their cries of excitement couldn't be contained.

"Incredible!"

"Looks delicious!"

Naruto's eyes looked from left to right as he planned on what to eat first. "Jai-nee-chan really meant VIP!"

"How extravagant!"

The four of them quickly sat down.

"Please take your time!" Fuu said before sliding the door close to give them privacy.

The manager reached up to her face and pulled once the door was closed. The mask came off with ease to reveal a sinister smile. The leader of the Moya Triad snickered.

' _My tasteless and odorless medicine should do the trick!'_

"Fuu-san?" Jai called. "Fuu-san?"

The leader quickly put the mask of the manager back on and elevated his voice. "Er- uh- yes?"

Jai rounded the corner as she spotted her manager with two other men. "There you are, oh- are these men staying here as well?"

The three Moya brothers' faces flushed when they saw Jai.

' _So… she's so beautiful!'_

Her dark hair was twisted into a perfect chignon style that went well with her business styled clothing. "Fuu-san, are you ill?"

"Uh- n-no!"

"Your nose is bleeding…" she pulled out a handkerchief from the inner side pocket of her black blazer. The medic side of her came out as she wiped the blood. "And you are sweating heavily." She brought her hand up to feel her manager's forehead.

Almost falling into her hand, Aniki quickly recovered. "Er- it's alright!" he restrained himself. "I'm sure it's just the heat!"

"If that is the reason, then I insist that you rest. I can have someone else cover for you."

"No!" Aniki yelled. "Um- I mean, that won't be necessary. And uh- these two men are indeed guests."

"I see…" she looked at them with mild suspicion. "… I hope you enjoy your stay here, gentlemen."

The other two could only nod as they remained awestruck by her presence.

"And how are my other guests doing-?" the sound of plates clattering and falling followed by cries and yelling drew everyone's attention.

Jai moved to slide open the door. The dished of food were now in a big pile on the floor and the Genin surrounded their sensei with an anger that could kill.

"What happened?"

Kakashi looked at his wife's unamused face while nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "I unintentionally-"

"What do you mean _"unintentionally"_?!" his pissed off Genin yelled.

Jai sighed. "No need to be upset. I will have more food made."

Happy tears fell from Naruto's eyes. "Jai-nee-chan! You really are the best!"

The Moya Triad quickly walked away as their plan for Kakashi's demise was a failure.

* * *

 _Later that night…_

"Fuu-san," Jai approached her manager. "are you feeling better?"

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier today… when you were showing my guests to the dining area, your nose was bleeding…"

The older woman had a clueless look on her face.

"… there were two other guests by you… I believe you were showing them to their room…"

The manager tilted her head and still had a clueless look. "Perhaps you are mistaking me for someone else, Lee-sama?"

' _Strange...'_

Jai played it off. "Apologies, Fuu-san. I seem to be mixing my hospital work with the inn."

"Understandable, Lee-san. You have a lot on your plate."

"Uh, excuse me?" a male guest approached the front desk.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Fuu asked.

"I was about to get into the hot spring, but noticed a dead frog near the edge of the pool."

"Oh my, thank you for letting us know. We'll take care of it right away. I am sorry for the inconvenience. I'll send Mori to dispose of it."

"I can do it," Jai offered.

"Are you sure?"

"I am available and capable. No need to trouble someone else who is most likely busy doing other things.I do not want to inconvenience our guest any further."

"Yes, ma'am."

Jai walked to the male side of the hot spring and hung up the 'temporarily closed' sign on the door. She easily located the deceased frog.

' _Strange…'_

She pulled on a pair of disposable gloves and picked up the dead amphibian. The obvious dart in the frog's face wasn't deep enough to have killed it. Pulling it out, she analyzed it and noticed a resin on her gloves.

' _A toxin?'_

Her eyes narrowed.

' _First Fuu-san… and now this dead frog…'_

She concluded that someone was here who didn't belong and was causing trouble. The only thing she didn't know was who their intended target was.

Heading back to the main building of the inn, she properly disposed of the frog and removed the sign from the door.

"Fuu-san."

"Hai?"

"Do you know who was in the hot spring last?"

The older woman placed a finger under her chin. "Haruka said that your guests were in there about twenty minutes ago."

"Was there anyone else?"

Her manager shook her head. "No, ma'am, not that I know of."

"I see…"

* * *

 _Next day…_

Her business here came to an end as she gathered her things from her office.

A knock came from the opened door. "Excuse me, Lee-sama."

"Yes, Mori?"

"When I came in this morning, I saw a small group of raccoons by the dumpster. I went to chase them off, but noticed that they were already dead."

"Dead?"

"Hai, there were three large garbage bags that were torn into."

Her ears perked when she heard the details.

' _That is how many we used to clean up the massive waste of food Kakashi caused.'_

Jai grabbed her bag as she directed Mori to follow. "Mori, please wake up my guest. He is in room 302. I am going to go inspect the area around the dumpster."

"Hai."

"Oh! Wait a minute, Mori-kun, Lee-sama!" Haruka called out.

"What is it?"

"Your guests checked out already," she informed.

"How long ago?"

"About fifteen minutes ago."

Jai sucked her teeth as she hurried to the main entrance. "Thank you. Tell Fuu-san that I am leaving and that I will see her in three months. Mori, please have arrangements made for the proper disposal of the raccoons."

"Hai," the two employees said with a bow.

Jai exited the inn and quickly made her way towards the farm.

' _I am confident that Kakashi will be fine…'_

But she would rather be safe than sorry. Still dressed in her business attire from the early meeting, she moved across the tree branches; her heels clicking as she hurried after them with a kunai drawn from her hidden leg holster.

* * *

Charging onto the property, Jai came to a halt when she saw that Kakashi has already defeated the enemy and had all three of them tied together and hanging from the banister of the barn.

"Oh! Jai-san!"

The dark haired kunoichi saw that the three Genin were changing out of clothes that were too big for them.

"Hmm? What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked as he finally noticed her presence.

"I… was coming to warn you…" she looked at the dangling men. "… about them, but I see that there was no reason to." She slipped the kunai back into her leg holster.

"How did you know about them?" Sasuke asked.

"Certain events took place last night that led my suspicions to them."

"They'd been following us since we left Konoha. I'm not really sure why, but it's all taken care of now," Kakashi said with a smile.

"Right… did they say what they wanted?"

"Hmm… something about revenge for what I did to them a long time ago…"

"I see… well, I will take my leave then."

"If you want, you can help us finish up with repairing the farm. We'll get done sooner, and we can all travel back to Konoha together."

Jai shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

The sun was setting as they got ready to head back to Konoha.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto demanded his sensei's attention.

"Yeah?" he peered over his novel.

"What is behind that mask?"

"What? You wanted to see what's behind this mask?"

"Yeah!"

"Then you should have said that from the beginning."

Realization clicked in Jai's brain. "… that explains why they have been so strange… I wondered when they would ask about it…"

With her hands behind her back, Sakura looked up at Kakashi. "Well, can you show us?"

"I don't mind."

The three Genin suddenly crowded around their sensei; causing Jai to take a large step to the side. The three students stared intently and anxiously, waiting for Kakashi to pull down his mask.

"Alright, behind this mask…"

"Behind that mask…"

Jai watched as the Genin inched in closer.

Kakashi pulled down his mask. "There happens to be another mask!" he cheerfully announced.

His students' spirits were crushed as they all dropped their jaws open in disbelief.

"What in the world is that?!" Naruto cried while Kakashi laughed.

Not understanding why Team 7 were in such a suspension of disbelief, Jai tilted her head to the side. "were they expecting something else?"

Kakashi rubbed the top of her head as he led the way back to Konoha. Pulling out his favored novel, he flipped it open to where he last left off. "I'll tell you later, my ningyō."

"Very well."

Team 7 followed the two adults with haggard and defeated steps as they made their way back home. The sound of a lone crow's caw seemed to only add more negativity and embarrassment to the Genin's wasted efforts.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome but never necessary.


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just my OCs.

* * *

 _Pre-Team 7_

"Who is she…?"

"I don't know…"

"I heard the teachers talking about her…"

"What did they say?"

"No one knows anything about her…"

"… heard she killed her father…"

"No way!"

"That can't be true!"

It was Jai's first day of Kunoichi classes and she knew immediately she would not be a fan of it. Being a late enroller, she sat in the front empty row by the window.

"I heard she tried to kill Kakashi…"

"What?! I don't believe you…!"

"I hear sensei talking with Ryo-sensei…"

"… Kakashi could never lose to her! She looks so scrawny!"

The door to the classroom slid open as their sensei walked in. "Good morning," she greeted.

"Good morning, Haruna-sensei."

"I'm sure you've all noticed that we have a new student here. Can you come up here and introduce yourself?"

Reluctantly, Jai got up from her seat and walked towards her new sensei – who was standing in the center of the classroom. "… my name is Lee Jai…" she murmured. Her back was erect as her arms and legs were straight and stiff.

"What was that?"  
"We can't hear you in the back!"

"My name is Lee Jai," she repeated and projected.

Her classmates murmured amongst themselves as they passed her name along to those who still had trouble hearing her.

"Oh- hold on, Jai." Haruna stopped the small girl from going back to her seat. "Would you like to tell us about your likes and dislikes? Any hobbies?"

"No," Jai bluntly replied as she made to go back to her seat.

"How rude."

"I bet she thinks that she's better than all of is."

"… trying to act all cool and mysterious…"

"… more like stuck up and a snob…"

Haruna paid no mind to Jai's demeanor and began to start the day. "Okay, everyone. Open your books to page seventy-eight. We last left off on…"

"If she did hurt Kakashi, it's only because she's jealous of him."

Jai ignored the murmurs and whispers of her new classmates as she followed along with Haruna-sensei and her lecture.

* * *

A flock of birds flew across the portion of the sky that Kakashi was lazily watching while waiting.

"Don't you know that you're supposed to apologize when you knock into someone?!"

"You were the one who ran into me. If anyone should be apologizing it should be you."

Kakashi's head lifted from the grass as he recognized the deadpanned tone.

' _This doesn't sound good…'_

From his place by the river, Kakashi saw three girls surrounding Jai.

"What did you say?!" the bigger girl of the group shouted. "Who do you think you are?!"

"She's that newbie!"

"My name is Jai-"  
"No one cares!"

"Oh! I've heard about you!" the leader of the pack said as she pointed and sneered. "You're the one that the senseis are always talking about! Ne, is it true that you don't have any parents?"

"I've heard about you too. I heard she did have a parent, but she killed him."

Her eyes widened.

' _How did they-?!'_

"I also heard that she hurt Kakashi."

"Really?! What were they thinking to let someone like _you_ into the Academy?!"

"Hey! Are you even listening?!" one of the girls roughly nudged Jai's head to the side. "Your superiors are talking to you! Where's your respect?!"

"And you still haven't even apologized!" the other side as she shoved Jai.

"The first time was not my fault. And neither is this. I will not apologize for an action I am not guilty-" her sentence was cut short as her body harshly met the ground.

"Baka! You should apologize for your very existence!" the leader said as she kept Jai's head down with the sole of her shoe while her two cronies dumped out her bag's contents.

"That's a lot of books. Do you think a scrawny nobody like you can become a shinobi?"

Kakashi saw Jai's body shake.

' _This has gone on long enough…'_

He suddenly appeared in front of Jai; standing tall with his hands in his pockets. "Hey. That's enough."

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?!"

"You okay?" he asked Jai; ignoring the bullies.

"Why are you helping her?!"  
"Yeah! Especially after everything I've heard about her!"  
"She shouldn't even be allowed to walk the village streets!"

He gave them a menacing glare. "Shut up. You're babbling about things that don't concern you."

"How can you defend her?!"

"That's none of your business. Neither of us owes you an explanation. So, unless you three want to take me on, I suggest you leave _now_."

The cold look he gave them chilled their spines and they came to the unanimous decision to leave right away.

"… Thank you…" Jai murmured as she put everything back into her school bag.

Kakashi bent down and helped gather her things. "Why didn't you fight back? You could have easily taken all three of them down in a heartbeat."

"It would not have been a fair fight," she began. "and Hokage-sama told me that any other incidents could have me incarcerated."

"I'm pretty sure that doesn't pertain to bullies."

Grabbing the handle of her basket, she stood back up. "I am sorry that you had to get involved."

Kakashi flicked her forehead.

"Ah!" she hissed.

Kakashi grabbed the basket from her hands and walked back to their spot by the river. "C'mon, I'm hungry." He pulled out the blue blanket and laid it out on the grass before taking a seat and rummaging through her basket. "So, aside from those girls, how are your Kunoichi classes going?" he asked before taking a bite of the pork bun.

"They are…" she paused to think of a proper word. "… stupid."

Kakashi chuckled.

* * *

His body was stiff as he continued to stare at the name carved into the memorial stone.

"Found you."

"I wasn't aware that I was missing."

Jai moved to stand beside him. It took her a minute longer to find what he was looking at, but after careful scrolling with her eyes, she found it.

' _Uchiha Obito'_

She remembered him. They only have a brief encounter. "Would it be rude of me to ask?"

He didn't respond. She took his silence as her answer.

"I am sorry for intruding," she said as she made to leave and give him privacy.

Before she could take another step, Kakashi's hand wrapped around her wrist. "It was my fault…" he said. He let go of her when he knew she wouldn't leave him.

"You do not have to tell me. I only asked because I read a book that said talking can help people that are grieving."

"It's… okay." He owed her an explanation. "You deserve to know."

"Do not feel pressured. If you are not ready to talk about it, forcing yourself will not make it any better."

"But-"  
"I know you do not want to talk about it."

He should have been surprised that she saw through him. "You're right. I don't want to talk about it. But I need to tell you. So…" he sat down on the ground and motioned for her to join him.

* * *

 _A few years later…_

Kakashi was at a complete loss for words. "I- uh… Um- I-I don't think that I heard you correctly…"

Thinking that she wasn't loud enough, she made sure to project her voice as she repeated her question. "Have you ever had sex?"

People nearby stopped and stared at the two of them.

The seventeen-year-old Kakashi nervously laughed to play off Jai's random question. "Jai, look! They have fresh buns! We can get these and some dangos!"

"We just ate."

"It'll be for later!" he hushed her as he pulled her around a corner; away from the onlookers.

She tilted her head to the side as she looked around the building. "I thought you said that you wanted to get some buns."

"Never mind that!" Kakashi sighed. "About you question…"

"Sex."

"Er- y-y-yeah…" his face turned red. Only recently did he come to terms with the fact that he had feelings for her.

' _What timing…'_

"Have you?"

"W-What's-?! W-W-Why are you asking?!"

"Your tone… I have upset you."

"I'm not upset!"

"Your tone suggests otherwise."

Kakashi brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "Jai, you can't just blurt out something like that."

"It is just a question."

" _No_ – it's not _"just a question"_. That is a very personal question – not one that you blatantly ask out of the blue."

"I see… perhaps I should ask Hokage-sama…"

His eye bulged as he imagined Hiruzen's reaction to her question. "No! Don't, Jai!"

She was growing annoyed with him. "Then who do you suggest?"

Kakashi released a frustrated growl as he tried to collect him. "Okay…" he sighed. "… Why do you want to know?"

"Hokage-sama assigned me to a team for my last mission and they were talking about it. They told me that it would be in my best interest to just hurry up and lose my virginity now."

Kakashi instantly regretted his decision and wished he had just let her ask the Hokage.

"I was wondering if you have experienced it and if you could explain it to me."

He understood where her teammates were coming from. In their line of work, sometimes espionage required sexual acts in exchange for a successful mission.

"I am very familiar with the actual process of it all, but what I am not familiar with is the experience. I was hoping you would be able to enlighten me on-"  
"Jai, I have an idea."

"Really?"

He nodded and made her follow him.

* * *

"A bookstore?"

Kakashi nodded. "See?" he pointed to the many 'X-rated' signs on the window.

"No…"

He sighed once more and grabbed her wrist. "C'mon," he said as he pulled her into the store. The bell hanging over the door rung when they entered.

"Welcome!" the clerk greeted from behind the counter. "Oh! Wait a minute! You two aren't old enough to go back there!"

"We're both shinobi and we need your books for research purposes," Kakashi said as he rushed through the store, giving the clerk little attention.

"Research?"

"We shouldn't be here too long. C'mon, Jai." He continued to drag her behind him.

"But…" the clerk tried to deny them, but Kakashi continued to ignore him.

The two shinobi entered the room blocked by a curtain that separated the regular books from the X-rated ones.

"I am still not sure why we are here," Jai commented as she flipped through different books.

"These books should help give you an idea of what to expect when it comes to sex."

"Could you not just tell me?"

"I could, but it wouldn't help."

"Why not?"

"Because everyone's experience is different."

"These all seem to romanticize it… I cannot relate since I do not have a boyfriend." She put it back and pulled another. "This is just naked women posed in awkward positions…" she put it back and pulled her third book. "… this is all naked men... if I wanted naked bodies, I could just refer to medical books."

He was beginning to regret his decision but continued to peruse the shelves.

' _Make-out Tactics…'_

He grabbed the small orange novel and skimmed the pages.

'… _interesting…'_

"What about the one in your hand?" she waited for a reply but received none. "Kakashi?" she closed the tenth book as she looked to Kakashi. "Are you listening to me?"

He wasn't. He was completely engrossed in the book in his hands. She even noticed a tinge of pink peeking out from beneath his mask.

"Never would I have guessed that you of all people would be interested in these types of books…"

"Hmm? Did you say something?"

"That book seems to have captured your attention."

"Uh- well… the balance between the romance, violence, and the drama it is just so…" he tried to explain.

"No need to defend yourself. If you like it, read it. There are worse habits to have."

"Jai…" Kakashi mumbled in surprise.

She put all the books back into their proper place. "I appreciate the help, Kakashi. But I do not think these books are going to help me. I am going home now."

"Hold on, Jai." Kakashi closed the book and put it back. "Let me just tell you this before you leave."

"Nani?"

"Don't ever let anyone pressure you into it – especially when it's your first time," he said seriously. "And…" he was now towering over her. "… you should do it with someone your trust." His hand reached out to her cheek.

"By your description, that someone should be you, Kakashi."

"What?"

"Aside from Hokage-sama, you are the only person I trust."

"Well, just say the world and I'll-"  
"Oy! You two have been back there long enough!" the clerk yelled as he came through the curtain – bumping into Jai, who then fell into Kakashi. A domino effect that leads to all three of them falling to the ground.

"We were just on our way out," Kakashi growled. He helped Jai up and dragged her out of the store.

"Thank you for allowing us to use your books," she hurriedly said.

* * *

After leaving the bookstore, the two found themselves aimlessly walking about the village. Jai was thinking and reviewing everything she had gathered from the books while Kakashi mentally cursed the clerk for interrupting.

' _Maybe it was for the best that he interrupted. Just because I feel for her doesn't mean that she feels the same way. But the thought of her with someone else…'_

' _Most of them were just novels about love and intricate sex scenes… before any of them even considered sex they had already gone through the many different stages of dating: hand holding, kissing…'_

She suddenly realized something.

' _I am thinking too far ahead.'_

She looked at Kakashi.

' _Earlier, Kakashi said that I should do it with someone I trust… and I trust Kakashi…'_

"Kakashi…"  
"Jai…"

"Sorry," Kakashi began as he touched her cheek. The way the light of the setting sun fell over her features made it difficult to restrain himself. "I just remembered that I have an ANBU mission." He lowered his hand but couldn't help leaning in. "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing of importance. You should return home to prepare for your mission."

"Yeah…" he took a step back.

"Stay safe. Do not get cocky," she said as she also made to leave.

"Jai…"

"Yes?"

"About our earlier… discussion…"

"You mean about sex?"

"Yeah- that…" he grumbled. "… Will you put that to the side for now – just until I get back?"

Her head tilted as she bit her bottom lip. He groaned internally.

' _Damn! She's doing it again!'_

"Okay."

"I'll see you later then." He left in hurry.

* * *

 _A few years later…_

"Jai."

"Yes, taichou?"

"You have someone that you love, don't you?"

"I do." She looked at him curiously.

It was now about six months since she was transferred under his command. She and Itachi worked very well together, to the point where she was usually his second in command.

"It's Kakashi-senpai, right?"

"Yes. Taichou, if I may-"  
"We're not on a mission, Jai. There's no need to call me that."

"My apologies… Itachi-san," she refused to let the honorific slide. "but may I ask what is troubling you?"

Itachi smirked but made sure to hide it.

' _Observant as always.'_

The two of them had just finished a sparring match in the mountainous area of the village and were currently looking out towards the village.

"If you had to choose between Konoha and Kakashi, which would you choose?"

She was taken aback by his out of character question but gave it some thoughtful consideration.

' _Konoha is the only home that I know of. As a shinobi, I pledged my loyalty to it; vowed to die for it. To choose the village would be the proper choice.'_

But then Kakashi's face crossed her mind. "We are having a… _friendly_ discussion, correct?"

"Whatever your decision, I won't hold it against you," he reassured.

"Kakashi," she said with confidence.

A look of mild surprise appeared in his eyes as he looked at his teammate. "Why?"

"Kakashi is my reason for living; he means everything to me."

"Even though you've pledged your life as a shinobi to Konoha?"

She nodded as a solemn look developed on her face. "You know my background. You and I both know that no matter how much I prove myself – no matter how much I accomplish – the village elders will never accept me. At least not fully. There will always be a cloud of doubt and distrust. But Kakashi…" she thought back to every time he was there for her. Every word and support and encouragement. Every moment of comfort and security. "… Kakashi has always believed in me – been there for me. Villages can always be rebuilt, but there is only one Kakashi."

"What would you do if the village ordered Kakashi's life to be terminated?"

"Even then, I would choose Kakashi. If he were to defect, I would not hesitate to follow him," she said without missing a beat.

Itachi let her answers mellow in his mind. "I see. Is Kakashi-sempai aware of your thoughts?"

"I cannot be sure… but, a part of me thinks that he already knows. Admitting it now makes me sound weak and dependent on him for everything. He is my weakness, but he is also my strength." She turned to Itachi. "Taichou, whatever is on your mind, please know that-"

"Please excuse me, Jai. I promised Sasuke that I would pick him up from the Academy."

"Of course, taichou."

Before he disappeared, he said one final thing. "We only have one life, Jai. And the life of a shinobi is shorter. We mustn't waste time."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Reviews are always welcome but never necessary.


	26. A Special Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just my OCs.

* * *

Standing in the water, she let the sounds of the tiered, cascading waterfall soothe her mind. The small waves of the rushing water reached her upper torso as her head angled back to look up at the highest tier. She tried to imagine Hitomi as a child splashing  
and running through the water while her father chased after her.

…

" _Are you sure we are not lost?" a nineteen-year-old Jai asked for the third time._

" _Yes, Jai, I'm sure," huffed a very pregnant Hitomi._

 _Much to Jai's reluctance, the two friends were walking – aimlessly walking if one were to ask the dark-haired kunoichi – around a wooded area on the outskirts of the village for nearly an hour._

 _Being back in the village after being gone for so long, Hitomi wanted to revisit all the places she missed._

" _Perhaps we should do this another day? A day when you are not so pregnant?"_

" _I'm only six months along!" Hitomi waved off. "Besides, I can use the exercise."_

" _Whatever it is you are trying to visit, I am certain it will still be there in the next few months."_

 _Hitomi ignored Jai as her ears picked up on the sound of rushing water. "We're almost there!" she announced as she picked up her pace._

" _Hitomi, please, be careful. You could fall," Jai called after her._

 _The thick brush was clearing up as the two women rushed through._

" _Found it!" Hitomi cheered._

 _Jai emerged from the bushes as she looked around the clearing. A tall multi-tiered, cascading waterfall towered over them. The sound of the rushing water hitting the rocks put Jai in a calming mood as her worry for her friend's well-being quickly receded._

" _It hasn't changed a bit," Hitomi said in awe as she moved to stand next to Jai on the side of the lake._

" _I can see why you were so adamant about coming here," her purple eyes roamed around the area. "but it still could have been postponed until after you have given birt-"  
"In you go!"  
_" _Wah-?!" A harsh shove to her shoulder sent her head first into the water with a loud and sloppy splash. She broke the surface to see a giggling Hitomi looking down at her. "That was uncalled for!" A disapproving look was on her pretty face as she swam towards the shore._

 _Stifling her giggling, Hitomi met Jai at the shoreline. "But very entertaining."_

" _I am not wearing a swimsuit, Hitomi."_

" _I know!" she responded with a big grin. "It's a good thing that I am!" She started to undress. Underneath her white shorts and her pink top was a jade green two-piece bikini._

" _Was the water cold?" Hitomi asked as she dipped a toe into the clear water._

" _You should feel grateful that you are pregnant," her clothes uncomfortably clung to her body. "Under normal circumstances, I would have returned the favor."_

 _Her own body now submerged in the water, Hitomi nervously laughed. "It was all in good fun, Jai-chan!"_

 _Jai rung out her hair and tried to rid her strands of the extra weight. "Your definition of fun is not the same as mine." After ringing as much water as she could from her dark tresses, one hand gripped the zipper of her black, sleeveless vest and pulled down._

 _Hitomi's eyes widened. "Eh?! Jai! W-What are you doing?!"_

" _I am removing my clothes," she said in a matter-of-fact tone as she removed her vest from her body before moving onto unbuttoning her shorts._

" _But- why?! You don't have a swimsuit under there! Or… do you?"_

" _I just informed you that I was not wearing one."_

" _So… you're…" Hitomi mumbled. "… you're just gonna… be in your underwear?"_

 _Stepping out of her shorts, Jai sat on a nearby rock and made to remove her over-the-knee, fitted boots from her feet. "What difference is there between a swimsuit and my undergarments? Both types of clothing cover the exact same areas of my body."_

 _Hitomi watched her friend strip herself down to a simple black bandeau bra around her chest and a pair of plain black panties. "… Good point…"_

 _Jai gathered her wet clothing and laid them out on the large rock in the sun._

" _You can always join me in the water!" Hitomi swam towards the deeper area and waded around in the water._

" _Perhaps next time," Jai said as she sat next to her drying clothes. "And stay near the shallow end, please."_

…

But that was the last time Hitomi would ever visit the waterfall. The two of them stayed for hours that day. She listened to Hitomi talk about all her memories with her parents and their secret waterfall days and ended it with plans to bring her baby  
so she could continue to have those kinds of days.

'CLICK'

Despite the sounds of the splashing water, she heard the unmistakable shutter of a camera over it all. Her body tensed as she sharply turned in the direction of the origin of the sound. The gleam of light bouncing off the lens of the camera gave the intruder's  
position away. She pulled the disguised senbon needles from her hair and readied to throw them. "Who is there?!"

"Gomen'nasai!"

She remained in the water, but her eyesfollowed the shadowed figure as they emerged from the bushes.

"Please don't be mad," he begged as he gave her an apologetic smile. His brown shaggy hair fell into and around his light gray eyes. A beauty mark resided on the corner of his mouth on the left side of his face and purple markings went around his eyes  
and down the center of his cheeks; ending to be level with his nose. "I was just wandering around the village – y'see, I'm a photographer..." He held up his camera. ".. and I couldn't resist photographing all the beautiful scenery that this village  
has to offer. I guess I got caught up in it all and ended up here. When I saw you standing in the water I just couldn't resist taking your picture." He nervously scratched the back of his head. "With the way the light was hitting you, it just made  
you look so surreal… so…" his voice quieted as he mumbled with the last part to himself. "… breathtaking…"

Jai listened with divided attention as the stranger tried to explain himself.

' _There is… something about him… he seems so… familiar.'_

His face was familiar while simultaneously being unfamiliar, and the feeling of déjà vu made her unconsciously lower her guard.

"… I should have just asked for your permission instead of skulking around… sorry, I'm babbling again," he nervously chuckled. "I didn't get your name."

Doing her best to shake off the déjà vu, Jai waded her way back to the shoreline of the lake. "That is because I did not give it to you," she said in her usual deadpanned manner.

He lightly blushed as he watched her emerge from the water; the excess droplets ran along her curves and edges as they slid down her fair skinned body. Her dark blue bikini was plain in design but it contoured to her physique like a second skin.

He cleared his throat. "Well then, let's change that," he walked towards her. "I'm Sukea. And you are?"

She grabbed her towel and began to dry herself off while giving him one final superficial inspection. From the pouch over his shoulder to the oversized green coat, nothing about him struck her as dangerous. "Jai." The dangling rings that hung low around  
her neck clinked as she re-wrapped the senbon needles around her hair.

He smiled. "Nice to meet you, Jai-san."

"Have…" she narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brows. "… have we met before?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"U-Uh- n-no. I would definitely remember you if we did- but not in like a creepy way!"

She ignored his ongoing ramblings and took a step closer to Sukea. As she came closer, Sukea involuntarily stood straighter and leaned back. "… Kakashi…" she murmured.

Sukea began to sweat.

' _Can she…?!'_

His mind began to race.

"Maybe not…" she concluded as she stepped back, but kept her suspicious eyes on him.

'… _the similarities between the two are uncanny…'_

Her eyes flicked back to Sukea's face.

'… _both have a mole in the same place on their face… that smile… the nose… and their height…'_

He breathed a mental sigh of relief but was still feeling immensely uncomfortable under her stare. "U-Uh… what do you mean…?" he asked as he tried to hide his uneasiness.

' _Kakashi would never just decide to parade around the village completely exposed like that. A doppelganger? It is not an uncommon phenomenon – though it is rare. Perhaps this is one of those "once in a lifetime" experiences…'_

She remained wary but decided not to think much more of it. "You just reminded me of someone."

"I-I do?"

She nodded.

"W-Who…?"

"My hus-"

A loud caw and a circling shadow of a hawk interrupted the two. Looking up, Jai saw the summon and quickly finished drying off.

"What's going on?" Sukea asked with false curiosity as he secretly watched Jai redress over her swimsuit.

"I have been summoned." She slid her sandals back on and threw her towel into her messenger bag. "This is where we part ways, Sukea-san," she said over her shoulder.

"Uh- wait!" he made to grab her wrist but stopped himself at the last second.

"Nani?"

"Could I- uh- leave with you? I'm not from around here, and traveling with you back to the village would save me a lot of time."

She adjusted her shirt from beneath her bag's strap. "I am in a hurry, Sukea-san. I will not wait for you."

"Right, I understand."

The two of them departed from the area with Jai leading the way back to the village.

* * *

After twenty minutes of traveling in silence, Jai and Sukea arrived back in the village and were currently standing in front of the Hokage's building.

"Thank you again, Jai-san, for letting me accompany you back to the village." Sukea bowed as he thanked her once more.

"Your desperation left me no choice."

The photographer sheepishly chuckled as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "I apologize for the inconvenience."

"There is no need to apologize; you did not slow me down."

"That's good to know."

"Do all the photographers from where you are from have a shinobi background or are you just an exception, _Sukea-san?"_

He didn't miss the emphasis that she put on his name. "I'm not sure what you mean, Jai-san…"

She gave him a hard and accusing stare. "Enough of this game. I _know_ it is you, Kakashi."

"W-What are you talking about, Jai-san?"

She was about to rip the wig off his head but stopped when she heard Kakashi's voice from behind her.

"I found you."

Sukea and Jai turned to the man.

"Kakashi…?" the confusion was as clear on her face as it was in her voice.

"Who else would it be?" walking up to them, he smiled through his mask.

"But…" she looked back and forth from Kakashi to Sukea. They stood at the same height, but their mannerisms differed. Sukea stood tall with his arms by his sides while Kakashi had his lazy slouch with his hands tucked away in his pants' pockets.

She stepped closer to Kakashi as she inspected him. She poked all over his body: arms, legs, abdomen, and face, and even tugged on his hair and masked cheeks. "You do not appear to be a bunshin… but…" she pulled out a kunai.

Kakashi jumped away. "W-W-What are you going to do with that?" his hands were up.

"There is only one way to truly know…" she said as she raised the kunai.

Kakashi's eye widened when he saw the serious look she had. "H-Hold on a second! It's me! I-I sweat!"

"Jai-san, please put the kunai away!" Sukea begged. He didn't know this man, but he feared for his safety.

"Look!" Kakashi removed one of his gloves to reveal a bandaged hand. "See? I was free-climbing today and one of the rocks gave out." He unraveled the dressing to reveal his minor wound. "I ended up injuring myself. Kage Bunshins can't bleed."

She watched the blood slowly ooze before she put her kunai away. She bowed her head in embarrassment. "I am sorry. It is just that you two share many physical similarities. I thought that you were trying to trick me."

"It's alright," Kakashi said while mentally breathing a sigh of relief. "by the way, who is that guy?"

"His name is Sukea, and he is a photographer."

Kakashi looked at the stranger. "Photographer?"

"Hai. I was aimlessly wandering around the village and ended up deep in the woods. Thankfully, I came across Jai-san and she agreed to let me accompany her back to the village. If it weren't for her, I would probably still be lost."

"I see…"

"Thank you again, Jai-san." Sukea bowed one more time. "To show my gratitude, I'll give you the picture that I took of you once I develop the roll."

"Only if you want to."

"I hope to see you around, Jai-san. It was nice meeting you, Kakashi-san." The photographer said before walking away.

Kakashi gave the man a slight wave. "You seemed to have had an interesting day, my ningyō." He pulled out his novel.

Jai merely nodded.

"Want to get some dinner?"

"I cannot," she regretfully informed as she stepped around him. "Hokage-sama is waiting for me."

He dropped a hand to her shoulder to stop her. "Actually, he wanted me to find you. He told me to tell you that the situation has been resolved."

"Oh…"

"So… dinner?"

"Yes."

"BBQ okay?"

"Sure."

The two began their leisure trek to the establishment side by side.

"So, tell me about your day."

"Takeru and I spent most of the day by the tiered waterfall on the east side of the village…"

Kakashi kept reading as they walked to Yakiniku Q while listening to his wife's every word.

"… Sukea-san showed up about twenty minutes after Takeru left."

"Do you really think we look that much alike?"

"I think you two could pass as twins."

"Really? Who is more attractive?" Kakashi teased.

"If you could pass as twins then that means you both are equally as attractive as people find you to be."

He nudged her shoulder with his. "Now you're just dodging the question."

"I am not."

"Then answer it."

"I just did."

"No, you didn't."

"I did so. It is just not the answer you wanted."

"Then let me rephrase. Who do _you_ find more attractive?"

Jai stopped walking, causing Kakashi to follow. " _You_ of course. No one compares to you, Kakashi," she said in all seriousness.

His free hand gently caressed her cheek as their eyes locked. "And no one compares to you."

The two of them continued their walking. However, in the opposite direction, the couple missed the unmistakable ' _POOF'_ of a bunshin being released.

* * *

 _Next day…_

Flipping through the photos that Sukea developed, the three Genin were quickly becoming annoyed and disappointed.

Every photo was centered on Kakashi, but each shot had something blocking his face. From pigeons to a falling leaf, the camera failed to capture his mask-less face.

"This is… impossible!" Sakura sighed while looking over Naruto's shoulder.

The blonde Genin shared his teammates' exasperation. "You're kidding… not a single one?!"

Sasuke huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms over his chest. "I feel like some divine power is at work here."

Naruto flipped through the remaining photos but stopped at one that caught his attention. "Hmm? Jai-nee-chan?"

Sakura returned to peer over Naruto's shoulder. "Wow! Such a beautiful picture…" she awed.

Sasuke also looked at the image with masked curiosity.

Sukea held his breath as he mentally kicked himself.

' _Damn! I missed that one!'_

It was a zoomed in shot of Jai's profile. Through the canopy of the tall trees, the rays of sunlight penetrated through whatever openings were available. Standing waist deep in the water, the sunlight casts an almost angelic glow around her. Her eyes  
were closed and her head was tilted back, poised as if she were a delicate flower absorbing the rays of the sun.

Naruto and Sakura slyly looked to Sukea and gave him a smug grin.

"This is a very romantic photo, Sukea-san." A Cheshire-like grin was on Sakura's face. "Does Jai-san know that you have this picture of her?"

"You like Jai-nee-chan!"

"I-It's not like that!" the photographer said while trying not to blush. "Besides, I'm sure she is already happily settled with someone!" he added as he snatched the photo back.

"As far as I know, she isn't," Sakura said.

"Uh- what about your sensei?"

"Kakashi-sensei? What about him?"

"Are they not together?"

"No way!" Sakura exclaimed as Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Eh? Why not? The two seemed quite familiar with each other when I met her."

"Come to think of it… she's the only other shinobi that Kakashi willingly spends his free-time with…" Sasuke pointed out.

"… That's' true…" Naruto murmured.

Sakura looked at her teammates as if they had multiple heads. "Don't be ridiculous! Remember the last time we tried to see Kakashi-sensei's face? The two of them were so uncouple-like! And _no_ respectable woman would be with a man who reads those  
perverted novels!"

"Sakura-chan also has a very good point…" Naruto couldn't decide who to agree with more.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I really don't care either way."

The whole time Team 7 argued amongst themselves, Sukea awkwardly stood and watched as his eyes twitched.

' _Such cruel words…'_

An idea popped into Sakura's head. "Maybe we should set up Sukea-san and Jai-san!"

"Huh?! N-No! That's not necessary-"

"Yeah! But he'd have to compete with a bunch of other guys… like Iruka-sensei, Gai-sensei, that one shinobi who always has that senbon in his mouth… the other shinobi who always wears those sunglasses…"

"Baka. Sukea is a photographer who frequently travels outside the village, while Jai is a shinobi of the village. Their jobs alone would make a relationship between the two impossible."

"You're the baka, baka!"

"You guys! Sukea shouted over them. "All of this is unnecessary. Sasuke is right. Even if I liked Jai-san – which I _don't_ – it wouldn't work out between us."

"Good point…" Sakura and Naruto said in unison.

"Anyways, since we've failed twice now, I guess this means the mission is over and dismissed huh?"

Team 7 sighed in defeat and let their shoulders sag.

"I guess I'll be-"

"Oy, Naruto!"

Sukea and Team 7 turned their heads and saw Teams 8 and 10 approach.

"What are you guys up to?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba, and everyone!" An idea came to Naruto.

* * *

Sukea stood shirtless in front of the bathroom mirror and took one final look at himself as he sighed. Leaning in closer, he parted the eyelids of his right eye and removed the thin film of plastic that rested over it. Dropping the colored lens into its  
saline filled container, he repeated his actions with his left.

"Ah, oh, um- oh, oh, ooooh…" the pitch of his voice dropped as he cleared his throat and removed the shaggy brunette wig from his head. He closed his eyes and used a square-cut cloth to wipe off the purple face paint over his eyes. After putting the cloth  
back on the surface of the counter, he slowly peeled off the purple stickered markings from his cheeks, revealing the long scar on the left side of his face.

"Changing your voice really puts a strain on the throat…" After talking to his reflection in the mirror, Kakashi cleared his throat once more before turning on the shower head.

The long days of tricking his Genin and his wife took its toll on him. His tired body welcomed the steaming shower. As he scrubbed, the door of his room opened and closed. But the rushing water made it easily missed.

Deeming himself clean and feeling refreshed, the shower head was turned off. He shook and removed the excess water from his body before stepping out and grabbing his towel.

By then, Jai was now currently standing in her husband's hotel room. A contact lens case and a wig that was identical to a certain photographer sat on the bathroom counter by the sink while a small travel pack and an expensive looking camera sat on the  
shelf by the window.

She walked towards the camera and slid the piece of paper out from underneath it. Holding it up, the words _'Rental Agreement'_ was printed on the top of the form in colorful bold in.

' _I knew it…'_

The door to the adjoined bathroom opened as Kakashi stepped out with his lower body wrapped in a towel.

Shocked at the fact that someone was in his room nearly made him slip on the water droplets that had dripped onto the floor. "Jai! Uh- um- w-what are you doing here, my ningyō?"

She glared at her husband and held up the rental form. "I came to make sure my assumptions were correct."

"Y-You knew?!"

"You almost had me fooled…" she put the rental form back where she found it. "… but I was there when all the Genin were causing all that commotion in the village. It all made sense when I saw your Kage Bunshin disappear."

"Now, now," Kakashi tried to calm her. "J-Just let me explain!"

"This was another hyperbolic prank for your Genin again, wasn't it?"

"It turned out to be a good mission. I was testing out their teamwork."

She gave him a disapproving look before sighing through her nostrils and moving to stand in front of Kakashi. "Next time – I know there will be a next time…" she cut Kakashi off when he made to retort. "… Next time, please keep me out of it," she scolded  
as she flicked his exposed forehead; earning her a sharp hiss from his lips. Keeping her finger there, she continued to poke the exact spot she had just flicked. "Because of your actions at the village's archives, Hokage-sama questioned me about it."  
She flicked his forehead one more time.

"Ouch, ouch!" he hissed as she continued to keep her finger there. "Hai…"

"However," suddenly his whole body started to feel warm as his weariness quickly dissipated. "I believe your low chakra levels these past few days are punishment enough." She replenished his chakra with her own.

Knowing that he was no longer in the doghouse and back in the house with her, Kakashi wrapped his arms around Jai and pulled her against his bare chest. "You never could stay mad at me for long!" Their cheeks mashed together as Kakashi moved his head  
up and down.

Her eyes scrunched as they tried to keep the water droplets from his hair out. "You are getting me wet…" she mumbled.

"That's because I'm showering you with my love." He added a lingering kiss to her cheek as he lightly swayed his body side-to-side; holding her up with her feet off the ground.

"You are ridiculous sometimes…" her head was still turned to the side as she tried to hide her blushing face.

He gave her cheek another lingering kiss. "It's one of the many reasons why you love me."

Her facial muscles moved into an embarrassed smile. "… Yes… it is…"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome, but never necessary.


	27. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just my OCs.

* * *

Three resounding knocks came from the door before it slid open.

"You have a visitor today, Jai," the current nurse on duty informed in her young professional tone.

Jai paid no mind to her as she stayed seated and continued to read her book.

"I'll leave you alone now…"

"Thanks."

The familiar sound that was Kakashi's voice caused Jai to pause in her reading.

"Let me know if you need anything," the nurse said before dismissing herself.

He remained in his spot by the door, taking in the room and its furnishings, until the door slid shut before he approached. "Here." The soft rustling of the paper bag in his hand filled the room as he placed it down onto the small table's surface.

She watched Kakashi take a seat in the remaining chair opposite her before moving to open the paper bag. The smell of fresh dangos infiltrated her nostrils as soon as she opened it. "Thank you."

A single nod was given to her. "There's a lot of books in here." It was a standard hospital room filled with the basics and necessities but without any personalized touches.

' _Mostly medical books…'_

He noted as he skimmed over the covers and spines.

"Are you going to eat them with me?"

"No, I'm not hungry." He continued to avoid her gaze.

Her head lowered as she fiddled with a loose string on her hospital issued shirt. "Are you angry with me? You seem like you do not want to be here."

His tense stature seemed to only get tenser as she called him out.

"I have not seen you for nearly two months…"

His guilty gaze finally fell on her. "I know… I've…" he hesitated in trying to come up with a good excuse for his absence. "… been busy."

' _Avoiding you…'_

"I heard what happened to Yondaime-sama and Kushina-san…"

The legs of the chair scraped against the floor. "I've got to go."

Her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist; stopping him from taking another step. "Please…!" she begged. "… I am sorry – I should not have mentioned them." She tightened her grip in desperation. "… please, do not leave…" she begged again as her head fell to her chest.

' _I have not seen you in so long – even Sandaime-sama has stopped visiting'_

"It's just that… I… I hear them talking… and I feel their stares. _"Reiketsu Kakashi", "Nakamagoroshi no Kakashi"_ … why do they call you such things?"

His eyes narrowed in guilt.

' _Because I killed Rin. I failed to protect her – I failed Obito.'_

"If what they are saying is true, is that the reason why you stopped visiting me? Was this your way of trying to spare me?"

' _That was the idea, but it obviously fell through…'_

"Whatever is troubling you… please know that… I am here for you…"

' _I can see your pain.'_

"… I know that I am not the easiest person to talk to, but…" she took a shaky breath as she tried to get her jumbled thoughts into coherent words. "… I can just listen – like how it used to be. It sounds pointless, but I read that sometimes just talking about whatever is troubling you can ease the conscience."

He didn't miss the light hopeful tone in her voice.

"… You said that you would not leave me alone again…" her vision blurred when the tears developed. "… you promised…"

"I know…" he whispered.

' _I know I promised. Just like I promised Obito and Rin. All of my promises have been empty promises…'_

He finally looked down at Jai and gently removed her hands from his wrist. The sadness in her eyes was a new sight to behold.

' _But I won't let this one be empty too…'_

He cradled her face. "I'm sorry that I haven't been by."

' _I'm sorry for making you suffer through the loneliness again'_

Two months of being away and she seemed to be more fragile than ever. "I have to go," he regretfully said as his hand left her cheek to rest on the crown of her head. Instead of the usual ruffling, he kept his hand still.

"Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?"

"No," he reassured.

' _It's me. It's all me.'_

He retracted his hand back to his side. "Eat the dangos. I'll visit you as soon as I can."

Her sad eyes looked at him with doubt, and he didn't miss it. He brought his forehead against hers with a gentle bump. "I promise," he whispered with more confidence.

* * *

"Hanas?"

"I had extra…"

She tilted her head. "For what?"

He ignored her question and grabbed the hospital pitcher and filled it with water. "I figured they could give your room some color."

"Um… thank you?" she wasn't sure what to say – or do; she had never received flowers before.

"I'll bring a vase next time."

"The pitcher is fine. I do not even use it." She watched him take the flowers out of the wrappings and put them into the water-filled pitcher. He gave it a final shuffle before deeming the arrangement appropriate. "What are they?"

"Lilies." Grabbing the handle, he moved the flowers to the center of the table by the window.

"Lilies…" she repeated while fiddling with the petals.

"Do you… like them?"

She grabbed the stem of one and gently twirled it between her fingers. "I do." The white and pink hues of the flower were captivating. "No one has ever given me flowers before…"

"Really? No one?"

"Otou- my guardian did, but it was strictly for making remedies; not sentimentalism. I wish it would not die…"

"I'll replace them."

She shook her head and said, "that is not necessary".

"I know, but I want to. Besides," he gestured for her to look around the blank room. "it makes the room feel more inviting. What's your favorite flower?"

"I do not have one. What do you recommend?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I hear girls like roses."  
"Why?"

"It's a symbol of love."

"No, thank you."

"There are tulips, pansies-"  
"Pansies? That is a strange name for a flower – it does not sound very nice."

"I'll just surprise you."

"But, I do not like surprises."

"I surprised you with a cupcake and some dangos. Did you not like that?"

"I did."

"Then you do like surprises."

"I do not mind _certain_ surprises," she reiterated.

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask.

"There is really no need for more flowers, Kakashi. The thought and gesture are appreciated, but I see no point in spending money on something temporary."

He sighed and flicked her in the forehead.

"Ah!" she hissed and rubbed the area.

He pulled a small book from his pouch and handed it to her. "Here."

She read the title aloud. _"Everything There is to Know about Viruses and Bacteria."_

"The bookstore was having a sale. It seemed like something you would be interested in." He saw her mouth open and knew that she was going to say that it was _"not necessary"_ or something along those lines. "Just accept it and say, _"thank you"._ "

"I … thank you."

"You're welcome." He moved to sit at the small table and indicated for her to join him before he pulled out a deck of cards. "Want to play?"

"I do not know how to."

"You don't know _any_ card games?"

She shook her head.

"We'll have to change that."

* * *

 _Hokage's Office_

She awkwardly sat in the chair that was placed before the Hokage's desk as she waited. The two ANBU guards stood stoically by the door as her eyes wandered around the room to distract her anxious thoughts.

' _Perhaps they changed their mind about releasing me… maybe they have decided the banish me from the village…'_

The sounds of the door opening caused Jai to tense up and sit up straighter in the uncomfortable chair.

"Sorry for the delay, Jai," Hiruzen said with a smile as he came around to sit at his desk. "Why the look of concern? This should be a happy day for you. After all, today is the day of your release."

She met his gaze.

' _So, they did not change their mind.'_

Her mind eased as she let herself be swept up by Hiruzen's genuine warm smile. "I just…" she chewed on her bottom lip and fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "… what do I do now? Where do I go when I leave here?" She had no money, no home. Only the clothes on her back – and they weren't even hers.

' _There is always living in the woods'_

Years of survival training would be used if need be.

"Well, about that…" he shuffled through the different folders before coming across the one he was looking for. "Your father's-"  
"He is _not_ my father."

"My apologies. Your guardian's home is – the home you grew up in – is available for you-"  
"I do not want it."

"I understand. But the house is still under his name, and since you are technically his next of kin, it now belongs to you."

"Then I will sell it. Whatever I make from it, I will save it and use it to live."

"Very well. Until then, the village is ready and willing to accommodate you until you are more financially stable." Hiruzen gave the paperwork a final glance over before signing and stamping his seal onto the documents. "Congratulations, Lee Jai." He smiled. "You are hereby a shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato and are officially released."

Her eyes brightened as she stood from her chair and bowed deeply. "Thank you, Hokage-sama. I swear that I will not fail or disappoint you."

"I know you won't. I see greatness in you, Jai. Today is the beginning of your new start."

A new start. A _fresh_ start. She wouldn't disappoint him.

* * *

 _A few years later…_

"Taichou," Itachi entered the ANBU locker room as everyone else was getting ready to leave.

"There's no need to call me that anymore, Itachi," Kakashi informed as he removed his ANBU armor and weapons.

"Right, sorry. If you're not busy, can I talk to you?"

"What about? And congratulations on becoming ANBU captain."

"Thank you. It's about Lee Jai."

Kakashi's two-toned eyes widened and his movement paused momentarily at the mention of his wife's name. "What about her?"

"Hokage-sama has placed her on my team; I was wondering if you could tell me anything about her."

' _I could tell you everything about her…'_

Kakashi thought to himself before responding. "She's a good kunoichi: obeys orders, loyal, dependable…" his thoughts began to drift.

' _... beautiful, brilliant… sexy…'_

How long has she been in ANBU?"

"A few years, but she mainly does solo missions."

"She has never been assigned to a team?"

"Never a permanent one. And the times she's been paired with one is very little. Why are you asking?"

"No one seems to know anything about her. How is it that you know so much when neither of you has worked together?"

"We grew up together."

"If she is as good as you say she is, why has she not been assigned to a team until now?"

"Her background as a kunoichi isn't the same as yours or mine…"

The Uchiha waited for his former captain to divulge more information.

Releasing a sigh, Kakashi continued. "… compared to yours and mine, Jai's life is very different."

"How do you mean?"

"She didn't attend the Academy, and she didn't participate in the Chunin Exams. She solely works and reports to Hokage-sama; no one else."

"Why?"  
"Sorry, Itachi." Kakashi closed his locker. "But I won't say anymore. Jai should be telling you this herself – not me."

"I understand. Thank you for your time, senpai."

Kakashi nodded as Itachi bowed before making to leave the locker room. "Itachi…"

The Uchiha stopped and looked back at his former captain.

"… keep an eye on her for me?"

' _Because I can't…'_

Itachi nodded in understanding. "Of course, senpai."

* * *

The breeze was stronger from her place atop the roof of the tall tower. Leaning against the thin pole that sat in the center of the red shingled roof, Jai had a scenic view of the whole village but the sounds of the young Academy students was what kept her attention.

The eye-catching blonde hair and the boisterous attitude was the loudest amongst all the children during their recess hour.

' _Everyday he looks more and more like Yondaime-sama….'_

"Next… Sasuke and Naruto."

She watched her taichou's younger brother casually emerge from the group of students with his hands in his pockets. Not a moment later, the son of Minato and Kushina came forward with an aura of confidence.

"I'm going to beat you today!" he declared for the whole class to hear.

' _And every day he becomes more and more boisterous like Kushina-san…'_

Sasuke looked on in boredom.

"Form the Wakai no In," their sensei instructed.

Both faces contorted into a look of disgust.

"Checking on a sibling, Jai?"

She looked to her left and saw her Taichou standing right next to her. "No, I do not have any."

"Is it the Jinchūriki?" he asked when he spotted his brother with the boy.

"No," she replied once more in her deadpanned manner.

The two watched as Sasuke quickly took down Naruto with ease. After much prodding from their sensei, the two locked fingers and formed the Seal of Reconciliation. Her head tilted as she watched their fingers remain interlocked for a few seconds before separating.

"Taichou…"

"Hmm?"

"… the seal that they do before and after every spar…"

"The Wakai no In?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Shouldn't you know that?" he asked, but then suddenly remembered what Kakashi told him about Ja.

"I did not attend or graduate from the Academy."

"It's a small gesture that they do out of tradition. It means that regardless the outcome of the spar, the two opponents are still comrades."

"I see…" she mumbled.

Itachi looked to the enigmatic woman that is his teammate.

" _Sorry, Itachi… Jai should be telling you this…"_

Kakashi's words echoed in the back of his mind.

"Taichou…"

"Yes?"

"You wish to ask me something, go ahead and ask."

"Do you mind telling me about yourself?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Whatever you're willing to tell me."

"There is a lot that I do not know myself…"

"Then we'll start with something simple. Why did you want to become a shinobi?"

"… I never had a choice…"

* * *

Her eyes were wide in disbelief behind her bird-shaped ANBU mask. The smell of blood permeated the air in the Uchiha compound as she and her subordinates checked for any survivors.

"Who could have done such a thing?"

"Uchiha Itachi," came the low voice of Danzō as he approached Hiruzen.

"Itachi?!"

Her head turned to Danzō.

' _Taichou?!'_

"Uchiha Itachi despised his clan. That is why he killed Shisui and took his eyes, and caused in-fighting amongst his brethren. And then finally…" he indicated around the compound. "… he caused this atrocity."

' _It would explain his change in behavior… but…'_

Her hands clenched by her sides. "That cannot be true."

' _It just does not seem like something he would do…'_

"But, why would he…?" Kakashi started to question.  
"Enough talking! Get to work!" Hiruzen ordered.

The lingering ANBU members quickly dispersed to look for any other survivors.

Now alone, Danzō began to speak more freely. "This settles everything," he said as he came closer to his life-long rival.

Hiruzen gave Danzō a sharp glare. "What does this settle?! Don't you see the huge problem we're left with?!"

"I consider it very minor," he replied in his usual calm demeanor.

Hiruzen's anger spiked from listening to Danzō's words. "Danzō, I cannot allow you to act on your own authority any longer. As of this moment, you are relieved of your duties as second in command."

"But Hiruzen, I did it for-"  
" _"The good of the Leaf"_?!" Hiruzen sharply turned and narrowed his brows even more. "Well then, the Uchiha Clan belonged to the Hidden Leaf. Your ANBU and Foundation will be dissolved! I will deal with you later. Until then, you are confined to your quarters!" with that Hiruzen walked away.

With the Hokage having the final word, Danzō had no choice but to turn around and make his way out of the Uchiha compound. Two of his devoted ANBU quickly appeared by his sides.

"Danzō-sama, the body count doesn't match up."

He stopped walking. "What did you say?"

"It's like they just disappeared."

"I witnessed everything," the second Root member said.

Danzō's eyes widened as he saw the red gleam peeking through the small eye opening of the mask.

"And I will continue to watch," he said; his tone quickly becoming threatening. "If you so much as touch Sasuke, I will pass on classified village intel to every enemy nation. And always remember this: I know _all_ your secrets, Danzō."

The village elder grit his teeth in anger as he saw Itachi's cloaked body break apart into a murder of crows. "Damn you."

* * *

Walking into the locker room of the ANBU HQ, she knew she was the subject of her subordinates' conversation. The room fell quiet when she entered. Their eyes followed, and she could feel their stares and hear their hushed ridicule.

"I heard speculation that he didn't do it alone…"  
"Sshh! Don't say such things!"

"They found the other two team members' bodies the other day."  
"His whole clan _and_ his teammates – except for her…"

"She should have noticed something…"  
"I agree. She was his second in command…"

' _Perhaps they are not in the wrong…'_

Opening her locker, she started to remove her gear and neatly put them away.

"… her first time being placed on a team…"

"… look how where that turned out…"

"Did you hear about what happened on one of their missions?"  
"… heard she went crazy…"

"… no one knows much about her…"

"Hokage-sama seems to trust her."  
"More like keeping a close eye on her…"

Her fists clenched, causing her mask to crack. Her grip immediately relaxed when she realized what she did.

"Oy! What's with all the chatter?" Kakashi's voice rang throughout the room from his place at the entrance. "What are you all doing standing around for? Don't you have places to be?"

The talking ceased as everyone quickly moved around the locker room – grabbing things they needed, storing what they didn't need. Doors to lockers were shut in a hurry as everyone made their way out; some dressed for duty, others not. Jai continued to put her things away as Kakashi made his way to his own locker that was on the other side of the room.

A moment of silence lingered between the two before Kakashi broke it. "Ignore them," he said as he began to take off his mask.

"You cannot blame them for being wary of me."

"People fear what they don't understand."

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you suspect me too?"

The sound of his locker door being slammed rang throughout the room. It startled her, but she did her best not to flinch. Their gazes locked before he stormed over to tower over her petite form. With one hand braced against her locker, he harshly flicked her in the forehead. "Don't ask stupid questions," he growled. "Especially ones that are both insulting and stupid."

Her head fell in shame but was lifted back up by Kakashi's gentle hands. Cradling her face, he brought their foreheads together and inhaled their scent.

"No," he whispered. "I don't suspect you – I never have. I know you…" he lowered his mask. "… I love you. You will always have me on your side." He gave her lips a light caress with his own before backing away from her.

"Gomen'nasai…" her body trembled. "… I just- this suspicion-"  
"I know…" he patted her head and slid his mask back over his face. "… it has been a rough week, especially for you, my ningyō."

The solemn look remained on her pretty face after he attempted to console her.

"Actually…" he began as an idea came to him. "I am done for the day. How about we get some dangos?"

"Can we walk as well?"

A small smile formed beneath his mask. "Sure."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome but never necessary.


	28. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just my OCs.

* * *

 _Pre-Team 7_

 _Hokage's Chamber_

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

"What is it?"

"I wish to be reassigned from ANBU, Hokage-sama."

He stopped writing and looked at Jai. "Why is that?"

"I am a distraction to my peers and do not wish to be the reason why they are unable to fulfill their duties. I can devote my time to the hospital instead – or wherever you see fit."

He saw through her excuse and was very much aware of all the talking and whispers that were being shared amongst the ANBU members.

' _She sees herself as the broken link in the chain and plans on removing herself so she won't be a burden to the others.'_

"That is considerate of you, Jai. But, I cannot afford to lose you during this sensitive time. Your skills in Iryō Ninjutsu makes you highly invaluable in the field. And we are transitioning from a time of war to an era of peace, and there are those that want to cause a rift between our alliances with other villages. I am going to have to deny your request."

"Of, course…"

"I won't reassign you, but I can have you assist with the Interrogation Unit every now and then."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." She bowed and stood.

Hiruzen stopped her. "If it's any consolation, know that I do not think you had anything to do with Itachi and this tragedy, Jai."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

* * *

 _A few months later…_

As she was about to knock on the door, the sound of Hiruzen's voice could be heard through the wood as he yelled at whoever was in there with him.

"Silence! You are not suited for the ANBU."

Silence followed Hiruzen's outburst. And not long after that, the door to the Hokage's chamber suddenly opened.

A tall man with thick black hair that was cut into the shape of a bowl emerged. Thick eyebrows arched over wide eyes that were crying, but the tears stopped when his eyes fell on the woman standing before him on the other side of the threshold.

A petite woman that was average in height with fair colored skin, dark hair, red lips, and purple eyes. The word 'pretty' wasn't enough to describe her physical looks.

"Oh- um… excuse me," she said as she stepped aside to let him pass.

He noticed that she wore the standard black coat of the Interrogation Unit, but kept it unzipped and open. Form fitting over-the-knee boots covered her legs, leaving a few inches of skin exposed between the hem of her black shorts and the opening of her shoe. Because of the manila folders pressed against her chest, he didn't get a good look at what she wore on her upper body – only that it was red and form fitting like the rest of her attire aside from the long coat.

At a loss for words, Gai just stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Jai awkwardly stood there as she looked at the strange man and then to Hiruzen – who was also puzzled by Gai's lack of movement and silence.

"I am going to just…" she side-stepped around the tall man in the green jumpsuit and managed to enter the room without bumping into him. Before she said anything, she cast an uncertain look towards the man that seemed to be frozen in place.

"Pay him no mind."

Getting the okay from Hiruzen, she bowed. "Ibiki-san asked me to deliver these to you." She looked back over her shoulder after passing the files and became tense when she saw that he was staring intensely at her. A feeling of unease and discomfort passed over her as she turned back around. "Is he alright, Hokage-sama?" she whispered so the strange man wouldn't hear.

He paid Gai no mind as he flipped through the documents. "He will be. Thank you for delivering these. Do you have a moment?"

"Yes."

"Is there a reason why you're still here, Gai?"

"Er- no, Hokage-sama. Unless you've changed your mind-"  
"No!"

Gai's face fell again. He left the room sulking as he repeated Hiruzen's words over and over in his head.

"Are you sending me on a mission?"

"No, nothing of that sort. It's about Kakashi."

"Is he alright?" she asked in slight alarm.

"He's fine," he reassured. "The man that just left here came to me because he is concerned for Kakashi's well-being since he's joined ANBU."

"A friend of Kakashi? How considerate of him to come here; Kakashi is fortunate to have him."

Hiruzen nodded in agreement. "And you? Are you concerned for Kakashi as well?"

She hesitated at first but decided to not hold anything back when it came to Hiruzen. "I am sure that you are aware of it, but there is a darkness in him, Hokage-sama. I fear that the longer he remains in ANBU, the more it will continue to grow. But it is because of that darkness within him that makes him an exceptional ANBU. More than anything, I would like that haunting look to go away. But it is not my place. We both understand that, as shinobis, we have duties to fulfill, missions to execute. We cannot afford to be selfish."

"I am hopeful that you are enough to keep his darkness from growing."

"Perhaps I should fully return to ANBU, or even be placed on his team-"  
"No. I cannot place you on Team Ro."

"What? Why?"

"When Kakashi heard about my plans for putting you in ANBU, he immediately came to me and asked that I not place you on his team, and to never have you two partnered for any mission. I agreed."

"It is because of Rin and Obito, right?"

He nodded.

"I do not think I alone am enough to keep his darkness at bay."

"I think you are." He smiled.

"I will do my best, Hokage-sama." She bowed again. "Is there anything else, Hokage-sama?"

"No, you're dismissed."

* * *

 _A few days later…_

It had been nearly a week since Gai nearly collided with the unknown woman when he visited the Hokage's building, and he still couldn't get her out of his head. What made it worse was that everyone he knew had no clue to who he was asking about. He searched all over the village for her, and even lingered around the Hokage's building – hoping to run into her again; to get a name, and possibly even a date. But so far no such luck… until today.

He had almost given up in his quest of finding his mysterious dream girl. Unintentionally, he stumbled upon her entering one of the training fields as he took a casual stroll around the village.

' _That's her!'_

Four large wolves accompanied her as he watched from afar. Unconsciously, Gai followed; entranced and curious.

' _Must be of the Inuzuka clan…'_

Careful not to get too close, he stealthily followed. Making sure to stay in the shadows of the trees, he watched the wolves plop down in the shade while she stood in the center of the clearing. Her arms raised up to pull down the zipper of her standard issued coat from the Interrogation Unit. After sliding the coat off her shoulders, she flung it aside.

To Gai's surprise, the article of clothing traveled farther than it should have. He became even more surprised when it landed with a thud; causing a small dust cloud to form.

' _It's weighted?!'_

White linen wrapped around her right upper arm. Her upper body was covered by a white sleeveless, kimono-style shirt and her lower body wore black shorts and the fitted over-the-knee boots. Completely enthralled, he waited with bated breath for her next course of action.

Summoning three Kage Bunshins, she went over what the day's activity would consist of.

"… combining Ninjutsu and Bakijutsu. Do not hold back."

The three clones nodded. Without warning, they charged at the original. Each drawing or summoning different weapons and using different nature affirmations.

A large fireball was shot at her, but she quickly defended by raising the ground; putting a wall of compacted earth between her and the oncoming blaze. But, on her exposed side was a wind attack that was cutting everything in its path.

"Look out!" Gai warned.

The sharp winds sliced through Jai and her earth wall while putting out the fire.

About to charge out, Gai stopped himself when he saw the tall mound of rock where Jai was supposed to be.

' _Kawarimi? She's fast-'_

He felt a kunai tip pressed to the back of his neck.

"Do not move."

His eyes quickly looked over the training field and noticed that it was completely empty. The low growls that belong to her wolves surrounded him. He couldn't see them, but he knew that they were close by – ready and waiting to strike on her order. Her voice was threatening and he couldn't help but revel in it.

' _Is it possible for someone to be deadly and alluring at the same time?'_

He gulped and began to sweat when he felt her press the blade closer into his neck.

"No sudden movements," she commanded as she eased the kunai off him and allowed him to slowly turn.

Arms raised to show that he was unarmed and cooperating, he slowly came face-to-face with the woman that he couldn't stop thinking about. Her full red lips were pulled into a frown as she looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Even with the dirty look, she was giving him, she was still beautiful. Her mouth moved, but he was too lost in how own thoughts to understand what she was saying.

'" _Gai, your youthful spirit fills my heart and body with such an intense desire…"'_

'" _Let us not waste another moment, Gai!"'_

He was suddenly snapped back to reality when he felt the cool blade of her kunai return to his throat.

"Answer me!" she snapped.

"Uh- I- you-!"

She backed him into a tree.

Gai clenched his eyes and trembled. "YouandImettheotherdayandthenIsawyouenterthetraininggroundandcouldn'thelpmyselfandededupfollowingyou!"

She saw the red belt around his waist and put her kunai back into her leg holster before stepping back. "You are a shinobi."

Peeking open his left eye, he saw that the threatening look was no longer on her pretty face and that she no longer had her kunai drawn. Relaxing his body, he took a deep breath of relief. "H-Hai, I am."

She signaled for her wolves to stand down. "Why were you spying on me?"

"I'm sorry!" he bowed deeply. "I didn't mean to! I saw you come into the training field and became curious."

"I see. My apologies for ambushing you, but you should know better than to sneak up on another shinobi – especially one you do not know."

"H-Hai… you're right." He really should have learned from the time when he tried to surprise Kakashi.

She walked past him back to the clearing with Gai following.

"Um… I'm Gai. Maito Gai – Konoha's Prideful Green Beast! Perhaps you've heard of me!" he introduced himself with his signature "nice guy" pose.

Jai looked over her after picking up her discarded coat and eyed Gai from head to toe. "I have not," she replied with a bluntness that others would find rude.

His twinkling smile instantly dropped. "Well then, do you remember meeting a few days ago…?" he hopefully asked.

She eyes him once more as she pulled her coat back over her shoulders.

"… at Hokage-sama's office…?"

Her eyes widened in realization. "That was you…"

"Hai!" Gai's spirits were lifted.

' _Kakashi's friend… a total opposite in personality and demeanor.'_

From this sudden meeting, she could already tell how… spirited this man could be.

' _They are different, but different can be good…'_

"I noticed that when you tossed your coat, it landed like it was weighted."

"That is because it is weighted."

"Really?" he enthusiastically asked.

"Yes, most of my shinobi gear and attire is weighted. It is a good, constant way to train the body and increase one's speed."

Her words were like music to his ears. Not only was she beautiful, but she shared similar training habits as him.

' _Could I have found the woman of my dreams?!'_

"I also train with weights!" he pointed to the orange leggings around his lower legs. "Ne, ne how are you with Taijutsu?!"

"I am efficient."

"Really?! How about a quick spar?"

Her head tilted to the side at the sudden invitation. "Right now?"

Gai took a fighting stance and smirked. "Hai!"

She contemplated for a moment. She didn't want to, but she had the feeling that he would most likely demand they reschedule for another time if she denied participating.

' _I would rather get it out of the way and be done with it…'_

She sighed before agreeing. "Very well." She assumed a fighting stance as well and readied herself.

'… _based on his enthusiasm, he will strike first…'_

And she was correct. Gai came at her with everything he had. A punch that she blocked and countered with a punch of her own. A kick to his head that countered with a kick of his own.

They exchanged blows for fifteen minutes before coming to a stop. To say that he was impressed was an understatement. Throughout their sparring, he had switched to many different styles of Taijutsu, and she either followed or switched herself.

' _Is there anything she can't do?!'_

"Your form and your knowledge astound me! Tell me, who was your sensei?"

"… I…" she was unsure on how to answer the question.

' _My guardian? The different ANBU shinobi I sparred with as a child?'_

"… I do not have a formal one. I trained with a variety of people that varied in different skills and techniques."

"Fascinating," Gai responded in awe. "You must be a genius!"

"I suppose…?"

' _And humble too!'_

Gai was falling harder and harder the more he learned about her. Wanting to know more, he was about to question her further but stopped himself when a small finch landed on her shoulder.

"You must excuse me, Maito-san. I have been summoned."

"Oh… right. I suppose I will see you around."

She nodded and quickly dispersed with her wolves from the training grounds. After she left, Gai dreamily sighed aloud as he began to reminisce all the events that had just taken place.

' _What a day! I finally found her after days of searching, and come to find out she is everything I could ever want: beautiful, strong – I'm sure she is intelligent as well! And her name is…'_

His daydreaming was cut short as he realized he didn't learn one very important thing. "I DIDN'T GET HER NAME!" he shouted. He dramatically fell to his knees and gripped the strands of his hair as he cried.

* * *

 _A few years later…_

She appeared next to Hiruzen and joined him in watching her husband with his first assigned team of Genin. They watched in silence as Kakashi blocked and kicked his Genin's oncoming assault with a bored look on his face.

"Shouldn't you be home resting?" Hiruzen asked. From the corner of his eye, he noticed the physical changes.

"I was becoming restless."

"It's good to see you under better conditions. I am sorry for your loss."

Her hand unconsciously rested over her lower abdomen. Her brows furrowed as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "As each day passes, the… emptiness I feel becomes slightly more bearable."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have-"  
"It is alright, Hokage-sama. I cannot avoid talking about it forever."

Hiruzen dropped the subject.

With the Genin getting nowhere in obtaining a bell, they all – in a surprising turn of events – turned on each other. All three charged with kunai drawn as Kakashi stared in disbelief. Before any of them reached each other, Kakashi appeared in the center with a loud explosion; causing the Genin to fall back in surprise. When the cloud of dust and dirt faded, they all saw Kakashi standing over them with a cold look on his face.

"You all fail! You're going back to the Academy."

Jai and Hiruzen didn't miss the look in Kakashi's eye.

' _That frozen gaze… it's darkness itself…'_

Hiruzen looked at Jai from the corner of his eye and knew that she was thinking the same thing.

' _His darkness hasn't been dispelled yet."_

"Hokage-sama… during the days before the incident – it seemed like a light was slowly coming back to him. But it is gone again. Losing it seems to have made everything worse."

"Don't blame yourself for something that was out of your control. He will overcome this."

' _More time is necessary…'_

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome but never necessary.


	29. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just my OCs.

Everyone, I am so sorry for my absence. The main reason for the delay is because my computer decided it no longer wanted to function properly (thank goodness for warranties!). I ended up turning it in after I backed everything up, but my backup ended up corrupted and I lost everything. My drafts, brainstorms, etc. for this story are lost forever. So, I've been trying really hard to get everything back on track before even attempting to put out the next chapter. It's been a tough time, but I think I'm at a good place now to resume.

Thanks for sticking with me. Again, I am very sorry. Remember when I said that technology and I don't get along? That situation is proof! It also gives you an insight to my luck in life.

* * *

"Enter."

Jai opened the door to Tsunade's office and walked in. "You wanted to see me?"

"Ah, Jai. Yes. Now we're just waiting on-"  
"Sorry to keep you waiting, Tsunade-sama!"

Sakura rushed in out of breath. "I over slept!"

"It's alright, Sakura. You're right on time."

"Oh…" the girl smiled in embarrassment.

"Now that you're both here…" Tsunade placed her interlocked hands on her desk. "Since I have agreed to take Sakura on as my student, I felt that I should do the same with you, Jai, because of your… background."

Sakura looked at the two with confusion.

' _Background?'_

Jai bowed. "It would be an honor, Tsunade-sama, to learn from you."

"I'm going to have you and Shizune assist me with teaching Sakura Iryō Ninjutsu. Sakura," she looked to the Genin. "this training will be the most difficult yet for you. Don't be afraid to call upon any of us."

"Hai. I look forward to learning from you, Jai-san."

"I will do my best to aid you, Sakura."

"Glad to see that we're all getting along. We'll start tomorrow."

"Hai."

* * *

 _Next day…_

"Aaaaaaah..." Sakura sighed. "… so much reading…"

Sitting near the pool, Jai paused in her meditation and opened one of her eyes. She looked over at Sakura and saw that the girl was sprawled out on the floor with different scrolls and open books surrounding her.

"Take a break from your studies."

She hurriedly sat back up. "Twenty more minutes! I'm almost done with this scroll!"

"I insist."

"Uh- but-!"  
"Whatever you intend to read, it will just be a waste of your time."

Sakura couldn't stop her face from scrunching into a look of annoyance.

' _Well, excuse me for wanting to better myself!'_

"I have upset you…" Jai said.

"Ah- uh- n-no!" she quickly lied.

"We have been in here for the last five hours. Your body needs food to properly function, and your mind needs time to process everything you have learned. Which is why I am insisting you take a break."

"Right…"

She wasn't sure what to make of her. Jai was a woman of average height but there was an aura of authority that she carried, and there was no denying the rumors of her beauty.

"Jai-san... would you tell me about yourself – since we will be spending so much time together..."

"What do you want to know?"

"Y'know… your likes, dislikes, hobbies…"

' _I sound like Kakashi-sensei…'_

"There is not much to know about me."

"Have you lived here all your life?"

"Yes."

Silence settled over them as Sakura waited for Jai to elaborate.

"Um… do you have any pets?"

"No," Jai replied in her same blunt tone.

' _Her one-worded answers are getting annoying…'_

"What do you like to do in your free time?"

"Mostly training."

"And…?"

"Reading and gardening."

"You like flowers, Jai-san?"

"Not at first, but I had a friend who loved gardening. She inspired me to learn more about it."

"Hitomi, right? Kakashi-sensei told us about her."

Jai nodded.

"He also told us that she was the heir to the Minami fortune, but before she died she left everything to you. That's so amazing!"

"I am merely overseeing her assets until her son becomes of age to take over."

"Still, you're the head of a major corporation! If I were you, I would retire early from the shinobi life."

"I considered it at one point. It certainly would have made raising a child easier…"

"Her son, right?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you?"

"It would have required me to leave the village. And I felt that my shinobi skills were needed more during that time. My best friend had just died, and she left me in charge of her son. I could not bring myself to leave her behind. More than anything, I wanted Takeru to be as close to Hitomi as possible. She grew up in Konoha and her relatives are buried here. Besides, that lifestyle does not suit me and I did not want to raise Takeru in that type of environment."

Sakura started to admire the woman more and more. "You pretty much devoted all your time to your duties as a kunoichi and raising Takeru..."

"Yes, but not anymore."

"Eh?"

"He is currently with his father."

A dumbfounded look formed on Sakura's face. "Huh?"

' _His father is suddenly in the picture?'_

"Why didn't Takeru just-"  
"It is a complicated and extensive story."

"I understand… another time."

"Will he be back?"

"Yes, I would never allow his father to have sole custody. I love him too much to ever let that happen."

She saw the small smile cross Jai's features. "He means a lot to you, huh?"

"Yes."

"Um… if you don't mind me asking, why does Tsunade-sama feel the need to train you too? I'm sorry if I come across as rude, but you seem to already be so skilled with Iryō Ninjutsu and you have been a kunoichi for so long-"  
"It is alright. I understand your confusion."

"Of, course…"

"Tsunade-sama and I share similar traits when it comes to our abilities. I suppose you could say I am a copy of her…"

"Copy? Like a clone?"

"Uh…" she thought about how to word it all.

"Another story for another time?"

"Yes…" Jai stood and stretched. "Are you hungry?"

"Uh… now that you mention it, I am…" Sakura sheepishly smiled.

"Normally, I have a bento… there is a café not far from here. Would you care to join me?"

"Oh! Um... okay!" Sakura quickly stood and followed Jai.

* * *

The two of them ate in silence. It was more of an awkward silence for Sakura. One thing she did learn from her question was that Jai was a woman with a past.

She took another bite of her curry before saying anything. "So… what made you want to learn Iryō Ninjutsu, Jai-san?"

"It was forced upon me by my guardian."

"Forced?"

"Another long story…"

' _She's full of them…'_

"How old were you when you first began your training?"

"My guardian said I showed the talent for the shinobi arts by age three. So, around that time."

"Three?!" Her eyes were wide in shock. "You were a prodigy!"

The older woman merely shrugged. "I suppose so…"

"So, how do you and Kakashi-sensei know each other?"

"We grew up together."

"Have you two ever-"  
"Well, if it isn't Jai…" a deep and mellow voice drew their attention away from their meal.

"Hello, Shiranui-san-"  
"Genma," he pressured.

"Genma-san…"

"Do you come here often?" his lips moved around the senbon needle between his teeth.

"I do. They have a wonderful selection of tea and very good dangos."

"Really? Maybe you and I can share a few sometime?"

Sakura quietly sat and looked between the two with a sly smile.

' _They would totally make a cute couple!'_

"Have one now," Jai held out her plate of dangos for Genma to take. "the dorayaki is also very good, but I already ate it."

"Er- I meant on a… I just…"

She continued to hold up the plate for Genma to take a skewer.

The man sighed before grabbing a stick. "Thanks. I'll treat you next time you're free."

"I will not be available for a while. Tsunade-sama has offered to train Sakura and me."

Genma shrugged. "Well, that is certainly an offer one shouldn't refuse. Rain check then," he said with a wink as he walked out of the small café.

As soon as he exited, Sakura squealed in her chair. "Jai-san, you should totally go out with him!"

"Why?"

"Because you two would make a really cute couple!"

"Sakura, I cannot."

"Eh? Why not?"

"Because I am mar-"

The bell over the door dinged and was followed by a loud "Oy! Sakura-chan!". They saw a head of blonde hair rushing up to their table.

"Sakura-chan! Oh, Jai-nee-chan too!"

The pinkette punched the top of his head. "Don't be so loud! Jai-san and I were trying to have a conversation, baka!"

Naruto whimpered as he clutched his head. "Ow, ow, ow… sorry."

"Did you need something, Naruto?" Jai asked before taking another sip of her tea.

"Oh!" he turned back to Sakura. "The spring festival is tomorrow! Will you go with me, Sakura-chan?"

"No," she flat-out rejected him. "besides, I have training."

"Speaking of training," Jai ate the last dango before standing. "our break is over." She pulled out her wallet before grabbing the bill. "It is time to head back and continue with your lessons. Bye, Naruto."

"Hai. Ja ne, Naruto." Sakura hurried after Jai.

With a pout, he waved to the two of them.

"I am certain that Tsunade-sama would understand and allow your training to end early should you want to go to the festival," Jai said as she paid for their meal.

"You didn't have to pay for me, Jai-san… I do intend to go – just not with Naruto…"

"As friends, it is a normal thing to do."

"He wasn't asking me as a friend, he wanted me to go with him as his date."

"Oh… and you do not return his feelings…"

"Not at all. I like him, but only as a friend." Her thoughts started to drift to Sasuke.

' _I hope he's okay…'_

She shook them away. "Do you plan on going to the festival, Jai-san?"

"It is too soon to tell for me."

"Do you have other plans?"

"I am in the process of moving."

"Oh… that's why Shizune-san is mentoring me."

"Hai."

"I'm sure Genma-san wouldn't mind going with you. It's spring, and you know what they say! Spring is the season of love!" the younger kunoichi blushed. "Oh, how romantic it would be to attend the festival with someone you love…"

After a few moments of silence, Sakura opened her eyes and realized that Jai was no longer around.

"Eh?!" she looked down the street and saw her figure walking further away. "Jai-san! Wait for me!"

The older woman stopped and looked back. "My apologies, I wondered why you suddenly stopped talking."

* * *

 _Later that night…_

He had just wrapped another dish in an old newspaper page when the front door opened. "Welcome back," he greeted while carefully packing the plate into the moving box.

"You are home…" The surprised look on her face was a clear indication that she wasn't expecting him to be here. Jai had walked in and saw her husband sitting on the kitchen floor surrounded by some pots and pans, and dishes. "I thought you had a mission…"

"It was reassigned."

She saw the full boxes and how empty the place is. "You did so much by yourself… you could have waited for me." She felt guilty that he did all the packing alone.

"It's my stuff. You were working and I didn't have much else going on today. Besides," he smiled at her. "you look pretty tired, my ningyō."

She was. She ended up leaving Sakura due to an emergency at the hospital. "I brought ramen." She stepped over Kakashi and used the counter top to unpack their dinner.

Jai joined Kakashi on the floor with the containers of ramen soon after unpacking it. She looked around the empty apartment. Throughout the week, they had sold and donated furniture that wasn't needed or wanted.

' _It is so spacious now…'_

The walls had always been sparse with decorations, but it was even more barren now. His sofa was donated, along with some end tables.

' _All that is left is the bedroom.'_

Jai went to take a bite of her ramen but paused. "Are you not going to eat?" she asked when Kakashi continued to pack.

"I will when I'm done packing up the kitchen." He wrapped another dish in the newspaper before placing it in the box with the other plates.

"It will be cold by then…"

He grabbed another plate. "It'll be alright. You don't need to wait for me, Jai."

Jai sat silence for a moment before shoving her chopsticks with the ramen hanging off them into Kakashi's face. "Open your mouth."

He chuckled before lowering his mask. "Aahh…"

She fed him before taking a bite for herself.

' _We will have to dust before we leave…'_

"Tell me about your day."

"Most of my day consisted of mentoring Sakura. We took a lunch break…"

"Did you go to the café?"

He knew her so well. "Yes…"

"How many dangos did you order today?"

"Just one order."

"Really?"

"… and an order of dorayaki…"

"Uh-huh…" he smirked.

"Genma-san was there as well."

"Genma?"

"I let him have one of my dango skewers to try. He said that he would treat me to some the next time I am available."

Kakashi's ears twitched. "Did he?"

"Yes." She drank some of the broth before gathering more noodles for Kakashi.

' _First Gai, then Iruka… now Genma too?'_

"Are you going to take him up on his offer?" he asked before eating the offered bite.

"If I do, it will not be for a while. With Sakura, the hospital, and missions, my availability is limited."

He released a sigh of relief.

' _Makes me wonder who else is unaware of our marital status…'_

She looked around the apartment. "Will you miss this place?"

"Hmm…" he looked around his empty apartment. "… it has been my home for a long time… I'm sure a part of me will, but…" he took the container of ramen out of her hands and placed it on the ground before pulling her back against his chest. "… waking up next to you for the rest of my life makes it all worthwhile." He nuzzled her neck and held her hands. "It'll you and me and Takeru – when he comes back."

Jai smiled; she couldn't deny how good that all sounded.

"Maybe even…" he placed his hands on her stomach.

"A baby?"

"Did I-?" he immediately began to regret for bringing it up.  
"A baby would be nice…"

"Yeah?" he breathed in her scent.

"Yeah…"

He tightened his embrace and squeezed. "… But only when you're ready, my ningyō."

"Thank you."

Kakashi grabbed the ramen and resumed feeding himself and his wife while she continued the wrap the remaining plates. "Will you be attending the festival tomorrow?"

"It depends on how much unpacking I get done."

"How is her training going?"

"She is doing well. She has great control over her chakra."

"She was always pretty gifted in that area."

"Her Taijutsu however is lacking, but with Tsunade-sama as her mentor that will change."

Kakashi chuckled. He heard of her ruthlessness from Jiraiya.

"Will you be attending?"

"Maybe…" he drank the last bit of the broth and put the container back down. "… depends on when I finish my mission."

"What is the rank?"

"C-rank, so it shouldn't take too long. That's assuming everything goes according to plan." Before Jai could grab another dish, he grabbed her hand and brought her palm to his lips. "How about we move to the bedroom?"

"But- we have not finished with the kitchen ye-ET!" She couldn't contain her squeal of surprise. Her arms wrapped around his neck when he suddenly stood with her body in his arms.

"The movers won't be here till four. That's plenty of time to get everything else packed," he said as he walked into the bedroom. He gently dropped her on the bed. "The night is young, my ningyō. And I intend to make the most of our last night here."

* * *

 _A few weeks later…_

She heard from Kakashi that today was the day Jiraiya would be taking Naruto out of the village.

' _Two years…'_

She stood at the top of a tall pole near the village's main gate, overlooking the entire village. She didn't want to miss them.

"What're you doing?! I'll leave you behind, Naruto!"

' _There!'_

"Hey. H-Hey, wait up!"

She jumped down and landed before the trailing Naruto.

"Jai-nee-chan…"

She dusted off her asymmetrical skirt. "I am glad I was able to see you before you left. I have something for you…"

"Hmm? For me? What is it?"

From her leg holster, she pulled out a blue card and handed it to him.

"Minami Corporation…" he flipped it over and soon after his eyes were wide in disbelief. "WAH-! REALLY?!"

"If it is a Minami hotel or inn, you can stay there for as long as you like with no expense on your part. Try not to lose it because I will not make you another one-"

He jumped and engulfed her petite frame with another one of his infamous tight hugs. She nearly fell over, but managed to regain her balance. "Thank you, Jai-nee-chan! I won't lose it! I promise!"

"I hope not. I have seen where you store your ramen coupons…" She managed to remove him from her person.

He shook his head. "See, I'm putting it away right now!" he dug out his wallet and slipped the card in. "Safe!"

"Good. Train hard, Naruto." She rubbed the top of his head. "Ganbatte."

"Thanks again, Jai-nee-chan!"

"OY! NARUTO!" Jiraiya yelled when he finally noticed that Naruto was far behind him.

"I look forward to seeing you in two years," she said as she started to walk away.

He nodded. "Yosh! I'll show you everything I learned when I get back!" He quickly turned back to catch up. "I'm coming!" the Genin yelled.

"Did you get distracted or something?"

"Sorta…" he gripped the straps of his backpack. "Jai-nee-chan wanted to give me something before we left."

"Hmm?! Jai?!" Jiraiya stopped and looked back. He hadn't forgotten what Kakashi said to him. But with everything going on, he didn't get the chance to question Kakashi further about it.

"She already left. But look…" he took his wallet back out and showed Jiraiya the little blue card.

He read the fine print on it. "WHAT?! She gave you that?!"

"Yeah!"

"Just about every one of their locations has a hot spring…" the old sage started to drool. "… which means…" images of naked women started to cloud his mind.

Naruto gave his new sensei a disgusted look. "She said it was for me… didn't mention anything about you…"

"Then…" he quickly snatched the card from Naruto's fingers. "… I'll just hold onto it – for safe keeping."

"Eh?! Give it back! Jai-nee-chan gave it to me! _Not you_!"

"A child like you shouldn't be responsible for something so valuable!"

"And a pervert like you shouldn't be responsible for it either!"

The two of them continued to bicker as they made their way to the gates.

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. "I wonder if they'll even make it the full two years…"

Jai tilted her head to the side as she also continued to watch them. "It is fascinating how similar they are, even though they have only spent such a small amount of time around each other…"

Kakashi lightly chuckled.

"Will you be alright?" Jai asked.

With Team 7 being disbanded, she worried about him.

He stood from his seated position on the shingles of the roof. "I'll be fine, my ningyō. Now, I have a mission and you still need to finish packing."

"Just finished."

"Really?"

"My Kage Bunshin disappeared. Everything is packed; we are just waiting for the movers."

He rubbed the top of her head. "Then I leave everything in your capable hands, my ningyō."

"Be safe…"

"I'll do my best."

"… do not get cocky."

"I never do. I'll see you when I get back." He teleported away, leaving Jai alone on the roof.

She had three hours before the movers were scheduled to arrive. She jumped down from the roof and started walking.

' _It has been a few days since I visited Hitomi…'_

* * *

Huzzah! Thanks for reading! And now we're ready to dive into Shippuden! Again, so sorry for my absence! But I'm back and ready to go!

 **Guest 1** : I'm happy you're enjoying this! There is definitely more to come!

 **Guest 2** : I'm back and ready! I hope you are too!

Not sure if you're the same person or not…


	30. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just my OCs.

* * *

"Here is the list of supplies that needs to be reordered, Hokage-sama." Jai handed her a black folder. "And this is the list of participants for the Chunin Selection Exams."

"Excellent. Thank you, Jai."

The dark-haired kunoichi noticed her Hokage's perky attitude and knew something good must have happened for her to be so happy. "What has you in such a positive mood, milady?"

"Hmm? Does it show?"

"It does."

"Naruto returned yesterday."

"Ah, Kakashi did mention that they were supposed to arrive soon."

"Speaking of Kakashi, today is the day they will receive their first mission as Team Kakashi."

Jai reminisced to when they were Team 7 and had received their first C-rank mission. A small smile formed when she remembered how disrespectful Naruto was in the presence of their late Sandaime.

"Hmm… now, what's the reason for that smile?"

"Nothing important… I was just remembering the time when they received their first C-rank mission when they were just mere Genin. If that will be all, Tsunade-sama, Takeru is leaving today and I do not want to keep him waiting…"

"Yes, of course, thank you." She dismissed her without another thought.

* * *

It'd already been two years since their agreement was put in place, but she was still adjusting. Six months did not feel long enough. But their relationship never suffered. The distance and time apart seemed to just make it stronger.

The shinobi guards and escorts loaded his carriage up with his belongings as they said their good-byes.

"Where's Kakashi?" Takeru asked as he looked around for any sign of him.

"He is being briefed on a mission right now, so he will not be able to see you off. But, he sends his regards and hopes that you will have a safe trip back."

The two men in her life still bickered and teased each other, but at some point, a mutual respect developed between the two of them. Which she was grateful for.

"Are you sure you have everything?"

"Pretty sure…"

"Regardless, I can always send it to you if you forgot anything."

"Yep."

She bent to pat Miwa on the head. "Keep up with her training. Make sure Jin-san's time was not wasted."

"Hai."

One of his guards came up to them. "Takeru-sama, we're ready."

She pulled him in for a hug. Being eight-years-old now, his head reached her chest.

"I'll miss you, ba-chan."

She pulled away and ruffled his hair. "I will miss you as well."

He made his way to his carriage with Miwa closely following. "Love you! See you in six months!" he waved as he got in.

She waved back and watched the carriage roll away with his escorts. Like every other time, she stayed the extra five minutes; watching until they were no longer visible.

"Is Takeru gone?"

She looked over her shoulder and saw Kakashi approaching with his former pupils turn teammates. "Yes."

Her husband nodded. "Next time…"

Naruto's eyes lit up when he saw her. "Jai-nee-chan!"

' _She didn't change either!'_

Her hair was longer – reaching the middle of her back, but she was just as pretty as ever.

"Naruto," she greeted back. "Sakura."

"Hello, Jai!"

She turned back to Naruto. "Welcome back."

"It's good to be back. But now we've got a mission."

She saw Tsunade and Iruka following behind. "Umino-san, Tsunade-sama," she greeted.

' _Must be serious for Tsunade-sama to be walking with them…'_

"Oh! Lee-san! What brings you here?" Iruka couldn't help the blush on his face.

"I was seeing Takeru off." She turned back to Kakashi. " Good luck on your mission. Be careful," she said the last part to Kakashi.."

"Always," he reassured.

"Well then, we're off!" Naruto exclaimed as he zipped up his jacket.

Sakura looked to her mentor and gave her a light wave. "I'll return, Tsunade-sama!"

"I hope so."

"Good luck," Iruka said to Naruto.

"Thank you."

As Team Kakashi made to leave, Jiraiya suddenly appeared. "Oy! Naruto, ya heading out on a mission?"

"Yup!"

"Oh, but before that…" he looked to Tsunade. "Bad news, Tsunade. The Kazekage's been-"  
"I know. I'm about to send these three to Sunagakure."

Jiraiya approached Tsunade to whisper in her ear. "Is that wise…? Knowing Naruto's relationship with the Akatsuki…"

The Hokage appreciated his concern, but she stayed firm in her stayed true with her decision.

Jiraiya waved his pupil over. "Naruto, c'mere."

"Eh?"

"Don't push it if it comes to a fight against the Akatsuki, you hear me?"

"They're the ones who've got business with me. So, I'm gonna meet them on _my_ terms!"

"You _are_ stronger than before – that's true – but if you lose your cool, you'll just dig your own grave. Your quick temper's still your Achilles' Heel."

The blonde clenched his jaw and bared his teeth.

"I think you know this already, but just don't use _that_ Jutsu."

"I know…"

Jiraiya nodded and walked back over to where Tsunade and Iruka were standing. "Kakashi, keep an eye on him. Don't let him go too crazy. I'm counting on you," he said in passing.

"Don't worry."

The Sage faltered in his footing when he saw Jai walking away. "Ah- Jai!" he quickly turned back to Kakashi. "Oy! Before you leave, I've got questions for you!"

"Kakashi-sensei! Sakura! Let's go already!" Naruto urged as he began to rush into the trees.

Sakura quickened her pace. "H-hey! Wait up!"

"Uh- sorry, Jiraiya-sama. It'll have to wait until I get back!" Kakashi said over his shoulder as he hurried after his team.

* * *

 _One week later…_

Deep beneath the village, Danzō stood before a kneeling member of his ANBU. "I have already made arrangements for you to be assigned to Team Kakashi. Not only are you and Uzumaki Naruto close in age, you're both stronger than your peers and your talent with the brush is simply unsurpassed." He pointed the bottom tip of his cane. "From this day forward, until your mission is completed, you shall be known as Sai."

The shinobi remained kneeling as he agreed. "Sai…" he tested it out with a smile.

* * *

Jai wrote the last bit of notes and directions down before ripping the paper out of her medical pad.

"We will give the new medication a one-week trial. During that time, please be sure to make note of any side-effects – positive or negative. Do not hesitate to call me, Furuta- san." She handed the piece of paper to her patient before walking with her back to the main lobby of the hospital where her husband waited.

"Thank you, Lee-san," the elder couple bowed.

Jai reciprocated. "We started a new natural medication for your wife's joint pain. If you can, please monitor her closely for any side-effects."

"Hai."

"I will see you in one week."

"Thank you again, Lee-san."

"You are welcome." She nodded and watched them leave the hospital before moving onto her next patient. As she was about to call out their name, the sound of rushing footsteps made her stop and listen more intently. As the seconds passed, a yell of determination could he heard quickly approaching the main entrance. A stream of dirt trailed behind whoever was running towards the building.

' _There is only one person I know who is that boisterous…'_

The main doors opened with a bang; startling everyone in the vicinity.

"GAHAHAHA! AGAIN, YOU'VE COME IN THIRD PLACE, LEE!"

"GOMEN, GAI-SENSEI! BECAUSE OF MY DOUBLE FAILURE, I WILL DO SIX HUNDRED LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE ON MY HANDS!"

Not too far behind them came the rest of Gai's and Kakashi's team. With all of them together in the lobby, the quiet atmosphere rapidly changed into chaos.

"EXCUSE ME!" Jai yelled over them; silencing them all. "THIS IS A PLACE OF HEALING; NOT A CIRCUS! IF YOU WISH TO RACE, I SUGGEST PICKING A DIFFERENT PLACE AS YOUR FINISH LINE-" she stopped her scolding when she saw her husband hanging off Gai's back like a rag doll. Her annoyance dissipated and was replaced with immediate concern. "Kakashi! Get a gurney over here!" she demanded as she rushed over to remove him. "Kakashi?" she shook him to get him to respond. "Kakashi, Kakashi!"

The only sign of consciousness she received from him was some low groans and a blank stare.

"Lee-san, we're ready for him!"

The two medics helped her place him on the gurney.

"What happened to him?"

The members of Team Kakashi and Team Gai were still too scared to answer her question.

"My lovely hana! I shall inform you." Gai stepped forward in his usual flashy way. "Our dear Kakashi fought with so much spirit during our mission to Sunagakure that he has over exhausted himself!"

Jai breathed a sigh of relief.

' _Thank goodness it was not something more serious…'_

Her passive expression returned to her face. "Thank you for bringing him here safely. We will take over from here. Tsunade-sama has been waiting for your return."

"We leave Kakashi-sensei in your hands, Jai-san." Sakura bowed. "Let's go and report to Tsunade-sama." She ushered them all out of the hospital. "Sorry for the disturbance…" she gave everyone in the lobby an apologetic smile.

"I've never seen Jai-nee-chan so angry before…"

"The only time I've seen her mad was when I snuck out of my hospital room to train. She threatened that she would have me restrained to the bed. The stare she gave me… it was so scary…" Lee gulped as he thought back to that day.

Gai laughed. "She is an incredible woman, isn't she?!"

* * *

He slowly opened his right eye and saw the familiar ceiling of a hospital room.

"Oh!" Naruto leaned over the bed. "He's awake!"

Kakashi looked around the room and saw his team, Gai, and Gai's team crowded around his hospital bed. "Aha… so, I'm back here again…"

The door to his room slid open. "Good job, Kakashi," Tsunade said as she entered with Shizune.

"Shishou," Sakura greeted.

"Tsunade-sama…" Kakashi tried to sit up but laid back when his body screamed in pain. The thin sheet covering his face slightly slid down his cheeks.

"No, Kakashi-sensei! Don't push yourself," Sakura urged.

"Jai and I examined you earlier, but you need to be in bed for a week. It will take a few more days until you can return to duty."

"I guess that's how it goes…"

"Seems it will still take a while until you can master the new Sharingan."

Kakashi sighed. "Yes…"

"Just rest, try not to push yourself for a while." Tsunade looked to Gai. "Team Gai should rest today too. You can turn in the report later."

Gai stood at attention. "Yes!"

"Let's go, Shizune."

"Hai."

The two women left the room with Sakura following them after she scolded Naruto for not respecting their sensei's privacy.

* * *

Kakashi rested for another hour before the sound of the window sliding open roused him from his solitude.

"Oh, don't you look silly," came Jiraiya's voice.

Kakashi's eye moved to the window and saw the older man slipping into his room with a cheeky grin. "Jiraiya-sama…"

"Well, I guess you always looked like that. I heard you'll be in bed for a week, huh?"

"Well, it seems so…" Kakashi finally got himself into an upright position on his bed, but immediately regretted his decision when pain shot through his body.

Jiraiya helped Kakashi the rest of the way. "Hey, don't force yourself. It doesn't look like you'll be able to move for a while…" he said when he saw how much pain he was in. Walking over to the end table, he slammed two light orange novels down onto the surface. "It's a get-well gift. Both volumes of the deluxe edition of _"Icha, Icha Paradise"_. You may have read it several times, but it should at least help pass the time."

The Copy-Nin looked at them with intrigue. "Thanks…" He looked at Jiraiya with mild suspicion. "Surely this isn't the only reason why you returned to the village."

"I'll give you the details once he and Tsunade get here…"

"He? Who's that?"

Jiraiya turned to look out the window. "I think he's calling himself Yamato on this mission…" His demeanor changed into annoyance. "Now…" he slowly turned back to Kakashi. "About Jai…"

"What about her?" He wasn't sure what to make of Jiraiya's drastic change in attitude.

"Don't play coy with me! Before Naruto and I left for his training, you mentioned being a _"simple husband"_ and looking out for _"his wife"_! What the hell was that about?!"

Kakashi stared and furrowed his brows.

"Well…?"

Kakashi sighed. "I…"

Jiraiya leaned in and waited with a bated breath for Kakashi to explain himself.

"… have no idea what you're talking about, Jiraiya-sama…" the silver-haired man gave the Sage an embarrassed smile as he scratched the back of his head.

The older man nearly fell over. "What?!"

"It's just that… whatever I said… it happened over two years ago… you can't expect me to remember something as trivial as that…"

Jiraiya ground his teeth and heavily breathed out his frustration out heavily through his nostrils. "Are you serious?!"

A knock came from the door before it slid open. Jai first poked her head in before fully entering the room. "I came to check on you since there was so much commotion coming- oh... Jiraiya-sama is here-"

"Jai, are you married to this guy?!" Jiraiya shouted while pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi.

Caught off guard by his sudden question, her response came out in a stammer. "Wha-? Uh- yes…"

"WHAT-?! REALLY?!"

She uncomfortably looked from Kakashi and Jiraiya. "Um… yes, really," she reiterated. "Jiraiya-sama, I must ask that you keep your voice down-"  
"You're married!" Jiraiya first pointed at Jai first, then moved his arm to have his finger pointed at Kakashi. "To this guy – Hatake Kakashi!"

She looked to Kakashi for an explanation. "Yes."

"I guess he also wasn't aware…?" her husband shrugged.

"This guy _right_ here!" Jiraiya added his other hand to point at Kakashi's unsure face.

"Yes. That is my husband."

Jiraiya's mouth fell open and his eyes bulged.

' _NOOOOOO! HOW COULD THIS BE?! HOW DID I MISS THIS?! ESPIONAGE IS MY FORTE! I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT EVERYONE, BUT I STILL MISSED THIS?! HOW COULD I MISS THIS?!'_

"Jiraiya-sama, perhaps you should sit down… you look pale." Jai motioned for him to have a seat on the edge of the hospital bed.

The older man clenched his chest. "H-how long?"

"Uh… nine years."

' _NINE YEARS?!'_

"KAKASHI!" Jiraiya gripped him by the collar of his shirt and shook him. "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?!"  
"Jiraiya-sama, please!" Jai intervened. "He is still recovering!"

* * *

Jiraiya finally settled down but was still in disbelief. "Nine years…" he repeated for the fifth time from his place by the window.

The couple sat silently and gave him more time to process everything.

"Nine years… you were both practically kids when you married!"

Kakashi shrugged. "When you know, you know…" he mumbled while starting to reading the first deluxe edition.

"And that Takeru kid is _not_ your son…"

"Correct," they said in unison.

"Is there a son…? A daughter?"

"No," they replied in unison again.

"Should I be expecting one…?"

"Uh- well…" Kakashi looked to Jai for a proper response.  
"So far, it does not seem likely," Jai said with her usual bluntness.

They all fell silent and focused their attention on the door.

"It looks like they're here…" Jiraiya muttered.

Kakashi closed the novel and placed it back on the end table by his bed.

"We're coming in, Kakashi," came Tsunade's voice from the other side of the door.

"Please, come in."

The door slid open to reveal Tsunade, Shizune, and a male shinobi behind the two women.

"Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san," Jai greeted.

"It's been a long time, senpais!" Yamato said to both Jai and Kakashi.

Jai simply held her hand up in greeting while a surprised look could be made out on Kakashi's face.

"You… I see. So, you're the one called Yamato, huh? I get it…"

"Hai. As of today, I will be known as Yamato while I work as the substitute captain of Team Kakashi."

"You're still here, Jai?"

"I was just about to leave, milady."

"Since you're already here, I'd like for you to stay," Tsunade commanded. "I brought him here because there's something I'd really like him to know since he'll be working as the captain of Team Kakashi. And since you're both married, I feel it would be good for you to know this as well, Jai."

"And it is the biggest reason why he was chosen as Kakashi's replacement," Jiraiya added.

Shizune looked at Jai. "Eh?! Jai, I didn't know you were married!" she gave Yamato a pat on his shoulder. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise! Congratulations to you both!" she said with a smile.

"Uh- no… we're not married," Yamato informed.

Shizune's face fell in embarrassment before she realized who the only other person in the room that could be Jai's significant other. "EH?!" she looked from Jai and Kakashi. "YOU TWO?!"

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW EITHER?!" Jiraiya yelled.

"NO!" Shizune loomed over her colleague. " JAI! WE'VE BEEN COLLEAGUES FOR HOW LONG?! AFTER ALL THIS TIME, YOU NEVER _ONCE_ MENTIONED BEING MARRIED!"

"OY! I UNDERSTAND HOW YOU BOTH FEEL, BUT NOW IS NOT THE TIME!" Tsunade yelled. over them.

Shizune's and Jiraiya's gazes fell on Yamato from his lack of an outburst. "Wait a minute…" they muttered as they stared. "… why aren't you as surprised as us…?"

"Oh- um, I already knew," Yamato said.

Tsunade could tell that another outburst was about to happen. "Settle this at a different time! We have more pressing matters to discuss!"

"Hai…" Shizune and Jiraiya mumbled with a deflated attitude.

"Is this about Naruto?" Yamato asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Exactly."

* * *

 _A few days later…_

The library was typically empty during this time, and today was no different. After grabbing the books that she needed from the gardening section, she made her way to the section that contained books on different training techniques.

"Oh, hello, Jai."

"Sakura."

"Are you off today?"

"Yes, but Kakashi asked that I stop by at some point today to discuss something."

"Really? Naruto and I also planned on visiting Kakashi-sensei today. How about we all go see him together? Would you like to join us?"

"Alright."

As the two of them headed for the lobby to check out their books, Sakura paused and stared at a someone sitting alone at one of the many tables that the library offers.

'… _It's Sai…'_

The Chunin made her way over to the boy with Jai following.

"Did you come looking for art books?"

Sai stopped his reading and looked up. "Sakura…" He also noticed the woman by her side.

As they made small talk, Jai quickly and carefully analyzed him.

' _This is the new teammate from Root Tsunade-sama mentioned…'_

He looked to be about Sakura's age and appeared to be as tall as Naruto. His jet-black hair stood out against his pale complexion. But, when she looked at his eyes, she was surprised to see emptiness.

' _He looks like someone who holds many secrets…'_

Sakura pulled out a chair and sat down opposite from him. "Never pegged you for a reader."

"Occasionally…"

The two women quickly read over the title of the top book in his small stack on the table. _"How to Build Better Interpersonal Relationships"_ was the title. Looking at the spines of the other books, they quickly saw that each book was about the same topic.

Jai grabbed the second to last book at the bottom of his stack and pulled it out. "Out of all these books, I found that this one helped me the most," she said as she placed it before him.

" _How to Make Friends and Keep Them"_

"Uh… thank you." Caught off guard and unsure how to respond, he took it from her dainty looking hands. He analyzed the woman that stood next to Sakura.

She was a couple of inches taller than his teammate and held a look of disinterest on her pretty face. But he knew that behind that pretty face, she was not to be trifled with.

Sakura was perplexed.

' _Jai read all these books too?'_

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Sakura started. "Naruto and I planned to visit Kakashi-sensei in the hospital, and Jai is joining us as well. Want to come with us?"

Sai wasn't sure if he should or not. "Kakashi-sensei…"

"Well, you _are_ part of Team Kakashi, so you ought to at least meet him."

"Sakura is right. As a new member, it would do well for you and your teammates to meet your new taichou," Jai pressed. "You cannot function as a team if you cannot learn to respect one another, and you cannot learn to respect one another if you do not try to get to get to know each other."

He knew she had a point. "You speak as if you have experience in this matter."

"Because I do."

Sai was still hesitant but agreed.

The three of them left the library to meet up with Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out when she saw him sitting outside on stone stairs outside of a building.

The blonde broke away from his troubled thoughts and saw his teammates and Jai walking up to him. "Sakura and Jai-nee-chan…" His face turned sour attitude quickly turned hostile when he saw Sai. "What's _he_ doing here?"

"I ran into him and Jai at the library."

Naruto pouted. "But! I thought it was just gonna be the two of us, Sakura! Y'know, like a _date_!"

"If I had that much free time, I'd study more Ninjutsu!" she growled.

Jai and Sai stood off to the side and watched with fascination as the two bickered.

"Study, study, study! Is that _all_ you like to do?"

"I believe in training my brain – not just my body. You should try it sometime because you really need it, baka!"

"Sakuraaa! Don't say that!" Naruto whined.

After watching them banter, Sai decided to seize the opportunity to apply everything he has learned from his reading. "N-Naruto, S-Sakura…" he shyly looked away when his new teammates stared. "... could you guys include me in the conversation, too?"

His teammates quickly eyed each other in confusion while Jai continued to just observe.

"Oh! Well, I read in a book about how to open up to other people right away. And in the book, it said to call people by their first names only and to use nicknames and terms of endearment. It said if I did that there would be a sense of friendliness and we'd be able to get along right away." He gave them one of his practiced smiles.

Naruto chuckled. "Sai, I didn't know you cared."

"So, that's why you were at the library."

"Yeah," he gave them one of his practiced smiles. "and I was thinking about nicknames and terms of endearments for you guys. But I couldn't really come up with anything good. So, I'll just call you guys by just your first names for now." He took this opportunity to step closer towards his teammates; to lessen the space between them.

Sakura smiled.

' _I can't believe Sai would think so seriously about us'_

"You don't need to think about stuff like that," Naruto said as he also smiled. "It just happens naturally!"

"For nicknames or terms of endearment you should just say that person's character trait," Sakura further explained. "For example, if you're talking about Naruto… Baka Naruto, or Moron Naruto… or something like that."

"Sakura, you're taking things too far with that," Naruto whined.

Sai started to process everything his teammates told him.

' _I get it… a person's character trait…'_

Sakura gave him another reassuring smile.

' _He's totally different from when I first met him'_

After much deliberation, Sai looked at Sakura. "Thank you, I've got the hang of it now… ugly," he said with one of his smiles.

A second of silence fell over them before Sakura lashed out at her new teammate. "SHANNARO!" the young girl yelled."

Jai remained in her place and watched Naruto trying to hold her back. "Sai, you're really taking things way too far with that!"

The clueless shinobi tilted his head. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Your choice of a personal trait for Sakura is considered an insult," Jai explained.

The young kunoichi managed to get by Naruto and quickly lunged at Sai.

* * *

When his team stood before him, Kakashi was curious as to why Naruto and Sai each had a swollen cheek. "I see…" he said as he looked up from his novel. "… you're the new team member. Sai, was it? Nice to meet you."

The two boys on his team rubbed their faces. "Hai…" Sai murmured.

"Sakura, come here for a second," Kakashi commanded as he waved her over. He brought the book over to muffle their conversation. "Those two are hurt… did they fight or something? It'd be no stretch of the imagination with someone hot-tempered like Naruto…"

"N-no, nothing happened at all…" she lied. "We're all getting along fine!"

"Oh, I see… then I guess it's okay."

"Ah! I almost forgot! Jai came with us to see you, but as soon as we walked in, one of the medics pulled her away for an emergency. But she wanted me to tell you that she'll come as soon as she's done."

"Thanks."

* * *

Closing the door to her office, she walked down the hall towards the nearest staircase. On the way to see Kakashi, she had come across Kurenai.

"Hello, Jai. It's been a while."

"Kurenai-san."

"Are you done for the day?"

She nodded. "I came to see Kakashi, but was needed for an emergency." She and Kurenai didn't interact with each other very much, but they were always civil. She looked at the Jonin sensei and noticed that she seemed different. "You are pregnant…"

"Eh?! H-how did you know?!" She had only told a handful of people and Jai was not one of them.

"Your skin appears to be more vibrant, you have gained a little bit of weight in your face, and your breasts have grown as well," Jai pointed out.

The red-eyed woman didn't know Jai to be so perceptive. "Y-yes… you're correct."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. I'm excited and nervous."

Jai remembered feeling like that as well, but chose not to dwell on the past. "It is an understandable feeling. I wish you the best," she said as she stepped around Kurenai.

"Thank you again. Tell Kakashi I said "hello"."

Jai nodded over her shoulder as she walked away. The longer she was around Kurenai the more bitter she started to feel.

 _..._

 _They tried for a year, before she went to Tsunade for help. If anyone could find out anything, it was her._

 _Jai and Kakashi sat before Tsunade in the small medical examination room with a stiffness in the air._

" _I don't know how to explain this delicately Jai…"_

" _There is no need to. Just say it."_

 _Tsunade sighed. "It seems like the reason why you can't get pregnant is because your body's antibodies are preventing it from happening… my guess is that it's from all the testing and modifying performed on you during your childhood."_

" _Then how can you explain the first time?"_

" _I can't. I can only guess that maybe your body's immune system was weakened and you got lucky."_

" _So, what you're trying to say is that Jai is infertile..."_

 _She gave the couple a look of sympathy. "That's exactly what I'm saying, Kakashi."_

 _Their hearts fell in despair._

 _She looked directly at Jai. "I'm sorry, but you just can't have a baby, Jai."_

"… _Perhaps I could- we could…" she looked hopefully at Kakashi and Tsunade. "… keep trying and get lucky again…"_

" _Even if you did, you'd only lose it. Your body is just going to reject it."_

 _Never in her life had Jai felt so defeated._

" _There is always adoption-" Tsunade suggested.  
_ _Jai abruptly stood. "I am sorry…" she stiffly bowed. "… I thank you for your time, Tsunade-sama. Would you please excuse me?"_

" _Jai…" Kakashi made to grab her hand, but she pulled it away._

" _Of course, Jai."_

 _Jai quickly walked out of the room with Kakashi following._

" _I'm really sorry, Kakashi."_

 _He briefly stopped to look back at Tsunade. "… Yeah… thanks…"_

…

* * *

 _A few days later…_

After finding out his chakra property, Naruto saw that Yamato was quickly approaching. "Yamato-taichou!"

Kakashi looked around. "Now we're just waiting for…"

"Hmm? Jai-nee-chan…"

"I apologize for being late," she appeared next to Yamato with a basket over her arm.

"It's fine," Kakashi smiled.

"Huh? Why? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi-senpai asked me to help out with this training," Yamato explained

"With me as well." Already having been informed about Kakashi's plans for Naruto's training, Jai moved to unfold her blue blanket under a tree.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you, Kakashi-senpai."

"No problem. And you see…"  
"Hey! Hey! Which nature does your Wood Style Jutsu fall under, Yamato-taichou?"

"Huh?" Yamato wasn't sure how to answer and looked to Kakashi for guidance. "Well…"

Kakashi walked over to whisper in his ear.

Yamato smiled and nodded his head before forming the seal of the tiger with his hands. "Doton: Rampart of Flowing Soil." the ground shot up beneath Yamato's feet as he created a cliff the length of the large clearing.

"Whoa! What?!" Naruto raised his arm to cover his face from the cloud of dirt. He watched in amazement as Yamato formed the seal of the dog.

"Suiton: Art of the Waterfall Basin." Suddenly a large body of rushing started to flow over the man-made cliff.

"Whoa! Waterfall! Cool!"

"I have both earth and water chakra natures, Naruto," Yamato said.

"What?! You have two of them, Yamato-taichou?!"

"Jonin-class shinobi generally have two or more," Kakashi informed. "I've also got properties other than lightning that I can use."

"So…" Naruto looked at Yamato at the top of the cliff. "… Yamato-taichou has three properties including mokuton?"

"No, that isn't how it works…" Kakashi sighed.

"Huh?"

"I can only use earth and water. There is no fundamental property known as "wood" to begin with," Yamato further explained.

"And what about Jai-nee-chan?"

"She has three of the five basic natures: earth, wind, and fire."

"Three?!"

Kakashi nodded and called Jai over. She got up from her seated position on the ground as Kakashi waved her over.

"Yes?"

"Could you please demonstrate your fūton for Naruto?"

She nodded and quickly formed a seal before taking a deep breath. She aimed at the trees surrounding the clearing before she expelled the air from her lungs. They all watched the trees fall as the wind cleanly cut through the thick bark. Before they hit the ground, she formed two more seals and summoned a powerful gust of wind to blow them back.

"Amazing…" the blonde breathed out as he looked at Jai in awe. "Then, can you combine your natures like Yamato-taichou?"

"No," she deadpanned. "I do not possess a Kekkei Genkai." She walked back to her spot by the tree.

Kakashi began to further explain Kekkei Genkais before moving on. "Alright, time to start explaining your exercise-"  
"Then what about Shikamaru's Shadow Possession or Choji's Art of Expansion?"

Kakashi sighed.

"And how does Iryō Ninjutsu and Genjutsu work?" Naruto continued to question.

"Hmm…" Kakashi hummed. "… it's going to take too long to explain and will only end up confusing you in the end…"

"Why don't you leave the implicit and explicit aspects of change in chakra nature until next time, Kakashi-senpai. We should start the exercise," Yamato suggested.

After a couple of minutes passed, she saw Naruto create a large quantity of clones and run to one of the trees in the area. After each clone grabbed a leaf, the poor tree was left barren.

' _Only Naruto can pull off this type of training'_

She continued to observe from her seated position in the grass. By now, the clones spread out in the field and tried to cut their leaves with using only their chakra nature. Kakashi joined her as Yamato summoned the wooden pillars needed to suppress the Kyuubi's chakra.

"How's it going? Are you able to control the Kyuubi's chakra okay, Tenzo?

"There are no problems so far. But please, call me Yamato not Tenzo."

"Okay, okay… and how are you doing, Jai?"

His wife looked up from her book. "I am fine. Remind me, why am I here again?"

"Are you not enjoying my company?"

Her face fell into an unamused look. "Kakashi…" she huffed "… my time could be better utilized elsewhere."

"What could be more beneficial than helping Naruto develop a new Jutsu?" he teased, but it quickly ended when her stare turned colder. "Hai, hai… your presence is merely a precaution should anything go wrong."

She knew he was referring to Jiraiya and his mishap with Naruto and the Kyuubi's chakra.

"Jai-nee-chan!" one of the clones called as he ran up to her. "Please, help me! What am I not doing right?"

"To utilize it better, you must first have a better understanding of how it works. The wind nature separates your chakra into two opposing forces that need experienced chakra control in order to properly use and maintain…" her explanation trailed off when she saw the blank stare Naruto gave her.

"Eh?"

' _He is quite simple-minded…'_

She internally groaned. "Perhaps Kakashi knows someone more suitable than me that can better explain it to you."

He hurried over to his sensei. "Ne, Kakashi-sensei…"

"What is it?"

"Is there anyone else in Konoha who has wind nature?"

"Jai wasn't much help, huh?"

"Not really…"

Kakashi sheepishly smiled behind his mask and chuckled. "Yeah… she's never been good at simplifying things…" he hummed aloud. "… There is one person in particular. He's probably playing Shogi right now…"

* * *

Yamato sighed in relief when Kakashi told Naruto to reflect on the exercise. His shoulders sagged as he let his body relax. A warm feeling started to flow through him, making him reopen his eyes.

"This will help delay the oncoming exhaustion. Eventually, you will need to stop and rest,"  
Jai said as she replenished some of his chakra with her own.

"Hai, thank you, Jai."

She stopped and appeared beside Kakashi when she saw Naruto collapse. Her husband easily caught his student with one arm.

"You should also rest, Naruto," Jai suggested.

"No… there's no time… I'm almost there."

"Jai's right; let's take a break."

Naruto stood back up. "This isn't the time to be taking it easy. I'm okay."

"I must insist-"  
"Let him do as he please," Kakashi turned his wife around and lead her away. He already knew that there was no talking Naruto out of anything.

About fifteen minutes later, Naruto and his clones were finally successful in cutting their leaves in half using only their wind nature.

"I did it! Am I awesome or what?!" he dispelled his clones. "I'm ready to get right to my next training-"

Kakashi quickly appeared once again to catch Naruto by letting him fall into his back. "Well, you can do it because it's you… Yamato, Jai, let's take a short break while he's out."

* * *

 _A few days later…_

Sai found two more books on friendship that caught his attention at the library. On his way to the checkout counter, he stopped when he saw the woman named Jai sitting in a lounge chair by one of the windows.

He was certain she could feel his stare because she looked up and stared directly at him. He stiffened beneath her bold gaze.

' _I feel as if she can see right through me…'_

"It is impolite to stare."

"Is it?"

Jai nodded. "It is."

"I see… I will be sure to stop doing it."

"May I suggest being more discreet about it?"

"That would make it easier." He remembered the book she recommended to him and how helpful it really was. "I would like to thank you for your book suggestion. It certainly is more helpful than the other books I looked at."

"You are welcome."

Sai read the spine of the book that she currently held in her hands.

' _Carnivorous Plants and How to Grow Them'_

"You enjoy gardening?"

"I do."

Silence fell over them with Jai going back to reading and Sai standing before her.

"You are staring again… did you need something?"

"Do you… um…" he scratched the side of his cheek. "… have any other recommendations for me?"

Every time Jai looked at him, it made her think back to her childhood. She closed her book and stood from her seated position. "Follow me," she said as she motioned him with her hand.

They walked to the other side of the building and ended up in the children's section of the library.

"Children books?"

"You are as oblivious as one, so it is only appropriate that you learn like one." She perused the shelves and pulled titles that she preferred. "Here," she passed six books to him. "start with these."

"You and I are similar, aren't we Jai?"

She stopped her search. "Yes… I was raised by someone who shared the same ideals as those in Root." She grabbed one last book and held it out for Sai to take. "These books helped me, and I am certain they will help you as well."

"Thank you for your help."

"You are welcome." Jai left him and the library after checking out her book.

* * *

 _Later that day…_

Jai had just finished turning in reports to Tsunade-sama and was on her way home when a commotion caught her attention. She was about to pass Ichiraku, but stopped when she saw her husband and his team standing outside the establishment with Konohamaru and his teammates.

"Onnanokotachi no Jutsu!" the grandson of the late Sandaime yelled before he and his Kage Bunshin changed.

Two naked women pressed against each other were now standing in the middle of the street.

'… _Interesting yet indecent...'_

Jai thought to herself.

Naruto's eyes were wide in excitement. "WHOA! SO, THAT'S YOUR NEW JUTSU?!"

The young Genin dispelled his Jutsu. "What do you think, Naruto-nii-chan?! Y'see, with two girls, it's even-"

Sakura stomped over and punched the boy in the gut before he could say anymore. "SHUT UP!" she turned her angry face to Naruto. "IS _THIS_ WHAT YOU GUYS DO WHEN YOU GET TOGETHER?! IS IT?!"

"Err… it's a form of diversion, see…" Naruto held his shaky hand up to try and explain himself. "… and this is a er- serious competition between us…"

"Distract the enemy? The only ones you'll be distracting are yourselves!" she snarled back.

Konohamaru performed his Jutsu one more time. "Otokonokotachi no Jutsu!" he and his Kage Bunshin changed once more, only this time it was two men instead of two women. Specially, it was Sai and Sasuke.

"AAHH!" Sakura squealed in delight.

Jai looked at Sakura.

' _Fascinating… she is a hypocrite…'_

"Oh, that's me and Sasuke…" Sai pointed out.

Naruto punched the top of Konohamaru's head in annoyance. "That is _too_ much messing around!"

Sakura quickly collected herself. "Y-yeah… okay time to lay off the new fantasy Jutsu, alright?" she lectured. "Why don't you work on something more practical and real than that…"

"It seems to be a promising Jutsu…"

"You really think so, Jai-nee-chan?!"  
"Really, Jai?" Kakashi looked at his wife in disbelief.

"It certainly seemed to influence Sakura, and it distracted me with confusion."

"N-no, it didn't, Jai!"

They all looked at Sakura with accusing stares.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome but never necessary!

 **Guest** : I am definitely going back to paper and pen and USB drives.

 **Guest** : I'm not confident when it comes to lemons. I can do heated moments that build up, but I won't go any farther. But I make sure it is implied.

(still not sure if this is one person or different people…)


	31. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just my OCs.

* * *

 _One year ago..._

 _Kakashi hurried after his wife but lost her when she teleported away. He desperately wanted to track her but decided against it. She needed time to mull over her thoughts, and so did he. His shoulders hunched as he absentmindedly walked._

 _He wandered around the village for an hour before finally deciding to confront Jai. He headed for her favorite spot by the river._

* * *

 _She sat near the river and stared at her reflection._

' _Why?'_

 _She had been asking herself that for the last hour. Her breathing became shallow and her face turned into a look of disgust the longer she looked at herself._

" _Why me…?"_

 _Her chakra caused the ground to shake and crumble. She swiped at her reflection with an unintentional buildup of chakra. Her wind nature cut through the water and into the trees on the other side of the river. She did it again, and again, and again. Over and over at the same spot until the tall trees were sliced into large chunks._

' _Useless! Worthless!'_

 _Jai punched the ground, creating a small crater around her fist._

" _Why?!" She never asked for anything in life. And the one thing she wants, she can't have. "What is wrong with me…?" she cried._

 _She fell back into familiar arms when she felt them wrap around her from behind._

" _Nothing is wrong with you or me," Kakashi comforted. "these things happen, my ningyō."_

 _Jai's head fell to the side to rest on Kakashi's upper arm. "… To us-"  
"To everyone – not just us."_

 _She begged to differ. "What kind of a woman am I if I cannot bear children?"_

 _Kakashi lowered his head to her neck. "You're still my wife; my heart and soul, my reason for living."_

 _Jai fell further into his embrace._

" _We'll get through this… just like we did with everything else." He tightened his embrace. "And like Tsunade-sama said, there are other options."_

 _IVF Surrogacy and adoption or no kids at all. Her brows furrowed at her options. She didn't think that she asked for much in life. Is wanting a child asking for too much? "I do not want that…" the tears started back. "I want to be able to carry my own child with my own body. I want it to have your smile and your eyes… I want what we had before…"_

 _He wanted all of that just as much as her. "Me too…" He was willing to keep trying so long as she was. "… I know you aren't one to believe in them, but miracles do happen. And maybe – hopefully – we'll be lucky enough to get one." He kissed her cheek through his mask._

* * *

 _A few months later…_

 _They were back in the hospital examination room, and the solemn look on Tsunade's face told them everything._

" _Please understand that you have both done everything you possibly could…" Tsunade looked at them with regret. "… and we've tried multiple times; exhausted all our options…"_

" _Tsunade-sama, please…" Jai begged. "… just say it…"_

" _When I first informed you of your infertility, I concluded that it was because your body's antibodies that made it difficult for you to conceive. That still remains true, but there is another factor…"_

" _Which is…?"_

" _Every egg that we've managed to fertilize ends up being aborted by the body. And it's because each one ends up developing a chromosomal abnormality."_

" _Which the body will terminate…" Jai finished._

 _Tsunade nodded. "Surrogacy is no longer an option for you. We've tried for five months, and every single egg that has been fertilized has been terminated – whether it's your body or the surrogates'… I'm sorry you two…"_

" _What if we tried to suppress my immune system?"_

 _Tsunade's eyes widened. "You can't be serious…"_

" _I am," she said in all seriousness._

" _Jai, your desperation is hindering your judgment! You and I both know that there aren't enough studies when it comes to knowing the side effects of taking such drugs during a pregnancy. Even if it worked, it doesn't solve the chromosomal abnormality that keeps developing."_

" _What if we finished what Norio started?"_

 _Kakashi's breathing hitched; he couldn't believe what he was hearing._

" _Are you talking about those augmentation experiments from when you were a child?"_

" _Yes… maybe – if we finish what he started – it will solve my infertility."_

 _Tsunade quickly shook her head in anger. "That project has long since been buried and abandoned, Jai – and you know why."_

" _I have already been subjected to yours-"  
"Enough, Jai," Kakashi said with finality._

" _Why? This could be our only chance-"  
"_ _ **No**_ _," he reiterated with emphasis. "I won't agree to it." He closed his eye and brought his hand to his forehead while taking a calming breath. "Could you give us a moment, Tsunade-sama?"_

" _Of course." The heels of her shoes clicked as she made for the door._

 _When the door closed, silence lingered between them before Jai spoke. "Is this it? Are we giving up?"_

 _Kakashi kept his eye closed. "I'm not going to just sit by and let you do this to yourself. What you're suggesting… it's…" he exhaled in agitation. "... just… enough."_

" _Just hear what I-"  
"Stop it!" he begged as his hands clenched around her shoulders. "If you attempt this, who knows what will happen! I've seen the files and records regarding that project! Every single one of the subjects died because their bodies rejected the cells!"_

" _Not all…"_

 _Kakashi narrowed his eye. "He was an exception."_

" _Maybe I am too-"  
"Jai, stop! Enough! No more!" he yelled and shook her. "Do you even hear yourself?!" he stood from his chair and paced around the room. "I'm done with this! I can't keep standing by and acting as if there is still a chance! I'm tired of our hopes being crushed over and over again!" He sighed in defeat before kneeling before her. His forehead touched her. "Please, my ningyō…" he held her hands in his. "… let's just cut our losses now. No more heartache and false hope…"_

 _Her eyes clenched as she started to sob. "It… it's not fair..." she gripped his hands that continued to cradle her face._

 _They were throwing in the towel. This was one battle that they were never going to win._

 _Kakashi cried as well. "It'll be okay…" he promised._

 _Okay was all he could afford to promise. Because okay was as good as it was going to get when it came to this. It would never be good or great. No, good or great would mean that there was something positive that came out of the situation. It was only ever going to be okay._

"… _come what may, I'll always be by your side. I'll always love you," he whispered._

 _She raised her hands to his cheeks and brought their faces closer. "Forgive me…"_

" _Always…"_

* * *

 _After putting the final cup in the drying rack, Kakashi turned off the kitchen faucet. Like the time before, they gave each other some time and space. Kakashi chose to occupy his time by doing menial tasks around the house while Jai tended her garden._

 _For days, it was just silent between them as they grasped the fact that having children of their own was never going to be possible._

 _Now with nothing to do, he left the kitchen and stood by the back door and watched Jai. Having finished doing whatever she could to the garden, she just sat in the grass and absentmindedly stared._

 _Kakashi watched his wife and reflected. He was very fortunate to have her. She was everything he could ever want or ask for and he wouldn't change her in any way. Some days he thinks that he should tell her more often. He is a firm believer that actions speak louder than words, but he also would agree that sometimes just hearing it is enough._

 _He continued to watch his beautiful wife. A light breeze blew through her dark tresses as she continued to sit and stare in silence, and it pained him to see her like that. He opened the door and walked out to the backyard. He sat himself down next to her and grabbed one of her hands._

" _It's a very nice day, ne?"_

 _When she didn't respond, he brought up his free hand and_ _brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "I've been thinking…"_

 _She angled her head towards him; a sign that he had her attention._

"… _I think you should stay with Satoshi and Takeru…"_

 _She gave him a confused look._

"… _some time away from the village would be good for you."_

 _She contemplated his suggestion but quickly shook her head. "My training… and my duties..."  
"I've already talked to Tsunade about it, and she's agreed with me."_

" _For how long?"_

" _As long as you need."_

" _What about you?" she knew he hurt as much as she did._

 _Their fingers interlocked before he raised her hand to his lips. "I'll be here," he promised with a kiss to the back of her hand._

 _She looked at him with uncertainty. "Come with me. Perhaps a change of scenery would be beneficial for the both of us…"_

" _No… I think some time apart would be good for us," he gave her a warm smile._

 _She may not have realized it, but he knew that she needed to be with the one person who was the closest thing she would ever have to a son._

" _I already contacted Satoshi – he said he is more than happy to have you stay with them for as long as you see fit."_

" _I do not want to leave you here all alone…"_

 _He patted the top of her head. "I'll be fine," he promised. "but if you're gone for too long, I'll have to steal you back," he lightly chuckled._

 _She gave him a small smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you... I love you."_

' _I do not deserve you…'_

 _His arms circled her waist as he pulled her into his lap. "I love you…" he whispered against her lips before fully closing the small gap between them._

* * *

 _Present…_

The market was the last stop of the day. The sound of children and vendors mixed with the everyday hustle and bustle of the village and the smell of the street food and restaurants was intoxicating and tempting.

Jai picked up another apple after deeming the previous one unsatisfactory. She gave it a gentle squeeze and checked for any bruising before sniffing it. "Did you need something, Sai?" she casually called him out as she lightly flicked the apple.

The younger shinobi made his presence known and stood nearby. "I was just observing you and your mannerisms."

"Have you gained anything from your observations?" Jai added the apple to her basket before reaching for another.

"How did you do it?"

She added four more apples to her basket after carefully inspecting them. "You must be more specific."

"You said that you were raised by someone who shared the same ideals as us Root members…"

Jai gave him her undivided attention.

"… and here you are now, an exact opposite of what you were raised as."

She thought back to her past and halted in her shopping. "This is not the place to be having this discussion." She put back her apples back and motioned for Sai to follow her out the market.

"When I was a child, I fully embraced my guardian's ideals of the perfect shinobi…"

"What changed?" After he asked, he saw a hint of a smile as Jai looked to be reminiscing about something.

"When I was four, I met my now hus-"  
"Sai, Jai!"

Sai and Jai looked behind them and saw Yamato quickly approaching them.

"What is it, Yamato?"

"We have a mission."

"Me as well?"

Yamato nodded. "We're all meeting in thirty minutes."

* * *

Heavy rain suddenly poured when Jai was about to leave her home. She hurriedly ran back up the stairs to grab her black ANBU cloak before rushing out the door. When she arrived at the main gates, she was surprised. Not only were there already two cells, but Kakashi was put in charge as the main commander.

Jai was confused. Never in either of their entire shinobi careers had husband and wife been placed on the same team let alone issued the same mission. Kakashi eyed her and gave her a reassuring look.

"Jai too…?" Sakura asked.

"ALRIGHT, PEOPLE! LET'S GO!" Naruto shouted with a determined look.

"What miserable weather for a mission launch…" Kakashi said aloud.

Kiba smirked. "I think the rain's perfect for cooling down those who are a bit too fired up."

All nine of the Konoha shinobi left in the middle of the storm.

* * *

After a few more hours of traveling, they all jumped onto the roof of a large shrine with a statue of a phoenix-like bird that sat on the edge of the tiles.

"Okay, we'll use this as our center point to start and search a five-kilometer radius in all directions. If we don't find anything, we'll move the center point and search the next five-kilometer radius. And so on and so forth," Kakashi explained.

"Five-kilometer…? If we spread apart that much, we won't be able to use the comm units! And it's too dangerous to split up! Rules dictate a minimum of two-man cells for patrols – so that if an enemy is encountered-"  
"Sakura, don't worry," Yamato said.

Kakashi brought his palm down to the roof and summoned his ninken. Eight dogs that varied in sizes suddenly appeared dressed in Konoha hitai-ates and blue vests with the heno-heno-moheji seal printed on the back.

"Our voices reach farther than any comm unit," Pakkun explained. "Plus, our noses can detect danger faster and we can assist you in battles."

"Pakkun!" Naruto greeted.

When the dogs picked up Jai's scent they rushed to her. She bent down and met them with open arms. Yips and barks and excited pants hindered Kakashi from further explaining the plan.

"It's been forever since I've seen you!"  
"I feel like Pakkun sees you the most out of all of us!"

"It has been some time," Jai agreed; doing her best to pet each dog. "but our reunion must be brief."

The dogs suddenly remembered why they were summoned and settled back down.

"Alright, let me explain the team rosters for our patrols. To be safe, I'm assigning each person two Ninja dogs…"

"Two? But there is an uneven number of us… and there aren't…"

"Get along, all of you," Kakashi commanded.

His ninken began to separate.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura-chan," Shiba greeted.

"You're such a snappy female – as usual," Bisuke said; earning himself a glare from the kunoichi.

Akino and Guruko made for Shino.

"I'm partnering with Shino." Jai heard the orange dog announce. She wondered if the fact that the two of them wore similar sunglasses had anything to do with Akino's choice.

"Ugh… you stink of insects…" Guruko muttered.

Shino stared before responding. "You stink like a dog."

"Nice to meet you," Sai greeted Uhei and Urushi.

"Let's work together," Uhei said.

"In peace and harmony…" Urushi mischievously cackled.

"What about me?" Naruto asked.

"You're the Jinchuuriki and thus a target. To protect you from potential Akatsuki attacks, you'll be escorted by Yamato and sensory-scout Hinata," Kakashi explained.

"Plus, Big Bark Bull," Pakkun added from his place on his master's shoulder.

Bull let out a deep bark to grab Naruto's attention.

"And Kiba and I – who are used to working the ninja dogs – will only have one each."

Kiba nodded. "We're ready to go!"

"But- what about Jai?" Sakura questioned.

The sound of a Summoning Jutsu drew everyone's attention to the ground. Three large brown bears stood tall and ready around Jai. Each bear and Jai had a crow resting on their shoulder.

"Jai has her own team."

"Bears and crows?"

Jai nodded. "Bears have an excellent sense of smell, and my crows will allow me to stay in contact with you all."

"Listen up everyone, our first priority is finding and tracking Sasuke's scent. Then next is the Akatsuki. Either way, if you find someone, confirm his or her location and return to this spot."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Jai…"

"Right…" she jumped back onto the roof and cleared her throat. "Tsunade-sama assigned me to join you all because of my knowledge on Itachi. Our main goal is to find Sasuke, but there is a high probability that in our search we may come across Akatsuki members – specifically Itachi. He is very proficient in Taijutsu and is very fast. He specializes in Genjutsu that is typically performed with his Sharingan. Eye avoidance will not be enough to protect yourself from his Genjutsu. Should any of you come across him, I strongly suggest that you do not take him on alone."

"Okay, any questions?" Kakashi raised his arm when he received none. "Go!"

Everyone dispersed and started searching.

* * *

They were now all traveling through the trees. Kiba managed to locate Sasuke's scent after the inspected the area where the large explosion occurred.

"Shoot! Sasuke is starting to move!"

"Then we better hurry! He's probably going after Itachi!" Naruto quickened his pace.

"Wait! Something's wrong! Sasuke's scent is scattering! It's all over the place now! Going in all different directions at once…?!"

"They must have sensed our approach and are trying to fool us into splitting up," Kakashi explained.

Sakura tensed. "Sensed us? How?!"

"I'd guess they have a pretty adept sensory-type shinobi with them…"

"Our comms aren't long range! If we split up, they'll be useless! I'm the only one who can track him, but I don't know which scent to follow!" Kiba yelled over his shoulder.

"Then there's only one thing to do!" Naruto formed a seal. "Follow all the scents!" he summoned multiple Kage Bunshins.

"Jai!"

"Hai." She summoned as many Kage Bunshins as she could before she followed after Naruto's.

* * *

She saw him suddenly land on the ground, and she followed.

"Come on out, Uzumaki Naruto."

Her eyes widened when she recognized the voice of her old taichou. Drawing her sais, Jai landed before Naruto.

"I wasn't expecting you, Jai…"

She remained silent and gave him a glare.

Naruto moved to stand by Jai. "Lemme guess… you're here to capture me?"

"No…" Itachi stood tall and stoic. "… I just want to talk…"

Two of Naruto's clones suddenly emerged to try and ambush Itachi from behind. Jai also made her move. She used his clones as a distraction and rushed towards him. But he was prepared. From beneath the sleeves of his cloak, he drew his hidden kunai and threw upwards them with a smooth flick of his wrist while drawing another kunai to clash against her sais.

"You've gotten stronger since the last time we fought…" Itachi said when he was having trouble suppressing her assault. A murder of crows suddenly rushed at Jai, causing her to break contact with Itachi and return to protect Naruto.

But he was no longer behind her. "Naruto?!"

A shadow suddenly fell over the clearing as the surrounding trees disappeared.

' _Genjutsu…'_

She looked down at her hands and saw that they were no longer holding her favored sais.

' _When did he...?!'_

Itachi reappeared before her. "Don't even bother trying to get out of my Genjutsu, you and I both know that it's futile. Tell me, what brought you all the way out here with the Jinchūriki?"

She continued to glare at him.

"We can do this the civil way, or my way…"

After a long minute of silence, Jai finally spoke. "… A mission where our priority is to locate Sasuke. Now that Orochimaru is dead, Sasuke's sole purpose in life is to avenge the Uchiha clan – to kill you."

"I see… One cell would be enough if it was just the usual elimination mission, but this is subduing and capturing… at least two cells are necessary when dealing with S-class criminals. And you, Jai… you don't work in cells. You're strictly solo missions – aside from your assignment to my squad. So, Tsunade summoned you because of our history… am I right?"

"Why have you not killed me?"

He lightly smirked. "You are not a priority. I must save my chakra for something more important." He raised his hand and readied to release his Genjutsu. "Good-bye, Jai." The tomoes in his eyes started to spin; causing Jai to black out within his Genjutsu.

* * *

When Naruto was released from Itachi's Genjutsu, he fell to his hands and knees. His body was covered in sweat and his breaths were short pants. "Wh-what's going on…?" He remembered that Jai had followed him and quickly searched the area for her.

"Jai-nee-chan!" he saw her knocked out before Itachi's feet. "What did you do to her?!"

"The same thing I did to you, only I rendered her unconscious. She poses more of a threat to me than you do…"

"Don't just stand there! C'mon! Let's finish this!"

Itachi continued to give Naruto an empty stare. "I must go. I have an important matter to attend to."

Naruto watched as Itachi's body dispersed into a large murder of crows.

' _Kage Bunshin…'_

He finally recollected himself and hurried over to Jai. "Jai, Jai!" she lifted her head and shook her shoulders to try and rouse her. He quickly recalled Chiyo's instructions on how to break someone from a Genjutsu. "Kai!"

Her eyes opened and she shot into an upright position. "Naruto…" she became alert as she looked around. "Where is Itachi?"

"Gone…"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine… he only used Genjutsu on us."

"We were fortunate he did not do anything else." Jai got back onto her feet and gave Naruto a stern stare. "Which is why you do not run off on your own."

He sucked his teeth. "I had to-!"  
"Quiet! Your reckless behavior and emotions have no place here – especially during a mission like this. The Akatsuki could be anywhere – and you think it is wise to run off alone? What if you had lost control again? Yamato is nowhere near to repress the Kyuubi's chakra. If you continue to act this way, your actions could end up getting you or one of us killed."

He looked away in guilt. "You don't understand…"

"I think I do… Itachi and I were teammates before he betrayed Konoha."

"Really?!"

"He was my taichou and I was second in command. We were not teammates for long, but during that time, we became close-"  
"Oh man! You dated your taichou?!"

One of her brows raised. "… I am about eight years older than him…"

"Oh… sorry!"

"Itachi was a good friend, and I thought I knew him, but I was wrong… I had an inkling that there was something troubling him, but he played it off so well… maybe… if I had been more attentive – more pressing – I could have somehow helped him… maybe even saved lives…"

"Jai-nee-chan…"

She blinked and lightly shook her head. "Another time. We must tell the others what transpired here."

"Yeah…"

* * *

After more failed attempts of everyone trying to attack the one named Tobi of the Akatsuki, a strange plant-like structure emerged from the large branch of the tree.

'… _It resembles a Venus flytrap…"_

"It's over…" the newcomer said in an almost hissing voice.

He was a strange looking one; half of his face was completely black, while the other was the opposite.

' _Two different halves that somehow make up a whole… they may have their own separate techniques…'_

"Sasuke won, Uchiha Itachi is dead," the white half spoke.

Everyone couldn't believe what they had just heard.

Sakura was in disbelief. "S-Sasuke killed Itachi…?"

"Sasuke's down too… so what next? I think he's in pretty bad shape," the white half further informed.

"Hey! You there, Spiky Aloe guy! Where is Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled.

"Sorry, I'll have to continue this some other time," Tobi teased.

"That's… a Sharingan?! Who in the world is he?!"

They all watched the Akatsuki members disappear.

Kakashi moved quickly. "We've got to find Sasuke before they do!" he climbed the nearest tree and broke through the canopy of leaves and branches. "Hinata! Please look toward four o'clock!"

"About ten kilometers ahead… I see a powerful chakra spread out across a wide swath… and for some reason… the forest is on fire… with black flames!"

"Amaterasu!" Jai summoned Chie. "I will go on ahead!"

* * *

 _A few days later…_

There was no time to properly mourn Jiraiya, not with the Akatsuki right outside their gates.

Jai and Shizune worked nonstop around the clock performing the autopsy on the body that Jiraiya gave his life for. Just as they were about to make some headway, explosions and cries of distress could be heard throughout the village.

"What's happening?!" one of the techs stopped and began to panic.

Jai headed for the door. "Stay here and keep assisting Shizune with the autopsy." She ran outside but froze at the sight of the state of the village was currently in.

Giants clouds of debris and smoke rose high as the people in the streets hurried to someplace safe. More explosions were going off in other areas and the screams of the villagers were deafening.

' _It can only be the Akatsuki…'_

"Head to Hokage-iwa!" Jai commanded before summoning Chie and her offspring and her bears. She helped the wounded onto the large birds before sending them to the hospital and commanded the large bears to search for any other survivors.

More shinobi soon joined her in helping to evacuate the area. Jai healed those who were not severely wounded as she moved throughout the area.

"Jai-sama, I saw Kakashi engaging in battle with someone."

"Where?!"

"Approximately four kilometers west from here."

Jai looked in that direction and saw the signs of a battle taking place.

' _Jiraiya-sama died while fighting all six of them on his own…'_

She wasn't going to let Kakashi do it on his own. "Kurokuma…"

"The area is clear, Jai."

"Please, continue to assist my comrades."

"Hai."

She ran as fast as she could to Kakashi.

* * *

His chakra was low, but he was still alive. His eyelids were heavy as he fought to keep them open.

"… kashi…"

' _Jai?!'_

With great effort, he turned his head to the side.

"Kakashi!"

' _No!'_

He hoped that what he was seeing was an illusion. He blinked once… twice… thrice and each time she was coming closer and closer.

"No…!" even breathing was difficult. He saw her stop to check on Choji and his father.

"Chie should be here soon." Knowing that they were still alive, she rushed to help Kakashi. "I am here! I am going to get you out-"  
"Get out of here! Pain may still-"

A great force suddenly pushed her into the remaining structure of a building. "Ah!"

"Jai!"

As she got back on her feet, Pain suddenly appeared behind her with one of his black receivers in hand; ready to it plunge into her body.

Her purple eyes widened when he stabbed her, but her stunned gaze quickly turned to stone.

' _A doton bunshin?'_

A large hand of rock shot out from the ground at Pain, but her element of surprise proved futile when he pushed it away with another powerful force. She appeared behind him with her sais in hand ready to plunge them into his spine, but Pain managed to block her attack in the nick of time with another one of his black receivers.

"You have skill…"

She ignored his words and used her fūton nature to cut through, but unbeknownst to her, his technique was now recharged. He pushed her away from himself once more.

She raised her sais to help defend herself, but it wasn't a skill that she could block. She tried to keep herself rooted but ended up flying back again.

"Jai!" he tried to get his arms free, but his strength still hadn't returned.

She turned into another chunk of rock when the Jutsu was no longer sustained. The real Jai shot out from her hiding place beneath the surrounding debris and aimed her punch at the rock she had used as her substitution. Her fist sent the rock rushing right back at Pain. With the large rock fast approaching, the Akatsuki member quickly jumped out of the way.

' _Why dodge it when he could have easily pushed it away…? Unless…!'_

"His Jutsu allows him to pull or push objects away! The recharge for it is five seconds!" Kakashi warned. "Keep your distance!"

"I see…"

' _Like the Magnetic Laws of Attraction and Repulsion… and I have a very small window of opportunity.'_

"Ninjutsu doesn't work on him either!"

Pain stared at the two of them with a slight look of annoyance. "You and Kakashi are quite the nuisance."

' _It would be wise to switch to long-range attacks, but…'_

Jai grit her teeth in frustration.

' _Long range attacks will take longer to reach him, and by then his Jutsu would be recharged… close range is the only option…'_

"I can't kill you if you're so far away." Pain raised an arm and pulled Jai towards him.

She acted quickly and stabbed her sais into the ground, but the power of his Jutsu just made her blades cut through the ground.

' _So powerful!'_

Her grip was beginning to slip from the handles. While still managing to hold onto the handle, she brought her hands together and made the seal of the Tiger. She inhaled deeply before blowing out a large fireball at Pain.

She lost her grip and was soon following her Jutsu. Reaching into her pouch, she pulled a scroll and quickly summoned a chain. She twirled and released it; satisfied that it wound itself around a column. Being so far away, by the time her fire Jutsu reached Pain, his Jutsu was once again recharged and he pushed it back to her.

Kakashi watched as he saw the fireball consume her. "NO!"

The fire extinguished itself and both men were surprised that there was no body or any remains. Pain made to approach but was surprised when Jai emerged from beneath the ground with her sais drawn.

"This is it!" she channeled her fūton nature into her sais and was ready to slash at the intruder, but at the last second, Pain used his Rinnegan and forced her to falter in her attack.

She gasped in surprise. Her heart thumped against her chest. "Eh?!"

' _What was that?!'_

Pain's hand shot up and tightly wrapped around her throat.

"Gah!" Her hands dropped her blade before immediately grasping Pain's hand to try and pry off his fingers from around her throat.

"You're strong…" he pointed out when her fingers managed to start bending back his own.

She kept one of her hands up when Pain started to add more pressure and gripped his wrist with her other hand.

' _She's trying to sever my hand…'_

"Persistent, aren't you?"

"Pain! Don't!" Kakashi yelled.

Jai felt Pain's hand rest over her abdomen before a sharp and unbearable pain was suddenly shooting through her body. Blood soon rushed up her esophagus before spilling out the corners of her mouth. Kakashi watched in horror as the black receiver shot out from her backside as her body went limp.

"JAIII!" His shock turned to a murderous glare while desperately trying to free himself.

She let out a small cry of pain when Pain pulled her in closer; her body sliding along the length of the black receiver. "The way you blindly rushed onto the battlefield... was it love that brought you here?"

She mentally blocked the pain as best as she could as she pulled a kunai from her back pouch and made to stab Pain in the face. She was an inch away from completing her attack before Pain used his Jutsu once more to push her away.

Kakashi watched in shock and horror as her body slid off the black receiver and harshly land a few feet away from his pinned body.

Pain's intense and mesmerizing eyes looked directly into Kakashi's. "Know that her love for you was the reason for her death."

Her breathing was shallow and her gaze empty.

' _She's not- she can't be…!'_

"Jai, get up…" he begged. His mask was wet on the sides of his face as the material absorbed his tears. "… get up!"

"And now it is your turn." Pain used his Jutsu to pull a nail from a piece of wood. He caught it between his index and thumb before aiming it at Kakashi's head. "Know pain." The nail shot off his fingers like a bullet out of the barrel of a gun.

* * *

She knew it was counterproductive, but she just had to delay it.

' _Just another minute…'_

She begged to whatever deity that was willing to grant her extra time. With the severity of her wound, she could only prolong the inevitable. And she did it in hopes to save Kakashi's.

Jai managed to get to her feet but kept falling back to her knees whenever she attempted to take a step forward.

"Jai…!" Kakashi panted; his voice strained and his face bloody from the wounds on his head. "… stop!" Stay where you are!"

Despite the pain and the blood loss, she persevered. His breathing was heavier, and she knew that his chakra was dangerously low.

' _Almost there...'_

She used a bit more of her chakra on her wound but ended up spitting up more blood.

The look in her eyes was blank but her body continued to move. She somehow managed to climb the rubble that pinned him with little faltering in her step. When she finally reached him, her body had had enough and she roughly fell to her knees.

'… _made it…'_

With enough chakra and time to spare. She rested her forehead against his.

"What are you-?" but he stopped his questioning when he could slowly feel his chakra levels being replenished. "No…" he moved to tilt his head back, but was surprised when she moved in closer and bit down on his clothed lips to keep him still; he could practically taste the blood.

After she gave him everything she had, she let go. "… I…" she panted out. "… love…" her head fell back, causing her body to follow.

'… _this is the end for me… thank you for everything, my love…'_

Was what she wanted to say, but time was not on her side.

He watched her body lifelessly roll down the pile of rubble. His head fell to his chest as the tears freely flowed down his face.

* * *

Thanks for reading you guys! You are all so wonderful! Hope it was entertaining.

As always, reviews are always appreciated, but _never_ necessary.

 **Davina** : Yes, I'm back! So sorry for the delay. Computer troubles and losing everything for this story created a HUGE setback. I'm sorry to have made you cry, but also not sorry. Ahaha! That would be funny! But I think it would purely be a sibling-type relationship.

 **Guest** : Misery loves company.


	32. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just my OCs.

* * *

 _She wasn't sure how she ended up here, but here she sat… in a bar… with Kakashi, the man named Gai, a shinobi with a senbon needle between his lips, the Sandaime's son, a kunoichi with red eyes, and another kunoichi with gold eyes and short hair._

 _She was just on her way home after returning and checking out books from the library before she crossed paths with Kakashi, and now, here she sat on a stool surrounded by strangers. She, Kakashi and Gai were the last to arrive. The bar itself was crowded and it was only… she looked at the clock hanging on the wall._

'… _7:39…' she sighed. '… the sun recently set, and everyone is already well on their way to being intoxicated…'_

 _The seven of them took up two tables that were quickly becoming cluttered with more and more sak_ _é_ _and beer bottles._

' _How long have they been here?'_

 _Everyone seemed to know each other in some way, but none of them knew her. Introductions and questioning began as soon as she was forcefully sat down. She expected Kakashi to be nearby but realized that he had suddenly disappeared._

' _Did he leave me here?!'_

…

 _She had just exited the library when Kakashi and Gai crossed her path. Gai, being his usual loud and boisterous self, had his arm slung over Kakashi's shoulder – practically dragging him to wherever their destination was._

 _Both men stopped when they saw her. Gai didn't hesitate to invite her, and Kakashi silently begged for her to save him. She declined when Gai insisted. His head hung in defeat as he gave in before he continued to drag Kakashi. When they walked past her, Kakashi suddenly grabbed her wrist in passing._

 _She gave his hand around her wrist and questioning look before doing the same to his face. "Let go."_

" _No. I need someone to share my misery with."_

" _Then may I suggest a dog?"_

 _Kakashi ignored her. "Jai has changed her mind and agreed to join us."  
"No- I have not-"  
"YOSH!" Gai cheered before slinging his other arm around her neck. "The more the merrier!" he launched into a full sprint – dragging Kakashi and Jai at full speed to the bar._

…

" _So, what's your name?" the woman with red eyes asked._

" _Jai."_

" _Jai… well, I'm Yuhi Kurenai, but you can just call me Kurenai. That's Shiranui Genma and Mitarashi Anko…"_

" _Yo," the man with the senbon smirked and winked at her.  
"Heeey!" the woman with short hair and gold eyes gave her a wide cheeky grin – Jai was certain that she was the most intoxicated out of all of them._

"… _this is Sarutobi Asuma..."_

 _The son of the Sandaime nodded and gave her a small smile._

"… _and you already seem to know Gai and Kakashi."_

 _Now was the time for her to utilize everything she read in those books. "Um…" Was she supposed to say, "Nice to meet you"? Nice would imply that she was happy to be here, but she really wasn't. She didn't want to come off as a liar. In one of the books, she read it stated that first impressions can make or break any possible relationship. She could say, "It is a pleasure to meet you" but it is the equivalent of "Nice to meet you". A part of her questioned why she even cared._

' _Because they are Kakashi's comrades… because socializing is normal… normality doesn't draw suspicion'_

 _She quickly decided on a simple hello and a light bow to everyone._

" _I've never seen you around. Are you a new around here?" the son of the Sandaime asked._

" _No."_

" _Are you a shinobi?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Oh? What's your rank? Do you work with a specific division?" the man named Genma asked._

" _I report directly to Hokage-sama."_

" _My father?"_

" _Yes."_

" _What kind of work does he make you do?"_

" _I am not at liberty to discuss that with you, Sarutobi-san."_

" _Just Asuma, please!" he sheepishly blushed from her formality._

 _Genma continued to stare. "You must be younger than us. I'd definitely remember you from the Academy."_

" _The reason you do not recognize me is that I did not attend the Academy."_

 _Everyone around the table paused and stared. "Eh?!"_

" _It's not every day we hear of someone completely skipping the Academy. You must be exceptional."_

 _She was becoming uncomfortable with being the center of attention. She knew she wasn't like everyone else, and she personally knew how it felt to be feared and treated differently from people's lack of understanding. "I had… private tutors…" she carefully worded so as not to arouse any more suspicion._

" _Private tutors usually mean you come from a prominent background… what clan are you from?" Genma continued to ask._

" _I have no clan. I am no one special... my guardian knew many different shinobi and had me study and train with them."_

" _And it certainly paid off! She's amazing at Taijutsu!" Gai chimed in after returning from the bar with his own bottle of beer. Being late to his own gathering, he was forced to drink all the shots he'd missed in order to "catch up" with everyone else._

" _You two seem to already be familiar with each other," Anko teased._

" _I begged her to spar with me! And I was not disappointed!"_

" _Is that what you specialize in?" Genma continued to ask._

" _I am proficient in multiple areas of the shinobi arts."_

" _You look so tense!" the woman with gold eyes – Anko was her name – said aloud with a cheeky grin. "Here! Have a drink!" she had filled the small cup to the brim before shoving it in Jai's face._

 _Jai leaned back to keep herself from having to cross her eyes to look at the cup. "No, thank you," she politely declined. "I-"_

 _Anko – in her drunken stupor – pushed the small cup into Jai's open mouth and tilted its contents down her throat. Right then, Kakashi had just returned to the table after using the restroom. He froze when he saw Anko force the liquid down Jai's throat. "Anko, don't! She's never had alcohol before!"_

 _The smell alone was enough to make Jai gag, but the taste…_

 _Kakashi saw her face contort into a look of pure disgust._

' _Why does it burn?!'_

" _Then we're starting her off right!" Anko laughed as she poured more drinks for everyone else._

 _Suddenly, Jai's world was spinning, her head felt fuzzy, her face felt warm, and her body felt heavy._

' _How does anyone drink this?!_ _ **Why**_ _would anyone drink it more than once?! This is poison! This Mitarashi Anko has_ _ **poisoned me**_ _!'_

 _Her body tensed and shook before she fell face first onto the table's surface with a loud bang._

" _Jai!" Kakashi was immediately hovering over her and moved to try and shake her back to a conscious state. "Jai! Can you hear me?!"_

" _Woah! I've never seen someone pass out from just one shot!"_

 _Kurenai hurried back to their tables. "Anko! I've signed us up for karaoke!"_

" _Yay!"_

" _Jai! Jai! Say something!"_

" _She's fine!" Anko said._

" _I beg to differ!" At least he could use this opportunity as an excuse to leave. "She's completely out of it. I'm taking her home."_

" _Oh?!" Kurenai slyly grinned over at Kakashi. "You two an item or something?"_

" _Actually, we're-"_

 _The bar suddenly started to erupt in cheers and whistling, causing everyone to look at the small karaoke stage. To Kakashi's horror, he saw Jai swaying from side-to-side as she drunkenly stood near the small stage. He looked down at his still propped up arms that he thought were still holding Jai, but weren't holding anything._

" _Whoa! Who's that?"  
"She's gorgeous!"  
"Sing us a song!"_

' _How did she-?! When did she-?!'_

 _The sound of a finger tapping a microphone followed by air blowing into it caused everyone in the establishment to stop and look towards the small stage where the microphone and projector for karaoke stood. Jai awkwardly stood with a glazed look in her eyes as she did her best to stay upright._

 _Kakashi wasn't sure what to do; he'd never dealt with an intoxicated Jai before._

 _A song started to play that was picked by the DJ for Jai to sing._

" _Yeah! Sing it!"_

" _Wha…" she bent to bring her face directly down to the monitor. "… isth thiis… concraption…?" Jai hiccupped before slurring into the microphone._

" _Sing!"  
"Yeah sing!_

"… _Sing…?"_

" _You can do it!"  
"Yeah, do it!"_

 _She wasn't sure what made her comply with the crowd, but she squinted her eyes to help focus her suddenly impaired vision. She had never had a music class, but it shouldn't be difficult to follow the tempo of a song._

 _Before Kakashi could stop her, the lyrics to the song started up and what happened next blew everyone's mind with instant regret._

 _As pretty as she is, Jai could not sing worth a damn. No one was sure if it was just a natural thing or the alcohol. She couldn't start in tune – let alone pick a tune for that matter. She slurred phrases and mispronounced words while she stumbled and swayed to try and stay balanced._

 _Kakashi hurried to the small stage to try and put an end to this madness. "Alright, c'mon Jai, let's go sit back down."_

 _She sharply pulled away but had to grab ahold of the microphone stand to keep herself from falling over. "No!" she unintentionally yelled into the mic. "Wait you turn, Kaka…!" her sudden movements caused the microphone to send out a deafening feedback._

" _I don't want a turn. I'm trying to make sure you don't hurt yourself…"_

" _Weeeeell… that's y-you… problem-! You-!" a small burp escaped from her mouth. "You'renotmyproblem! And I'm- I'ma… I'm adult!" she drunkenly bickered back._

 _Kakashi sighed before snatching the microphone out of her hands and pushing her off the stage. "Hai, hai… c'mon let's sit back down."_

" _Buht I haven't…" she burped again; this one louder. "… finisheded my song!"_

" _Trust me, no one will care." He guided her back to the table._

" _I think I'm going to-" she vomited before she could finish her sentence. Her body violently lurched forward, causing her to fall into her mess. Thankfully, all that came out was just liquid._

 _There were lots of grunts and groans of disgust._

" _Oi! Get her out of here!" the manager yelled._

" _Sorry, sorry! We're leaving now!" Kakashi apologized as he hurriedly dragged Jai out._

" _I feel… so much better."_

 _Kakashi sighed. "I'm sure you do…"_

 _It was a cool night, and Jai welcomed it being in her current state. "I just need… to sleep…"_

" _I couldn't agree more."_

"… _you're sucha…. good husband," she patted his cheek, but it was more of a light slapping. "No! You're the best-" she burped again and exhaled it in his face. "husband!"_

 _This was one of those moments when he cursed himself for having a heightened sense of smell. Kakashi was going to kill Anko._

 _She stepped closer. "Good night, Kakashi…" she mumbled while leaning in to kiss him good-bye._

 _Kakashi stepped back and brought his fingers to her lips. "Oh, no…" he unzipped her black fitted vest that was covered in her liquidly vomit. "… you're coming home with me tonight."_

" _A slumber party with Ka-ka-shi!"_

 _Kakashi let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, sure."_

 _The two of them walked, but because of her drunkenness, Kakashi stopped and carried her piggy-back style the rest of the way._

" _You're so warm…" she mumbled. "… it's comforting…" her mind began to fog with sleep. "… I love you…"_

 _He smiled beneath his mask. "I know… I love you too…" he whispered back so as not to wake her._

* * *

" _Kakashi."_

 _He looked up from the book he was flipping through and saw Jai quickly approaching him with her basket in hand while carefully avoiding collision with anyone in the crowded area. "Hey, Jai," he greeted as he closed the book and put it back down. "Ready for our spar?"_

" _I need a favor." The look on her face told him that it was something serious._

" _Sure, what is it?"_

" _I have given this some serious thought, and have concluded that you are the only one I trust that can help me."_

" _Uh… I'll do what I can."_

 _She nodded in appreciation. "I would like for you to have sex with me and to teach me about the art of seduction," she said. It wasn't shouted, but it certainly wasn't whispered._

 _The people nearest to them stopped what they were doing and stared. Kakashi's visible eye was so wide in disbelief, shock, and embarrassment. "Eh-?! Wha-?!"_

' _This again?!'_

 _He could feel the stares and judgment radiating off the people around them. He grabbed her wrist and quickly ran out of the busy area of the village._

 _The two of them ended up in a tall and large tree that was very far from any eavesdroppers._

" _Jai, I've told you before that you can't just blurt out something like that!" he scolded. "Now people probably think I'm some sexual deviant or… something!"_

" _There is no need to be angry. Sex is a natural and common activity-"  
He pinched her lips shut. "Stop talking!"_

 _She complied and waited for him to release her mouth._

" _Why are we back to this subject?" he groaned as he released her lips._

" _Before you left for your mission, you told me that I should do it with someone I trust…"_

 _He mentally groaned. "… I did… didn't I?"_

"… _and I trust you."_

" _But why the sudden need for… for… this- it- sex?!"_

" _Hokage-sama paired me with a team for a recent mission, it was me and another kunoichi in the four-man cell. We were supposed to seduce the target, but it nearly failed because of my lack of experience."_

 _His eye twitched._

'… _I see…'_

 _He had certainly taken on some of those missions, but he always tried to keep sex off the table if possible. He heavily sighed. "Jai… I…" Should he just tell her? Was this the right time? He liked her, there was no mistaking that. But, she was so painstakingly oblivious! And what if she didn't feel the same way? "… I'm flattered – thankful- no! I mean- I understand why you're asking- but-"  
"I am asking you because you said that you have experience, but mostly because I trust you and that I like you."_

 _His ears twitched. Did he hear her right? "Uh… w-what did you say?"_

" _I said that I am asking you because you have experience-"  
"Just the last part!"_

" _I like you."_

 _His breath hitched in his throat._

' _She… likes me?'_

" _You…" he couldn't help his blush. "… you like me?"_

" _Hai."_

 _He was floored. Twice she has reiterated it. "Sorry… I just… do you mean like in a friendly affection or-?"  
"I like you as more than a friend, Kakashi."_

" _S-seriously?!"_

" _I understand if you do not return my feelings. Please know that I am prepared to accept your rejection, but I would still like for you to do me this one favor. I promise to never ask you for anything again-"  
"I like you too!" he blurted._

" _You do?"_

" _Y-yeah… for a while actually…" he looked away in embarrassment._

 _She stared at Kakashi before a small smile formed. She gently placed her hand on his cheek and turned his head back to face her. She gave him a light flick on his forehead. "You should have told me sooner."_

 _He raised his own hand and did the same to her forehead. "You could have said something too."_

" _I recently came to this conclusion a few days ago. You, however…" she re-flicked his head. "… have been aware of your feelings longer than I have."_

 _Kakashi stared when he had no comeback before he flicked her forehead once more. Jai glared before flicking him again. The two went back and forth before it turned into a full-on spar. The two of them went back and forth for an hour before coming to an end._

 _Tired from their sparring, they sat beside each other and shared the bento she had prepared. Kakashi grabbed another onigiri. "I think we should be a couple," he casually stated before taking a bite of the rice ball._

 _Jai stopped chewing and swallowed before eyeing Kakashi from the corner of her eye. "Is this you asking me or telling me?"_

" _Both…?"_

" _Okay."_

* * *

 _She stood outside his apartment after knocking on the door three times. She waited another minute before knocking three more times._

' _No answer…'_

 _Reaching into her right pocket, she pulled out a single silver key and looked at it in discomfort._

'… _he did say to just let myself in… but… to enter another's home without being properly invited in…'_

 _She looked at the bag of food in her left hand. It was early winter and the longer she stood outside contemplating, the faster their food would become cold. She shook off her discomfort and slid the key into the lock and turned it to the right. She cracked the door open and poked her head through the doorway. "Kakashi…?" she called out. The lights were on, but the living room and kitchen were empty._

 _She let herself in before removing her shoes. "Kakashi?" she called out again as she walked through the apartment. The bag of food was placed on the kitchen table as she made her way towards his bedroom. Like with the front door, she knocked before opening it._

" _Jai! Close the door!"  
"Gomen!" she quickly turned away and slammed the door shut. She had unintentionally walked in on Kakashi changing. It wasn't him being undressed that caused her embarrassment; it was him being mask-less._

 _She hurried back to the living room area of his apartment and sat at the table. Her eyes just blankly stared at the table's surface as she awkwardly sat in silence. It wasn't long before she heard the bedroom door open and close and then his footsteps approaching. She noticed that his mask was still off as he casually dried his damp hair with a towel._

" _Tea?" he asked in his usual laid-back tone._

 _She couldn't help but stare._

" _Jai?"_

" _Huh- yes?" She tried not to make her staring obvious._

" _I asked if you wanted me to make any tea."_

" _Oh- yes… please." His face was… normal. The scar from his first mission as a Jonin was longer than she realized. And there on the lower left side of his face near his lips resided a small mole. The words 'handsome', 'attractive' and 'good-looking' would easily be used to describe him._

" _What?" he asked when he caught her staring._

" _Nothing!" she quickly – and horribly – lied._

" _I'm not upset that you walked in on me…"_

" _It is not that… it- your mask…"_

" _What about it?"_

"… _you are not wearing it…"_

" _I like to let my skin fully dry after I bathe before I put it back on." He put the kettle on the burner before turning the switch._

" _I see…"_

" _You're still staring."_

" _It is just that… I have never seen you without it."_

" _Really? After all this time we've known each other?"_

 _Jai nodded._

" _Oh…" He shrugged. "well, now you've seen it."_

" _I am… sorry for intruding on you earlier." She placed the key down on the table. "I am giving this back to you."_

" _It's fine. Just keep it. I'm sure we both learned a valuable lesson from this… or did you do it on purpose?"_

" _That would be an invasion of privacy, which is socially unacceptable."_

" _You've never been curious?"_

" _No."_

" _Really?"_

" _With or without your mask, it will not change my opinion of you. You are still my friend. But, to be honest… seeing you without it makes me feel as if I am talking to a stranger."_

" _So… you're saying that you prefer I keep it on?"_

" _Whatever you decide to do, I will not question it."_

* * *

' _Alone…'_

She should have expected that here – wherever here is… She was shrouded in complete darkness. When she walked, there was no solid surface beneath her feet, yet her body continued to execute the action normally. She wasn't sure where she was walking to – or if she was even moving at all. For all she knew, she was just performing the action without any of the results.

' _Is this…?'_

Was this where she would be spending the rest of eternity? In this silence? She stopped moving and sat down. Bringing her legs towards her chest, she buried her face and waited – for what, she wasn't sure. She wasn't sure about anything anymore. She wasn't sure how long she sat there, but it felt like ages.

The sudden weight of a hand on her shoulder made her head suddenly lift and turn to her left. When she raised her head, she immediately noticed that the darkness was no longer around. Instead, she found herself in a wide field of flowers with a welcoming sight. "Hitomi…" Her best friend leaned over her with her warm and beautiful smile, and Jai couldn't stop herself from enveloping her into a tight embrace.

"You've gotten prettier, Jai-chan."

Jai finally released her friend. "I have you missed you… so much…"

"It's good to see you, but seeing you now…" her face turned grim. "… it can only mean one thing…"

Jai gave her a solemn look. "Konoha was attacked…"

"Attacked?! What about Takeru?!"

"He is safe," she reassured. "he is with his father."

Hitomi's eyes bulged. "SATOSHI?!" her mouth fell open. "B-BUT-! WE-! HE-! HOW-?!"

Jai held up her hand to silence her friend. "I shall explain."

"Please do…"

Jai recounted the last eight years – with Hitomi interrupting to ask questions. Jai didn't mind; in fact, she had missed it.

"Satoshi really proposed a union between you two?!"

Jai nodded.

The brunette laughed out loud. "Oh man! What did their faces look like when you told them that you're already married?!" an unintentional snort slipped through, but it didn't seem to faze her in the slightest. "Oh, I'd pay money!"

"I assure you, it is no laughing matter… to be honest, if I was not with Kakashi, I would have considered it…"

"Eh?! Really?!"

"Only for Takeru. It had been two years since we came to an agreement on our joint custody of him, and it was still an adjustment for me. I cannot imagine how he will react when he finds out that I am now dead…"

"Jai…" Hitomi looked at the kunoichi with admiration. "… thank you… thank you for loving my son as much as you do."

"I must admit that it was difficult in the beginning after your death," she confessed. "I was so devastated by it that I could no longer function. I stopped eating and all I did was sleep and cry. It was your letter that brought me back to my senses. You certainly gave me the toughest challenge of my life."

Hitomi smiled. "Tell me about him."

"He is… _so_ wonderful," the way Jai said it was like how someone dreamily fawns over their crush. She pulled on her chain, and Hitomi saw that what hung from it was different than when she had last seen it.

"It's changed!" Hitomi pointed out.

"Takeru gave me this locket but forgot that I wore our rings. Satoshi had a trusted jeweler solder it all together."

Jai's band was at the top with Kakashi's band in the middle and then Takeru's circular locket at the end. She opened the locket and passed it to Hitomi.

"Is that Takeru?!"

"Yes."

"Oh my gosh! What a looker! Satoshi and I definitely made one good-looking kid!"

"And he is smart – so smart, Hitomi…"

Hitomi smiled. "Smart _and_ handsome."

"… the older he gets, the more he looks like Satoshi. He is even starting to have a more reddish tint to his hair instead of the brown. But he has your smile and your stubbornness.

"Oh man... I know I was not an easy child to deal with when I was growing up."

"He can be persistent as well. His hair is long and messy. He said that he wants to grow it out like Satoshi's."

"Does he have a lot of friends?"

Jai nodded. "Lots. Satoshi even got him a dog."

"A dog?"

"Her name is Miwa – very loyal and protective of him." A smile graced her lips the more she reminisced. "When he was four, he told me that he had finally decided on a favorite color – after deliberating over it for a whole day."

"What is it?"

"He said, _"green, but the green color like mom's eyes – that's my favorite color"_."

"He said that?"

Jai nodded. "We visited you every day and he helped me with the garden."

Hitomi couldn't control her tears. "He does sound wonderful…" she grabbed Jai's hands. "I'm so grateful to you. I can never repay you for all that you've done."

"There will never be a need to, Hitomi."

"So, no kids of your own?"

"No… it…" Jai wasn't sure how to tell her.

Hitomi knew she broached a sensitive subject. "Tell me…"

"We tried… we tried everything… but I will never be able to have any… I am barren."

"Jai, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"  
"It is alright. Kakashi and I have come to terms with it."

"Jai…" If Hitomi wasn't so familiar with her, she would have believed her. She placed a hand on Jai's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Hitomi could tell that it still hurt.

A sudden green beam of light shot at and enveloped around Jai. "What is this?!" A strange sensation was flowing through her.

Hitomi smiled. "It looks like you're leaving me and going back."

"But-" she saw that her body was fading. "Hitomi-!"  
"It's alright, Jai. We'll see each other again."

"Hitomi… I-"  
She hugged Jai before she fully faded away. "Give Takeru and Satoshi my love," Hitomi said with a wave. "We'll see each other again, Jai… I just hope it won't be for a long while."

* * *

 _The first time they kissed was one of his most memorable memories._

 _It was the beginning of spring and they had decided to leave the festival after about two hours of being there. She would never admit it aloud, but he knew that she had developed a great pleasure in holding his hand that night. The whole night she never let him go. She dragged and pulled him when something caught her eye. She tried everything at every stall and made sure that he did the same._

 _He could see it all in her eyes: the amazement and awe, the wonder and curiosity. It was her first festival, after all._

 _He wore a simple grey-blue yukata and traditional sandals. His mask stayed and so did his hitai-ate. She on the other hand…_

' _Beautiful…'_

 _That was all he could say about her that night. She didn't do anything special to her face or hair. It wasn't even an expensive yukata that she wore. The grey yukata was of a simple design, but it flattered her eyes. And the obi around her small waist was a complimentary blue._

 _The evening was cool, and the moon was full and bright. The scattered cherry blossom trees around their frequented spot rustled as loose petals fell from the branches. The umbrella she carried was still open even though the rain stopped a while ago._

" _What?" she innocently asked when she caught him staring. Another breeze blew through her hair and entwined them with stray petals._

 _He pulled their joined hands towards himself. "Got some petals in your hair…"_

" _So, do you…" she said as she gently removed the petals from his hair._

 _The glow of the moon's light seemed to make her eyes shine even more. His hand moved from her hair to her cheek. "… beautiful…" he murmured._

" _What did you say?"_

 _He lowered his mask and leaned in closer. "I said that you're beautiful…" he breathed against her lips._

 _She looked at his lips to his eye before slowly closing the distance between them. Her lips were so soft, and her movements were timid and gentle. But it quickly changed into something that could be described as passionate and wanting. She pulled away to re-fill her lungs with air for only a second before reconnecting their lips._

 _His arms fell to her waist and pulled her even closer. Her frame was petite and firm yet still soft in all the right places. She was wanting, but still inexperienced. He eased their kisses back to gentle and slow; a silent affirmation and promise that good things came to those who waited._

* * *

 _When he rolled in his bed he woke when his body met something warm and solid. After peeking his eyes open, he saw that he had rolled into a bareback of smooth fair skin and long dark hair._

' _That's right…'_

 _How could he forget? Then again… he looked over at his alarm clock, '8:12 AM' it read._

' _We've only been asleep for three hours…'_

 _He recalled how her body writhed and shook against his, how her moans and breathy pants aroused him even more. They made love all night. There wasn't any part of her skin that his lips and hands didn't touch. He moved against her slowly in the beginning; gentle, reassuring, encouraging. It didn't take long for her to fall into the rhythm, and soon it was her who was setting the pace for it all._

 _He wrapped his arms around her and brought her to his chest. A light sleepy moan came from her, but she stayed sleeping. His lips brushed her shoulder._

' _Cherry blossoms…' he noted before falling back asleep._

* * *

Even in death fire was still hot and the rock he and his father were currently sitting on still felt like a real rock. Kakashi never imagined what it would be like on the other side. He told his father his tale – how he handled his death, his teammates and sensei, Jai, and their struggles that occurred during their marriage.

"And no kids…"

"No…" he regretfully confirmed.

"I'm sorry…"

Kakashi shook his head. "It's okay… we've come to terms with it and have accepted it."

"I see…" Sakumo sighed. "… seems you had your fair share of trouble too, eh…?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah… but I had Jai to help me through it all."

Sakumo chuckled. "I was right."

"About what?"

"Love was blossoming between you two the moment you two met."

Kakashi smiled when he recalled the day he graduated from the Academy. His father relentlessly teased him at the restaurant. "Yeah… I guess it was. I couldn't imagine life without her by my side."

"I'm glad and grateful to her that she was there for you when I wasn't strong enough to do it myself… she sounds like she grew to be an amazing woman."

"She is."

Sakumo looked at the fire. "Who would have thought that both you and I would die so early? Although, not as early as your mother…"

"Otōsan, I've always wanted to ask you something…"

Sakumo looked at his son.

"Why did someone like you, who was known as the White Fang of the Leaf, choose to ignore the village code and abandon a crucial mission in order to save his comrades? If you had not done so, no one would have condemned you and you wouldn't have become so miserable. I felt so bitter…"

Sakumo looked at his son with shame and regret. "You took it pretty hard, didn't you?

Kakashi nodded and said, "Yeah…" before meeting his father's gaze. "but you know, otōsan…" he gave Sakumo a smile. "… whatever the outcome, I know you did your best. I can see that now and I understand you. You broke the code to save everyone. And I'm proud of you for it."

' _Just like Jai abandoned her duties to try and save me…'_

Sakumo smiled in relief. "Thank you."

Before the conversation could continue, a green beam of light pierced Kakashi and enveloped him in a bright aura.

"What's this?" Kakashi stood from the rock he was sitting on.

"Seems it was too soon for you to come here. There must be something you're still meant to do," Sakumo said.

"Otōsan…"  
"I'm glad we got to talk," Sakumo watched his son's eye widen in disbelief. "Thank you for forgiving me," he said as Kakashi started to fade away. "Tell Jai that I am very happy for you both and that I'm proud that she is my daughter-in-law." Kakashi was now barely standing there. "Now, I can move on in peace. I'll finally be able to see your mother."

* * *

Kakashi's eyes shot open before he brought himself into an upright position. He saw that Choji was kneeling on his right side and a piece of Katsuyu was to his left.

"Pa!" Choji called out to Choza.

"Kakashi too, eh?"

Choji couldn't control his tears, and before he could try to suppress them, they fell down his cheeks.

"What's going on?"

"Thank goodness! I'm so glad, Kakashi sensei!" the young Chunin wept before rubbing his face across the sleeve of his arm.

"I will explain everything," Katsuyu said.

Kakashi absentmindedly nodded.

According to Katsuyu, Naruto convinced Pain to bring everyone back to life – including himself.

' _Everyone…'_

His head shot up when he realized something very important. "Jai…!" he moved to stan but ended up stumbling back down to the ground.

"Careful, Kakashi," Choza said as he helped to steady him.

Kakashi shook his head. "Jai! Where is she?" he looked over and saw another part of Katsuyu coming up to them.

"She's right here," Katsuyu said before she expelled Jai's body out from her own.

Kakashi hurriedly ran over the rest of the way and lifted her upper body. After shaking her, he saw her eyes open before she turned to the side to harshly cough up the dried blood and fill her body with oxygen. Her breaths came in pants as she tried to get her bearings. There was nothing around her except dirt and uneven ground.

"Jai!"  
"Jai-san."

Kakashi couldn't believe it, but he wasn't going to question it. He lunged at Jai and enveloped her in his arms.

"Wha…" She did her best to around. To her right, she saw Katsuyu looking over her body for any hidden wounds. When she looked to her left she saw Hokage-iwa looming in the distance, but nothing else looked familiar. "… where… am I…?" the last thing she remembered was pain and blood and then darkness. She was confused, but the familiar warmth and scent surrounding her helped ease the stress. "Kakashi…" after finally realizing that he was holding her, she buried her face into his chest as her arms wrapped around him.

He held her even tighter; one hand on the back of her head with fingers entangled in her hair, and the other pressing her upper body into his. "… Baka… baka…" he was almost too afraid to move and look at her. "You're so stupid…!" he breathed against her skin.

"… cannot… breathe…" She felt something drop and seep into her clothes.

'… _tears…?'_

"… Kakashi… you are hurting me..." she murmured.

"Why didn't you listen to me?! Why did you have to do such a stupid thing?!"

' _Because I love you... so much…'_

She winced when she felt his arms tighten again. She wondered if it were even possible for him to hold her any tighter. "Gomen… I-"  
"Shut up- just… don't _ever_ do anything like that _ever_ again!"

She stayed silent while she continued to hold him. She couldn't promise him that because she knew that she would never survive if he died before her; he was her weakness and her strength. All she could do was apologize and tell him that she loved him; because she knew that if something like this were to happen again, she would be doomed to repeat herself.

* * *

Jai had been very busy after the destruction of Konoha. News had traveled all the way to Tsuchi no Kuni about the state of the village, and Satoshi didn't waste any time in contacting her. He promised to help in any way he could, and he was a man of his word.

He sent provisions and donations he had gathered from his own land and people during their time of need. But that wasn't what was stressing Jai.

Overseeing a major corporation with a considerable amount of businesses in Konoha was what tired her out. Insurance policies were not being honored, legal action was used as a threat, and the sheer greediness of it all repulsed her. But she took it all in stride because Hitomi entrusted her with it all.

Standing on the edge of Hokage-iwa, Jai looked down at what used to be her village. She looked to where her home used to be and then over to where the village cemetery used to be.

' _So much destruction…'_

"Found you!"

Immediately recognizing the voice, she sharply turned around.

"Takeru…?!" She stood dumbfounded as Takeru rushed to her while Kakashi continued his leisure trek. Jai was certainly surprised – she wasn't sure if it was a pleasant surprise, but she welcomed his embrace nonetheless. "How- why is he here…?"

"When I heard about what happened, I begged otōsan to let me come and help."

"I was just as perplexed when I saw him come into the village…" Kakashi said.

"I am glad that you are here," she bent her body to be more leveled with him and rubbed the top of his head. "but, you should have stayed in Tsuchi no Kuni"

"Why? Konoha is my home too."

"I know, but with the village in this current state, it is not safe for you to be here."

His face turned sour before looking to Kakashi. "Kakashi…?"

The masked-nin folded his arms across his chest. "Hmm… I hate to take sides, but I'm going to have to agree with your ba-chan, 'Keru-kun."

"So… you're going to send me back?"

Her eyes narrowed, and her mouth changed into a frown. "It was unwise of your father to allow you to come here without first speaking to me – in fact, we will have words about this, but since you are already here I will allow you to stay."

Takeru smiled. "Yes!"

"Come," she walked closer to the edge of the mountain. "my break is over and there is much to do."

Takeru's eye widened more and more the closer she got to the edge. "Ba-chan... why don't we just follow the path to get back down?"

"This way is quicker." When she saw the wariness in his eyes, she raised a brow. "Have we fallen behind in our training?"

"N-no…"

"I hope not because while you are here, we _will_ be continuing with your training." And with that she jumped off Hokage-iwa.

Takeru's face fell. "… Haiii…"

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and chuckled as he patted Takeru on the shoulder. "She acts like she's upset, but she's actually really glad that you're here."

"It's good to be back."

* * *

Time wasn't wasted; the village couldn't afford to. Danzō was suddenly named Hokage and now there was an emergency summit meeting in the Land of Iron.

Jai currently found herself inside a medical tent with Yamato and Kakashi; all three of them standing and observing as Sai attempted to tend to Naruto's wounds that he received from the Kumo-nins.

"You should let Sakura – or at least Jai-san – take a look at that…" Sai suggested when Naruto suddenly flinched in pain.

"No, it's okay. Jai-nee-chan has already offered. And if Sakura sees me like this it'll just cause more trouble. Besides, I heal fast."

"One of you should at least speak with their taichou about this…" Jai suggested as she eyed the two captains.

"It's alright, Jai-nee-chan," Naruto reassured her with a crooked smile. "It's better this way." He watched Sai continue to bandage his arm. "Sai…"

Sai paused in his wrapping to look at Naruto.

"… what you did earlier… thanks."

Sai was stunned at first, but quickly said, "No problem."

"Wow, they really worked you over…" Kakashi mumbled aloud. "You'd better take some time to recuperate."

"I'm going to see the Raikage!"

All three Jonin were caught off guard, and Jai nearly scoffed.

' _His impulsiveness is going to get him into more trouble…'_

Yamato took a step back. "What are you saying?! The Five Kage Summit is about to convene! It is agreed that every Hidden Village will exercise restraint in leaving their lands and conducting radical missions!"

"What will you do by seeing him?" Kakashi was willing to hear him out.

Jai shook her head. "Kakashi, you should not indulge him when it comes to this-!"  
"I'm going to convince him to forgive Sasuke!"

"That will be highly improbable…" Jai said.

"He hasn't met me yet."

"Naruto…" Jai sighed. "… not everyone is easily swayed by words and sheer determination – especially the Raikage. He is a stubborn, hard-headed man with a short temper – how someone like him became Raikage baffles me…"

"Wow, Jai… tell us how you really feel about him…" Kakashi sheepishly murmured.

"I just did."

Yamato vigorously nodded in agreeance with Jai. "Right now, you don't even have the necklace that seals the Kyuubi! A Jinchūriki like you must not leave the village!" Yamato scolded. "It was bad enough that as many as eight tails transformed during that last battle! We were lucky that the seal activated in time to suppress the Kyuubi, but who knows about the next time? Besides, I'm in charge of the village reconstruction. I cannot stay by you all the time!"

Naruto listened to Yamato's lecture with disinterest. "I met the Yondaime…"

The tent grew silent, and Naruto took that moment to speak. Whatever Minato did, Jai was grateful for the intel he was able to pass.

' _Uchiha Madara…'_

The very name sent involuntary chills down her spine. Norio made sure that she was well versed in Konoha's history.

"Who _is_ this Madara?" Naruto asked.

"A former Konoha shinobi and Uchiha clan leader who battled and lost against the First Hokage, and then was never seen again," Kakashi briefly explained before changing the subject. "This intel needs to be reported to the council…" he looked to the newest member of Team Kakashi. "Sai…"

"Hai?"

"Could you contact the Hokage for us?"

"Oh… sure…"

"Naruto, what else did the Yondaime say to you?"

"Huh?"

"Fathers like to tell their sons all sorts of things, right?" Kakashi said thinking about his recent experience with his father.

The Genin's beaten face contorted into a smile. "He told me… he believed in me!"

Kakashi gave his former pupil a thumbs-up. "Good! Naruto, you will go to the Raikage…"

Jai and Yamato were quick to voice and show their surprise.

"Kakashi!"  
"Eh?!" Yamato was sure he had heard wrong, but Jai's scrunched up face proved him wrong.

"… with Yamato and I as your escorts," Kakashi concluded as he placed his hand on Yamato's shoulder.

"WHAAAT?! This is a bad idea!"

"Kakashi, you cannot just volunteer someone without their consent – especially someone as important as Yamato during this time! And to leave the village now would be considered as a form of treason!" Jai scolded.

" _Thank you_ , Jai!"

"What? Can't listen to what I have to say, _Tenzo_?"

"Oi! You're not supposed to call me by that name, remember?!"

Naruto laughed at his two captains. "And what about you, Jai-nee-chan? Are you going to come too?"

"No. I will not be a part of this," Jai instantly declined.

"Actually…" Kakashi gave her a pleading look. "… if you wouldn't mind, Jai? It couldn't hurt to have you come along – especially with Naruto's injuries and your expertise in Iryō ninjutsu."

She gave him a disapproving look before sighing; she knew that he knew that she could never turn him down. "… Very well…" she gave in with a roll of her eyes.

Naruto chuckled at his sensei's way with words.

* * *

Uchiha Madara was _really_ here. Yamato had him ensnared with his Mokuton while keeping Naruto barricaded within the inn. She and Kakashi each took a stance on his sides; she on Madara's left with her fūton chakra channeling into one of her drawn sais, and Kakashi on his right with his Chidori ready. But her grip on the handle of her sai loosened after Madara said what he wanted to say.

' _It cannot be true…'_

"That's a lie!" Naruto shouted from his place in the room. "You're making that up!"

Yamato couldn't believe what he had just heard. "No… no way…"

"You cannot omit Itachi's tale when discussing Sasuke." Madara continued to speak with confidence and without a care.

"No more tasteless joking… that is implausible," Kakashi warned.

"No, it's not falsehood. That is the truth about Itachi. He died for Sasuke, and for Konoha." Madara turned his head to look at Jai. "Ask her, Kakashi… out of everyone here, she knew him best."

Kakashi took a threatening step as his Chidori intensified. "What are you implying?"

"At some point before it happened, you noticed something, didn't you Jai? There was something… "off" about him, wasn't there? You almost dwelled on it, but it was such a subtle thing that it quickly faded away."

She clenched her jaw and looked at him in disdain. "Whether I did or did not, it does not change anything."

"For you, Jai, what I've said changes everything. To this day you blame yourself, and you hated Itachi because of it but you a part of you still wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"It doesn't make sense," Kakashi brought Madara's attention away from Jai. "If what you say is true, and Sasuke knows it, why help the Akatsuki?! He should have adopted Itachi's mission and returned to Konoha."

Madara chuckled. "As Sasuke's sensei and as his friends, you all assume you know his true feelings, but you couldn't be more in the dark. He's the real thing – a true avenger!"

"You made him that way!"

"No, not I. Sasuke chose this path on his own."

Naruto banged his fists against the wooden bars. "You lie!"

"I _did_ have a private bet going on whether he would take on Itachi's will or seek revenge against Konoha. He chose vengeance; he is of my kind. Sasuke's current objective is to wreak vengeance upon Konoha for persecuting the Uchiha clan – particularly Itachi."

Naruto's head hung in defeat. "Why… why would he…? How did it turn into this much of a mess?! Why did he choose revenge?!"

"It couldn't be helped. It is the blood-soaked Uchiha destiny of hate. A curse that's been repeating over and over since the ancient past." Madara began to speak about the legend of the Sage of Six Paths and the curse of hatred that his sons created.

"Then why collect bijû? What's your true purpose? What do you seek?" Kakashi demanded.

"Well…" Madara turned his eye to Kakashi. "… if I were forced to choose, it would probably be to become a complete form…"

"Complete form…?!  
"What do you mean?!"

"Talking to you about it now would be somewhat meaningless. I'll tell you under more fitting circumstances. 'Twas fun chatting with you folks…" Madara activated his Sharingan's ability and teleported away. "… later."

It was now back to just the four of them.

"There's absolutely no trace left," Kakashi stated as he jumped from the roof back into the room.

"The Jikūkan Ninjutsu… it's such a troublesome jutsu." Yamato commented as he released his Mokuton for Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei, what he was saying-"  
"It's dangerous to believe his story," Yamato quickly said.

"But if it's true, Sasuke is-"  
"Naruto…" Kakashi lowered his hitai-ate back down to his eye. "I know how you feel, but you must not be impatient. For now, we'll keep what Madara said to ourselves… in absolute secrecy. We're in the midst of reconstruction and must avoid unnecessary mayhem. Furthermore, until we cross-check the facts, we can't trust him. There's too much that we don't know about his claim that the higher-ups in Konoha used Itachi to slaughter the Uchiha clan. Especially you, Naruto. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I know."

Kakashi looked out the hole in the ceiling at Jai, who still stood outside. "Jai?" he asked for her confirmation.

She didn't know what to believe anymore, but Madara was right: she did blame herself. She blamed herself for not pressing Itachi more about his burdens. Maybe if she was more attentive she would have been able to prevent him from annihilating his clan. A part of her believed every word Madara spoke. What would he gain by lying? The other part of her wanted all that Madara said to be lies. She wanted Itachi to truly be the cold-hearted, mass murdering shinobi that everyone believed him to be. Because, for her, living with hate would easier than living with guilt.

"Jai?" Kakashi called out to her once more. "Do you understand?"

"Hai…" she agreed as she jumped down to join them. "Are you alright, Naruto?" she asked as she began to look at him for any wounds.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Jai…" Kakashi could tell that what Madara said had affected her.

"I am fine," she said as she busied herself with some packing.

Everyone could tell that she wasn't; she was shaken.

"Jai-nee-chan…" Naruto moved to place his hand on her shoulder but stopped when Kakashi intervened him from doing so. His sensei shook his head and silently told him to not press it.

"Hey, you!"

Everyone looked down and saw the innkeeper of the inn outside with several onlookers.

"Look what you've done! That's why I hate shinobi!"

Kakashi and Yamato quickly jumped down to the street.

"I-I'm sorry," Yamato bowed. I'll make sure it's repaired."

"You better! Just look at this destruction!"

Jai and Naruto quickly joined them when the innkeeper continued to berate Yamato.

"Oh…! Lee-san!" the older man was certainly surprised by her presence.

"Akiyama-san," she said with a bow while forcing Naruto to do the same. "please forgive me and my comrades. We will make all the necessary repairs to your inn." From her back pouch, she pulled out a white business card. "My comrades and I do not have much time left here, but if you call that number, my associate will handle everything. I will be sure that you receive compensation for the inconvenience we have put you through."

"Jai-nee-chan, you own this inn too?!"

"Akiyama-san is a partner of my company, Naruto."

The innkeeper was at a loss for words and just nodded his head in understanding. "H-hai…"

"It's a good thing you came along, ne Jai?" Kakashi smiled.

"She certainly diffused the situation," Yamato agreed.

She sighed. "Whether or not I came, the outcome would have still been the same. The only difference is that I would have had to dealt with this later rather than now."

* * *

She was mad; Yamato could practically feel her anger radiate off her body as they rode on her summon to catch up with Naruto.

Kakashi left her and Yamato in charge of Naruto and given them orders to take him back to Konoha. She had left Yamato in the room with Naruto while she met with the innkeeper to go over the details of reconstruction. In the middle of their meeting, Yamato had barged in on their meeting to inform her that Naruto had carved a hole into the floor and escaped through the lower level of the inn.

Naruto defying orders and running away annoyed her, but it wasn't what angered her. What angered her was the added damage Naruto did to the inn.

The two of them finally found Naruto with Kakashi, Sakura, and a girl with bright red hair being carried by Kakashi. They jumped off Chie's back and landed at the top of tall stone border of the bridge. Yamato's jutsu started around Naruto and caged him inside a large wooden crate while Jai jumped from the bridge to stand on top of Naruto's wooden cage.

"What are you doing here? You were supposed to go back to the village with us. You even made a hole in the floor of the inn! Jai is furious! We had to pursue you – and I was barely able to apologize to the innkeeper! Thankfully, Jai was there resolve it."

Naruto's only response was an apologetic chuckle as he tried not to give into his queasiness.

"Naruto came in the nick of time, but it seems you two didn't send him over," Kakashi casually stated.

"Of course not! After all, you told us to take Naruto back to the village."

"In essence, Naruto left you two behind…"

"No, well…" Yamato wasn't sure how to respond.

" _Do not_ make this out to be Yamato's fault when _he_ was the one who defied _your_ orders."

Kakashi slightly tensed when he heard the harshness coming from his wife's voice. He could feel her anger radiating off her.

"It turned out fine, Yamato, Jai. If Naruto hadn't come, Sakura might have been dead now. And maybe even me, depending on the circumstances."

Jai appeared next to Kakashi with an unamused look on her face.

' _Yep… she's mad…'_

Kakashi wondered how he could make it up to her. "Jai, before you say anything, let me just say that-"  
"I do not care that he ran off. What I care about is the amount of damage he is costing me." She turned her glare to Naruto.

Karin continued to stare at the woman lecturing Naruto.

' _This chakra… I've felt it before…'_

"G-gomen, Jai-nee-chan! I'll make it up to you! I swear!"  
"Not just me. To Yamato as well.

"H-hai…"

"Okay, please go on ahead," Yamato turned to leave.

"What about you?" Kakashi inquired.

"I'm going back to the inn to repair the hole Naruto made."

"There is no need. I have already sorted everything out," Jai said. "If anyone should be going, it should be Naruto."

"It's fine. It'll ease my conscience."

"Sorry, Yamato-taichou."

Yamato disappeared in a puff of smoke after giving Naruto a sour look.

"Let's get going too," Kakashi lead the way.

Jai was confused. "Konoha is in the other direction…"

"We forgot something in Tetsu no Kuni… ne, Sakura?" Kakashi teased, causing Sakura to look away in guilt.

* * *

After Sakura woke everyone up, they all were on their way back to Konoha. With Karin on Kakashi's back, she maintained her silence and observed the Konoha-nin while listening to their bickering. Every now and then, Karin's gaze would waver over to Jai and linger.

' _She has such a strange chakra… there is a warmth, but…'_

Karin's stare became heavier the longer she tried to discern Jai's inexplicable chakra.

'… _it's d_ _angerous…'_

"You are staring again," Jai was starting to become bothered by the girl's

"Um-! Th-that's because I'm just observing you all!"

Jai narrowed her stare into a look of suspicion.

' _Defensive attitude…'_

Everyone abruptly stopped walking when they noticed the three ANBU members standing before them. Jai tensed and readied for an attack.

"Sai, you need to explain everything that's happened," the one that stood in the middle demanded.

"Who are these guys?" Naruto questioned with a look of suspicion.

"Anbu Black Ops; members of the Foundation," Kakashi informed.

The newest member of Team Kakashi stood before their group. "It seems you are aware of it too. The reason why the Curse Mark placed on us by Danzo-sama is gone…"

"Is Danzo-sama… dead?"

"Yes."

"That's…"  
"What about his bodyguards, Foo and Torune?"

"I'm in the dark about them too. They were not at the site."

The three Anbu members looked between each other, none were sure what to do or say.

"There, I would like to propose a discussion about the future of the Foundation with you. And with the new Hokage here…"  
"New Hokage?" Lee questioned aloud.  
"Hatake Kakashi," Sai finished his proposal with a lift of his hand to indicate to Kakashi, who stood behind him.

"Huh?!" Sakura and Kiba followed Lee in voicing their surprise.

The three Anbu shinobi directed their gazes to Kakashi before the most senior spoke again. "We'll head back ahead of you." With that final word, the three of them jumped into the trees and headed back to the village.

"You're going to be the next Hokage, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as she moved to stand next to him.

Kakashi hummed aloud before he gave her a small smile. "Looks like it's going to be that way."

* * *

 _Intel Division_

"And then, Orochimaru forced me into cruel, harsh labor!" Karin sobbed. "And when Sasuke took over he kept giving poor old me the most unreasonable demands! In the end, he just treated me like trash!" Her head fell to the table's surface where she continued to cry and sob. "I'm a victim too!"

Three members of the Intel Division were in the interrogation room with the war criminal. Ibiki sat directly across from Karin while one his comrades stood at the table to his right.

"I see…" his comrade sobbed with her as he wiped the tears pooling in his eyes. "… it must have been _so_ hard…"

All the while, Ibiki remained unfazed by Karin's tale of woe. "Jeez… I didn't ask you for your life story…" Ibiki said with zero sympathy. He saw through her façade and only continued to leer at her. "Give us intel on Akatsuki, Sasuke, and Kabuto!" he demanded. "And you," he eyed his comrade from the corner of his eye. "stop sympathizing. What good will it do if you get swayed?"

"S-sorry…"

Karin's demeanor changed when she knew Ibiki saw through her. "Buh!" she huffed. "Fine… but you need to meet my terms, then." She propped an elbow on the table to hold her head up.

"Terms?"

"First of all, I'm famished! If you want to interrogate me, bring me a katsudon! I also want that woman who was with the group of shinobi that escorted me here as well."

"And who exactly would that be?" Ibiki asked.

"That woman named Jai. Y'know… dark hair, purple eyes… ring any bells?"

Ibiki's stared turned into a serious glare. "Why?"

Karin folded her arms across her chest and turned her head away with a 'hmph'. "I refuse to say anymore until my terms are met."

The Intel leader continued to glare at the young girl before agreeing to her terms. He turned in his chair to his second comrade that sat at the table behind him. "Bring Jai in here."

"Yes, sir."

"And don't forget my katsudon!"

* * *

So sorry for the delay everyone! It's super long and takes time to edit and review. I have no excuse for the delay. I deserve whatever words you throw at me.

Have a happy and safe holiday and new year if I don't get another update out by then! Hopefully this one will tie you all over for a while.


End file.
